


fadeIn

by MilvaBarring



Series: Джей Шепард [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mass Effect 2, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Иногда Гаррус сам не понимает, на чьей он стороне, превратившись в заложника ее жестоких игр





	1. Пролог. Ясность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fadeIn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900864) by [tyrantmoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantmoves/pseuds/tyrantmoves). 



> Метод fadeIn в JavaScript с заданной скоростью изменяет прозрачность выбранного элемента, постепенно делая его видимым.

Много лет спустя Гаррус Вакариан пытался вспомнить, когда же в первый раз его человеческая женщина подарила ему это головокружительное чувство опьянения адреналином.

Уж точно не когда пришла к нему в первый раз с бесшабашной улыбкой на тонких губах. Это было неожиданно, но… закономерно. На самом деле это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Может, на вершине башни Дантиус? Гибкий ассасин спрыгнул откуда-то сверху, и Гаррус ощутил непривычную, но неопровержимую вспышку ревности, заметив одобрение во взгляде Шепард. Ее глаза, такие холодные, несмотря на призрачное красное свечение, следили за каждым шагом Криоса, словно загружая каждое его движение прямо ей в мозг. Это был волнующий момент, но Гаррус с уверенностью мог сказать, что он не был первым.

Нет, конечно, нет. Самым подходящим, по мнению Гарруса, было то ошеломляющее мгновение ясности на транспортном корабле «Федель». Шепард, не колеблясь, отдала приказ убить, положившись на одно лишь слово Гарруса, — невиданная степень доверия для турианцев. 

Извивавшийся на полу, маленький и жалкий, доктор Салеон умер почти мгновенно от точного выстрела в грудь. Гаррус стоял над его телом, оцепенев от собственного поступка, чувствуя себя силой, способной даровать жизнь достойному и смерть ублюдку. Он взял на себя функции божества, и теперь почти сверхъестественная энергия растекалась по его венам и яростно бурлила под панцирем. Он убивал и раньше, но не так, как в этот раз — выследив и загнав жертву, позволив ей умолять и оправдываться, прежде чем привести приговор в исполнение. Никаких наручников, канцелярщины, зачитывания прав, а лишь воплотившаяся в пулю справедливость, поставившая точку в жизни подлеца. Великолепно.

Но когда первые эмоции улеглись, он начал испытывать смутное беспокойство. Это было странное ощущение — разве он не чувствовал гордости за принятое решение, или его смущало, что он поступил так вопреки законам морали и добродетели, которым его учили? Тревога из-за того, что эта победа могла быть запятнанной, раздражала его, омрачив безупречный момент в его жизни.

— Это было… приятно, — заметил вслух Гаррус, желая поверить в собственные слова. Отвернувшись от мертвого саларианца, он взглянул на свою винтовку, надеясь, что возня с ней отвлечет его от лишних чувств.

Шепард следила за ним твердым и непроницаемым взглядом, как и всегда. Ее темные, лишенные тепла глаза пристально его изучали. Но в них было и что-то другое, что-то более важное, чем тепло, доброта и сочувствие — уважение. Острое, как бритва, завоеванное кровью уважение. С тем же уважением Шепард глядела на него, когда он согласился уничтожить последнюю царицу рахни («Галактика и так в опасности, а вы… что? Заботитесь о видовом разнообразии наших врагов?» — с усмешкой заявила Шепард возмущенному советнику-турианцу), или когда он, единственный из ее спутников, не колеблясь, перестрелял всех одержимых торианином колонистов, угрожавших их миссии («Нежеланный, но неизбежный исход, адмирал, сэр», — доложила она Хакету). 

Шепард шагнула к нему, не сводя с него глаз и выпятив подбородок. Гаррус застыл в жестокой тишине, ожидая вердикта.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она. Он выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что задерживал дыхание. — Запомни это чувство.

Она сделала еще один шаг, так что теперь их разделяли считанные дюймы, и, хотя она смотрела снизу вверх, ее пристальный взгляд выбивал Гарруса из равновесия. Ему хотелось отклониться или попятиться — разве Шепард не понимает, что турианцы оказываются так близко друг к другу только в двух случаях: когда дерутся или трахаются? Вместо этого он решительно посмотрел на нее, надеясь скрыть опасения за маской показного спокойствия. 

— Именно это ты и должен чувствовать. — Остальное не было произнесено вслух, но подразумевалось: «Я дала тебе это чувство, я позволила тебе его испытать. Не забывай об этом».

Буря эмоций нахлынула, затопив Гарруса с головой. Гордость и ужас от содеянного, смешавшись, вызвали в нем почти экстатический восторг. Шепард подарила ему это мгновение, не заставив его это сделать, а доверив ему поступить так, как он считал правильным. В бесконечной галактике, населенной мерзавцами — таким количеством мерзавцев, что они создавали империи и правительства целых планет по своему образу и подобию — источником справедливости было дуло винтовки. Гаррусу это не нравилось, но такова была грубая правда, и кто-то должен был спускать курок, кто-то должен был убирать эту грязь, так почему не он? Почему не они оба?

— Мы закончили с этим, Вакариан? — Шепард стояла перед ним, ожидая ответа.

Позже, после крушения «Нормандии», он неделями не выходил из обшарпанной съемной квартиры, почти не ел, спал на дешевой раскладушке, топил свое чувство потери в таком количестве дури, что от него сторчался бы даже элкор, не заботился ни о порядке, ни о гигиене, ни об общении с друзьями, которые любили его и продолжали звонить, «чтобы узнать, как ты там держишься»; он подал документы, чтобы пройти обучение на спектра (лицемер, ничтожество), он согласился вернуться на ненавистную работу в СБЦ (продал душу, чтобы платить по счетам), и все это время, лежа без сна, он вспоминал именно это мгновение. Дурманящее чувство, когда он стоял на краю пропасти, за которой — возможность навести ужас на все ужасы галактики, сделать что-то...

...гордость, светящаяся в глазах Шепард. Спокойный кивок в ответ, выскочивший термозаряд, заброшенная на плечо винтовка, окутывающая его темная энергия отступника под стать ее темным глубоко посаженным глазам…

Он понимал ее. Жаждал ее близости, одобрения, молчания, общих взглядов на то, как устроен мир. Они вдвоем противостояли всей сорвавшейся с катушек галактике и не боялись использовать против врагов их грязные приемы. Как наркоман, он хотел вновь и вновь ощущать электрические разряды, пробегавшие по его телу всякий раз, когда она оказывалась рядом с ним, сколько бы времени ни прошло после убийства Салеона. 

— Тогда идем. Взорвем корабль ко всем чертям; у меня нет времени отвечать на вопросы.

Он не забыл. Он наслаждался этим чувством до сих пор.


	2. Корабль проклятых

Привидение. Вчера он видел привидение. Ведь он же умер, да? Гаррус сел на кровати и зарычал, закрыв лицо ладонями. Мерное гудение приборов, бьющий по глазам свет… значит, его ад — медицинский отсек? Стоило все эти годы медитировать, взывая к духам предков, чтобы после смерти застрять в каком-то подобии вдоль и поперек простерилизованной клиники? Потрясающе.

— Гаррус, тебе нельзя… Гаррус, ты меня слышишь? — раздался знакомый сочувственный голос. В тяжелой голове пульсировала боль. Может, это всего лишь похмелье? Конечно, в жизни Гарруса бывали ночи, которые начинались в баре, а заканчивались мордобоем. Может, поэтому и лицо так болит? Почему он ничего не помнит? Внезапно прорезалась жутковатая мысль: а хочет ли он вспоминать?

Решившись оглядеться по сторонам, Гаррус обнаружил обрадованную доктора Чаквас. Нет, нет, только не Чаквас, она всегда ему нравилась!

— Но… — попытался он заговорить неожиданно хриплым голосом. — Вы ведь выжили… так что вы делаете здесь?

— Так, слух и двухтональная речь в порядке, это уже хорошо, — добродушно заметила Чаквас, взяв его за подбородок и повернув его голову. Что-то острое ткнулось ему в руку, и он поморщился.

— Доктор… мы… живы, верно? — неуверенно спросил Гаррус. — Это… «Нормандия»?

— Мы? Насчет тебя я некоторое время сомневалась, но, похоже, сейчас твои жизненные показатели в норме, так что да, Гаррус. Мы живы и мы на борту «Нормандии». — Она встала перед ним, и он часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Но как ты себя чувствуешь? Шепард рассказала, в каком ты был состоянии, хорошо хоть, доза оказалась не смертельной. О чем она только думала?..

Шепард. Шепард. Это было реальностью. Гаррус встал и постоял, покачиваясь. Чаквас схватила его за локоть, но он отбросил ее руку. Она поджала губы, но не стала возражать.

— Шепард, — повторил он, осматривая помещение; его взгляд упал на логотип на докторском халате. — «Цербер»? Что происходит? Где она?

Ясные голубые глаза доктора заволокло слезами.

— Гаррус. Гаррус… — Она переступила с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неуютно под его обвиняющим взглядом. — Мне надо бы сказать тебе, что ты должен лежать… — Гаррус прервал ее угрожающим рыком, — …но боюсь, это тебя не удержит. Все сложно, Гаррус. Ты лучше… сам с ней поговори.

Она отвернулась и принялась собирать разбросанные по столу датапады.

— Где? — резко спросил Гаррус, слишком измученный и ошеломленный, чтобы испытывать сочувствие к доктору.

— Вторая палуба, я думаю. — Больше она ничего не добавила.

* * *

Гаррус услышал ее голос, прежде чем увидел ее, и это было как удар под дых. Голова все еще кружилась, и он прислонился к стене, подальше от двери, чтобы нечаянно не разблокировать автоматический замок. Шепард… жива. Размытые образы наполнили его сознание… выстрелы, голос отца, мертвые тела… о духи, их тела! Он просто оставил их там… Значок N7 в прицеле. Фрагменты последних дней лежали перед ним, словно кусочки мозаики, и он просто переступил через них, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Их тела… Глубоко вздохнув, он обнаружил, что его сердце сжалось еще сильнее. Хотелось вновь оцепенеть и ничего не чувствовать. Шепард жива.

— Живучий ублюдок, — раздался чей-то тихий голос. Гаррус даже не взглянул на того, кто это произнес; его взгляд был прикован к той, что стояла во главе стола рядом с двумя людьми, которые казались ему смутно знакомыми.

— Ты в самом деле… жива. — Это был не вопрос; перед Гаррусом стояла Шепард, настоящая Шепард. Он видел это в ее непроницаемом взгляде, в жесткой линии подбородка, в вызывающей позе со сложенными на груди руками. Даже новые светящиеся шрамы, избороздившие ее щеки, не могли опровергнуть тот факт, что это была она. У нее даже запах не изменился. — Духи, Шепард, я, конечно, только рад этому, но… как?! Ты не могла пережить… — Он так и не заставил себя закончить фразу.

— Я могла бы сказать то же самое о тебе, Вакариан, — ответила она скучающим голосом, рассматривая ногти и не взглянув в его сторону. Что-то было не так, он это чуял. В воздухе чувствовалось напряжение. Гаррус обвел взглядом комнату и заметил, что темнокожий мужчина и бледная женщина не сводят с Шепард глаз. 

Когда-то Аленко рассказал ему про одно человеческое понятие — «дежавю». Глядя на развернувшуюся перед ним странную сцену, Гаррус вспомнил Лиару, изучающую древний артефакт, или Тали, собирающую двигатель, и понял, что это именно оно.

— В таком случае я рад, что смог с тобой сравниться. Кто твои новые друзья? — поинтересовался он с беззаботным видом и подошел к столу. Зачем играть в эту игру? Разве они не были на дружеской ноге, когда вместе пили, отмечая победу над «Властелином»? Она тогда улыбалась ему и хлопала по плечу. Но прежде чем Шепард успела ответить, вперед шагнула женщина с белой кожей.

— Агент Лоусон, — коротко представилась она и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. Гаррус окинул ее долгим подозрительным взглядом, пока она не убрала руку и не добавила с явным ехидством: — Мы встретились вчера вечером, но, боюсь, вы были слишком под кайфом, чтобы это помнить…

— Полегче с ним, Миранда, — вмешался черный парень. Он обратился к Гаррусу, но руки не подал. — Джейкоб Тейлор, бывший солдат Альянса. Я рад, что ты у нас в команде, Архангел. Я видел много крутых снайперов в свое время, но, черт, ты даже обдолбанный стрелял лучше их всех. Это о многом говорит. 

Гаррус прищурился, проигнорировав неуверенную улыбку Джейкоба. Тот нервно прочистил горло и добавил:

— Вам с капитаном, наверное, нужно о многом поговорить. Миранда, почему бы нам…

— Нет, все нормально, — перебила его Шепард. Гаррус заметил, что она ни разу не взглянула в его сторону с тех пор, как он вошел. Вместо этого она придвинула кресло и уселась за стол, положив руки перед собой. В ее голосе зазвучала насмешка: — Я была мертва; «Цербер» воскресил меня с помощью черной магии и туевой хучи кредитов. Мы должны выполнить миссию.

Это ранило. Два года — два года вины, мрачных мыслей, бессонных ночей — и это все, что он получил от нее? Голова Гарруса снова загудела от воспоминаний: крики… Кто на него кричал? Шепард? А затем… огонь, разливающийся по венам, бурлящая внутри энергия… пощечина. Духи, сколько же стимуляторов он выжрал в этом бункере? «Обдолбанный», — сказал про него человек. Прежний офицер Вакариан сгорел бы со стыда, но теперешний Гаррус почувствовал лишь раздражение.

— Конечно, капитан, — поддакнула Миранда. — К счастью, у Архангела есть время, чтобы протрезветь, или вы хотите взять его с собой в карантинную зону? Чтобы была еще одна возможность накачать лекарствами члена команды?

Вперившись взглядом в Миранду, Шепард ответила ледяным тоном:

— Не испытывай мое терпение, Лоусон. У меня нет времени выслушивать твое пассивно-агрессивное дерьмо. Иди, готовься к миссии по вербовке Солуса. — Сменив выражение на чуть более теплое, она повернулась к Джейкобу: — Джейкоб, найди, где поселиться Гаррусу, а затем собирайся. Мы выходим через час.

Гаррус был поражен: что делает Шепард? Почему она так ведет себя, будто ничего особенного не случилось? Мысль о том, что она могла вернуться несколько недель или даже месяцев назад, но не удосужилась связаться с ним раньше, разъедала изнутри, как кислота.

— Если ты, конечно, остаешься с нами, — напряженным тоном добавила Шепард, впервые посмотрев на Гарруса. Ее слова не были приказом. Но на ее лице застыло какое-то странное выражение, которого Гаррус никогда раньше не видел. Он не сумел его распознать, а Шепард слишком быстро отвернулась, не дав ему возможности приглядеться к ней пристальнее.

— Я не знаю, на что подписался вчера, — осторожно начал он. Шепард встала между ним и Гармом, окутанная голубым сиянием… Гаррус задвинул подальше неожиданное воспоминание и склонил голову набок. — Но я почему-то уверен, что ты заключила сделку с дьяволом. И в этом случае, что ж, я с тобой, но, если ты не против, я буду держать его голову под прицелом. — Он многозначительно взглянул на агентов «Цербера» и с удовольствием заметил, как перекосило Миранду от его слов.

Шепард усмехнулась краем рта, но улыбка исчезла, как только Миранда ответила Гаррусу: 

— Если ты что-нибудь сделаешь на нашем корабле…

— На моем корабле! — отрезала Шепард. Она буквально излучала неприязнь. — Это мой корабль, Лоусон, и, кажется, я говорила тебе, чтобы ты собирала свое чертово шмотье и выдвигалась. Я не люблю повторяться.

— Да, капитан, — согласилась Миранда гладким, как бархат, голосом, сидя на краю стола. — Разумное предложение. Но я получила более детальные сведения о карантинной зоне от нашего информатора на Омеге, и нам следовало бы с ними ознакомиться…

Одним движением руки Шепард выбила датапад из пальцев Миранды, швырнув его через весь конференц-зал. Звук падения отозвался эхом в напряженной тишине. К чести Миранды, она не вздрогнула, но покраснела под острым, как бритва, взглядом Шепард, и Гаррус даже ей посочувствовал. Не добавив ни слова, она встала и вышла из комнаты, глядя прямо перед собой.

Шепард закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. На мгновение ее шрамы вспыхнули, словно под кожей бурлила раскаленная лава. Гаррусу стало не по себе: она всегда была вспыльчивой, но раньше ей все-таки удавалось соблюдать формальности и держать себя в руках. Когда ее глаза открылись, она смотрела прямо на него, и в ее взгляде читалось прежнее выражение, слегка смягченное усталостью. Где он мог видеть его раньше? На ее лице оно казалось странным и чужим. Джейкоб вышел в коридор, и Гаррус последовал за ним, все еще испытывая тревогу и замешательство и чувствуя, как Шепард прожигает взглядом его спину.

* * *

И только через несколько часов, когда он разместился в батарейном отсеке и с головой ушел в работу над орудиями, его вдруг осенило.

Мольба! Ее глаза смотрели на него с мольбой. Именно такое выражение он видел у беглецов-людей, которых арестовывал, или у загнанных в угол свидетелей, а чаще всего — у родственников жертв.

Но... она же Шепард. Шепард никогда ни о чем не просила, так чего же она хочет от него сейчас? У него сдавило грудь от мысли, что Шепард нуждается в помощи, и он ухватился за консоль, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Что он должен для нее сделать? Что-то оборвалось у него внутри, когда в его голове возник образ: великолепная, свирепая хищница, окруженная не сородичами, а егерями. Его обожаемая капитан в ошейнике. Или в петле. Нет, эта мысль слишком пугала. Они ей угрожали? Они каким-то образом ее контролировали?

От осознания, что она снова нуждается в нем, зависит от него, у Гарруса перехватило дыхание. Он отошел от консоли и сел на ящик, тяжело дыша. «Держись. Шепард нужно, чтобы ты держался. С этого и начни».

Он их подвел — подвел свою команду. Этот груз обрушился на него не упавшим деревом, а приливной волной, сметающей все на своем пути. Он не понимал, что происходит и в какой кошмар Шепард втянула его на этот раз, но его это не волновало. Это же Шепард, и он не собирался бросать ее, особенно после того, как снова встретил в этих безумных, совершенно невозможных обстоятельствах. Зажмурившись, Гаррус вздохнул, набираясь решимости.

Может, в этот раз он действительно сможет помочь подруге, и если погибнет, то, что ж, ему начинало казаться, что это даже к лучшему.


	3. Старые тени

Девять дней. Гаррус находился на борту «Нормандии» девять стандартных дней, а они так нормально и не поговорили.

Он перестал следить за многими вещами: сколько пуль он словил, сколько врагов уложил выстрелами в голову, много ли (или мало) он спал, насколько быстро таяли его кредиты, но он вел учет каждой минуте, когда Шепард его избегала. К счастью, она по-прежнему брала его на наземные миссии гораздо чаще остальных. А это значило, что меньше времени оставалось на мысли, сожаления и, самое главное, на злость.

А может это и к лучшему, что они больше не друзья, — думал он со смирением обреченного. Наконец-то он взглянул на себя в зеркало, и одного раза ему более чем хватило. Доктор Чаквас давала ему сильные обезболивающие; Гаррус достаточно долго прослужил в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками на Цитадели, чтобы знать: ее таблетки ненамного отличались от тех, которыми торговали на черном рынке.

Но когда они с Шепард оказались вместе на задании, Гаррус на удивление быстро вспомнил все свои прежние навыки. Ему нравилось: он чувствовал большое облегчение от того, что не ему приходится принимать непростые решения, а от него лишь требовалось грамотно и эффективно выполнять ее приказы. Как она смогла так долго руководить командой первой «Нормандии», когда столь многое стояло на кону? Что бы Гаррус ни мнил о себе во время своего пребывания на Омеге, в итоге выяснилось, что как командир он и в подметки ей не годился. Настоящий лидер, такой как Шепард, учуял бы предательство давным-давно.

Гаррус начал задумываться о том, сколько еще одиноких дней он сможет вынести, и не совершил ли он ошибку, присоединившись к их команде, не обманула ли его фальшивая Шепард… От этих мыслей его раны начинали болезненно пульсировать. Он продолжал лечиться, у него случались сильные приступы дрожи после отказа от стимуляторов, а по ночам он не мог спать, видя перед собой лица погибших товарищей. Неудивительно, что лекарства уходили так быстро. Сегодня Шепард отпустила команду на берег, и Гаррус собирался закинуться таблетками и провести весь вечер в блаженном забытьи. Но неожиданно в дверь батарейного отсека постучали.

— Одну секунду, — крикнул он, торопливо бросив пузырек с лекарством в сумку и пинком задвинув ее под койку, — вот теперь можно! — И с удивлением уставился на ту, которую совсем не ждал. Странно, что она вообще постучала, ведь она капитан. Обычно она просто вваливалась внутрь, открывая дверь с ноги. 

— Гаррус, — поприветствовала его Шепард, нервно потирая запястье. Она торопливо окинула взглядом батарейный отсек; тени под ее глазами были темными, как синяки.

Гаррус нахмурился. Он представить себе не мог, что его капитан вернется с того света, но если бы ему и пришла в голову эта мысль, он никогда бы не подумал, что Шепард вернется такой — дерганой и напряженной.

— У тебя есть минутка? — Она скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась.

— Нет, если ты будешь вести себя так, будто боишься, что я тебя укушу, — вырвалось у Гарруса. К его большому облегчению, эти слова помогли: на лице Шепард появилась мимолетная улыбка. Ее глаза не улыбались, но она как будто слегка расслабилась.

— Какие у тебя большие зубы, бабушка! — откликнулась она.

— Бабушка? — переспросил Гаррус. Вот теперь он почувствовал, что у них еще есть шанс восстановить нормальные отношения, и хотел сделать все возможное, чтобы этот шанс не упустить.

— Это из сказки, в которой злые волки пожирают детей и старушек.

— Неудивительно, что вы, люди, такие психованные, если детям такое рассказываете.

— Тоже мне остряк. 

Возникшая пауза неожиданно затянулась; они оба не знали, что сказать дальше. И когда Гаррус уже начал думать, что Шепард сейчас развернется и уйдет, потому что, судя по ее виду, ей хотелось находиться где угодно, только бы не здесь, она грубовато спросила:

— Выпьешь со мной? Я угощаю.

* * *

— Здесь, — сказала она, наконец, после того как они двадцать минут блуждали по каким-то кривым переулкам. — Идеальное место.

Гаррус увидел перед собой очень старое здание, почти на грани разрушения; о том, что это бар, свидетельствовала лишь гора ящиков из-под спиртного у стены и грубые голоса посетителей, доносящиеся из-за грязного разбитого окна.

— В этом месте есть свое очарование, — задумчиво пробормотал он, и Шепард окинула его угрожающим взглядом, прежде чем нырнуть внутрь. Ей всегда нравились подобные заведения. Так значит, улучшить ее вкусы «Церберу» не удалось? 

Гаррус последовал за ней, пытаясь оценить обстановку. После того, как они покинули «Нормандию», Шепард ничего ему не сказала.

И только когда они взяли по пиву, уселись за колченогим липким столом в самом темном углу и распугали зевак своими мрачными физиономиями, Шепард наконец-то развалилась на сиденье и с ухмылкой посмотрела на Гарруса.

— Я знаю, тебе здесь не нравится, мальчик-фиалка, — протянула она, сунув руку в карман. — Но это, правда, лучшее место. Ни глаз, ни ушей. — Она поднесла пачку ко рту, вытащила зубами сигарету, а затем толкнула пачку по столу в сторону Гарруса.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Гаррус, и Шепард пожала плечами, вытаскивая из другого кармана зажигалку. Пару минут он просто смотрел, как она курит; струи дыма вились спиралями вокруг ее лица и пламенели в отблесках шрамов. Гаррус помнил, что она, когда курила, превращалась или в воплощенное спокойствие, или в огнедышащего дракона. — Вряд ли вдыхание дыма пойдет на пользу, — он указал на израненную щеку, — моей юной красоте…

Он мог бы поклясться, что ее лицо исказилось от чувства вины (он хорошо знал, как это выглядит у людей), но на смену вине очень быстро пришло раздражение.

Сердито стряхнув пепел, Шепард прорычала:

— Какого черта тебе нужно от меня, Вакариан? Чтобы я тебя пожалела? Я спасла твою жалкую жизнь, а тебя твои шрамы волнуют? Вот уж не думала, что ты такая фифа.

Гаррус не ожидал услышать столько яда в ее голосе; он много раз видел подобные вспышки, но никогда еще Шепард не обрушивала свой гнев на него. Впрочем, собственная реакция оказалась еще удивительнее: он думал, что должен был испугаться, но вместо этого возмутился. В конце концов, это она потащила его через весь этот мерзкий город на еще более мерзкой планете, после того как девять дней в упор не замечала.

— Объясни мне одну вещь, Шепард, — начал он ледяным тоном. — Я даже вспомнить не могу, с какого хрена я вдруг стал похож на ворка-полукровку, так почему именно ты устраиваешь тут истерики по этому поводу? — Он заметил, как расширились ее глаза от неожиданного отпора.

Внезапно присмирев, она попыталась ответить:

— Черт. Слушай, я… ну ладно, я не хотела… — Шепард выглядела такой загнанной в угол, что Гаррусу сразу же стало стыдно. Он в жизни не видел ее настолько смущенной и уж конечно не ожидал, что она так смутится из-за него.

— Забудь, — торопливо отмахнулся он. — Проехали. Это… было грубо с моей стороны. Просто ты сама на себя посмотри, Шепард. Обычно когда девушка сияет, это вовсе не значит, что у нее лампочки вспыхивают под кожей. Что с тобой происходит? 

Если Шепард позвала его сюда, чтобы растопить лед между ними, то, похоже, эффект оказался обратным, — с горечью подумал Гаррус, глядя на зажатую в руках бутылку. Что ж они тупые-то такие оба?

— Я должна все тебе объяснить, — неохотно призналась Шепард. — Я сама это понимаю.

— Тогда почему ты так долго ждала? — огрызнулся Гаррус, ненавидя себя за то, что его голос прозвучал так жалобно.

— Гаррус, — произнесла она с таким виноватым видом, что это было очень близко к просьбе о прощении. — Я хотела поговорить с тобой, правда, хотела. Но вся «Нормандия» напичкана жучками, они там чуть ли не на каждом дюйме. Призрак осквернил ее своим проклятым Оком Саурона.

— Чем?!

— Ну, ты понимаешь, постоянно присутствующим, всевидящим… а, неважно! Он следит за нами… всеми… постоянно.

— Ну и что? Раздави все жучки, которые найдешь, и отправь обратно Призраку. И выставь ему счет за пересылку.

Шепард мрачно улыбнулась и затянулась сигаретой, держа ее двумя пальцами.

— Поверь, я думала об этом, но это было бы глупо. 

Гаррус вопросительно посмотрел на нее, и она закатила глаза.

— Ты что, специально тупишь, чтобы меня позлить? Подумай сам. Если я уничтожу жучков и разобью камеры, он будет знать, что мне известно о его наблюдении. И тогда этот проклятый сукин сын найдет новый, еще более тайный способ следить за мной, и вот тогда я понятия не буду иметь о том, что именно он знает.

— Думаешь, будет лучше, если он станет считать тебя такой же бестолковой, как саларианец на оргии? Пытаешься добиться преимущества, изображая отсутствие преимуществ?

— Вот именно, Вакариан! — воскликнула Шепард, ткнув в него сигаретой. И усмехнулась. — Так его можно обвести вокруг пальца.

— Ну, хорошо, — с жаром ответил Гаррус, не желая уступать. — Ладно, там полно жучков. И что? Тебя убили бы, если бы ты ко мне заглянула? Я же говорю о том, чтобы просто поздороваться, Шепард, а не об обмене государственными тайнами.

Улыбка сползла с ее лица, и она покрутила в пальцах сигарету, пристально ее разглядывая. А потом осторожно сказала:

— Ну, дело не только в этом… Мне нужно было время. И я подумала, что и тебе тоже. — Она подняла взгляд, настороженно следя за реакцией Гарруса.

Почувствовав себя неловко, Гаррус решил перейти в наступление.

— Время, Шепард? И давно ты… — он не смог произнести «жива», это слово казалось ему слишком странным, — вернулась? 

Вернулась. Как будто просто уезжала в отпуск. 

В очередной раз затянувшись, Шепард ответила:

— Примерно за неделю до того, как нашла тебя. — Она взглянула на него печальными глазами. — Мне следовало прийти раньше. Черт, если бы я знала… Но я получила письмо от Андерсона, и мне нужно было с ним встретиться. Очень нужно. Я думала… думала, что он сможет понять, что на борт поднимутся люди Альянса или даже Совет, и вышвырнут этих церберовских мудаков. — Ее глаза потемнели, и она с горечью усмехнулась. — Поверить не могу, что была такой идиоткой. Совет даже не признает существование жнецов, ты представляешь?

— Ага, — ответил Гаррус, помрачнев от нахлынувших воспоминаний. — Отлично представляю, Шепард. Мне вообще-то пришлось с этим жить.

— Черт, действительно.

Они помолчали. Гаррус сделал последний глоток.

— Итак, — произнес он, не желая уходить от темы. — Что Андерсон сказал тебе? Ведь их самый прославленный капитан поднялась из могилы… Или они забрали все твои посмертные медали, когда узнали, что ты связалась с террористами?

— Что-то типа того. Руководители Альянса готовы были арестовать меня на месте, — с ненавистью призналась Шепард. Гаррус поморщился, он был разочарован, но не удивлен. — Похоже, Андерсону сказали, что это могу быть не я, а какой-нибудь клон или искусственный интеллект, и что меня необходимо допросить и исследовать, прежде чем что-то предпринимать. Представь себе дебилов. Нашли время, чтобы перекладывать бумажки и готовить мой арест, но забили на опасную высокотехнологичную чужую расу, угрожающую человечеству. Сволочи. — Глядя на нее, Гаррус понял, что мыслями она где-то очень далеко.

Он решил воспользоваться шансом ее подколоть:

— И что, ты пожала им руки и поблагодарила за потраченное время?

— Ну да, — с мрачной усмешкой согласилась Шепард, сунув окурок в опустевшую бутылку. Вот теперь она вернулась к реальности и уставилась Гаррусу прямо в глаза. — Типа того. А ты, Вакариан? Или теперь мне называть тебя Архангелом? Как ты умудрился заебать всех бандитов Омеги?

— Было нелегко, — язвительно ответил Гаррус. — Пришлось как следует потрудиться. Но я недостаточно пьян, чтобы об этом рассказывать, Шепард. 

Она уперлась руками в стол и встала, и впервые за весь вечер в ее глазах вспыхнули веселые огоньки.

— Я могу это исправить.

Глядя, как она идет к бару, Гаррус пытался разобраться в своих чувствах. Именно этого ему не хватало, именно поэтому новая «Нормандия» казалась ему чужой — его капитан была здесь, но другую сторону ее личности он все еще надеялся вернуть. И он старался изо всех сил, чтобы это случилось.

Он так радовался, когда Шепард приняла его в круг своих близких друзей на первой «Нормандии». Они играли в карты, пили и трепались о войне, когда человеческая половина команды давно спала в своих койках. Сейчас Шепард разговаривала с ним так же, как тогда. Не на дежурствах (или как следует выпив) она переходила на самый грубый диалект всеобщего галактического языка, которым пользовались уроженцы Земли. До встречи с Шепард Гаррус считал такой лексикон вульгарным и оскорбительным, но после начал находить в нем какую-то экзотическую привлекательность.

— Пора набирать темп! — воскликнула Шепард с мрачным весельем в голосе, вырвав Гарруса из задумчивости. Она составила с подноса еще одно пиво и две рюмки с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью для Гарруса и такой же набор для себя. Усевшись, она придвинула стул от соседнего столика и забросила на него ногу. — Одна, чтобы заставить тебя разговориться, и вторая, когда закончишь. — Шепард с озорной улыбкой подняла сначала первую, а затем и вторую рюмку.

Гаррус покачал головой.

— У меня есть идея получше. Может, ты наконец расскажешь, что произошло на Омеге? Помнится, ты задолжала мне объяснение.

Улыбка исчезла. Протянув руку, Шепард взяла вторую сигарету и закурила, вглядываясь в лицо Гарруса.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это узнать? — скептически спросила она. 

Вот уж любительница драматических жестов, — подумал Гаррус, злясь и восхищаясь одновременно. Он кивнул.

— Ну охуеть теперь… Раз ты настаиваешь, Гаррус. Рано или поздно мне пришлось бы тебе рассказать. — Помрачнев, она влила в себя обе рюмки, одну за другой, и откинулась на спинку стула. Гаррус приготовился к худшему.


	4. Промежуточный ход

Его глаза были сверхъестественно голубыми для человека, предположительно преданного своей расе. Шепард пыталась извлечь из голографического образа как можно больше сведений, запомнить каждую деталь: пылающее светило за окном, черные металлические панели офиса, мягкую, обманчиво добродушную манеру речи. Было что-то закономерное в том, что фантасмагория последних нескольких часов ее жизни завершилась встречей с этим Чеширским котом.

«На что мне безумцы?» — мысленно усмехнулась Шепард, но сдержала улыбку, помня о своем положении. У Призрака были идеи, ресурсы и власть, а у нее — начинающаяся мигрень и чертова куча вопросов. Не говоря уже о том, что ей могли засунуть в мозг блокирующий чип, если история о ее воскрешении была правдой. Один неверный шаг, и кто-нибудь нажмет большую красную кнопку самоуничтожения.

Шепард намеренно не задумывалась над тем, хорошо это или плохо — оказаться вдруг реанимированным трупом. Она была здесь и твердо знала, что не хочет умирать (повторно?). Давя в себе эмоции и стараясь быть немногословной, она пыталась не выдать Призраку своих истинных намерений. «Я смогу сыграть с тобой в эту игру, — думала она, — и выйти победительницей». Она ведь делала это раньше, тысячи раз в прошлой жизни.

Пока они разговаривали, мозг Шепард занимался расчетами, укладывая каждую малейшую частичку в общую картину — портрет самопровозглашенного полубога и его секты. Что им удалось узнать о прежней Шепард? О Шепард до «Властелина», до Торфана, даже до Альянса? Лоусон не спрашивала об этом, пока вела свой допрос в челноке, но это ничего не значило. Призрак мог быть хорошо осведомленным, но не делиться информацией с Лоусон, скрывать нужные сведения от подчиненных, чтобы сохранять полный контроль над ситуацией. А может, он сам приказал Лоусон не задавать лишних вопросов, может, они не хотели, чтобы Шепард узнала о том, что им известно, потому что стремились внушить ей ложное ощущение безопасности. Может…

— Вы должны понимать, мы не питаем иллюзий о том, что может ждать вас за ретранслятором Омега-4, — сказал Призрак, подводя разговор к завершению.

— Я поняла, — невозмутимо ответила Шепард. И легкомысленно добавила: — Коль суждено погибнуть нам, довольно чертовых потерь для нашей расы.

Призрак одарил ее одобрительной, понимающей улыбкой. Стряхнув пепел с сигареты, он закончил фразу:

— А будем живы, так чем меньше нас, тем больше будет славы.

Шепард отключила связь и судорожно сглотнула, с отвращением осознав, что эта остроумная беседа ей понравилась.

* * *

— Архангел, чокнутый придурок, ты мне чуть руку не отстрелил! — рявкнула Шепард вместо приветствия. Позади был очень долгий день, а этот высокомерный говнюк даже не посмотрел в ее сторону.

Он по-прежнему глядел в прицел своей снайперской винтовки. Шепард скользнула ближе и, не дождавшись ответной реакции, встала за его спиной, чтобы проследить за траекторией выстрела. Прицелившись и затаив дыхание, Архангел спустил курок. 

И промазал.

На жалкий дюйм, но этого было достаточно. Саларианский наемник развернулся и бросился наутек. Шепард фыркнула: неудивительно, что ее отряду удалось прорваться сквозь его огонь. Он не пропустил их специально, а начал терять концентрацию.

— Как это умно, Архангел, — раздраженно фыркнула она. — Просто великолепно. Зачем убивать потенциального донора органов, если можно его просто напугать? Это и есть твоя прославленная тактика?

Со сдавленным смешком, который показался ей странно знакомым, Архангел сонным голосом протянул:

— Убивать наемников — тяжелый труд, особенно если делать это в одиночку.

Шепард насторожилась: это не мог быть… он… Уж он бы точно не промахнулся… И тут Архангел повернулся к ней и снял шлем.

— Я знаю, почему ты здесь. Я готов, — торжественно произнес Гаррус Вакариан.

Шепард втянула в себя воздух. Это совпадение было слишком уж невероятным после двух неудавшихся встреч. Она торопливо взглянула на застрявших позади церберовцев; меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы они узнали о ней что-то новое. Слишком уж опасным было это поле для шпионских игр. Ее спутники стояли достаточно далеко, чтобы расслышать разговор среди грохота выстрелов, но все равно ей нужно было держать себя в руках. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спросила она, стараясь сохранять командный тон. — В стрельбе тренируешься? Тебе бы это не помешало, Вакариан. — На ее языке крутилось слишком много вопросов, но она упрямо сжала зубы. Позже: сейчас надо вытащить его из этой заварушки.

— Я всегда знал, что это будешь ты, — пробормотал Гаррус. Его глаза были мутными, расфокусированными, и пахло от него ружейным дымом и телом давно не мывшегося турианца. Хуже того, он как будто не до конца понимал, что это она. Это был не тот Гаррус, которого помнила Шепард, но ведь прошло два года. Все ее воспоминания теперь не стоили ни шиша.

— Хватит мямлить, как идиот. О чем ты говоришь? — Шепард обвела взглядом его базу. Пустые обертки из-под пайков, пустые коробки из-под боеприпасов, разряженная снайперская винтовка; Шепард подняла голову и увидела перед собой его пустые глаза.

— Ты пришла, — прохрипел он, и, не глядя, потянулся за термозарядом. — Чтобы забрать меня с собой.

На этот раз Шепард встревожилась по-настоящему. Неужели Призрак уже связывался с ним? Неужели он знал, кто такой Архангел, но решил скрыть эту информацию, чтобы оставаться на шаг впереди? Вот хитрый ублюдок! «Но у него не выйдет! — думала она, стараясь подавить злость и вернуть себе ясность мыслей. — Я все равно его переиграю!»

— Что ж, это прекрасно, значит, обойдемся без расшаркиваний. Нам нужно забрать тебя на «Нормандию», у тебя есть какой-нибудь план?

Гаррус поставил винтовку вертикально и ухватился за нее обеими руками, перенеся на нее свой вес. На его визоре в бешеном темпе мелькали световые сигналы и символы на незнакомом Шепард языке.

— «Нормандия»? — растерянно повторил Гаррус. А затем на его лице появилась улыбка. — Да, мне это нравится… «Нормандия» отнесет меня к духам.

Срань господня, он явно был не в себе. Шепард выбила из-под него винтовку: как она и ожидала, рефлексы ему отказали, и он попросту упал ничком на пол.

— Ты, — выдохнул он, пытаясь снова сесть, — сволочь, а не проводник. — А потом снова улыбнулся своей дурацкой улыбкой. — Хмм. Именно такой я ее и запомнил. Она… хочет сказать… что человеческие и турианские духи живут вместе? Значит, она… значит, ты тоже будешь там? — Он посмотрел на нее, и Шепард стало не по себе от неожиданно острого взгляда серо-голубых глаз. Она размахнулась и отвесила ему пощечину.

— Да ты же, блядь, с ума сошел! — воскликнула она. И крикнула своим спутникам: — Лоусон! Давай сюда и выясни, что с ним творится!

Лоусон моментально склонилась над Гаррусом и включила омни-инструмент, чтобы начать сканирование. Как бы ни относилась Шепард к агентам «Цербера», Лоусон была прекрасным военным врачом. Да она же и ее из мертвых воскресила!

— Тейлор, охраняй лестницу! Я не собираюсь пропустить сюда ни одного мудилу, но если вдруг случится невозможное, будь наготове. 

Схватив гаррусовского «Богомола», Шепард заняла его место на балконе и начала отстреливать наемников.

— В каком он состоянии, Лоусон? Мы сможем его вытащить? — спросила Шепард, пытаясь разделять внимание между набежавшими врагами и бредящим турианцем. «Не подведи, Лоусон!», — мысленно молилась она, удивляясь глубине своего отчаяния. Яростным взмахом руки Шепард послала серию ударных волн в группу наемников под балконом. «Клянусь своей долбанной жизнью, если ты ему навредишь, то сто раз об этом пожалеешь!»

— Капитан, мне кажется, у нас проблемы.

— Что за хрень ты несешь? — огрызнулась Шепард. — Тейлор, беги сюда и отстреливайся! — Швырнув ему винтовку, она присела на корточки рядом с Лоусон и Гаррусом. Лицо Лоусон было ужасно бледным. — Что с ним? Сотрясение мозга? Потеря крови? Отвечай, агент! 

Лоусон покачала головой.

— Стимуляторы, капитан. Слишком много… Сканирование показывает, что их уровень в крови давно вышел за разумные пределы. Похоже, он принимал их в течение нескольких дней.

«Черт, черт! Вакариан, в какую же херню ты вляпался?!»

— Капитан, он теряет сознание. Сердечный ритм быстро замедляется; он вот-вот отключится.

Будь Шепард хорошим человеком, она бы ощутила сострадание или волнение; но сейчас она чувствовала себя так, как будто Гаррус ее предал.

— Твою ж мать…

— Я предлагаю прервать миссию, капитан, — решительно сказала Лоусон. Шепард угрожающе прищурилась. Лоусон пояснила: — Мы не сможем забрать его в таком состоянии: нам что, нести его на руках через мост? Вы знаете, что мы не сможем тащить на себе мертвый груз. 

Не желая соглашаться с Лоусон, Шепард сжала кулаки. Агент права: это стратегически верное решение, и именно такой приказ отдала бы Шепард на ее месте. Лоусон торопливо, даже слишком торопливо продолжила:

— Может, нам удастся сторговаться с наемниками. Мы отдадим им Архангела, а они нас пропустят. В любом случае он для нас бесполезен — всего лишь наркоман, хотя и знаменитый.

Шепард лихорадочно думала. Если Призрак с самого начала знал, что это Гаррус… 

Она помнила яд в голосе Тали, когда забрала на допрос ее больного кварианского приятеля, она помнила обиду в глазах Андерсона, когда он увидел логотип «Цербера» на ее броне. Сейчас было так ясно, так очевидно, это все это — тщательно выстроенные махинации Призрака. Тайно, но решительно Призрак пытался лишить ее опоры, он словно отщипывал от нее по куску, дожидаясь, пока она не останется полностью в его власти. А теперь послал ее сюда, чтобы увидеть, как она пожертвует ладьей.

В приступе паранойи она подумала, что, может быть, каким-то образом он следит за ней прямо сейчас и поздравляет себя с тем, что капитану Шепард все-таки придется бросить Гарруса в этих безнадежных обстоятельствах. Ее охватил дух противоречия. «Игра лишь начинается, ублюдок, и я успею сделать рокировку!» 

Чудовищные мысли-пауки в глубине ее мозга уже начали плести свою паутину.

— Проверь его карманы, — приказала Шепард. Гулкий взрыв сотряс здание, и она вскочила на ноги и крикнула: — Тейлор, что за хрень?

— Расслабьтесь, капитан! — прокричал он в ответ, не отводя взгляда от прицела. — Это роботы, которых мы взломали! — Раздался еще один взрыв, а следом — быстрая серия выстрелов.

— Что?.. Капитан, вы хотите его ограбить? Уверяю, у «Цербера» достаточно ресурсов, нам не нужно… — Казалось, Лоусон возмущена до глубины души.

— Да не кредиты ищи, дура, а стимуляторы! 

Лоусон с недоверчивым видом принялась рыться в броне Гарруса. Тот сидел, свесив голову на грудь, и даже не пробовал сопротивляться. Шепард ткнула в него дулом пистолета. Этот акт агрессии привлек внимание, и на мгновение взгляд Гарруса стал более осмысленным.

— Мы под огнем, слышишь, говно турианское! — заорала на него Шепард. — А ты тут спать собрался? А ну, не спи!

Наконец, Лоусон вытащила из одного из карманов маленькую упаковку. 

— Что вы собираетесь с этим делать?

— Мэм, — автоматически поправила ее Шепард. — Какова предельная доза для турианского мужчины двадцати с чем-то лет, Лоусон?

— Мэм, что вы…

— Заткни ебало и выясни наконец!

Лоусон торопливо что-то напечатала на клавиатуре омни-инструмента, и над ним появился голографический символ, означающий загрузку данных. Она повернулась к Гаррусу и просканировала его. 

— Уровень в его крови очень высок, но пока не смертелен. Хотя очень близок к смертельному, мэм.

— А сколько у него в упаковке, агент?

— О боже… я не… грамм, наверное. Капитан, это слишком много! — ужаснулась Лоусон. — Вы же не думаете… 

— Думаю. Потому что это мое дело — думать, а не твое.

— Нет, не заставляйте меня! Мне нельзя… — неожиданно простонал Гаррус. С болью в сердце Шепард взглянула на лежащего у ее ног турианца, пришедшего в себя в такое неподходящее время. Гаррус попытался сесть ровнее, прислонившись спиной к ограждению балкона, его глаза были закрыты, он тяжело дышал. — А я-то думал… — выдохнул он, похоже, обращаясь к самому себе. — Почему-то мои духи не спешат меня забирать. Я что, не умер до конца? — Он закашлялся почти до рвоты и снова упал.

В груди у Шепард что-то екнуло, и все ее эмоции схлопнулись, словно закрывшийся веер. Осталась лишь безжалостная целеустремленность. Склонившись над Гаррусом, Шепард прошипела ему в лицо:

— Заткни свою чертову пасть. Ты нас в это втянул, а я вытащу. Так что будешь делать то, что я сказала! Это не обсуждается!

— Не поможет, даже если мы еще одну дозу дадим! — неожиданно крикнула Лоусон. От ее обычной подчеркнутой вежливости не осталось и следа. — Нужно не меньше получаса, чтобы стимулятор подействовал. У нас нет этого времени! Дурацкий план!

Когда на Шепард кто-то начинал кричать, ее обычно накрывало ледяным спокойствием. Так вышло и сейчас. Она встала и ответила медленно и рассудительно:

— Так растолки таблетки в порошок и дай ему нюхнуть.

— Вы…

— Они подействуют через пару минут, если турианцы реагируют на них так же, как наши торчки. 

— Вы убьете его, Шепард! Это слишком много, слишком быстро!

Шепард была поражена. Казалось, Лоусон совершенно искренне боится за жизнь Гарруса. Может, она не участвует в плане Призрака? Или просто гениальная актриса? Но это вряд ли. Она была самоуверенной, надменной и искренне верила в идеалы «Цербера». По всей вероятности, она считала себя выше эмоциональных манипуляций и полагалась на логику и интеллект. Глупая девчонка: она же сама дала Шепард оружие против себя.

Придвинувшись поближе к Лоусон, Шепард начала ее подзуживать:

— Нет, ну вы на нее посмотрите! Строит из себя крутую, такую прямо опасную террористку, а на самом деле даже капельку рискнуть боится. Разве ты сама не предлагала бросить его здесь? По-моему, предлагала. Ну а если он помрет, мы просто продадим наемникам его тело. — Прищурившись и отбросив прочь притворную насмешливость, Шепард спросила: — Ну, так что же ты решила, Лоусон?

«Что сделаешь теперь, церберовская сука? Покажи мне, на что ты способна!» 

Кипя от злости, Лоусон принялась толочь таблетки рукояткой пистолета. Но Шепард не успела ни насладиться победой, ни столкнуться с последствиями собственного приказа — внизу, в подвале что-то взорвалось.

— Капитан, в подвале что-то происходит! — окликнул ее Тейлор. 

«Гениальная мысль, Шерлок», — с презрением подумала она.

— Лоусон, оставайся с Архангелом! Тейлор, идешь со мной вниз. Пустим наемникам кровь.

— Что, если… — начала Лоусон, когда Шепард с Тейлором были уже на полпути к лестнице. — Капитан, как заставить его принять стимулятор, если он не захочет? 

— Ты вроде как идеальна, — холодно ответила Шепард, не оглянувшись. Она боялась потерять свою решимость при виде содрогающегося в конвульсиях тела своего старого друга. — Так найди, блядь, идеальное решение.

* * *

Безумный. Безрассудный. Охваченный веселой жаждой крови.

Но зато под действием стимуляторов он снова смог драться в полную силу. Шепард и сама не жалела боеприпасов; с мрачным удовлетворением она отвлекала наемников, поливая их огнем, пока Гаррус укладывал одного за другим точными выстрелами в голову. Быть может, если этот помешанный на оружии турианец будет ее прикрывать, она сумеет разделаться с Призраком. Увести «Нормандию» прямо у него из-под носа, легко и изящно.

— Застрррелю! — рычал Гаррус, перекрикивая симфонию выстрелов. Как в старые добрые времена. Бой становился все жарче, но Шепард не испытывала страха; она и сама скалилась, как идиотка, разделяя с Гаррусом его вызванное стимуляторами веселье. 

Но затем за окном взмыл летун, словно опасная хищная птица.

— Гаррус! Нет! — крикнула Шепард из-за укрытия. Ее охватил ужас при мысли о том, на какую глупость могут толкнуть Гарруса стимуляторы. — Не высовывайся! 

Но Гаррус уже вскочил на ноги, улыбаясь ей, как безумец.

— Думаешь, что можешь поиметь Архангела?! — крикнул он летуну, стоя прямо под огнем и чувствуя себя неуязвимым. Стрелок прицелился. Словно в замедленной съемке, Шепард видела, как Гаррус дергается от прошивающих его выстрелов. В ней вспыхнул давно забытый инстинкт: ей хотелось броситься к нему, схватить и утащить в укрытие. «Не дури! — мысленно приказала себе Шепард. — Если тебя пристрелят, ты никому уже не поможешь».

А затем ракета врезалась ему в голову; осколок лицевой пластины Гарруса приземлился прямо у ног Шепард, за осколком тянулась полоса чернильно-синей крови. Такая же синяя лужа растекалась под безжизненным телом. Шепард чуть не вырвало в шлем. Ее мучила мысль, что если бы не стимуляторы, Гаррус никогда бы не поступил так глупо, не бросился бы сам под выстрелы.

Она почувствовала внутри ужасную пустоту; мысли исчезли, она не могла шевельнуться…

«Угроза! Нужно устранить угрозу! Ты должна выжить, идиотка! Он мертв, а ты еще нет». Слыша крики и проклятия церберовцев, вступивших в бой с летуном, Шепард переплавила свое чудовищное, разъедающее чувство вины в смертоносную эффективность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Льюис Кэрролл «Алиса в стране чудес» (пер. Н. Демуровой)   
> «На что мне безумцы? — сказала Алиса». 
> 
> Уильям Шекспир «Генрих V» (пер. Е. Бируковой)   
> «Коль суждено погибнуть нам, — довольно  
> Потерь для родины; а будем живы, —  
> Чем меньше нас, тем больше будет славы…»


	5. Курящие демоны

Хотя Гаррусу и казались странными эти тайные встречи с Шепард, он получал от них большое удовольствие. Еще в тот первый вечер в грязной забегаловке Шепард сказала ему, что они ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны вести подобные разговоры на борту «Нормандии».

— Шепард, давай разберемся, — заявил ей Гаррус после ее рассказа, нервно шевельнув мандибулами. К этому времени он уже превысил свою обычную норму не меньше чем на две бутылки (он заплатил за это двумя часами позже, когда блевал в туалете «Нормандии», и раненая половина лица огнем горела от едкой рвоты). — Ты обманом затесалась в армию наемников.

— Мне никогда они не нравились…

— Убила пару сотен этих бедолаг…

— Э… Ну, ты их вроде тоже недолюбливаешь.

— И накачала меня лекарством против моей воли, вызвав помрачение рассудка. — Гаррус подождал возражений, но Шепард молчала. Она скрестила руки на груди и смотрела на него с таким решительным видом, словно готова была броситься в драку.

— И при этом, по твоему красноречивому выражению, — осторожно продолжил Гаррус, — ты спасла мою жалкую жизнь. Я… духи, Шепард, я тебе благодарен. То есть, ты, конечно, совершенно чокнутая, но ничего другого я от тебя и не ждал. — Стремясь сбить пафос, он с вымученной улыбкой добавил: — К тому же некоторым женщинам нравятся шрамы.

— Ха! — Она моментально расслабилась. — Ну конечно, урод. Теперь кроганки тебе прохода не дадут.

Гаррус рассмеялся в ответ.

— И это ты меня уродом называешь? По-крайней мере мои шрамы не выглядят так, будто у меня в башке работающий ядерный реактор. — Он по привычке покачал головой и сразу пожалел об этом: перед глазами у него все поплыло. А он ведь был уверен, что почти трезв. Сколько пива он выпил? Бутылок пять? Или шесть? А рюмки тоже считаются? (Да, они считались).

Не моргнув глазом, Шепард ответила:

— Ну и ну! А ты хоть что-то понимаешь в человеческой привлекательности, Гаррус? Или ты успел кого-нибудь подцепить на Омеге? — Ее глаза блестели от сдерживаемого смеха, но и Гаррус уступать не собирался.

— Хм… Не буду притворяться, будто у меня кинк на людей. — Осмелев от выпитого, он бесстрашно продолжил: — Но я точно знаю, что когда-то ты входила в бар, и посетители провожали тебя взглядами. Это универсальный показатель привлекательности.

— Что, серьезно? — Шепард выгнула бровь. — В таком случае просвети меня, Казанова: что происходит сейчас?

— Когда мы вошли в этот бар, на нас тоже смотрели. — Гаррус придвинулся ближе, положил локти на стол и попытался изобразить на лице совершенно серьезное выражение. — Но в штанах у них были не стояки, а высранное с перепугу говно. 

Шепард запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. Гаррус прямо загордился от того, что, рассчитав нужную дозу нахальства, сумел ее развеселить.

— Черт возьми! И этим ртом ты свою мать целуешь? А ведь ты прав. — Она выпила остатки пива, а затем спросила с таким видом, словно ей в голову пришла запоздалая мысль: — «Высранное говно», Гаррус? Откуда такие слова? Ты запятнал свою турианскую чистоту человеческой руганью?

У Гарруса что-то сжалось в груди, и он внезапно обнаружил себя совсем в другом месте. Он сидел на их базе в районе Кима, развалившись на кушетке и пил пиво, которое передал ему Батлер, а вокруг шумели радостные голоса и смех — они праздновали победу. Именно в этот момент Гаррус понял, что не может больше молчать. Подавив рвущийся из груди скорбный стон, он начал рассказывать:

— В моем отряде на Омеге был один матерщинник…

* * *

Гаррус знал, что Шепард никогда не действовала без причины — каждый раз, когда они встречались на берегу, она преследовала какую-то цель. Может, именно этим она и занималась с Рексом, когда они вдвоем исчезали с первой «Нормандии»? Если да, то Гаррус был только рад заменить старого воеводу и стать для нее чем-то вроде советника. Как будто он занял вакантное место в ее ближнем круге, поднялся на новый уровень в ее непостижимой личной иерархии.

Однажды Шепард предложила ему встретиться в шикарном коктейль-баре, хозяйкой которого была одна азари — известная бизнесвуман. Гаррус заметил Шепард с порога; она в гротескной позе развалилась на кожаном диване, ее плечи упирались в подлокотник, одна нога стояла на полу, а вторая была переброшена через спинку. В тренировочных штанах и белой футболке, под подвернутый рукав которой была засунута сигаретная пачка, Шепард выглядела как плебейский буй в море богачей, одетых по последнему писку моды. Чудо, что ее вообще сюда пустили. Идя к ней, Гаррус ловил на себе осуждающие взгляды посетителей, спешивших пересесть подальше. Шепард невозмутимо потягивала мартини, читая что-то на своем омни-инструменте.

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе могут подсыпать яд в вино за твою наглость? — поинтересовался Гаррус, усевшись на соседний диван. Уж он-то по такому случаю надел свой единственный приличный костюм.

Не отрывая взгляд от омни-инструмента, Шепард с невинным видом спросила:

— Какую еще наглость? — И зубами выловила из бокала оливку.

— Наглость, с которой ты осквернила этот модный, до боли фешенебельный бар своим присутствием, — ответил Гаррус, наливая в стакан декстро-виски, который Шепард припасла для него. — Бутылками бухло заказываешь, Шепард? Дай, я угадаю. Ты нарочно выводишь из себя приличную публику, швыряясь таким количеством кредитов, что тебя не решаются выгнать?

Шепард пожала плечами.

— Расслабься, детектив. Тебя пугают эти злые взгляды? Разве ты не в курсе, что боязнь эстетики есть первый признак бессилия?

— Вообще-то я боюсь привлекать внимание к тому факту, что мы сунули наши головы в пасть трехголовой собаки. Разве нам не следует залечь на дно и не нарываться на неприятности?

Шепард ответила ему злой усмешкой. Похоже, он ее достал.

Она села, развернулась и плюнула косточкой от оливки в сидящую поблизости пожилую пару. Старички вскочили на ноги и, пылая праведным возмущением, удалились.

— Ну, наконец-то. Думала, они никуда не уйдут, — мрачно проворчала Шепард.

— Очаровательно. Это было так необходимо? — осуждающе заметил Гаррус, и тут до него дошло: они находились в центре пустого пространства. Ну конечно! «Пять баллов за творческий подход, — подумал он. — И ни одного за стиль».

— То, что я делаю, я делаю потому, что это мне нравится! — провозгласила Шепард, и снова улеглась, опустив голову на подлокотник и сложив руки на животе. Окинув Гарруса долгим взглядом, она потребовала:

— Расскажи, что ты думаешь о Массани.

— Крутой, закаленный в боях, с отличной репутацией для своего возраста… — Гаррус внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо и продолжил: — И старый. Причем его старость вовсе не такая впечатляющая, как у кроганов или азари.

Шепард кивнула.

— Согласна. Тебе нужно сойтись с ним поближе.

— Мне? — переспросил Гаррус, покачивая в одной руке стакан с виски, а вторую закинув на спинку дивана. Он заметил у стойки бара трех хорошеньких турианок, и одна из них с любопытством посматривала на него.

— Нет, другому турианскому бездельнику, с которым я пытаюсь разговаривать, — огрызнулась Шепард, но Гаррус ее не слушал. У девчонки был роскошный гребень и серебристые пластины, красиво поблескивающие на свету. Соблазнительная цыпочка. 

— Вернись на землю, Гаррус. Массани — битый жизнью старик, который притворяется, будто ввязался в эту авантюру ради кредитов, но в действительности ему хочется снова оказаться в деле. Дай ему почувствовать себя полезным, нужным, понимаешь? — Шепард умолкла, и Гаррус восхищенно заурчал. — И может, он таки научит тебя снимать девок, а не пялиться на них, словно тупой пыжак.

Гаррус поперхнулся виски и через силу выдавил:

— Я не… А может, ты сама с Массани пообщаешься?

Шепард усмехнулась.

— Поверь, приятель, я общаюсь. Но вот не надо заставлять меня тащить этот груз в одиночку.

Гаррус кивнул и допил то, что оставалось в стакане, не обращая внимания на жжение в горле. Шепард рассмеялась и снова уткнулась в омни-инструмент. Рассеянно взмахнув рукой, она сказала:

— Хорошо. А теперь я тебя отпускаю, так что можешь пойти и потрахаться. Только, ради бога, бутылку с собой прихвати: они ее оценят.

Вернувшись на «Нормандию», Гаррус начал захаживать к Заиду в грузовой трюм. Как и предсказала Шепард, старый боец был счастлив поделиться с Гаррусом историями о своих подвигах. Но, слушая его, Гаррус не мог избавиться от неприятных мыслей: что если Шепард к каждому из них относится с таким же презрением, как к Заиду?

* * *

В следующий раз они отправились позавтракать в дешевое кафе, владельцем которого был кварианец, покинувший флотилию лет тридцать назад. Судя по тому, что Гаррусу пришлось оскалить зубы, чтобы убедить хозяина перестать лапать официанток, уход из флотилии вряд ли был добровольным.

Шепард сидела напротив, набросив на голову капюшон мешковатой толстовки, пила черный кофе и смотрела на струи дождя, стекающие по грязному стеклу. Один ее глаз не открывался — эта сторона лица была сплошным распухшим синяком. Ее шрамы казались ярче обычного, и выглядела она устрашающе — даже для Гарруса. Но когда она рассеянно потрогала поврежденную кожу и поморщилась, ее вид стал вовсе не таким пугающим.

— Так тебе и надо, — буркнул Гаррус. Он с раздражением заметил, что Шепард даже не притронулась к яичнице. У него тоже пропал аппетит после того, как он удвоил дозу обезболивающих. Прошлой ночью это помогло ему отключиться, и он хоть немного поспал, но зато теперь к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

— Прокралась в трюм с утра пораньше, — ворчал он, сердито раздувая мандибулы. — Выпустила генетически усовершенствованного крогана… О чем ты только думала, Шепард? 

«А я мог бы ее остановить, если бы не отрубился». Гаррус принялся заталкивать в себя еду, лишь бы отвлечься от этих мыслей. Опасных, предательских мыслей.

Шепард пригрозила ему:

— Не зарывайся, Вакариан. Я терпеть не могу, когда мои действия подвергают сомнению. — Она попыталась изобразить свирепый вид, но зашипела от боли. — И я никуда не кралась: это мой корабль, и я хожу, куда хочу.

Гаррус невозмутимо ответил:

— Когда ты в следующий раз захочешь влететь мордой в пол, я с радостью окажу тебе эту услугу.

— Отъебись, Вакариан, я знаю, что делаю. Это того стоило.

— А если бы он взбесился? И напал на нас?

— Не ссы, принцесса, не напал бы, — раздраженно возразила Шепард. Она взяла вилку, ткнула ею в центр желтка и посмотрела на растекающуюся по тарелке желтую жидкость. Наморщив нос, она снова отложила вилку и потянулась к кружке с кофе. — Он уважает силу. И, что бы ты ни думал, я взяла над ним верх. Он будет подчиняться. Ты бы лучше занялся нашим доктором Гриффином.

— Нашим кем?

— Воровкой, Гаррус. Поговори с ней о хакерстве и всяких технических заморочках, а если не поможет, вспомни, что ты бывший коп. Это ее развлечет, и, возможно, она даже проникнется к тебе симпатией.

— Хорошо, я это сделаю, но при одном условии, — миролюбиво сказал Гаррус. Шепард настороженно взглянула на него, готовясь торговаться. Копируя ее ухмылку, Гаррус предложил: — Ты раскроешь секрет, как тебе удается поддерживать в себе силы, живя на алкоголе, кофе и сигаретах.

Шепард фыркнула, но все-таки начала есть. Хотя Гаррус и знал, что она не понимает турианских субгармоник, он великодушно воздержался от торжествующего мурлыканья. 

* * *

— Тебе нравится Лоусон? — с недоверием переспросил Гаррус, отставив кружку. Очередное заведение оказалось именно таким, как он любил: уютным пабом без претензий, зато с настоящим камином, отличным элем и чистыми столами из темного дерева.

Шепард пожала плечами. Сегодня она выглядела странно: казалась подозрительно тихой и замкнутой.

— Конечно, — ответила она. — Она знает свое дело, может оторвать роботу голову биотикой с расстояния в добрую милю, и умеет быть верной и преданной. Я уважаю эти качества.

— Тогда почему обращаешься с ней как с прилипшей к подошве какашкой?

Она безучастно ответила:

— Мне приходится, Гаррус. Именно этого он от меня и ждет.

— А я-то думал, Призрак хочет, чтобы ты поладила с командой.

Шепард покачала головой и рассеянно потрогала свой средний палец, как будто думала, что на него что-то надето.

— Нет… — Она устало вздохнула, и Гаррус задумался о том, когда ей удалось нормально выспаться в последний раз. — Мне что, все нужно для тебя разжевывать? Призрак не может рассчитывать, что я полажу с церберовцами. Наверняка, он предвкушает, что у меня будут с ними проблемы, и, еще вероятнее, подозревает, что я попробую помешать его планам. Блин, Гаррус, возможно, я делаю именно то, чего он от меня добивается!

Нахмурившись, она пояснила:

— Если он действительно собирал обо мне информацию, то ну никак не может ожидать, что я полажу с Лоусон. Она злобная стерва, я злобная стерва, вот мы друг на друга и реагируем, как природа велит. Поэтому он дал мне Джейкоба.

У Гарруса возникло ощущение, что Шепард давно уже вынашивала эти мысли и сотню раз анализировала их, прежде чем прийти к окончательному выводу. С раздражением в голосе она продолжила:

— Джейкоб — хреновый биотик. Он сильно облажался, когда мы забирали Джек — случайно поднял меня в воздух.

Гаррус поморщился, хотя уже слышал эту историю после возвращения Шепард с тюремного корабля.

— Вот я и думаю… это же «Цербер», не хрен собачий, у них есть гораздо более талантливые ребята, чем этот тип. Так для чего подсовывать его мне, если я так для них важна?

С жаром она подытожила:

— Потому что Призраку хотелось, чтобы Джейкоб мне понравился! Он дал мне бывшего пехотинца Альянса, который «Цербер» говном поливает, рассчитывая, что я на это куплюсь и начну ему доверять… — Шепард хмыкнула, опустила голову и сделала большой глоток из кружки.

— Значит, Джейкобу ты не доверяешь? — с любопытством уточнил Гаррус. Выходит, что она хорошо обращается с Джейкобом, которого презирает, но плохо с Мирандой, к которой испытывает искреннее уважение, и считает это частью сложной политической игры? Гаррусу казалось, что это какой-то замкнутый круг — Шепард опережает Призрака на один шаг, делая именно то, чего ждет от нее Призрак?

— Шутишь, что ли? — недоверчиво спросила она. — Как ему вообще можно доверять? Если тебе не нравится организация, на которую ты работаешь, просто нафиг свали! Зачем болтаться, как говно в проруби, и говорить гадости исподтишка, как подлый трус?

— Так может, он делает это нарочно? — предположил Гаррус, барабаня по столешнице когтями. — Пытается набиться тебе в друзья, завоевать твое доверие, а на самом деле шпионит за тобой для Призрака?

Шепард энергично закивала головой.

— Отлично, Вакариан! — выдохнула она. — Вот теперь до тебя дошло. Я именно об этом и думала, и если так оно и есть, то он умный чувак. Получается, он или трус, или шпион…

— И в любом случае не заслуживает доверия. Так что мы будем с ним делать?

— Нужно найти способ его проверить, — задумчиво проговорила Шепард, уткнувшись взглядом в кружку. — Нужно выбить его из равновесия, вытолкнуть из зоны комфорта и заставить действовать на голых инстинктах. И сделать это не только с ним.

— А с каждым членом команды. — Гаррусу стало не по себе. — Ты ищешь, на какие кнопки нужно нажимать.

— Мы должны найти возможность оказать им какие-нибудь услуги, Гаррус. Найти способы завоевать их доверие и преданность, сделать так, чтобы они остались у нас в долгу. Показать им, что мы лучше Призрака. 

Именно в этот момент в мозгу Гарруса вспыхнула искра озарения, и цепь замкнулась.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — Гаррус набрал полную грудь воздуха и задал прямой вопрос: — …поступить с ними так же, как ты поступила с Лиарой, Тали и остальными на первой «Нормандии»? Как… как ты поступила со мной?

Шепард вскинула голову. Твердо посмотрела Гаррусу в глаза. Он был готов к вспышке ярости, к отрицанию, даже к стыду. 

Но вместо этого на ее лице появилась улыбка, в которой не было ни капли доброты.

— Да, — подтвердила Шепард тихо и вызывающе, продолжая улыбаться. — Именно так, как я поступила с тобой. 

Казалось, между ними в воздухе повис незаданный вопрос. Шепард откинулась на спинку кресла и уставилась на Гарруса с самодовольным видом. 

Его переполнила ненависть и забурлила, не находя выхода. То, что Шепард изгадила его воспоминания о первой «Нормандии», воспринималось как святотатство. Она была… он думал, что она… он был так уверен... Тогда все казалось ему таким правильным, таким настоящим…

— Значит, в этом и заключается тайна знаменитого могущества капитана Шепард? — спросил Гаррус с растерянностью и обидой. — В том, что ты готова оценивать всех по своим утилитарным стандартам, избавляться от слабых и манипулировать сильными? — Еще одна мысль начала прорастать в его сознании, отравляя своим ядом. А если бы он попытался быть таким же расчетливым, как она, то смог бы вычислить предателя? Был ли это важный урок лидерства, который Гаррус пропустил? Сама эта идея приводила его в ужас.

— Не болтай ерунды, Вакариан, — приказала ему Шепард, сохраняя полное спокойствие перед лицом надвигающейся грозы. — Я была уверена, что ты сможешь меня понять, и что системы Термина тебя закалили.

Он гневно возразил:

— Ты думала, я не замечу, как вы с Призраком круги вокруг друг друга наматываете, пока я за тебя жопу рву?

— Хватит ныть! — процедила она, раздраженно потирая лоб. — Именно так мир и устроен! Как ты думаешь, почему я столько времени проводила с командой на первой «Нормандии»? Потому что я такая прямо героическая личность с широкой душой? Думаешь, я стремилась друзей заводить и искала плечо, на котором можно будет поплакать?

— Плакать? Нет, Шепард, для этого нужно сердце, а вряд ли «Цербер» смог его в тебя засунуть.

Ее улыбка дрогнула, и она со злостью прошипела:

— Ну конечно, зато у тебя сердце из золота, ты же у нас Архангел, народный мститель. Скажи мне, Архангел, ты именно так рулил своей песочницей? А письма вдовам уже написал?..

Стол с грохотом перевернулся; раздались звуки бьющегося стекла и крики разбегающихся посетителей. Гаррус даже не понял, что это сделал он; он просто оказался на ногах, и все его хищнические инстинкты пробудились к жизни в один миг. Он не испытывал таких сильных эмоций с тех пор, как вернулся на базу и увидел мертвые тела своих друзей.

— Думай, что говоришь! — крикнул он и сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием стереть с ее лица эту ужасную довольную усмешку. Шепард так и сидела на кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и пила пиво из кружки, которую успела подхватить. Если бы показания визора не свидетельствовали об ускорившемся сердцебиении и повышенном уровне адреналина, Гаррус бы решил, что она совершенно спокойна.

— Ты позволяешь эмоциям влиять на твои суждения, — покровительственно заявила Шепард. — Я же помочь тебе пытаюсь. Ты должен научиться не идти на поводу у чувств. Если ты покажешь не тем людям свое слабое место, они сразу воткнут в него нож.

— Ты хочешь сказать, таким людям, как ты?

— Да, именно это я и хочу сказать.

Гаррус пересек разделявшее их расстояние и склонился над ней, упершись руками в подлокотники ее кресла. Они глядели друг на друга нос к носу. Шепард и бровью не повела, но ее пульс ускорился, а на лбу выступили капли пота. Вот и отлично. Ему казалось, что ненависть в нем кипит, бурлит пузырями, а Шепард была пламенем, поддерживающим температуру кипения.

— А у тебя, Шепард, есть слабое место? Или мне просто воткнуть в тебя нож и посмотреть, что получится?

— Если ты спрашиваешь, значит, уже проиграл.

Гаррус опрокинул кресло, и Шепард покатилась по полу, но даже не попыталась ударить в ответ. Это распалило Гарруса еще сильнее. Ему хотелось получать и наносить удары, почувствовать чистоту физической боли.

Неожиданно он понял, что жалеет о ее возвращении. Лучше бы она не возвращалась и не разрушала его иллюзии. Не спасала бы его. Он мог бы умереть в зените славы и присоединиться к друзьям на другом берегу, но она затащила его в новый круг ада, который сама же и создала. Это было так эгоистично с ее стороны, так грубо, так высокомерно. Гаррус заметил, как Шепард попыталась сесть и потянулась рукой к карману. Но прежде чем она успела вынуть сигареты, он навалился на нее и сжал ее запястье.

— Нет! Не играй со мной в эти игры! — прорычал Гаррус. И, понизив голос, добавил: — Ведь это для тебя просто игра? У тебя есть ко мне хоть какое-то уважение?

Ответом была тишина. Гаррус сидел верхом на Шепард, удерживая ее руку, она лежала на полу под ним, тяжело дыша и не сводя с него глаз.

А потом протянула свободную руку и осторожно прикоснулась к его раненой щеке.

От неожиданности Гаррус схватил ее за второе запястье, и мгновение нежности закончилось, едва начавшись. 

— Гаррус, послушай, — со злостью сказала Шепард. — Подумай о том, что ты мне говоришь. Подумай! Есть в твоих словах какой-то смысл? Зачем бы я стала делиться этим с тобой, если бы тебя не уважала? Разве я не побоялась бы, что ты поймешь, что я тебя использую? И если бы я действительно тебя использовала, то разве не стремилась бы оставить тебя в блаженном неведении, особенно если бы с помощью манипуляций пыталась добиться, чтобы ты меня прикрывал?

Гаррус зарычал и сильнее сжал ее запястья:

— Это не ответ.

Шепард поморщилась, но так и не начала сопротивляться.

— Я даю тебе еще одну попытку! — Интересно, смог бы он сломать ей руки, несмотря на укрепление костей и кожи? Может, нужно надавить сильнее?

— Что?.. Ой, Гаррус! Блядь, ты же себя не контролируешь! Ты сам хоть понимаешь, что творишь? Какой у нас может быть разговор по душам, если ты делаешь мне больно?

— Я на это не поведусь, Шепард! Отвечай! 

Подлая мерзавка. Гаррусу так хотелось услышать, как трещат ее кости. Значит, нужно сжать еще сильнее.

— Ай! Я пытаюсь, чертов психопат! — Шепард глубоко вздохнула. — Слушай, Гаррус, ты же для меня как Маленький Джон, понимаешь? Я не пыталась обидеть тебя, честно. Ты единственный, кто… ну хорошо, я сказала гадость про твой отряд, я это признаю. Но, Гаррус, я же серьезно! Тебе нужно научиться контролировать эмоции — я должна быть уверена, что смогу на тебя положиться. Потому что в конечном итоге не важно, что я о тебе думаю — нам придется выполнить работу, и если мы не справимся, то всем придет пиздец.

А затем она приказала ему ледяным голосом:

— Или дай мне покурить, или нахуй перережь мне горло. — И принялась выворачивать запястья. Гаррус держал ее очень крепко, так что его когти оставили глубокие царапины на ее коже. Стоило ему увидеть ее кровь, и он, словно ошпарившись, отдернул руки.

Его слепая ярость улетучилась, и он закрыл лицо ладонями. «Ты себя не контролируешь». Он даже не понимал, что произошло и почему; события последних нескольких минут вспоминались с трудом, все казалось таким зыбким. Он скатился с Шепард и улегся на спину, стараясь дышать медленнее.

Ее логика казалась убедительной: жестокой и бессердечной, но убедительной. Слишком грубой для старых добрых времен. На этот раз ему было позволено взглянуть на ее поступки изнутри и разделить с ней методы, лежащие в основе ее безумия, а он отреагировал как капризный ребенок, впервые узнавший, что волшебства не существует. «Ты не контролируешь себя и потеряешь свою единственную подругу, если будешь продолжать в том же духе».

Шепард уже курила, положив руки на согнутые колени, и выглядела так, как будто нет ничего более естественного, чем сидеть на полу среди обломков мебели. Внезапно Гаррус понял, что восхищается ее безупречным самоконтролем, который вызвал в нем такое бешенство несколько минут назад.

Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать. Все равно что.

— Духи, Шепард, — произнес он, потому что это были первые слова, которые не застряли у него в горле. — Это «Иллиум Магнум»?

Шепард искоса взглянула на него.

— Не думала, что ты в сигарах разбираешься.

Гаррус приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и Шепард, не глядя, протянула ему толстый коричневый цилиндр. Гаррус взял, сделал пару затяжек и вернул ей обратно. Некоторое время они молча курили, передавая сигару друг другу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты и отсылки:
> 
> Джозеф Р. Дрейк «The Culprit Fay»  
> «Ты запятнал свою эльфийскую чистоту взглядом в глаза смертной девы».
> 
> Ф. М. Достоевский «Преступление и наказание»  
> «Боязнь эстетики есть первый признак бессилия!»
> 
> Э. Берджесс «Заводной апельсин» (пер. Е. Синельщикова)  
> «Но то, что я делаю, я делаю потому, что это мне нравится».
> 
> Доктор Гриффин — главный герой романа Герберта Уэллса «Человек-невидимка».
> 
> Маленький Джон (Крошка Джон, Малыш Джон, англ. Little John) — ближайший друг и соратник Робин Гуда.


	6. Призраки на Горизонте

Капитан Шепард умирала от скуки. В этом не было ничего нового или неожиданного, потому что, сколько Шепард себя помнила, она умудрялась скучать даже при образе жизни, который любой нормальный человек счел бы захватывающим. Она прошлась по кораблю, проверила корреспонденцию, почистила оружие, закончила отчеты по всем досье для вербовки, немного почитала и даже примерила несколько вариантов брони. Скууучно.

В последнее время ее излюбленным развлечением было сидеть в батарейном отсеке у Гарруса. Но после его выходки в пабе они почти перестали общаться (хотя и раньше старались поменьше трепаться на корабле). На следующий день в столовой Гаррус бросил единственный взгляд на ее распухшие от синяков, исцарапанные запястья и сразу же удрал к себе. Шепард еле удержалась, чтобы не погнаться за ним (было бы познавательно изучить его реакцию), но затем передумала. Пусть лучше поварится в чувстве вины — может, будет покладистее, когда в следующий раз придется просить его о чем-нибудь неприятном.

По этой же причине она избегала общения с Джокером. На первой «Нормандии», как ни странно, ей понравилось проводить время в компании пилота: он был одним из немногих, кому удавалось развеселить ее в любой ситуации. Но после ее возвращения их разговоры стали какими-то вымученными. Когда Шепард поняла, что он очень сильно тоскует по первой «Нормандии», она от него отстала. Пусть изживет свою боль, а до тех пор нечего действовать ей на нервы.

В сотый раз после своего возвращения Шепард подумала о том, как же ей не хватает грубоватого и рассудительного Урднота Рекса. Он бы не стал крутить носом, если бы она предложила ему завоевать доверие членов команды, оказывая им тщательно продуманные услуги. Сначала Рекс заявил бы, что угрозы подействуют быстрее, а затем бессовестно потребовал бы услуг для себя. Шепард всем сердцем одобряла его подход: Рекс был для нее воплощением лисьей хитрости, позволяющей обходить капканы, и львиной доблести, отпугивающей волков.

Забросив ноги на столешницу, Шепард принялась рыться в контактах омни-инструмента. Если ей нечем себя занять, так может уделить время кому-нибудь, с кем нужно поработать? Джек? Шепард нахмурилась. Она все еще не определилась, следует ли ей быть с Джек помягче, или, напротив, держать ее в ежовых рукавицах, поэтому сходиться с ней не стоило, пока этот вопрос не разрешится. Мордин? Умный и прямолинейный (Шепард ценила оба этих качества), но настолько поглощен научными исследованиями, что его из лаборатории не вытащишь. Грюнт? Что ж, надо научить малыша пить, чтобы не ужрался в хлам, когда доберется до бара. Но тут пришел вызов, и Чамберс сообщила, что у Призрака появилась для нее новая информация. Эгей, мы не хлебнем до дна. Не повезло тебе, Грюнт.

* * *

Вот так они и оказались на Горизонте и, пользуясь моментом передышки, проклинали СУЗИ за слишком долгую возню с калибровкой турелей. Лоусон сидела на краю платформы и втирала меди-гель в раненую ногу. Гаррус пытался извлечь гильзу, застрявшую в патроннике. Из-за этой гильзы он чуть не погиб — к счастью, Шепард вовремя разбросала биотическими зарядами подбиравшихся к нему хасков.

— Мы готовы идти. Джокер, забирай… — Шепард умолкла. Возможно, ее подвел искусственно усиленный слух, но она готова была поклясться, что слышала чьи-то шаги. Здание напротив выглядело знакомо — эвакуационный бункер, что ли? Импровизированная военная база? — Лоусон, встать! Вы оба, за мной. — Шепард подняла пулемет и двинулась к двери. Красный цифровой замок завертелся, замигал зеленым и с шипением открылся.

Из здания вышел вооруженный отряд патрульных Альянса.

— Руки вверх! — приказал один из них, прицелившись.

— Как я рада подкреплению, — мрачно поприветствовала его Шепард, даже не думая подчиняться. Но тут вперед шагнул еще один человек, и она сжала зубы.

— Шепард! — Кайден Аленко глядел на нее с откровенным обожанием. Призрак, что, решил устроить ей свидания со всеми бывшими спутниками? Не проще ли было организовать одну общую вечеринку и пригласить сразу всех? Это уже начинало бесить.

— Мы переместили в убежище столько гражданских, сколько смогли, — пояснил Кайден. Он повернулся к своим людям и приказал: — Опустите оружие, вы находитесь рядом с легендой.

— Скорее уж с привидением, сэр, — откликнулся один из них под одобрительный ропот остальных, и Кайден взмахом руки велел ему замолчать. Шепард насмешливо выгнула бровь при виде такого наглого нарушения субординации.

— Ну, иди же ко мне, это я, — обратился к ней Кайден. — Убери пистолет, я просто хочу поговорить. 

Шепард, нахмурившись, осмотрелась по сторонам. Четыре мордоворота и один биотик: если потребуется, разбить их будет не сложно. Она подчинилась, заметив краем глаза, что и ее спутники опустили оружие. Кайден, ни на мгновение не сводя взгляда с ее лица, шагнул вперед и сжал ее плечи. Шепард надеялась, что ей удается смотреть на него с облегчением и печалью. Если она сможет правильно разыграть свои карты, они уберутся отсюда в мгновение ока, а проанализировать эту «случайную встречу» можно будет и позже.

— Кайден, — с нежностью произнесла она, стараясь, чтобы выражение ее лица соответствовало голосу. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! — Нужно всего лишь подергать его за ниточки и довести дело до слезливого прощания. К счастью, он понятия не имел, что накануне крушения первой «Нормандии» Шепард готовилась к неприятному, но решительному разговору («Ты вкладываешь в наши отношения гораздо больше, чем я» и «Понимаешь, мне было так тяжело»). Но уже на следующий день она… погибла, так что это даже удачей не назовешь.

Кайден обхватил ее руками и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Шепард уже собиралась обнять его в ответ, как вдруг он швырнул ее на землю, перевернув на живот. Уже в следующее мгновение ее руки оказались в наручниках, колено Кайдена упиралось ей в поясницу, а к затылку был приставлен пистолет. Лицом она ударилась о визор шлема и почувствовала во рту вкус травы.

— Кайден, какого!.. — начала она.

— Молчать! — приказал ей Кайден, еще сильнее вдавив дуло ей в затылок. Шепард сомневалась, что у него хватит духу выстрелить, но ведь и такой подлянки она от него тоже не ждала. Лучше уж не рисковать, пока ситуация не прояснится.

— Отпусти ее! — крикнул Гаррус. — Аленко, что ты творишь? 

Шепард услышала механическое гудение нацеленного оружия.

— Что я творю?! Это ты сотрудничаешь с террористической группировкой и служишь под началом самозванки. Как ты мог, Гаррус? Что бы подумала Шепард? — с жаром ответил Кайден. Похоже, слова Гарруса сильно его задели. Может, он не так уж и изменился?

— Почему ты у нее не спросишь? — поинтересовался Гаррус с наигранным удивлением. Шепард была лишена возможности огрызаться и ощутила прилив благодарности к Гаррусу, подхватившему эстафету. — Вот же она, смотри, ты тычешь в нее пистолетом. Подумать только, как ты мог ее проглядеть?

— Не смешно, Гаррус. Почему ты думаешь, что это действительно она? — Теперь в голосе Кайдена звучало куда меньше уверенности.

— Думаю? Я знаю, Аленко. Просто знаю и все, — холодно ответил Гаррус. Хотя Шепард и лежала мордой в землю, она была буквально заворожена происходящим. Это был не тактический спор бывших сослуживцев, а полная горечи перепалка двух близких друзей.

— Ты посмотри на себя, Гаррус, — попытался убедить его Кайден. — Я знаю, что тебе трудно пришлось. Когда мы виделись с тобой в последний раз, ты был в ужасном состоянии, ты помнишь? Я очень о тебе беспокоился. Что если она тобой манипулирует? Что если «Цербер» манипулирует ею, используя угрозу жнецов как предлог?

— Сам на себя посмотри! Верный слуга Альянса, ты так зациклен на «Цербере», что не видишь, что происходит у тебя перед носом! Убери от нее пистолет! Да если бы не Шепард… — Гаррус неожиданно умолк. Шепард увидела краем глаза все новые и новые пары армейских ботинок. Черт, сколько же солдат на этой базе? Со сколькими они смогут справиться?

— Если вы не опустите оружие, я могу выстрелить, — пригрозил Кайден. Похоже, значительный численный перевес придал ему храбрости. Шепард услышала звуки брошенных на землю винтовок, и ее спутников поставили на колени.

— А ты, — сказал Кайден, ткнув пистолетом ей в шею, и это было гораздо чувствительнее. — Я не знаю, кто ты или что ты такое, но я не позволю тебе позорить память о капитане Шепард. Вставай. 

Ее рывком поставили на ноги, и она, осмотревшись по сторонам, увидела, что на ее соратниках тоже надеты наручники. Гаррус взглянул на нее («Попробовать напасть на них?»), но Шепард чуть заметно покачала головой.

— Вы арестованы за сотрудничество с террористической группировкой, предполагаемые похищения людей и использование армейского огнестрельного оружия на территории колонии, находящейся под защитой Альянса, без разрешения. 

Шепард ударили в спину дулом дробовика, заставив двигаться вперед, и по звукам шагов она поняла, что остальные идут следом.

Ее переполняла ярость, но она смолчала, зато Гаррус не мог не съехидничать:

— Ага! Так вот почему вы под койками прятались, пока мы отбивались от коллекционеров? Разрешения ждали?

Раздался громкий звук удара, Гаррус охнул от боли и чуть не упал, и усмешка Шепард сменилась гримасой.

Может, Аленко и не догадывался о ее намерениях, но он поступил с ней так же, как она собиралась поступить с ним. Вот же хитрый гаденыш — ему почти удалось ее впечатлить.

* * *

В камере было темно и холодно, да и выглядела она очень старомодно — металлическая решетка отделяла пленников от крохотной комнатушки с единственным столом и лежащим на нем громоздким датападом. В комнате никого не было — как только их бросили в камеру, солдаты сразу вышли, захлопнув за собой тяжелую дверь. Тупейшая ошибка новичка, решила Шепард, — оставить их без присмотра и дать возможность обсуждать планы побега. Что за люди их арестовали, и какие еще ошибки они совершат? Шепард молча сидела на скамье со скованными за спиной руками и пыталась анализировать ситуацию.

— Может, я слегка не понимаю твоих стратегических замыслов, — проворчал Гаррус, потягиваясь. По крайней мере, и у него, и у Лоусон руки были скованы спереди. Удар рассек ему кожу, и по его шее стекала струйка темно-синей крови. — Но разве не глупо было отказываться от звания спектра, хм?

Шепард нечего было ответить: как ни унизительно это признать, но Гаррус попал в точку. Это была редкая, вызванная эмоциями ошибка в ее тщательно выстроенных расчетах. Поэтому она огрызнулась:

— Заткни свою пасть и не открывай ее, пока не придумаешь, как нам сбежать. 

Гаррус благоразумно кивнул. Он стоял у стены, прислонившись спиной.

— Тут нет никакой сложной техники, но к прутьям подключена сигнализация, которая сработает, если мы попытаемся сломать решетку. Можем мы как-то ее отключить?

Лоусон взглянула на него. Ей удалось активировать омни-инструмент, вывернув запястья каким-то нечеловеческим образом.

— Я уже проверила: сигнализация сработает при любых попытках взлома. Я смогла отключить камеры, но они управлялись по незащищенному каналу.

— Наши винтовки они отнесли в третью комнату слева по коридору, — добавил Гаррус. — Если нам удастся выбраться, из оружия у нас только ваша биотика и мои… когти. 

Он виновато посмотрел на свои руки, и Шепард еле удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Вот уж долбоебы эти турианцы, — думала она. — У них есть совершенное оружие — их собственные тела, но дурацкий кодекс чести запрещает этим пользоваться. Неожиданно в голову Шепард пришла новая мысль, и она моментально забыла о злости.

— Слушай, Гаррус, у многих из них наверняка есть какие-нибудь родственники, погибшие на Войне Первого контакта. А судя по тому, как они с тобой обошлись, для них это все еще больная тема. — Шепард немного помолчала, размышляя. — Если честно, среди них могут найтись фанатики, которые просто вытащат тебя наружу и расстреляют.

— Фирменное гостеприимство Альянса? — уточнил Гаррус с отвращением в голосе.

— Подозреваю, что это резервисты из колоний, герои местного разлива, им сходят с рук их грязные дела, потому что они водят дружбу с сыновьями старших офицеров, которым давно посрать на то, что творят их отпрыски. Они еще и самоутвердиться захотят за твой счет.

Гаррус гордо расправил плечи.

— А вот это ты зря, Гаррус, — предупредила его Шепард. — Так ты точно получишь пулю в затылок. Пусть самоутверждаются. Не строй из себя турианского стоика, не надо всей этой чуши с готовностью героически умереть. Пусть они поразвлекаются с тобой, будь для них игрушкой, которую прикольно попинать. Это поможет тебе протянуть время, пока не подвернется шанс сбежать.

— И это твой Альянс, Шепард? — вмешалась Лоусон. — Это организация, которой ты так верна?

— Что ж, я думаю, они будут счастливы рассказать тебе о недостатках «Цербера», когда пустят тебя по кругу, — резко ответила Шепард. Лоусон побледнела, а Гаррус шепотом матюкнулся. Рассерженная их реакцией, Шепард добавила: — А чего вы ждали? Нам нужно думать, как они, если мы хотим с ними справиться!

— То есть, думать как тупые, зарвавшиеся скоты, считающие, что гордое звание пушечного мяса позволяет им творить любые беззакония? — выпалила Лоусон в очевидной попытке задеть патриотические чувства Шепард (если бы они, конечно, у нее имелись).

— Вот именно. Для них ты не человек, а безликое воплощение врага, пожирающего младенцев и убивающего щенят. Поэтому они будут причинять тебе боль любыми возможными способами. Просто подыграй им, пока не сможешь ударить в ответ.

— Я не буду им подыгрывать! — гневно воскликнула Лоусон, залившись краской. — Даже если они животные, я не собираюсь опускаться до их уровня. Может, тебя это удивит, но это не первая опасная ситуация в моей жизни: я справлюсь.

Шепард пожала плечами.

— Отлично, тогда дерись насмерть за свою девичью честь. Если кому-нибудь из вас удастся освободиться, сразу бегите к месту экстренной эвакуации. — Не дожидаясь возражений, она добавила: — Соберутся ли вас расстреливать или насиловать, в любом случае вам придется иметь дело с толпой кровожадных подонков. Со мной Кайден захочет побеседовать наедине, с ним-то я точно справлюсь. Кто первый доберется до места, должен связаться с «Нормандией» и запросить подкрепление.

— Шепард, раз уж это Альянс… их нельзя убивать? — тихо спросил Гаррус.

— Что за идиотизм? — рявкнула Шепард, чувствуя, как по ее венам растекается ледяное пламя. — Убей каждого ублюдка, который встанет у тебя на пути, и еще парочку для ровного счета. Альянс должен знать, с кем связался.

— Даже если это будет Аленко? — спросил он еще тише.

Она не успела ответить: дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Кайден в сопровождении двух вооруженных солдат.

— Встать! — приказал он, сурово глядя на Шепард. — Ты идешь со мной. 

Ей было адски больно от мысли, что она стала жертвой собственных манипуляций, да еще втянула в этот переплет Миранду с Гаррусом. Но она справится, обведет Кайдена вокруг пальца и отомстит. «Меня зовут Джей Шепард, ты убил моего отца, готовься умереть!»

* * *

Они поднялись на два лестничных пролета, и все это время Шепард держали на мушке. Она перебирала в голове различные возможные сценарии. Будет ли Кайден притворяться, что она ему небезразлична, потому что уверен, что она с ума по нему сходит? Или он знает, что ее чувства фальшивы, и станет разыгрывать влюбленность, тайно анализируя ее реакции и мотивы, и тогда уже она окажется в проигрыше?

Шепард помнила, что Кайдену нравилась ее грубость, вернее, его собственная уверенность в том, что он сможет смягчить ее острые грани. Сначала это казалось ей милым, она даже чувствовала себя польщенной, но очень быстро заскучала, осознав, что Кайден влюблен не в нее настоящую, а в собственное желание ее спасти. «Вы всегда будете любить меня, — вспомнила она, внезапно помрачнев. — В ваших глазах я воплощение всех тех грехов, совершить которые у вас не хватает смелости». Иногда ее поражало, насколько точно слова, сохраненные на бумаге сотни и сотни лет назад, описывают жизнь людей двадцать второго столетия. Она словно входила в тайный клуб давно умерших писателей, и только участники этого клуба могли понимать неизменную суть человечества. Разница была лишь в том, что они просто записывали свои знания, а Шепард беззастенчиво ими пользовалась.

Ее отвели в помещение, похожее на комнату командира. Охранники усадили ее на деревянный стул, привязав руки к спинке, и, по приказу Аленко, ушли. Все это время Шепард продолжала молчать, пытаясь разобраться в его чувствах. Остался ли он тем ясноглазым мужчиной с нервной улыбкой и чувственными прикосновениями, которому удалось пробудить в ней мимолетное влечение? И как себя вести теперь? Имитировать нежность и искренность? Робко флиртовать? Разыграть припадок бурной страсти? 

Кайден сел на кровать и закрыл лицо ладонями, борясь с собой.

— Поверить не могу… Капитан Шепард умерла, — произнес он, подняв взгляд. — Я видел, как это случилось, видел ее тело сквозь иллюминатор спасательной капсулы. Твое лицо похоже на ее, хотя и слеплено из кусочков, но настоящая капитан Шепард никогда не стала бы работать на «Цербер». Что бы ни случилось, она была солдатом Альянса, как и я.

Шепард не сводила с него глаз. Любой человек рано или поздно разговорится, если молча ждать.

Почему именно Кайден оказался там же, где она? Шепард начала сомневаться, что за этой встречей стоял Призрак. Каким бы крутым кукловодом он ни был, вряд ли стал бы подвергать опасности ареста весь отряд (особенно Лоусон, свою любимую марионетку), когда с таким нетерпением ждал от них доклада о проведенной операции. Но кто тогда мог организовать это «трогательное воссоединение»?

Кайден задумчиво продолжил:

— Ходили слухи, будто ты вернулась, но теперь с «Цербером». Я поверить не мог… но вот, ты передо мной, а на груди у тебя их логотип. Мне очень жаль, что пришлось тебя обмануть, но что я должен был подумать? Что церберовцы создали чудовище в образе женщины, которую я любил, для каких-то своих гнусных целей, или что она действительно вернулась и добровольно с ними сотрудничает? 

Теперь пора было начинать свою партию. Рано или поздно нужно было рискнуть. 

Хрипловатым и чувственным голосом Шепард произнесла:

— Я скучала. — Она зажмурилась, делая вид, будто слова даются ей с трудом. — Господи, Кайден, я так по тебе скучала! 

Кис-кис, котеночек. Ты же этого хочешь!

— Боже, Джей, — удивленно откликнулся Кайден, проведя рукой по волосам. Шепард чувствовала, как ломается его решимость под грузом эмоций. — Но как я мог поверить, что ты восстала из мертвых? Разве это возможно?

— Черт, Кайден, не знаю… Когда я очнулась, вокруг меня шел бой, мне сказали лишь, что мое тело кто-то продал и купил, и я совсем не знала, что мне делать. Я пыталась обратиться к Альянсу за помощью, но… ничего не вышло. Может… может, именно здесь мое место. Я неудачница, ты же знаешь, — Шепард издала горький смешок, полный презрения к себе. Сгорбив плечи и пристыженно опустив голову, она пыталась выглядеть, словно поверженная героиня. Кайден встал, подошел к ней и мягко взял ее за подбородок, заставив поднять взгляд.

— Джей, я знал тебя, я… я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, и ты никогда не была неудачницей. Я понятия не имел… но ты же должна понимать, это звучало как полное безумие. Как можно вернуть человека из мертвых? Что они сделали с тобой? — мягко спросил Кайден, поглаживая один из ее шрамов. Его нужно было вести медленно, осторожно, Шепард не могла позволить себе торопиться. Она резко отвернулась и отвела взгляд.

— Не надо! Я не могу смотреть на себя в зеркало! — воскликнула она. Конечно, это была ложь; после шутки Гарруса Шепард начала обращать внимание на то, как реагируют на нее незнакомцы. Когда она шла со своим изуродованным турианцем, люди буквально шарахались в стороны. Еще одна причина больше времени проводить с ним. — Не напоминай мне о внешности. Я не прошу, чтобы ты считал меня красивой… — Она ждала, что Кайден ее перебьет, и он с радостью заглотнул наживку.

— Ты красива, Джей Шепард! — Нежно коснувшись ее лица в очередной раз, Кайден продолжил: — Я совсем не это имел в виду. Я просто не думал, что найду тебя такой, прости. — Значит, он все-таки рассчитывал ее найти.

— А я так хотела отыскать тебя, отыскать хоть какую-то информацию о тебе. Если ты слышал сплетни, почему не попытался связаться со мной? Где ты был? — спросила Шепард с негодованием отвергнутой любовницы, уклоняясь от прикосновения.

— Я пытался, — начал оправдываться Кайден. — Но после встречи с тобой руководители Альянса запретили любые неофициальные контакты. Я даже не знал наверняка, жива ты или нет. Если бы не отчеты о том, что вы с «Цербером» причастны к этим массовым исчезновениям, я бы даже не смог с тобой встретиться. 

Отчеты? — удивилась Шепард. Значит, Альянс знал о похищениях и прислал сюда отряд, чтобы следить за ней, а не за коллекционерами. Это означало, что вмешался кто-то близкий, кто-то знающий, что в присутствии Кайдена ее будет проще застать врасплох… ну конечно!

— Тебя послал… отпустил сюда Андерсон, да? Почему? — прошептала она, каким-то чудом все еще держа себя в руках. 

Кайден кивнул, рассеянно поглаживая ее волосы. Андерсон? Этот двуличный мудак! Вот уже во второй раз Шепард почувствовала, как что-то ломается у нее внутри из-за этого человека, и ее накрыла жгучая волна ненависти. Он был одним из тех немногих, кого Шепард искренне считала своими друзьями. Так что за игры он ведет на этот раз? Почему все вокруг только и стремятся наказать ее за то, что ей хватило наглости остаться в живых?

И тут Кайден нагнулся и поцеловал ее, пытаясь втиснуться языком между ее губ. Шепард невольно напряглась, ощущая сильнейшую неприязнь, но поддалась и начала покусывать его губу в ответ. Взяв ее лицо в ладони и испустив слабый стон, Кайден принялся целовать ее еще жарче, а затем отстранился, положил руки ей на бедра и, окинув ее страстным взглядом, сказал:

— Наверное, он знал, что я не соглашусь остаться в стороне. 

Ее охватило презрение. Если он хоть на мгновение повернется спиной, она сможет освободиться.

— Помнишь ту ночь перед Айлосом? — спросила Шепард с застенчивой улыбкой. Кайден хмыкнул и начал снова ее целовать, нежно очерчивая языком нижнюю губу. Шепард отстранилась от него ровно настолько, чтобы неуверенно продолжить: — Это глупо, конечно, но… черт, все это время после возвращения я глядела в небеса и думала о том, как ты далек от меня. Я думала, а вдруг ты тоже смотришь в небо и вспоминаешь обо мне. Это звучит так банально, ведь правда?

— Нет, Джей, та ночь была самой важной в моей жизни, — Кайден сжал ее плечи и выпрямился. Повернувшись, он подошел к окну… шах и мат! Шепард осторожно наклонилась вперед. Положив руки на подоконник и глядя в голубое небо, он продолжил: — Я даже некоторое время летать не мог после того, что случилось. — Шепард встала, сохраняя согнутое положение, ее туловище было наклонено к сиденью стула под прямым углом. — Мне казалось, что я остался где-то там, где ты погибла, в этом ледяном холоде. — Она осторожно шагнула вперед, стараясь не упасть. Шажок, еще один. — Я пытался жить дальше, но стоило мне увидеть тебя, и все снова вернулось, ты понимаешь? Я все еще люблю тебя, Джей, и это заставляет меня задуматься о том, кто я на самом деле.

— Любовь — тяжелое бремя, — ответила Шепард, стараясь скрыть издевку в голосе. — Я слышала, под ним можно упасть. 

Кайден даже обернуться не успел, как она совершила биотический бросок и вместе с ним вылетела в окно. Это был второй этаж, но удар о землю выбил из нее весь дух, и оставалось только радоваться укрепленным костям. Стул развалился на куски, и Шепард начала с трудом протаскивать согнутые ноги в кольцо связанных рук.

— Что… что ты?.. — Кайден закашлялся, застонал и попытался встать на колени.

— А теперь слушай меня! — потребовала Шепард, желая выплюнуть весь яд, чтобы очистить рот от вкуса его поцелуев. — Твоя шутка со мной удалась. — Теперь, когда веревка, спутывающая ее руки, оказалась спереди, Шепард начала лихорадочно ее развязывать. — Я очень рада за тебя, что ты отрастил яйца. — Вот, наконец, последний узел. — Но… 

Кайден смотрел на нее, морщась и держась за голову, и пытался подняться. Шепард ударила его зарядом во второй раз, снова уложив на спину. Нагнувшись, она схватила его за шиворот, поднесла лезвие омни-инструмента к его лицу и закончила свою мысль:

— Но если ты еще раз окажешься у меня на пути, я отрежу их и продам кроганам. Тебе ясно, козел?

Она с яростью отшвырнула его и ушла, не оглядываясь. Обычно ощущение победы поднимало ей настроение, но стоило подумать об Андерсоне, и ее начинало тошнить. «Позже, — сказала себе Шепард. — Сейчас иди к точке сбора, а убьешь кого-нибудь потом».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Н. Макиавелли «Государь»  
> «Надо быть подобным лисе, чтобы уметь обойти капканы, и льву, чтобы отпугнуть волков».
> 
> Дж. Р. Р. Толкиен «Братство кольца» (перевод стихов И. Гриншпун)  
> «Эгей! Бутылку я припас! А ну, хлебнем до дна!»
> 
> У. Голдман «Принцесса-невеста»  
> «Привет, меня зовут Иниго Монтойя, ты убил моего отца, готовься умереть!»
> 
> Оскар Уайльд «Портрет Дориана Грея» (пер. В. Чухно)  
> «Так вот, Дориан, вы всегда будете любить меня. В ваших глазах я воплощение всех тех грехов, совершить которые у вас не хватает смелости».
> 
> У. Шекспир «Ромео и Джульетта» (Пер. А. Григорьева)  
> «Не поднимусь, паду под бременем любви».


	7. Старые сказки

Гаррус пытался держать глаза открытыми, борясь с дурнотой, но головокружение не проходило. Его стащили волоком вниз по лестнице, и ему пришлось напрягать все мышцы корпуса, чтобы оставаться в согнутом положении и поменьше биться головой о ступени. Ситуация, что называется, с самого начала не задалась. Когда солдаты пришли в камеру, Гаррус мрачно поинтересовался:

— Вы собираетесь зачитать нам наши права?

— Нет.

— Нет, потому что у нас нет прав, или нет, потому что читать не умеете? — съязвила Лоусон.

Гаррус, конечно, не мог допустить, чтобы последнее слово осталось за кем-то другим, и добавил:

— Даже не знаю, какая причина менее удивительна.

Его ударили прикладом по лицу. Последним, что он успел увидеть, когда его схватили за ноги и потащили из камеры, была сидящая на полу Лоусон. Она смотрела на него, и в ее глазах читалась жалость. Мысль о том, что она жалеет его, была поистине пугающей, учитывая, что солдаты собирались сделать с ней (если Шепард не ошиблась на их счет, но она, к сожалению, почти никогда не ошибалась).

Сквозь туман пробивались какие-то голоса. Солдаты говорили о нем:

— Он что, отбил себе мозги?

— Да не, они всегда такие. Они же как большие насекомые, один разум на всех.

— Ты чо? Они — типа птицы, а вовсе не насекомые.

— Какая на хрен разница? Дедуля говорил, они даже поссать не могут без приказа.

— По крайней мере, — прохрипел Гаррус, — мы не ссым в штаны, как ваши деды на Шаньси.

Удар кулаком и немедленный вопль. Гаррус упал на спину, скованные руки не позволили ему хоть как-то замедлить падение.

— Блядь! Из чего у них морды? Я себе руку на хуй отбил! — Солдат размахивал ладонью с растопыренными пальцами прямо над его лицом.

— Есть ли цель, — выдохнул Гаррус, переворачиваясь на бок, — у этого светского разговора, или вы просто надеетесь пообщаться с цивилизованным собеседником? 

Кто-то схватил его за гребень и заставил поднять голову. Их было не так уж много: только четверо. Это и увеличивало шансы Гарруса на успешный побег, и в то же время наводило на размышления. То ли большинству людей, служивших на этой базе, не нравилось пытать пленников, то ли все остальные предпочли изнасиловать Лоусон. Даже до Омеги Гаррус не был настолько наивен, чтобы поверить в первый вариант. Его сердце сжалось от сочувствия к Миранде.

— Как Мясник умудрилась связаться одновременно и с церберовцами, и с турианцами? 

Так это все-таки допрос? Мясник… Гаррус слышал раньше это прозвище, но о нем быстро забыли, после того как журналисты окрестили Шепард спасительницей Цитадели.

— Моя сестра служила под началом этой пизды. Тоже на Торфане погибла, — с горечью буркнул один из солдат. — А теперь Мясник цацкается с чужими?

— Да она тогда целый взвод десантников положила, — согласился еще один. — А потом запустила таких же чужих на корабль Альянса. Это ж просто пиздец.

Нет, всего лишь повод почесать об кого-нибудь кулаки. Шепард рада была бы узнать, что она оказалась права, хотя вряд ли ей пришло бы в голову, что одной из причин их ненависти станет ее послужной список. В любом случае Гаррус собирался воспользоваться ее советом: нужно не провоцировать их, а делать вид, будто повелся на провокацию. 

— Не смейте сравнивать турианцев с батарианской швалью, — прошипел он, пытаясь изобразить вместо иронии праведный гнев. В былые времена он мог бы сказать это искренне, но сейчас ему пришлось мысленно попросить прощения у Грундана Крула. — Спасительница Цитадели видит разницу. Проявите хоть немного уважения.

— Ха! — рассмеялся один из них и повернулся к остальным. — Вы гляньте, он ее защищает. Вот это я понимаю — человеческо-турианская дипломатия в действии. Вы, птички ебнутые, теперь притихли, да? Мясник вам крылышки пообрезала? — В его словах звучала явная угроза.

— Она уважает меня, потому что, в отличие от вас, мы с ней профессионалы.

— Уважает? Знаешь, что? Я даже рад, что она набила свой корабль чужими и террористами. Она окажет большую услугу Альянсу, когда отправит вас на смерть. 

Это задело Гарруса сильнее, чем он ожидал, ведь они готовились к самоубийственной миссии.

— Вас бы она точно с собой не взяла, — притворно сладким голосом ответил Гаррус. — Вы мало того, что бойцы никудышные, так и смерть в бою для вас — слишком большая честь. 

— Как ты ей предан, птичка! — Один из них склонился к Гаррусу и обдал его своим мерзким дыханием. Гаррус понял, что теперь, когда после последнего удара по голове прошла пара минут, туман перед глазами, наконец, начал рассеиваться. У парня оказались черные волосы и яркие, прищуренные зеленые глаза. — Она теперь и с чужими ебется? Тебе что, ваши бабы не дают?

Что за банальная попытка поставить под сомнение его мужественность? Но тут Гаррусу пришла идея, которой он не замедлил воспользоваться:

— Мы чтим и уважаем наших женщин, а вы своих насилуете. Именно это сейчас происходит с моей спутницей наверху? — Он готов был получить еще один удар, лишь бы увидеть хоть какое-то отвращение на их лицах.

Вместо этого один из них злобно фыркнул — похоже, именно он и возглавлял эту стаю варренов.

— Церберовцы убили многих хороших солдат из Альянса; только на Акузе из-за них погибли полсотни десантников. Эта сучка-террористка получает то, что ждет их всех.

Вот теперь Гаррус впервые разозлился по-настоящему.

— Вы считаете, что гордое звание пушечного мяса позволяет вам творить любые беззакония? — выплюнул он. То, что он повторил слова, сказанные Мирандой, казалось таким правильным — как будто этим он выразил ей свое уважение. 

Вожак рывком поставил Гарруса на колени и ухватился за поврежденную мандибулу. А потом сорвал с него повязку. Гаррус заорал от боли, его рана открылась, и из нее хлынула кровь. В глазах у него потемнело, и он снова со стоном упал.

— Эй, ребята, помните ту турианскую сучку? — спросил вожак с угрозой в голосе. — У которой капсула где-то рядом разбилась? 

Гаррусу было так больно, что он почти не разбирал слов.

— Да уж, бедная уродина. Мы даже разобраться не могли сначала, баба она или мужик… Заявилась к нам с просьбой дать ей позвонить по голосвязи…

Гаррус замер и внезапно понял, что они злорадствуют, заметив, что им удалось привлечь его внимание. «Они все это выдумали. Просто врут, чтобы тебя позлить. Не верь им, это ложь». 

— Мы так вежливо ее пригласили…

Рассказчик замолчал, зубасто ухмыльнувшись, а затем присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Гаррусом. Когда он продолжил, каждое его слово жгло, как огнем:

— Она-то к нам вежливой не была, пизденка неблагодарная. Нам пришлось ее связать. Мы провозились несколько часов, пытаясь вскрыть ее пластины, чтобы выебать.

Гаррус судорожно сглотнул, оцепенев от этого ужасного рассказа.

— А знаешь, что мы сделали потом?

— Это не важно, — ответил Гаррус безжизненным голосом. Ему казалось, что он перестает чувствовать собственное тело. — Когда я с тобой покончу, все, что вы сделали с ней, покажется тебе милосердием.

— Мы…

Гаррус метнулся вперед и ударил его головой; обоих окатило брызгами красной и синей крови. Тут же два других солдата прыгнули на него, стараясь его удержать; открывшуюся рану вновь обожгло болью. Гаррус охнул, и четвертый парень сунул ему в рот дуло пистолета.

— Ты говнюк! — заорал раненый солдат, обхватив руками окровавленную голову. 

Гаррус так и застыл с дулом во рту. Один неверный жест, одно движение пальца на спусковом крючке, и ему вышибут мозги. Нужно придумать, как выкрутиться. Он не собирался умирать в этом сыром подвале и заливать грязные стены своей синей кровью. Его тело даже не вернут семье для похорон. Он пережил Омегу не для этого! Гаррус обвел взглядом комнату и заметил кое-что новое: двое из людей казались похожими. Тот, который держал пистолет, и тот, которого Гаррус боднул головой, были братьями.

— Что ты делаешь? Не надо! — крикнул один из солдат.

— Ты что, заложишь нас лейтенанту? — огрызнулся парень с пистолетом.

— Ты говорил, мы просто развлечемся, нам нельзя, блядь, его убивать!..

— Заткнись! — заорал окровавленный брат. — Ты сам это предложил! 

Пока они кричали друг на друга, Гаррус осторожно поднял скованные руки и прижал запястья к раненой щеке. Он не впервый раз полагался на точный прицел и твердость рук и надеялся, что не в последний.

Сейчас или никогда. С таким лицом ему почти что нечего терять.

— АРРРР! — зарычал Гаррус, используя самые низкие и угрожающие субгармоники, и резко повернул голову…

…от испуга парень спустил курок…

…выстрел пробил щеку Гарруса и прошел между запястьями. Лицо и руку снова обожгло. Траекторию он рассчитал не слишком точно — выстрел оцарапал край ладони на левой руке, но, по крайней мере, наручники были сломаны. Гаррус стремительно вскочил на ноги и схватил за горло обалдевшего стрелка. Боль была не такой сильной, как он ожидал — похоже, лицо онемело после того, как с него сняли повязку.

Окровавленный брат широко распахнул глаза:

— Отпусти его! Не надо, черт… отпусти! — Казалось, он действительно испуган. 

«Идиоты! — Гаррус почти слышал шепот Шепард у себя в ушах. — С тем же успехом они могли бы дать тебе свои психологические профили».

— Не подходите! — крикнул Гаррус, выпучив глаза; по его лицу стекала кровь, и он мог только представлять себе, каким чудовищем выглядит. — Или я сверну ему шею! — Крепко удерживая заложника, Гаррус попятился к лестнице, ведущей из подвала. Он начал подниматься, и солдаты сдвинулись с места. — Нет! — рявкнул он, усилив свою хватку. Заложник задергался, и солдаты с поднятыми руками замерли у нижней ступени.

Поднявшись наверх, Гаррус остановился, глядя на окровавленного парня. Можно было просто сбросить заложника с лестницы, чтобы задержать остальных. Но в этот момент с ошеломляющей ясностью Гаррус понял, что сделала бы Шепард на его месте. Он помнил, почему она поступала именно так. Почему ей, единственной в галактике, удавалось побеждать кого угодно и что угодно, даже саму смерть.

Нахлынувшее ледяное спокойствие смыло все остатки милосердия.

— Запомните на будущее, — сказал Гаррус. — Каждый турианец знает, как вскрыть человека. — Он провел когтями по лицу заложника, стараясь вонзить их как можно глубже, и тот взвыл, корчась от боли. Гаррус столкнул изуродованного парня вниз и выскочил за дверь. Захлопнул ее за собой, разломал панель доступа и оборвал провода, чтобы замок нельзя было открыть.

Он слышал сдавленные крики и всхлипывания, фоновой музыкой доносящиеся из-за двери. Ошметки мягкой человеческой плоти свисали у него с когтей. Гаррус остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и неожиданно услышал тихий женский голос:

— Вакариан!

Перед ним возникла Лоусон. Ее подбитый глаз уже начал заплывать, нижняя губа распухла, шею покрывали темные синяки. Поверх ее обычного обтягивающего костюма была надета окровавленная форменная толстовка Альянса. От нее пахло смертью, жестокостью и победой. Лоусон взглянула на него, и Гаррус понял, что она увидела в нем свое отражение.

— Ну что ж, — сухо сказала она, протягивая заряженный пистолет. — Мы с тобой — воплощенное кровавое месиво. Идем, я связалась с капитаном, и она тоже уже на свободе. За мной. — Она повернулась и нырнула в боковой коридор. В этой части базы было слишком тихо. Где же все?

— Лоусон, — прошептал Гаррус, пытаясь угнаться за ней. — Ты ранена? Шепард… была права насчет?..

— Да, — ответила она тихо и напряженно, не повернув головы.

— Миранда…

Она оглянулась, услышав свое имя.

— …ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты это понимаешь, да?

— Да, — согласилась она, и ее глаза потемнели. — Виноваты они.

В комнате отдыха Гаррус увидел их тела. Один из немногих выживших так и валялся без сознания со спущенными штанами, но еще дышал. Лоусон встала рядом с ним и подняла пистолет.

— Слишком громко, — остановил ее Гаррус. Он поставил ногу на шею человека и повернулся к Миранде, задавая безмолвный вопрос. Она кивнула.

Гаррус надавил всем весом, ломая кости.

* * *

Они стояли в карауле возле челнока, дожидаясь Шепард. Она обещала появиться через полторы минуты. Гаррус смущенно поглядывал на Лоусон, которая держала пистолет наизготовку и следила за своим сектором обзора. Если не считать следов от побоев, ничто в ее поведении не изменилось: сплошной холодный профессионализм.

Где же Шепард? Гаррус знал, что она может постоять за себя как никто другой, но одна минута уже прошла. Он решил, что подождет положенные тридцать секунд, а потом возьмет из челнока винтовку и отправится на поиски. А Лоусон пусть охраняет челнок. Осталось пятнадцать секунд. Пять…

— Бежим!!! — заорала неожиданно появившаяся Шепард. Когда ей оставалось преодолеть последние несколько метров, она использовала биотический бросок, влетела в открытую дверь зависшего в воздухе челнока и рухнула на пол. Охнув от удара, она поднялась на ноги и закричала: — Взлетай же, мать твою! Чего ты ждешь? Я же сказала — полторы минуты, Лоусон! Вперед! 

Пилот включил ядро эффекта массы, Гаррус и Лоусон запрыгнули в челнок, и дверь закрылась.

Шепард согнулась пополам, уперлась руками в колени и глубоко вздохнула.. 

— Черт, Лоусон, ты же говорила, что улучшила мне легочную ткань. 

Челнок быстро набирал скорость.

— Учитывая, что вы выкурили половину пачки только этим утром, у ваших легких не было возможности восстановиться, — невозмутимо ответила Лоусон. Гаррус восхитился ее способностью выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало после того, как над ней надругались.

Шепард, ворча, рухнула на скамью. Гаррус заметил, что она где-то потеряла свой шлем. Она внимательно посмотрела на Лоусон, поморщилась и выругалась сквозь зубы. При ее способности к сочувствию это было равноценно дружескому объятию. Похоже, Лоусон немного растерялась от такой необычной реакции. Она развернулась, ушла в кабину пилота и закрыла за собой дверь.

Гаррус остался с Шепард наедине. Он достал меди-гель из аптечки и наконец-то намазал лицо. Молчание затягивалось; они ни разу не поговорили по-дружески после той стычки в пабе. Таймер над дверью в кабину мигнул, указывая, что расчетное время до стыковки с «Нормандией» составляет девять минут. Девять минут мучительного молчания, просто чудесно!

Прошла одна минута.

Гаррус заерзал на скамье. Что случилось с Шепард? Он никогда не встречал менее ранимое существо, но сейчас с ней происходило что-то странное. Казалось, в ней тлеет холодная ярость, так не похожая на обычную взрывную злость. Вроде бы она не была ранена, но выглядела напряженной. И явно не хотела разговаривать. Да почему же этот долбанный челнок летит так долго? Гаррус уже начинал мечтать о таблетках.

Прошла еще одна минута.

Гаррус отложил меди-гель; больше с лицом ничего нельзя было сделать, пока он не доберется до Чаквас. На Шепард он старался не смотреть. Он понятия не имел, что ей сказал или сделал Кайден, но она явно замкнулась в себе. Ее лицо мрачнело все сильнее. Казалось, с каждой прошедшей секундой в разделяющую их стену ложится еще один камень.

Еще одна минута. Еще сотня камней.

Гаррус не мог допустить, чтобы эта стена оказалась достроенной. Духи, он бы не выдержал очередного одиночного заключения в батарейном отсеке, где его единственным компаньоном будет бутылка с таблетками или с виски.

Осталось пять минут. Челнок вошел в верхний слой стратосферы, и они вот-вот должны были увидеть «Нормандию».

Зачем об этом думать вообще? — размышлял Гаррус. Шепард была сильной, да и сам он доказал свое умение выживать, так что все у них будет нормально. Он просто слишком заморачивается. Если он сейчас заговорит, Шепард обзовет его идиотом, и будет права. Да Гаррус и не умел вести такие разговоры: чтобы позвонить отцу из того бункера над мостом, ему пришлось накачать себя стимуляторами… и Шепард спасла его снова, появившись из ниоткуда точно в нужный момент, и дала ему цель, и теперь он был обязан ей и должен был что-то сказать…

Еще минута.

Шепард повела плечами и снова наклонилась вперед, спрятав в ладони лицо. И тут Гаррус заметил висящий на ее спине излучатель коллекционеров — ну конечно! Не удивительно, что она вернулась и попыталась добыть еще один взамен того, который у нее отняли солдаты Альянса. Собравшись с духом, как перед броском гранаты, он попытался снять с ее спины оружие.

Она вздрогнула, но позу не сменила, только спросила с подозрением:

— Гаррус, что ты делаешь? 

— Несу твой длинный лук, да стрел побольше с ним, — робко ответил Гаррус. Он продолжал возиться с этими дурацкими ремнями, явно предназначенными для пальцев, а не для когтей. Шепард наклонила голову, глядя на него с таким видом, словно он признался, что обрюхатил ханара.

— Ну, ты понимаешь, — торопливо добавил Гаррус, испугавшись, что перепутал слова. — Из баллад…

— …о Робин Гуде, да, я знаю эту историю, Гаррус. — В ее голосе звучала растерянность, а не злость. — Единственное, что я понять не могу, с чего вдруг турианец цитирует человеческую балладу восьмивековой давности.

— Ты назвала меня Маленьким Джоном, — пояснил Гаррус, нахмурившись. Сняв излучатель, он положил его к себе на колени и удивился его тяжести. Понятно, почему у нее плечи болят. Шепард придвинулась к нему поближе, глядя на него и дожидаясь продолжения. — Я… я поискал в экстранете, чтобы понять, не смеялась ли ты надо мной, — закончил он, запинаясь. 

Изумленно моргнув, Шепард ответила:

— Ты… вау! Черт, Гаррус, я не знала. Я просто языком молола, блин.

— Так ты говорила не серьезно?

— Нет! — горячо возразила она. — Нет! Все серьезно, Гаррус. Черт, я именно это и имела в виду. Просто я… ну не знаю, это так странно. Люди обычно… не делают… так. — Она отвернулась, смутившись. Впервые за много часов Гаррус почувствовал, как на душе у него потеплело. Он ощущал странную гордость от того, что смог произвести такое впечатление на Шепард.

— «Робин Гуд и монах» — лучшая из историй, — продолжил он, осмелев. — Робин Гуд обманул Маленького Джона, а потом его схватили и бросили в тюрьму…

— И Маленький Джон его спас. Неудивительно, что тебе она нравится.

— А потом Робин Гуд предложил ему возглавить лесное братство, но Маленький Джон сказал, что будет служить ему и дальше и никому, кроме него, хоть Робин Гуд и был самоуверенным и лживым говнюком. 

Впервые у Шепард не нашлось, что ответить. Она просто сидела и улыбалась. А потом поддразнила его все с той же искренней улыбкой:

— Ну да, таким засранцем, верно?

Гаррус представил крохотного хранителя подъемного моста в ее сознании, который вдруг решил опустить мост. Возможно, она сейчас испытывала такую же теплоту.

— Хуже некуда, — легкомысленно согласился Гаррус, забыв, что ему нельзя улыбаться. Он со стоном поднес руку к раненой щеке. Шепард покачала головой. — Шепард, не начинай! А кстати, как ты сбежала? 

К ней вернулась аура небрежной самоуверенности. Широко раздвинув ноги, она развалилась на скамье, прижавшись к стене лопатками и сложив руки на животе.

— Как я сбежала? — переспросила Шепард с театральной интонацией. — С трудом! Как я планировала этот момент? С удовольствием. — Ухмыльнувшись, она взглянула в его недоумевающее лицо и пояснила: — Я охмурила его своими женскими чарами. 

Гаррус фыркнул.

— А потом выбросила в окно.

— Ну конечно! — Гаррус хотел произнести это с сарказмом, но в его словах звучало восхищение.

— Я обошлась с ним как настоящая стерва.

— Я верю, — согласился он, не пытаясь скрыть удовольствия.

— Пожалуйста, покиньте челнок и войдите в камеру дезинфекции, — перебила их СУЗИ.

— Эй, — окликнул ее Гаррус, когда они встали и потянулись. У него оставался последний шанс сказать ей что-нибудь, пока она не вернулась к обязанностям капитана. — То, что ты сказала про побег, это тоже из человеческой книги?

— Да.

— Какой?

— Знаешь что, Вакариан, — ответила Шепард, снова улыбнувшись этой искренней улыбкой. — Я пришлю тебе файл. — И она выскочила из челнока.

Неожиданно Гаррус пожалел, что у них было только девять минут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> «О славном Робин Гуде» (пер. В. Рождественского)  
> «И принеси мой длинный лук,  
> Да стрел побольше с ним».
> 
> А. Дюма «Граф Монте-Кристо»  
> «Как я сбежал? С трудом. Как я планировал этот момент? С удовольствием».


	8. Тени на ярком свету

В конференц-зале они собрались втроем; обычно о результатах заданий отчитывались Шепард и Лоусон, но на этот раз Призрак по какой-то неизвестной причине настоял на присутствии Гарруса. Впрочем, Гаррусу и самому хотелось на него взглянуть. В итоге ему не понравилась жадность в глазах человека и его постоянная снисходительная полуулыбка. Разговор принял неожиданный оборот, когда выяснилось, что Призрак намеренно отправил их на Горизонт, заставив сыграть роль наживки.

— Коллекционеры назвали вас по имени, Шепард; это исключительный случай, — произнес Призрак, размышляя вслух. И выдохнул дым.

Шепард равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Я и есть исключение, — заявила она таким тоном, словно погоду обсуждала. А потом скрестила руки на груди и саркастично добавила: — Может, они думают, что я слишком дикая, чтобы жить, и слишком редкая, чтобы сдохнуть.

— Вот именно. Ваше пребывание на Горизонте принесло очевидную пользу, — подытожил Призрак, снова затянувшись сигаретой. — Вы согласны, что утечка сведений о вашем пункте назначения была необходима?

Теперь-то Шепард ему возразит? — подумал Гаррус.

Шепард лишь сухо кивнула:

— Согласна.

Гаррусу любопытно было следить за тем, как она беседует с Призраком: уважительно, рассудительно, даже с юмором. Если бы Гаррус не знал ее лучше, то мог бы подумать, будто они друзья.

— Я выдал объем информации, достаточный лишь для того, чтобы рассчитывать на разведывательную операцию, но не на полноценный арест. Их враждебность по отношению к вам выше, чем мы ожидали. Я надеюсь, Шепард, что в будущем вы станете действовать в пространстве Альянса с большей осторожностью.

— Сэр, — вмешалась Миранда, — при всем моем уважении, этот сектор не входит в пространство Альянса; колония была оккупирована войсками Альянса недавно, потому что турели…

— Не тебе критиковать Альянс, Миранда, — резко оборвал ее Призрак, не взглянув в ее сторону. — Я бы советовал тебе воздержаться от замечаний.

Гаррус сжал кулаки, но промолчал, продолжая наблюдать за реакцией Шепард. Это было лучше, чем кипеть от гнева при виде лица Миранды — она выглядела так, словно получила пощечину.

— Нас окружили и арестовали по подозрению в похищениях, — спокойно ответила Шепард. — Конечно, если бы мы рассчитывали встретить там войска Альянса, то были бы настороже.

Призрак удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Я слышал, что Альянс послал на встречу с вами некоего Кайдена Аленко. Как я понимаю, у вас с ним что-то было в прошлом… 

О духи! — подумал Гаррус. — Уж этого Шепард не стерпит.

— Но я должен быть уверен, Шепард, что вы уделяете миссии все свое внимание. Вы способны видеть ясно?

— Почему вы не спросите Лоусон? Это ведь она мне роговицы пересаживала, — сухо ответила Шепард. Она опустила руки и повела плечами с таким видом, словно этот разговор ужасно ей наскучил. — Все прошло отлично, если учесть, что наш источник информации утаил от нас важные сведения. Мы готовы были запросить помощь с «Нормандии», но она не понадобилась, поскольку мы смогли самостоятельно добраться до точки эвакуации. Мы не сделали практически ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать враждебность со стороны Альянса… или вы именно это ставите нам в вину? — Это был вызов, а не вопрос.

— «Спровоцировать враждебность». Какой любопытный выбор слов, Шепард. — Призрак стряхнул пепел с сигареты и продолжил: — А убитые солдаты не кажутся вам достаточной причиной для враждебности?

— Я не…

— Вот именно, «вы не», — перебил ее Призрак, неожиданно разозлившись. Шепард застыла; то, что он не дал ей договорить, само по себе было оскорблением. — Я читал рапорты о потерях. — Он повернулся к Лоусон. — Миранда, число совершенных тобой убийств гораздо выше, чем у Шепард и Вакариана. Не говоря о том, что ты позволила снять себя на камеру. Уж от тебя я ожидал гораздо большего. Можешь объяснить, в чем причина такой неожиданной кровожадности?

Даже после всего, что они пережили, Гаррусу не приходилось видеть на лице Миранды такого испуганного выражения.

— Вы… вы видели… — Опомнившись, она попыталась взять себя в руки. — Я думала, что отключила все камеры, сэр, но, очевидно, мне удалось отключить лишь ближайшие…

— Ты думала. Что, правда? А у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не думала ни о чем.

— Но вы же знаете, они… они пытались… — Миранда не смогла закончить фразу. Гарруса это просто убило: нападки Призрака ранили ее гораздо глубже, чем все, что случилось на Горизонте.

С жестокой снисходительностью Призрак продолжил:

— Я знаю, и я сочувствую тебе, Миранда, но твоему поведению нет оправдания. Мы — «Цербер», мы всегда действуем с точностью и изяществом. Мы не убиваем людей в приступе эгоистичной ярости, как солдаты Альянса…

— Я бы на вашем месте поостереглась продолжать, — неожиданно сказала Шепард. Гаррус уже устал ждать, когда же она вмешается. Пока Призрак возил Миранду мордой по столу, Гаррус чувствовал себя так, как будто это из него кишки вытягивали. Но еще хуже то, что Миранда явно восхищалась Призраком, и его презрение было для нее невыносимым.

— Шепард, — начал Призрак. — В некоторых кругах вас все еще зовут Мясником, так что вы лучше меня знаете, какими методами пользуется Альянс.

— Вообще-то, — холодно ответила Шепард, — я имела в виду ту часть ваших высказываний, где вы критиковали мою подчиненную за выполнение моих же приказов.

Миранда посмотрела на нее, слегка прищурившись, и только это выдавало ее удивление.

— Лоусон способна выдержать критику, — возразил Призрак. — Несмотря на свой единственный просчет, она — профессионал.

— Мне это хорошо известно. Но дело не в Лоусон, а в моем руководстве и в моих прямых приказах. Ей было сказано: убей каждого ублюдка, который встанет у тебя на пути, и еще парочку для ровного счета.

— Понятно. — Призрак глубоко затянулся и выпустил огромное облако дыма, на мгновение скрывшее его лицо. — В принципе, Шепард, это плохая идея. Она свидетельствует о прискорбном отсутствии сдержанности.

— Это плохие люди нуждаются в принципах, не позволяющих им распускаться, — ответила Шепард с едва заметной улыбкой. Призрак иронично усмехнулся ей в ответ, и Гаррус ощутил странный дискомфорт при мысли, что эти двое обмениваются только им понятными шутками. — Лоусон мой приказ не понравился, она сказала об этом прямо. — Это была откровенная ложь, ничего подобного Миранда не говорила. — Но она выполнила его, как и положено хорошему солдату. Я ценю ваши сведения и вашу поддержку, но это мы рискуем головой на наземных заданиях, и поэтому мои приказы имеют верх над вашими.

Зарядившись от Шепард энергией, словно от запасной батареи, Миранда добавила:

— Капитан… склонна к хаотичным проявлениям жестокости, сэр. — Она снова выглядела абсолютно по-деловому, от былой обиды не осталось и следа. — Сначала я пыталась ее переубедить, но со временем поняла, что именно это свойство делает ее такой эффективной. Оно помогает ей… нам заставать врагов врасплох.

— Ну вот, теперь вы знаете о моей хаотичной жестокости. — Шепард чуть наклонилась вперед, упершись ладонями в столешницу, и уставилась на Призрака, не мигая. Весь ее юмор исчез. — И я не хочу, чтобы вы когда-либо упрекали участников моей команды в выполнении моих приказов. Если вам что-то не нравится в моих действиях, говорите об этом со мной. Я руковожу этим отрядом или нет?

Призрак смотрел на нее, и Гаррус знал, что он видит: опасный блеск в глазах, пульсирующие алые шрамы, саму воплощенную ярость.

— Очевидно, вы пользуетесь уважением у подчиненных, — осторожно ответил Призрак. Увертливый гад. — Архангел! — Гаррус вздрогнул бы от этого неожиданного обращения, если бы не был так сильно удивлен. — А что вы думаете о миссии на Горизонте?

— Я думаю… — Гаррус умолк, чувствуя, как напряглась Шепард. — …я думаю, что иногда нам приходится выполнять важные, но неприятные приказы. Вот я их и выполняю. — Простые, честные, безопасные слова.

— Рад это слышать. — В глазах Призрака снова появилось странное нечитаемое выражение, но он решил закончить разговор. — Скоро вы получите очередные три досье. Я жду от вас следующего отчета, Шепард. — Он отключил связь.

Миранда сразу направилась к выходу, но Шепард крикнула ей вслед:

— Лоусон, вернись!

Миранда повернула голову.

— Нет. Об этом мы не будем говорить. — Впервые за все это время она пренебрегла формальным обращением. И ушла, не оглядываясь.

— Мне не нравится, что Миранда расстроена, — заметил Гаррус, когда она уже не могла их слышать. — Что если у нее есть код самоуничтожения корабля?

— Корабля? Черт, Гаррус, скорее у нее есть код самоуничтожения для меня лично. — Не похоже было, чтобы Шепард сильно заботила эта мысль. Она ухмыльнулась: — Расслабься, я все равно собираюсь с ней поговорить. Свяжешься со мной позже? Возможно, мне придется подождать, и мы могли бы вместе прогуляться.

— То есть, выпить?

— Именно это я тебе и предлагаю.

Вернувшись к себе, Гаррус понял, что у него есть в запасе пара свободных часов. Чаквас наложила ему новую повязку, он пополнил запас обезболивающих, но действовали они все хуже. Чтобы испытать блаженное отсутствие боли, ему пришлось превысить рекомендованную дозу в четыре раза. Судя по информации в экстранете, это был безопасный предел, за которым маячил призрак передозировки.

Плюхнувшись на койку и засунув руку под голову, Гаррус начал размышлять о Шепард. Потолок вращался у него над головой, красные лампочки отбрасывали демонические отблески, а сам он уплывал куда-то очень далеко, ощущая странное давление под панцирем, где были похоронены его эмоции. Шепард идеально спланировала этот разговор. Убедила Призрака, что они на одной стороне, подтолкнула его к критике в их адрес, а затем пришла на выручку Миранде. И, как подозревал Гаррус, нарочно не стала спешить, чтобы Миранда успела помучиться. А еще это странное высказывание в конце… чего хотел от него Призрак?

Пустота наползала со всех сторон, и перед глазами все начало расплываться. Только так, замкнувшись в безопасном коконе, Гаррус мог вспоминать свою команду. Он глубоко вздохнул и плавно выдохнул. Действие таблеток окутывало его плотным одеялом, ограждая от боли. Больше не надо было убирать воспоминания в охраняемый бетонный сейф, чтобы продолжать жить.

Сидонису понравилась бы Шепард, — думал Гаррус, что-то рассеянно мурлыкая себе под нос. Сидонис был насмешливым и умным, проницательным и острым на язык. Но он бы Шепард не понравился: она сочла бы его слабаком. Стоило Гаррусу задуматься о том, как долго Сидонис водил его за нос, и ему начинало казаться, будто ему в сердце ввинчивается сверло. Может, он просто сломался под пытками? Или с самого начала собирался всех их сдать?

Возможно, Гаррус должен был злиться на Шепард или презирать ее, ведь она во многом была хуже любых гололицых политиков. Отец считал ее проклятием для всей галактики и не изменил своего мнения даже после ее мученической смерти. Но если бы… на Омеге… у Гарруса был ее ум и ее безупречная логика… смог бы он предвидеть такой исход? Его отряд действовал не так уж и долго — всего несколько месяцев. Примерно столько же времени он провел на борту первой «Нормандии». Он знал все привычки друзей: как они чистили оружие, какие пайки предпочитали, кто из них швырял ботинки как попало, а кто аккуратно убирал их в шкаф…

Гаррус должен был их оплакать. Но вместо этого он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Может, он оскорблял этим их память, но сейчас он чувствовал лишь стыд из-за того, что ему не хватало храбрости испытывать чувства.

* * *

— Нет.

— Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.

— А ты нарываешься, Гаррус.

— Почему? Мне что, уже спросить нельзя? — Гаррус крутанулся на стуле, чтобы повернуться лицом к Шепард, и положил локоть на барную стойку.

Он все еще чувствовал тяжесть и муть в голове и опоздал на встречу чуть ли не на целый час, заснув после вызванного таблетками трипа. Шепард ждала его в пляжном баре под открытым небом на курортной планете с тропическим климатом и выглядела очень по-летнему в солнечных очках, шортах и майке без рукавов. Хоть солнце и приятно согревало пластины Гарруса, слепящие лучи усиливали головную боль. Он понимал, что Шепард не вздрючила его за опоздание только лишь потому, что увлеченно флиртовала с накачанным барменом-человеком. Почему-то Гарруса это раздражало сильнее, чем яркий свет и доносящиеся с пляжа радостные визги.

— Потому что это ничего не даст, — ответила Шепард.

— Можно с этого момента поподробнее, а то мой хилый умишко не в состоянии постичь причины твоего отказа от звания спектра? Которое, между прочим, защитит тебя от любого юридического преследования, пока ты сотрудничаешь с террористами. 

Шепард со вздохом развернулась лицом к толпе. Взяв со стойки пиво, она сделала глоток и сказала, не глядя на Гарруса:

— Ну ладно, слушай. Андерсон не поведется на мои уловки, он никогда на них не велся. Я не смогу выцыганить у него это звание.

— Так почему было не объяснить с первого раза? — спросил Гаррус. Его раздражение сменилось теплотой, нахлынувшей, словно ласковая волна. — Шепард, я же не дурак. Я просто пытаюсь понять.

— Только подлизываться не надо, умник. Мы с Андерсоном давние знакомые; я была совсем девчонкой, когда его встретила.

— Когда еще с «красными» бегала?

Она вздрогнула, но попыталась это скрыть, отхлебнув пива.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Прочитал в твоей биографии. Ее издали, когда ты… умерла. — Шепард молчала, и Гаррус неуверенно продолжил: — Я мало что запомнил, там писали о трудном детстве на Земле, мелких правонарушениях… — Он решил, что цитировать полный текст наизусть было бы неуместно. Шепард подняла бы его на смех.

— И тебя не волнует, что я была преступницей? Я думала, твой единственный принцип заключается в том, что вина всегда несомненна. — Она протянула руку. Гаррус заметил лежащую на барной стойке пачку сигарет и послушно вложил ей в ладонь.

— Конечно, нет! Ты же была ребенком, Шепард. Сиротой, пытавшейся хоть как-то выжить. Я понимаю разницу между отчаянием и злонамеренностью.

Зажав пивную бутылку между коленей, она закурила, но эта вынужденная пауза слишком затянулась, чтобы казаться естественной. Не глядя в его сторону, Шепард ответила:

— Верно. — И спросила без каких-либо эмоций в голосе: — Что ты вообще о «красных» знаешь?

— Помню только, что отец ворчал в их адрес, когда они еще были влиятельной силой. «Люди только успели открыть ретрансляторы, а уже разнесли вирус преступности по всей галактике». — Гаррус пожал плечами и отхлебнул пива. — Я слышал, со временем банда распалась; наверное, в этом тебе повезло. А почему ты спросила?

Шепард пожала плечами и вместо ответа сунула в рот очередную сигарету. Гаррус зажег огонек на омни-инструменте и поднес ей. Она окинула его удивленным взглядом.

— С меня хорошие манеры, а с тебя — история, — пояснил он. Шепард со смехом наклонилась к его зажигалке, принимая его предложение. — Так как ты с ним познакомилась? С Андерсоном?

— Я попала в трудную ситуацию, — призналась она, выпустив облако дыма и удерживая сигарету двумя пальцами. — Он предложил мне записаться в армию. Четыре года, детка, сказал он. Потом эти четыре года прошли, и я хотела демобилизоваться, но Андерсон подергал за ниточки и вписал меня в программу N. Потом закончился и срок контракта по программе N, и тогда Андерсон убедил меня стать его заместителем на «Нормандии». Будет весело, говорил он. Окей, сказала я, но это мой последний рейс. — Она хохотнула. — А потом он ушел и выдвинул меня в спектры. Он все время находил причины, чтобы я осталась, а когда я воскресла из мертвых и действительно хотела вернуться в Альянс, он просто послал меня на хуй и подставил под арест. Мудак, — с горечью подытожила Шепард. — Это ведь о многом говорит, ага?

Гаррус не знал, что ответить. Ей не нужны были ни его сочувствие, ни жалость. Она просто сидела и курила с задумчивым видом, рассказав о себе больше, чем за все долгие месяцы их знакомства. Теперь ему очень хотелось набить морду Андерсону.

— Мне кажется, ты заслуживаешь восстановления в звании спектра. — Он зацепил ногой кольцо на ножке барного стула, и повернул его, чтобы Шепард снова оказалась сидящей к нему лицом. Ему хотелось бы изобразить сочувственный вид, но из-за толстой повязки это было почти невозможно. — Ты же действительно на него злишься за то, что он подослал к тебе Кайдена?

— Да, — буркнула она, похоже, уже догадавшись, к чему он клонит.

— А ты не думаешь, что он косвенно виновен в том, что случилось со мной и с Мирандой?

— Думаю, — согласилась Шепард, и Гаррус понял, что победил. — Отлично, я с ним поговорю. Быть спектром очень удобно. — Злодейски ухмыльнувшись, она добавила: — И так сексуально!

— Я бы не сказал, что у тебя проблемы с сексуальностью, — заметил Гаррус, понимая, что ей хочется сменить тему. — Ты же не собираешься переспать с этим громилой-барменом? Это все равно, что трахнуться с кроганом.

— С кроганом больнее, — рассеянно пробормотала Шепард и снова повернулась к бару, смерив взглядом спину указанного бармена.

— Что?!

— Они огромные. И второй хуй нифига не мягкий, хотя и служит запасным.

— Но ты же не… ты что, пыталась? — ужаснулся Гаррус, забыв про Андерсона и про все свои мечты о мордобое.

— Помнишь, как я пустила тебя за руль Мако, а сама залезла к Рексу на заднее сидение?

Гаррус поперхнулся так, что все вокруг забрызгал пивом. Шепард расхохоталась.

Все еще смеясь, она допила пиво, спрыгнула со стула и бросила на стойку кредитную карточку.

— Ну, мне пора, Вакариан. — Еще одну кредитку она сунула ему. — Держи. Купи себе что-нибудь приодеться. И через два часа чтоб был на корабле.

Гаррус пожал плечами.

— Я скоро с Гото встречаюсь. Вот за ее «приобретения» и заплачу, когда она отвернется. А у тебя какие планы? — Вроде незначительный вопрос, подумал Гаррус, но он доказывал, как сильно изменились их отношения с Шепард. Два года назад ему бы в голову не пришло спрашивать у капитана, как она собирается провести свое свободное время.

— Я обещала Лоусон пересечься с ней в каком-то модном баре в пятнадцать часов. — Шепард швырнула окурок на землю и раздавила каблуком. — Нам нужно кое о чем побеседовать.

Гаррус кивнул, а потом спохватился:

— Шепард, подожди! Будь с ней помягче, ладно? Ты же не видела того, что видел я.

Она сдвинула солнечные очки на лоб и пристально уставилась на Гарруса.

— Я читала отчеты. Ты молодчина. — И она на прощание похлопала его по лицу.

* * *

Неожиданно Гаррус обнаружил, что ему нравится Касуми Гото. И вновь Шепард оказалась права: Касуми рада была засыпать его безумными историями о своих кражах на Цитадели, которые, похоже, проворачивала прямо у него перед носом. Оказалось не так уж и трудно изображать удивление пополам с возмущением, чтобы она продолжала свою похвальбу.

В каком-то отношении она напоминала ему Шепард. Конечно, Касуми не была такой же безжалостной и жестокой, но разделяла ее бесшабашное отношение к жизни. Гаррус понимал, что эта черта не должна ему нравиться, но все равно нравилась, особенно в сравнении с теми культурными и моральными нормами, которые в него пытались вбить с раннего детства.

Торговый район представлял собой сплошные вылизанные тротуары, шикарные кафе и суетящиеся толпы зевак, слишком поглощенных собой, чтобы обращать внимание на ловкую воровку. 

— Ты понимаешь, что даже если оплачиваешь половину из своих покупок, это не оправдывает воровства? Капиталистический уклад держится на торговых операциях, а не на карме.

Касуми пожала плечами — не так, как это делала Шепард, а резко, пружинисто, согнув руки в локтях и повернув ладони вверх. «Тут и посмотреть-то не на что», — словно говорила она своим нахальным жестом.

— Карма, — повторила Касуми, и ее глаза заблестели. — Слушай, мне нравится эта идея! А как бы и мне карму поправить? — Приоткрыв рот в радостном удивлении, она ткнула в Гарруса пальцем и полезла рыться в пакете с покупками — одном из многих, которые нес для нее Гаррус. Она вытащила губную помаду и бросила ее стайке подростков-азари, стоявших неподалеку. Одна из девушек схватила тюбик на лету, и они рассыпались в благодарностях, увидев название бренда.

— Очень умно, Касуми, — заметил Гаррус, усевшись на диван у входа в магазин одежды. Касуми, естественно, собиралась примерить (и припрятать) половину ассортимента, каждый раз спрашивая его мнение об очередном наряде и каждый раз его игнорируя. — Ты накопила кучу духовных заслуг, и теперь обязательно выиграешь в лотерею… — Он матюкнулся. Сильный запах парфюма ударил ему в нос, и головная боль, начавшая было проходить, вспыхнула с новой силой. Гаррус наклонился вперед, обхватив голову руками и борясь с тошнотой.

— Гаррус? Что с тобой? — встревоженно спросила Касуми, присев на корточки рядом с ним и погладив его по руке. Еще одно забавное отличие от Шепард: Касуми не скупилась на выражения привязанности. Элементарный способ втереться в доверие, чтобы затем обокрасть. Но, как бы то ни было, Гаррусу было приятно ее сочувствие.

— Да просто голова болит. — Он попытался улыбнуться, шевельнув здоровой мандибулой. — Немного выпил с утра. Мне нужно… выйти наружу. Воздухом подышать. — Он встал, надеясь, что и она здесь не сильно задержится.

Он уже был в дверях, когда Касуми вдруг сказала ему вслед:

— Господи! Конечно, тебе плохо, ведь ты, наверное, опять лекарств наелся?

Гаррус оцепенел. Даже у самых ярких насекомых есть свой яд.

— Что, прости? — переспросил он, медленно повернувшись.

С ослепительной улыбкой она объяснила:

— Как только у тебя находится свободная пара часов, ты запираешься у себя и кайфуешь. — Она притворно нахмурилась. — И это зря, ведь есть и более безопасные способы расслабиться. Ты знаешь, что у нас есть бар на борту?

— Я хожу пить с Шепард…

— Я же сказала… — Касуми взмахнула рукой для пущей выразительности и пересела на диван. — В твои свободные часы.

— Проводить с кем-то время — это не работа… — Гаррус умолк, не к месту вспомнив, что его дружба с Касуми тоже началась с «работы», которую Шепард ему поручила.

— О нет, я вовсе не об этом! — воскликнула она, глядя на него сочувственно и понимающе. — Я знаю, что ты считаешь ее своим другом. Я просто имела в виду, что вы же все равно с ней о работе говорите, так или иначе…

Гаррус старался не анализировать ее слова. Касуми почему-то не сказала: «Я знаю, что вы с ней друзья». Он опустил руки.

Наверное, надо было с самого начала все отрицать. Но он стал оправдываться, и тем самым подтвердил ее подозрения, и даже если Касуми не была уверена вначале, то убедилась теперь. Почувствовав его настроение, она похлопала по сиденью, и Гаррус сел рядом с ней. 

— Как ты..? А остальные..? — Он пытался сформулировать вопрос, ответа на который боялся до ужаса.

— Знает ли кто-то еще? Нет, только я. Ты не представляешь, как просто проскользнуть в открытую дверь! Это было всего пару раз, — со смущенным видом уточнила она. И, словно оправдываясь, добавила: — Один раз ты был в такой глубокой отключке, что я смогла убрать из батарейного отсека все жучки!

Гарруса это не успокоило. Он набросился на нее с обвинениями:

— Значит, ты прокрадываешься ко мне и шпионишь за мной? И какие еще грязные секреты тебе удалось раскопать?

Касуми кокетливо улыбнулась.

— Можно подумать, ты бы не захотел их узнать. — Ее глаза сузились. — Не будь таким мрачным, Гаррус. Ты мне нравишься. Так что не бойся, я никому не скажу. На самом деле я могу тебе помочь.

— Что, серьезно? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Запихнешь меня в реабилитационный центр, или будешь за руки держать, когда у меня будет ломка?

— Вообще-то я могу снабжать тебя кое-чем покрепче, чем таблетки от кашля, которые дает тебе Чаквас. У меня много полезных знакомств.

Гаррус с подозрением спросил:

— Но почему… Зачем тебе это делать?

— Я же сказала, глупый, ты мне нравишься. Мои знакомые — надежные люди, они продают чистый товар. Если не будешь брать его у меня, то рано или поздно тебе придется покупать наркоту у какого-нибудь грязного волуса на задворках такой же грязной аптеки.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Касуми. Но я не идиот. Чего ты от меня хочешь? 

— Ну, раз ты спрашиваешь… — Касуми покачнулась из стороны в сторону, напомнив Гаррусу бойкую маленькую птичку, пытающуюся сосать нектар из цветка прямо на лету. — Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы ты убедил Шепард составить мне компанию.

— Компанию?

— Ага. У меня большая вечеринка намечается, а она умеет лучше всех притягивать чужие взгляды.

Гаррус отвернулся, взглянул на толпу покупателей, пререкающихся над прилавками с товаром, и подумал о том, какими мелочными и бездумными выглядели обитатели галактики. Каждый из них продолжал жить своей жизнью, не подозревая о грозящей им опасности, в то время как команда «Нормандии» несла на себе этот груз, позволяя им и дальше оставаться в неведении. Разве он, Гаррус, не заслужил хоть какого-то утешения? Но… нужно ли это ему? Клубные наркотики не были запрещены в Иерархии, но… то, что предлагала ему Касуми, было все равно что выйти на крутой и скользкий склон. Хватит ли у него сил удержаться на ногах? Но если отказаться, то придется идти на поклон к Чаквас и объяснять ей, почему его таблетки каждый раз заканчиваются так быстро.

«Или, — произнес голос в его голове, ужасно похожий на голос отца, — ты можешь просто завязать». Но это означало новые и новые сутки без сна, когда ночные кошмары сменяются дневными ужасами, не позволяя сражаться в полную силу… Остановиться сейчас было бы опасно и эгоистично; лучше просто продержаться какое-то время. Всего-то до самоубийственного задания. А после этого он обязательно завяжет. Если, конечно, выживет, а если нет, то и завязывать не придется.

— Я с ней поговорю, — медленно произнес Гаррус, размышляя о том, что сказала бы Шепард, если бы узнала, что он использовал ее как часть сделки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Х. Томпсон «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе»  
> «Один из прообразов Всевышнего: высший мутант, не рассчитанный для массового производства, слишком дикий, чтобы жить, слишком редкий, чтобы сдохнуть…»
> 
> Т. Уайт «Король былого и грядущего»  
> «Именно дурные люди и нуждаются в принципах, не позволяющих им распускаться».
> 
> Ф. Кафка «В исправительной колонии»  
> «Принцип, из которого я исхожу: вина всегда несомненна».


	9. Героический театр

— Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему мы не взяли подкрепление? Я же вроде говорила, что оно нам понадобится, — прошипела Шепард, прячась за грузовым контейнером, чтобы перезарядить пистолет. Пуля пролетела прямо возле ее шлема, и она, выругавшись, пригнулась еще ниже.

Миранда пожала плечами:

— Нет, ты спросила, хочу ли я взять подкрепление. Будь это приказ, капитан, я бы обязательно подчинилась. — Сунув в тяжелый пистолет новый термозаряд, Миранда выпрямилась в полный рост и сделала три точных выстрела. Поток пуль прекратился. Миранда перепрыгнула через ящик и начала красться вперед, прячась за укрытиями.

Шепард, поморщившись, ринулась следом. Она могла лишь надеяться, что не ошиблась, когда решила помочь Миранде, вместо того чтобы отправиться на вербовку юстициара.

* * *

Когда Шепард пришла к месту встречи, Лоусон ждала ее, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на поворачивающиеся в ее сторону головы проходящих мимо мужиков. Ну да, универсальный показатель привлекательности. Кажется, Шепард уже начинала жалеть, что не осталась в баре с Гаррусом.

Глубоко вздохнув, она изобразила самую самоуверенную из своих усмешек и уселась напротив. Лоусон окинула ее недовольным взглядом — еще более холодным, чем лед в ее виски. 

— Шепард, — напряженно начала она, подняв стакан в знак приветствия. — Я без тебя начала, но думаю, ты меня быстро догонишь.

— Может, мы пропустим часть, когда ты пассивно-агрессивно сомневаешься в моей компетентности, а я агрессивно сомневаюсь в твоей? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Шепард.

Ситуацию это не разрядило.

— Я не считаю тебя некомпетентной.

— Верно, — согласилась Шепард, перехватив взгляд ближайшего официанта. — Всего лишь хаотично жестокой. Изящный способ описать кого-то совершенно чокнутого. — Она указала на стакан Лоусон и показала пальцами, что хочет два таких же.

— Слушай, — вздохнула Лоусон. — Я не для этого сюда пришла. Я знаю, что, по-твоему, я сделала из тебя Франкенштейна…

— Вообще-то, это ты у нас Франкенштейн.

— Что?

К ним подошел официант, переваливающийся с ноги на ногу волус, и поставил на стол два стакана. После его ухода Шепард пояснила:

— Виктор Франкенштейн был создателем чудовища. А я — чудовище. — Пожав плечами, она сделала глоток и ощутила приятное жжение на языке. — Между прочим, я не считаю себя твоим изуродованным подобием, еще более отвратительным из-за этого сходства.

Лоусон изумленно пробормотала:

— Я… не думала, что ты такая начитанная. Этой книге почти четыреста лет.

Покатав виски во рту, Шепард спросила:

— А почему? Потому что этого не было в досье Альянса? Черт, если уж ты знала, какое у меня было детство, то должна понимать, что я не выросла неграмотной дебилкой только лишь потому, что любила читать. Кстати, попробуй сама: чтение может добавить тебе индивидуальности. — Она подкалывала Лоусон нарочно — хотела выяснить, много ли та знает.

— Я предпочитаю читать полезную литературу в свое ограниченное свободное время, — огрызнулась Лоусон. — Недавно вот закончила отличные мемуары археолога, работавшего на протеанских раскопках на Марсе. Могу дать почитать, займешься чем-нибудь полезным в часы досуга.

— О да, Лоусон, давай дальше о моих занятиях! Я хочу знать все о великом капитане Шепард!

— До жалкого банальная история, — отрезала Лоусон. — Джей Шепард, родилась на Земле, росла в приюте, которым управляли строгие, но добродетельные монахини, затем сбежала, жаждая свободы, и провела остаток детства на улице. — Ее тон становился все более театральным. Отхлебнув виски, она продолжила: — Затем ее нашли бандиты из «красных» — недавно распавшейся банды, которая так и не превратилась в криминальную империю из-за нескольких крупных арестов. Бандитов заинтересовали ее врожденные биотические способности, но, благодаря своему благородному сердцу, Джей не сломалась и всего лишь через год записалась в армию Альянса: классический образец молодой выдающей женщины, сумевшей изменить свою жизнь. Вдохновляющий пример для каждого из нас.

Шепард начала аплодировать.

— Потрясающе! Браво, мадам, я требую продолжения!

Лоусон отставила стакан и наклонилась к ней с дьявольским блеском в потемневших глазах:

— Не переживай, я могу и продолжить. Ведь это лишь одна из версий, которую рассказывает Альянс. А тебе больше не страшен серый волк, Джей?

Шепард перестала хлопать и крепче сжала стакан.

* * * 

— Шепард! Стой! — заорала Миранда. Шепард, сидящая за очень непрочным ящиком, вытянула шею, пытаясь понять, из-за чего та переполошилась. — Нам нужно быть осторожными с конвейерами! Не вздумай пробивать себе путь биотикой, ты же себя убьешь!

Шепард взглянула на транспортерные ленты и автоматические краны, двигающиеся в четком ритме, и попыталась рассчитать время.

— Я думала, что ты крутая, Лоусон! А ты боишься смерти! — …четыре, пять, шесть… — Похоже, сильно жизнью дорожишь! — Пора! Издав яростный вопль, Шепард бросилась прямо между двумя кранами, вращающимися вокруг своей оси.

— Я бы сказала, что тебе повезло, — крикнула Миранда. — Но я лично занималась восстановлением твоих рефлексов, так что можешь не благодарить.

* * *

— Официальная версия не лжет, — призналась Шепард, тщательно подбирая слова. — Но все упрощает. Не стоит ли нам быть более простыми и менее тщеславными? — Пытаясь сохранять нейтральный тон, она добавила: — Может, не так уж и плохо, что все это знают. Будем большой и счастливой семьей, где никто ничего не скрывает…

— Прошу тебя, Шепард, не надо меня оскорблять. Я профессиональный спецагент, — возразила Лоусон, выгнув бровь. — Если нам удалось получить секретные документы Альянса, это вовсе не значит, что мы разослали их всем участникам проекта «Лазарь». То, что я тебе сказала, знаем только Призрак и я.

Значит, и ему известны ее психологические триггеры. Это становилось опасным и меняло правила игры. Сказала ли это Миранда нарочно, чтобы завоевать ее доверие, или сболтнула случайно из-за своего взвинченного состояния? Шепард задумчиво прикусила язык.

— Похоже, Призрак заменил тебе отца, — уверенно сказала она, решив перейти в наступление. — И ты понимаешь, каково это — получить по морде от того, кому доверяла. Почему ты это терпишь, Лоусон?

Их стаканы опустели, и Миранда подала знак официанту, прежде чем ответить.

— Что бы он сегодня ни сказал, — заявила она, — по крайней мере, это было правдой. Мой родной отец гораздо хуже.

— Что, серьезно? Хуже мудака, который обвиняет своего лучшего агента в том, что ее изнасиловали?

Лоусон напряглась, но на ее лице не отразились ни испуг, ни отвращение. Просто тень упала на глаза, как падали на плечи пряди черных волос.

— Ты думаешь, это худшее, что было в моей жизни?

* * *

— Может этот лифт быстрее ехать?! — возмущенно выкрикнула Лоусон и ударила по панели, отключив музыку. — Мы, блядь, живем во времена, когда из одного конца галактики в другой можно за пару часов долететь, а чтобы наверх подняться, не можем изобрести ничего удобнее жалкой железной коробки!

— Что ты мне это говоришь, я тебе что, инженер? — проворчала Шепард, массируя ушибленное плечо (один из охранников «Затмения» двинул ее зарядом). — Да успокойся уже! Хочешь сигарету?

Лоусон издала то ли хрип, то ли стон.

* * *

— Допустим, — согласилась Шепард, закурив. — Но это вовсе не означает, что случившееся на Горизонте никак на тебя не повлияло. Учитывая уровень твоей стервозности, я бы сказала, что повлияло очень сильно.

— И вот сейчас ты предложишь мне, чтобы я излила тебе душу? — саркастически поинтересовалась Миранда.

Шепард заржала.

— Черт, конечно, нет! Я бы сама себе не стала ничего изливать. — Она согнула одну ногу и поставила на сиденье, а вторую подогнула под себя. — Но я могу аванс пораньше выплатить, если хочешь найти себе приличного психиатра. — Возможно, с грубостью она слегка перегибала палку, но ей казалось, что Лоусон сама не захотела бы, чтобы с ней нянчились.

Миранда испустила мрачный смешок.

— Ты ужасна, это точно. — С серьезным видом она подняла голову и взглянула Шепард в глаза. — Я просмотрела каждое интервью, разобрала по буквам каждую статью… и мне почему-то казалось, что работа с капитаном Шепард потребует… ну, не знаю. Храбрости? Героизма? Я думала, что самой большой проблемой будет убедить тебя работать с нами, а не пытаться тебя сдерживать. Я… хотела верить, что понимаю тебя: после всех твоих драк с журналистами ты казалась порядочным человеком, не выдерживающим давления обстоятельств; все трудные решения, которые ты принимала, охотясь на Сарена, были хладнокровными, благонамеренными, продуманными... 

— Они и были продуманными. Я знаю, что делаю, Миранда.

— Да, — тихо согласилась Лоусон и снова опустила взгляд. Сейчас она казалась беззащитной. 

Шепард посмотрела на свой омни-инструмент и обнаружила, что они просидели в кафе меньше часа, а выпили по пять стаканов каждая. Это нехорошо, притормози, женщина!

— Для такого закрытого и нелюдимого человека, как ты, ты очень хорошо разбираешься в людях. Ты знала, что сделают эти парни на Горизонте, ты предупредила меня.

Шепард возразила, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Они бы сделали это при любых обстоятельствах. — Выпустив вверх струйку дыма, она смотрела, как он тает в воздухе.

Неожиданно Лоусон спросила:

— Ты же не против, да? — Она протянула руку, взяла пачку сигарет и сразу же закурила, воспользовавшись зажигалкой Шепард и не пытаясь дождаться ответа. Со вздохом выпустив дым, она пробормотала, по-прежнему отводя взгляд. — Возможно. Но я никак не могу смыть с себя их прикосновения.

— Миранда…

— Включаю самую горячую воду, какую только могу выдержать, чуть кожу с себя не сдираю, но… — Она судорожно сглотнула, взяла стакан и опрокинула его одним махом.

— В Альянсе таких уродов полно. Это все равно, что оружие гопоте выдать. — Шепард поморщилась и снова позвала официанта. Она подозревала, что Лоусон нужно выпить больше, чтобы продолжать говорить.

— И ты служила с ними, — с тихой яростью произнесла Лоусон. — Они были твоими братьями по оружию, Шепард. Ты бы согласилась за них умереть?

— Я не несу ответственность за все дерьмо, которое совершают солдаты Альянса, — возразила Шепард, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал мягко.

— Как будто ты чем-то лучше, — выплюнула Лоусон. — Если б не присоединилась к развлечению, так посмотрела бы со стороны, чтобы порадоваться чужим страданиям.

Шепард вздохнула; Миранде нужно было на ком-то сорвать зло, и переубеждать ее было сейчас бесполезно. Любые слова подливали бы масла в огонь. К счастью, вовремя вернулся волус с еще двумя стаканами.

Ей казалось, что воздух вокруг них звенит от напряжения, как будто вот-вот разразится гроза. Лоусон умолкла и продолжала курить, вертя в руке стакан. Взгляд у нее был такой, словно она ушла куда-то очень глубоко в себя, на лице застыла гримаса отвращения, но Шепард не могла понять, направлено ли это чувство на нее саму или на тех солдат. В конце концов, Лоусон сказала с отрешенным видом:

— Он… один из них… спросил меня, со сколькими церберовскими кобелями я ебалась, как будто это все оправдывало. И если кому-то кажется, что мне доставляло удовольствие их убивать... — Ее глаза потемнели, и она резко выдохнула дым. — Он так это сказал, как будто теперь меня можно насиловать. Он был первым, кого я убила, когда смогла освободиться.

Шепард кивнула, отхлебнув виски и пристально глядя на Миранду.

— Ты знаешь, чего я не понимаю? — спросила вдруг та. — Человечество так многого достигло. Мы летаем по галактике, мы заселяем другие планеты, мы устанавливаем дипломатические отношения с разумными цивилизациями, но стоит кучке мужиков собраться вместе и получить хоть какую-то власть, и они становятся хуже стаи гиен. Как будто мы в сраном средневековье.

— Да, — согласилась Шепард и раздавила сигарету в пепельнице.

— Как будто… — Лоусон запнулась и сделала очередную затяжку. — Это было… как будто я для них не человек — именно так, как ты сказала. Я была для них игрушкой, развлечением. То есть, они притащили меня в комнату отдыха. Типа, идите сюда, пацаны, я тут ящик пива принес, на всех хватит. Налетайте. — Она сжала руку в кулак и, дрожа, прижала его к губам. Шепард даже не представляла, чего ей стоило рассказать об этом вслух. — То, как они… надо мной насмехались, боже, это было так унизительно, потому что я знала, что они нелюди, и что это не моя вина, и что они за все заплатят, но… — Она снова взглянула на Шепард, ее глаза блестели, но слез в них не было. — Все было так, как ты сказала. Наверное, есть тысячи других… солдат… таких же, как они, и они тоже выбирают себе жертв, которым, в отличие от меня, не удается сбежать. И поэтому… господи, мне трудно поверить, что эту галактику вообще стоит спасать, ты понимаешь? Сейчас все эти «достижения человечества» кажутся мне насмешкой. — Лоусон ткнула окурок в пепельницу и обхватила себя руками. 

Шепард моргнула. Похоже, у Миранды случился серьезный кризис веры. А интонация, с которой она процитировала слова Призрака, звучала почти издевательской.

— Можем и не спасать, — предложила ей Шепард. Она сунула в рот сразу две сигареты, раскурила обе и одну из них передала Лоусон. — Можем просто послать все на хуй. Пусть галактика сама себя спасает, раз уж люди обращаются друг с другом как с говном.

— Вот именно. Сбежим и станем пиратами. — Лоусон печально улыбнулась, и эта улыбка почему-то ранила Шепард сильнее, чем все, что она за сегодня увидела и услышала. — Я бы не против. Но все-таки есть люди, ради которых галактику стоит спасти.

— Да? Кто, например?

* * *

— Мири, ты не представляешь, что такое расти в нищете! — воскликнул Никет, буквально излучая страх и обожание. Шепард с трудом удерживалась от гримасы. — Ты отняла у сестры шанс на лучшую жизнь, даже не спросив ее мнения. Ты не должна была решать за нее.

— Лучшую жизнь?! — прошипела Миранда. — Я думала, ты понимаешь, Никет. Но, похоже, ты выдумал какую-то альтернативную историю моего детства.

— Что? Нет… — Никет умолк, когда Миранда подняла пистолет. — Ты должна меня выслушать. Никто не знает об Ориане; я хотел все сделать тихо и без потрясений. Позволь мне все закончить, я же лучшего для Орианы хочу!

— Миранда, — протянула Шепард, лениво разглядывая свой пистолет. — Единственное, чего хочет этот парень, так это круглой суммы на счету, которую переведет ему твой папаша. Может, хватит уже разговоров?

— Я буду по тебе скучать, Никет, — сказала Миранда. Она спустила курок, и Никет упал замертво. — Впрочем, это лишь фигура речи.

— Это было глупо, сучка, — заявила наемница-азари, поднимая барьер. — Мистер Лоусон не для того мне заплатил, чтобы я тебя отпустила. Может, будь на тебе больше одежды, мы бы смогли драться как равные, шлюха…

Шепард бросила в нее заряд, а Миранда, мгновенно отреагировав, перегрузила ее щиты. Схватив оглушенную азари за щупальца на голове, Шепард выстрелила ей в висок. Ошметки синей кожи и розоватых мозгов брызнули во все стороны, в том числе и на ее броню.

— Не самый честный способ убедить оппонента, — заметила Миранда, равнодушно отбросив прилипший к сапогу кусок щупальца.

— Да ладно тебе, Лоусон! — буркнула Шепард, отряхивая с нагрудника похожие на слизней куски мозга. — Разве ты не знаешь, что честь — это главная причина смерти?

— У какой категории пациентов?

— У наивных храбрецов.

Миранда расхохоталась.

* * *

Когда Шепард и Миранда, позаботившись о безопасности Орианы, вернулись в док, Шепард, как и рассчитывала, увидела там Гарруса со спутниками и новенькую-азари. Единственным, чего она не ожидала, оказалось ощущение нервозности, охватившее всю компанию, дожидающуюся у шлюза. Гаррус сразу же шагнул вперед и торопливо поздоровался.

— Послушай, я пытался поговорить с ней, объяснить, но… 

— В чем дело, Вакариан? — Шепард сняла шлем, но не замедлила шаг, а лишь дала знак Гаррусу и Миранде следовать за ней.

— Просто… Самара… знает о тебе.

Шепард выгнула бровь и, наконец, остановилась на приличном расстоянии от остальных, чтобы они не могли услышать разговор.

— Это очевидно. Ну и что?

Заметно смутившись, Гаррус объяснил:

— Скажем так: она считает, что твоя разбойничья честь состоит лишь в том, чтобы оставаться живой.

— Вау! Ты и вправду в книги закопался, Вакариан, — прокомментировала Шепард, на мгновение почувствовав себя счастливой. Вздохнув, она продолжила: — Ну, так это мой корабль и мои правила… 

— Вы не поняли, я не собираюсь присоединяться к вам, — произнес глубокий женственный голос. Самара, с ее лишенным возраста, бесстрастным лицом матриарха-азари, отделилась от группы и подошла к ним. — Капитан, я считаю ваш подход безответственным, подвергающим опасности жизни невинных. Я не смогу подчиниться вашей власти.

— Что? Но вы же юстициар. Вы восстанавливаете справедливость любыми, даже самыми безжалостными методами, — фыркнула Миранда.

Если Самару и оскорбил ее комментарий, она ничем это не выдала. 

— Есть разница. Данная мной клятва юстициара требует, чтобы я защищала беззащитных. Это не ваша цель.

— Да? — переспросила Шепард с вежливым любопытством. — А какова, по-вашему, моя цель?

— Ваши собственные интересы, капитан, — откровенно сказала Самара. — Вы стремитесь упрочить свое положение в галактике, расширить свои возможности и подчинить тех, кто вам противостоит. В данных обстоятельствах вы производите впечатление личности, идущей по праведному пути. Но, если честно, я уверена, что вы поступаете так, только когда вам удобно. Это не мой путь.

Последовало ошеломленное молчание. В голове у Шепард крутились сотни возражений, но она стиснула зубы, решив, что они не помогут. Не было смысла устраивать политические дебаты или философский диспут. Чтобы победить, ей нужно было найти способ привлечь Самару на их сторону. 

Самара вежливо поклонилась Гаррусу:

— Благодарю вас за сегодняшнюю помощь. Я не забуду вашей самоотверженности. — И она повернулась, чтобы уйти.

И тут Шепард осенило. Она схватила Гарруса за руку, не обращая внимание на вспышку ярости в его глазах (он сразу понял, что она задумала), и окликнула удаляющегося юстициара:

— Может, вы мне и не верите. А как насчет Архангела? Вы знаете о его убеждениях? О том, что он сделал?

Самара остановилась и медленно повернулась.

— Архангел, да, я слышала это имя. Защитник жителей Омеги, свет, озаряющий тьму. — Она снова направилась к ним, не сводя глаз с Гарруса. — Это были вы, и вы ничего мне не сказали? Какая скромность.

Гаррус отвел взгляд, казалось, он готов сквозь землю провалиться.

— Да. Это был я. Но я все испортил, так что вам нечем восхищаться.

Идеально! — подумала Шепард. — Эта его ненависть к себе — именно то, что нужно, чтобы Самара купилась. И только потом до нее дошло, что Гаррус не притворяется.

— И вы, даже воспринимая это как неудачу, продолжаете преследовать коллекционеров и стремитесь защитить тех, кто сильнее всего нуждается в защите?

Гаррус не ответил. Стыд читался на его лице яснее, чем клановые отметки, и Шепард вдруг стало не по себе.

И тут Самара поднесла ладонь к лицу Гарруса и наклонила его голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Шепард сразу же забыла обо всех своих сомнениях, радуясь, что ее расчеты оказались верны.

— Можно? — мягко спросила Самара. Гаррус кивнул. Глаза Самары вспыхнули белым пламенем, и Гаррус смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. На мгновение Шепард была очарована яростным выражением его лица; она знала, что Самара сейчас вторгается в каждый уголок его разума, глядя ему прямо в душу.

Когда к глазам Самары вернулся их обычный цвет, она нежно сказала:

— У тебя доброе сердце, Гаррус Вакариан, но ты отравлен. 

А затем она потянулась к нему и прошептала что-то, что мог услышать только он один, и его глаза изумленно расширились. Шепард затаила дыхание: что все это значит? Неужели ее план не удался?

Но Самара опустилась на одно колено перед Гаррусом и произнесла:

— Твоя миссия достойна. Тебе, Гаррус, я приношу клятву верности и служения. Твой выбор станет моим выбором, твоя мораль — моей моралью. — Ее тело окутало сияние биотической энергии, и, поднявшись на ноги, она обратилась к Шепард: — А его вожди станут моими вождями. Пока Гаррус верен вам, капитан, и я вам верна. Я отнесу на «Нормандию» свои вещи. 

Она начала подниматься по пандусу, ведущему на корабль. Остальные двинулись за ней, но Шепард задержалась.

Проходя мимо, Миранда ей шепнула:

— Молодец! 

Даже Шепард была довольна собой: все закончилось лучше, чем она ожидала.

* * *

В целом день выдался не таким уж плохим и благополучно подходил к концу. Поднимаясь на лифте в свою каюту, Шепард строила планы на завтра. По предоставленным им разведданным, в следующую ночь Тейн Криос должен был совершить нападение в башне Дантиус. Может, завербовав Тейна, они смогут отдохнуть еще денек на Иллиуме? Тем более что третье досье Призрак так им и не передал.

Войдя в каюту, она обнаружила на кровати коробку. Внутри обнаружились три платья: черные, очень дорогие и с разной степенью откровенности. К ним прилагалась записка от Призрака: «Шепард, я думаю, нам пора встретиться лично. Я сделал заказ у Ларбани на завтра в 19:00 по стандартному времени Иллиума. Я взял на себя смелость избавить тебя от необходимости покупать подходящий наряд». 

Он и впрямь пытался превратить ее в свою марионетку, даже одевал, как куклу — по мнению Шепард, выглядело это полным извращением. В то же время встреча лицом к лицу даст ей бесценную возможность получить новые сведения о противнике, особенно после всего, что рассказала ей Миранда. Раздевшись до спортивного лифчика и эластичных шортов, которые носила под броней, Шепард собралась уже сходить в душ и примерить наряды, но СУЗИ неожиданно объявила:

— Капитан Шепард, Гаррус Вакариан просит разрешения войти в вашу каюту.

Это было очень странно, тем более, что ее каюта сверху донизу набита жучками. Шепард невольно вспомнила, как ловко Гаррус подвел ее к нужной мысли вчера в баре. Впрочем, она была уверена, что видит его тактические хитрости насквозь. Но она чувствовала себя несчастной из-за Андерсона и прекрасно понимала, что совершила страшную ошибку, отказавшись от звания спектра, а Гаррус сумел погладить ее самолюбие, и ей это было приятно. 

— Впусти его, СУЗИ.

Дверь с шипением открылась, и Гаррус вошел. Он обвел взглядом просторное помещение и одобрительно мурлыкнул, что, по-видимому, было эквивалентом восхищенного свиста.

Забив на то, что она не одета, Шепард с уверенным видом скрестила руки на груди.

— Ближе к делу, Вакариан. Что тебе нужно?

Он взглянул на нее. И сразу же отвернулся.

— Ой, прости, я не знал… Я могу уйти… Нужно было сказать, чтобы я подождал…

— Вот еще не хватало, чтобы ты в моей же собственной каюте указывал мне, что я должна делать, — поддразнила его Шепард, усевшись на диванчик с кожаной обивкой и закинув руки на спинку. — Иди сюда и говори, или проваливай.

Он подошел и навис над ней, как небоскреб, в своей полной броне. Шепард неожиданно осознала, как сильно он изменился и каким здоровенным теперь кажется. Даже его осанка стала другой. Два года назад он стоял бы перед ней как подчиненный перед начальником, а теперь в нем было что-то почти вызывающее. Выгнув бровь, она спросила:

— Это из-за Самары? Послушай, мне все равно, кому она клялась, ведь я тебе полностью доверяю. В любом случае она отличный боец и нужна нам в команде. Ты привел ее к нам, Гаррус, и сделал всех нас сильнее. А значит, есть шанс, что потерь будет меньше, а вероятность успеха повысится. Ты молодчина, понимаешь это? 

— Спасибо, Шепард, — холодно ответил Гаррус без малейших признаков благодарности. Он сделал еще шаг вперед, почти уткнувшись коленями в диван, и наклонил голову, глядя на нее сверху вниз с непроницаемым выражением. — Но дело не в Самаре, хотя я и рад, что ты все еще находишь применение Архангелу.

— Что я могу сказать, я находчивая женщина! 

Он стоял слишком близко. Незачем было подходить к ней вплотную. Но Шепард не сдвинулась с места, не желая уступать даже пяди своего пространства.

— Я пришел из-за Гото.

— Что она хочет?

— Она собирается на вечеринку и хочет, чтобы ты ее сопровождала, — протянул Гаррус и наконец-то отошел, заметив мини-бар. Он налил ей выпить, себе наливать не стал, и протянул ей бокал. — Советую согласиться. Для нее это очень важно.

Шепард молча взяла у него напиток, чувствуя себя озадаченной. Очевидно, Гаррус был недоволен ее поступком, но не мог позволить себе проявить свои чувства, потому что хотел чего-то от нее добиться. В результате он держался холодно, но вежливо. Она не знала, что и думать. 

Она отхлебнула рома со специями, глядя, как Гаррус бродит по ее каюте. Его внимание привлекла разбросанная по постели одежда.

— Похоже, у тебя и наряд уже есть подходящий, — заметил он, осторожно приподняв самое скандальное из платьев. — А где у него юбка? 

Как интересно — давно ли у него появилась эта беззаботная уверенность, позволяющая разгуливать по ее комнате и трогать ее вещи? О черт! Записка!

Пулей сорвавшись с дивана, Шепард пролетела мимо Гарруса и плюхнулась на постель, прикрыв своим телом и остальные платья, и злополучную записку. Она улеглась на боку, держа в руке бокал, и с притворной застенчивостью спросила:

— А тебе-то что? Я выходила в свет и в более открытых нарядах. 

Гаррус бросил платье ей на живот, явно почувствовав себя неловко.

— А повод-то какой? — Он намеренно избегал ее взгляда. — Просто мне показалось, что эти платья — для свидания. Я вовсе не хотел тебя смущать. 

Призрак всегда одет как для свидания. Впрочем, такой ответ точно оказался бы неуместен. Неожиданно Шепард вспомнила Андерсона и то, что он однажды ей сказал.

— Повод? Гаррус, даже если мы стоим на краю пропасти, нам все равно нужно одеваться к обеду. — Она одарила его улыбкой, скорее хищной, чем очаровательной. — Я пойду на ее вечеринку, окей? Так мы закончили с этим вопросом, или ты надеешься увидеть, как я буду переодеваться?

Он попятился к выходу, вся его уверенность разбилась о ее бесцеремонную прямоту.

— Нет, хм… Все отлично. Я… э… ей передам.

Добравшись до лестницы, Гаррус развернулся и, как Шепард и рассчитывала, буквально вылетел из каюты. Вот чего она точно не ожидала, так это странного разочарования, которое ощутила после его ухода. Но она решила не зацикливаться на этом, потому что нужно было готовиться к свиданию с Призраком. Вымывшись под душем, Шепард примерила платья. «Я наготу злодейства прикрываю», — крутилось у нее в голове. Она лишь не могла решить, какую роль ей лучше выбрать — дьявола или святой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Мэри Шелли «Франкенштейн, или Современный Прометей»  
> «Бог, в своем милосердии, создал человека прекрасным по своему образу и подобию; я же являюсь изуродованным подобием тебя самого, еще более отвратительным из-за этого сходства».
> 
> А. Дюма «Три мушкетера»  
> «Я слишком мало дорожу жизнью, чтобы бояться смерти». 
> 
> Ж.-Ж. Руссо «Исповедание веры савойского викария»  
> «…или, лучше сказать, будем более просты и менее тщеславны…»
> 
> Р. МакКинли «Разбойники из Шервуда»  
> «Моя разбойничья честь состоит в том, чтобы оставаться живым».
> 
> Д. Хейер «Запретные желания»  
> «…и даже стоя на краю пропасти, она все равно должна одеваться к обеду». 
> 
> У. Шекспир «Ричард III» (пер. М. И. Донского)  
> «И краденой евангельской ветошкой  
> Я наготу злодейства прикрываю,  
> Лелея адский план, святого корчу».


	10. Зомби во тьме

Ебаться хотелось ужасно.

Все началось с ее свидания с Призраком. Он, как и обещал, заказал для них столик, а точнее, снял весь ресторан, и обслуживал их сам шеф-повар, оказавшийся его хорошим приятелем. Исключительно из вредности Шепард не надела ни одно из его платьев, а явилась в черных джинсах, белой футболке и куртке-«пилоте». Призрак ничего на это не сказал.

Когда они ели горячее, и Шепард приканчивала четвертый бокал вина, она почувствовала, что, наконец, расслабляется. Ужин был… черт, он действительно оказался приятным! Призрак был умен, разговорчив и вежлив, и достаточно загадочен, чтобы поддерживать в ней интерес. Они вели тонкую игру, и Шепард не могла отрицать, что ей это нравилось.

— Шепард, — сказал Призрак, глядя на нее ледяными, неестественными глазами. — В тебе нет никакого управляющего чипа. Что бы я был за человек, если бы не уважал самое важное человеческое качество: свободу воли?

Шепард скользнула по нему взглядом, оценив безупречный оттенок канта на его белой рубашке и консервативный, но стильный покрой темно-серого пиджака.

— И только на Земле говорят о свободе воли, — задумчиво произнесла она, отпив вина. — Свобода воли означает, что нас нужно судить по нашим намерениям, Призрак. — Пытаясь напомнить себе, что ее привела сюда погоня за информацией, а не любовь к философским беседам, она добавила: — И, кстати, я когда-нибудь узнаю твое настоящее имя? Это прозвище звучит так напыщенно, что пользоваться им ниже твоего достоинства.

— Возможно. А ты сомневаешься в моих намерениях? — с тихим смехом поинтересовался он, отодвинув пустую тарелку и бросив салфетку на стол.

— Сомневаюсь? — переспросила Шепард, повторив его действия. — Нет, я думаю, что твои намерения очевидны. Дело лишь в том, что я их совершенно не разделяю.

Сложив руки на столе, Призрак смерил ее взглядом, прежде чем ответить: 

— И все-таки ты здесь, обедаешь со мной, хотя, как я уверен, предпочла бы провести это время иначе. Еще одно подтверждение твоей способности принимать разумные и жесткие решения, даже если они тебя не прельщают. — Он положил ладонь ей на бедро, и Шепард вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. — Наше партнерство не было бы настолько эффективным, будь ты чуть более покладистой. Не пойми меня превратно: я восхищаюсь твоей твердостью. 

Что он делает? Было ли это проявлением приязни, собственнических чувств или… сексуальным намеком? Пока Шепард раздумывала об этом, Призрак вздохнул со скучающим видом:

— Честно говоря, сегодня мне не хочется сладкого. Может, обойдемся без десерта?

— А что взамен?

Он убрал руку, и Шепард с удивлением обнаружила, что как-то слишком остро ощущает ее отсутствие. 

— У меня дома отличный бар. Ты увидишь, что я гостеприимный хозяин.

Ой, блядь, он звал ее к себе! Может, он расслабится и что-нибудь сболтнет, если они продолжат пить? И опять же… нет, она ничего ему не должна и сможет уйти в любой момент, когда захочет. (Захочет ли? Шепард задушила эту мысль в зародыше.)

В квартиру они ехали в машине с тонированными стеклами. Оказавшись внутри, Призрак сразу пошел смешивать напитки, а Шепард сняла куртку и осмотрела гостиную: просторную, изысканно обставленную и выглядевшую так, словно хозяин отсутствовал здесь месяцами. А еще очень темную: окна были задраены наглухо. Призрак тоже снял пиджак, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и закатал рукава, буквально воплощая собой небрежную элегантность. Шепард села на диван с кожаной обивкой, и Призрак подошел к ней с двумя бокалами мартини. Протянув один бокал ей, он устроился рядом, но повернулся так, чтобы видеть ее лицо.

— Красиво, — заметила Шепард. Она закинула ногу на ногу, вертя в руке бокал. Призрак разглядывал ее слишком пристально, и ей это не нравилось. — Я бы похвалила вид из окон, но подозреваю, что у меня уйдет не меньше двух часов, чтобы взломать механизм управления ставнями. 

Призрак заговорщицки усмехнулся и снова встал, направившись к окну. Когда он ввел код, ставни распахнулись, открыв огромные панорманые окна с видом на раскинувшийся внизу мегаполис Нос Астра.

— Ну, хорошо, беру свои слова назад, — признала Шепард, ощутив искреннее восхищение. Она тоже встала у окна и прислонилась к роялю. — Вид действительно потрясающий.

— Тебе нравится? — Призрак беззаботно пожал плечами. И с совершенно серьезным видом предложил: — Хочешь, он будет твоим?

— Ха! Нет, спасибо, Мефистофель, — ответила Шепард, нарочно глядя вниз, а не на него. Так было проще не замечать, какая спортивная у него фигура, как прекрасно сидит на нем эта накрахмаленная рубашка. — Для меня это слишком роскошно. — Ей казалось, что ее мысли затуманены алкоголем и… чем-то еще, о чем не хотелось задумываться.

— После того, как ты вошла в ресторан в этом… — Призрак указал бокалом на ее джинсы. — Не думаю, что ты хоть где-нибудь можешь почувстовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Шепард нахально улыбнулась.

— Я люблю эти маленькие победы. А тебе-то что? Ты так надеялся, что я явлюсь на встречу в твоих жалких лоскутках? 

Ой, бля… что она делает?.. Ну да, флиртует. Шепард больно прикусила себе щеку — в наказание.

— У меня было подозрение, что ты их не наденешь; я не всеведущ, я лишь искушен.

Она поморщилась, попыталась скрыть это очередным глотком мартини и ощутила горечь на языке. Призрак шагнул ближе, и теперь их разделяло меньше чем полметра, но Шепард по-прежнему не смотрела в его сторону.

— Если бы я действительно мог тебя контролировать, то не допустил бы ошибку и не позволил бы тебе надеть столь скромный наряд.

Это небрежное выставление напоказ его власти над ней вызвало у Шепард отвращение, и она сухо сказала:

— Очаровательно. Выходит, я могла бы оказаться очередной генетически улучшенной секс-игрушкой в коллекции плейбоя-миллиардера. 

Призрак прищурился.

— Мне кажется, ты намекаешь на Лоусон. Не надо грубости, Шепард. — Он поставил на рояль пустой бокал, достал серебряный портсигар и предложил ей сигарету. Шепард ужасно хотелось курить, но она отказалась. Со вздохом Призрак щелкнул зажигалкой и продолжил: — Миранда видит во мне замену ее родному отцу. Я никогда бы не предал ее доверие.

— Но это великодушие не распространяется на меня?

— На тебя? Но почему, Шепард? — он притворился удивленным, но на его губах появилась слабая улыбка. — Я не думал, что мы так близки. Наверное, я ошибался. — Неожиданно он шагнул к ней, и Шепард оказалась прижатой к стеклу. Ее бросило в дрожь, но это был не страх, а возбуждение. Ей в нос ударил аромат дорогого одеколона и табака, и этот запах тоже показался ей приятным.

— Я думаю, что мы достаточно близки. — Она гордилась тем, что в ее голосе звучала злость, а не чувственное придыхание, которого требовало ее разгоряченное тело. — Достаточно близки, чтобы я по твоему приказу отправилась на самоубийственное задание. Пусть все так и останется.

— Шепард, мы только начали понимать, каких высот можем достигнуть вместе. Коллекционеры… жнецы… представляют собой величайшую угрозу, с которой сталкивалось человечество, но в то же время это и величайшая возможность. Именно человечество должно воспользоваться ею, потому что только мы одни на это способны.

— А остальные расы-то не знают. — Сквозь тонкую ткань футболки Шепард чувствовала идущий от стекла холод. Она допила мартини, и Призрак забрал у нее бокал и поставил его на рояль.

— У них есть свои достоинства, но никто из них не обладает такой предприимчивостью, у них нет таких лидеров, нет умения обращать себе во благо даже самые опасные ситуации. Такие люди, как мы… как ты и я, Шепард… мы служим живым доказательством этих слов. Мы были нужны им, чтобы спасти их от «Властелина». Я не утверждаю, будто другим расам не найдется места в новом мире, который мы построим в галактике. Я утверждаю, что именно человечество должно указывать путь, действуя во благо всех органиков.

Зажав зубами сигарету, он положил руки ей на бедра и развернул ее лицом к стеклу. Когда он встал сзади, Шепард еле удержалась, чтобы не изогнуться: господи, ей так хотелось прижаться к нему!

— Наше существование так мимолетно, так хрупко, Джей, — заметил он, затянувшись. — Если мы хотим оставить после себя след, если человечество хочет внести свой вклад в историю, нам нужно быть изобретательными и бесстрашными. В противном случае жнецы нас уничтожат, и после нас ничего не останется.

Шепард не знала, что ответить.

— Ты читала Твена? — спросил он. Шепард напряглась, и он, заметив это, крепче стиснул ее бедро. Естественно, она читала Твена: она помнила все эти долгие ночи в приюте, помнила, как ее вдохновляли приключения Тома и Гека, их юмор и озорство были пламенем, освещавшим скучную, безрадостную жизнь. Но Призрак никак не мог об этом знать; он мог лишь чувствовать, потому что они были похожи. Он стряхнул пепел и сунул сигарету ей в рот. Шепард словно током ударило от наглости этого интимного жеста, и она подчинилась, приняв у него сигарету и почувствовав, как палец Призрака скользнул по ее нижней губе. Затем он положил ладони ей на плечи.

— Все так, как он сказал, — продолжил он. Убрал от ее уха прядь волос, склонился к ней и процитировал: — Нет ни бога, ни вселенной, ни человеческого рода, ни жизни, ни рая, ни ада. Все это — сон, глупый, нелепый сон. Нет ничего, кроме тебя, и ты — всего лишь мысль, скитающаяся, бесплодная, бесприютная мысль, заблудившаяся в мертвом пространстве и вечности.

Этот депрессивный бред слишком ярко напоминал образы, выжженные в мозгу Шепард протеанским маяком на Иден Прайм. 

Она резко развернулась, взяв сигарету двумя пальцами и прижав руку к груди. Гостиную освещали лишь мерцающие огни мегаполиса, отражавшиеся в кибернетических голубых глаза Призрака. 

— У меня нет ни тела, ни крови, ни костей, — прошептала она в ответ, сделав глубокую затяжку. Большую часть дней она чувствовала себя нормально. Большую часть дней она мирилась с тем, что она — полуавтономное, полумеханическое существо, которое вернули в строй плохие парни, потому что все остальные тупые уроды оказались без нее бесполезны. Большую часть дней… — Я просто мысль…

— Тебя мучает то, кто ты есть. — Это был не вопрос. Призрак прильнул еще ближе, прижав ладони к стеклу по обе стороны от ее головы, и Шепард почувствовала себя как в ловушке. Но ей приятно было обнаружить, что Призрак выше ростом, чем она.

— Я жива, — холодно ответила она и отвернулась, чтобы выдохнуть дым. Призрак взял у нее сигарету и сунул в пепельницу где-то за его спиной.

Когда он снова повернулся к ней, разделявшее их расстояние стало еще меньше.

— Не быть мертвым — не то же самое, что быть живым.

Слишком много спиртного и такая острая бесплодная печаль внутри, и незваный прилив ностальгии… Неожиданно Шепард набросилась на него с поцелуями. Но, даже обхватив ладонями его лицо и притягивая его к себе, она понимала, что, скорее всего, он все это спланировал. Очаровывал ее за ужином, пытался подольститься в квартире, использовал весь арсенал старомодных ухаживаний, а она видела это, но не удосужилась его остановить.

Призрак подхватил ее под бедра и поднял с неожиданной силой. Она обвила ногами его талию, не желая разрывать поцелуй, зная, что если отвлечется хоть на мгновение, то наваждение исчезнет, и момент будет упущен. Как ни странно, она чувствовала уважение к нему за то, что он не побоялся выставить себя разменной монетой и предлагал себя с той же легкостью, что и материальные ресурсы для «Нормандии».

Он отнес ее к дивану, и все это время они жадно целовались, их губы, языки и зубы были требовательными и неистовыми, они скорее мучили, чем изучали друг друга. Призрак сел, и Шепард оказалась у него на коленях; он сунул руки ей под футболку, поглаживая голую кожу над ремнем. Застонав, Шепард потерлась о него и изогнулась, подставляя ему шею и фантазируя о том, какая ночь ждет их впереди…

С их характерами секс должен быть фееричным; они бы боролись за власть, искали бы слабые места друг друга и безжалостно их использовали, извиваясь на атласных простынях…

Он прижался губами к коже над ее ключицей и неожиданно укусил, вызвав у нее очередной приступ дрожи. Шепард отклонилась назад, изогнувшись так сильно, что почти улеглась ему на ноги, и Призрак начал ласкать ее грудь, которую она так щедро ему подставляла. И только когда его пальцы проскользнули ей под лифчик и потерли соски, до нее вдруг дошло, чем она занимается и с кем. О боже, боже, нет!.. Она не могла ему это позволить. Глупая, глупая мысль глупой женщины.

— Я не буду этого делать, — выдохнула Шепард, схватив его за запястья и пытаясь выпрямиться. Чтобы встать на ноги, ей пришлось буквально переползти с его колен на диван. — Меня так и тянет залезть в постель к дьяволу, — с сарказмом выдавила она.

— Похоже на то, — невозмутимо ответил Призрак. Он поднял куртку, встал и подал ей с таким видом, словно его ничуть не задел ее отказ. Шепард воспользовалась его предложением и сунула руки в рукава, а Призрак поправил ее волосы, попавшие под воротник.

Как можно грубее она заявила:

— Если смысл этого спектакля заключался в том, чтобы затащить меня в постель, то лучше я пойду домой.

— Как пожелаешь. 

Шепард повернулась, чтобы открыть дверную панель, но Призрак схватил ее за руку. 

— Что бы сегодня ни случилось, это не повлияет на мое отношение к тебе, Шепард.

— Конечно, Призрак.

— Джек. Наедине ты можешь называть меня Джеком. — Он провел ладонью по волосам с каким-то неожиданно смущенным видом. — Когда-нибудь мы это повторим. Я ничего не жду от тебя, Шепард, кроме интересного разговора за хорошим вином. — Вновь обретя уверенность, он вытащил очередную сигарету и с улыбкой добавил. — Если ты, конечно, согласишься. Спокойной ночи, Шепард.

На обратном пути Шепард размышляла о том, не стоило ли ей остаться, и грызла себя за недостаток решимости, не позволивший ей узнать, к чему это могло бы привести.

* * *

В следующую ночь, все еще мучаясь воспоминаниями о неудачном свидании, она впервые увидела Тейна Криоса. Его появление на вершине башни Нассаны Дантиус, было поистине впечатляющим. Шепард почувствовала, как напрягся Гаррус при виде изящного дрелла.

Однажды она переспала с одним дреллом, когда проходила подготовку по программе N. Они познакомились в притоне для любителей «звездной пыли» — относительно безвредного галлюциногенного наркотика, и Шепард буквально утонула в черных бездонных глазах (она уже была под кайфом, и ей казалось, что она и в самом деле падает сквозь время и пространство). Он обещал, что, просто лизнув его кожу, она испытает невероятное наслаждение, и она пошла за ним в его крохотную, заставленную цветами квартиру, облизала всего с ног до головы и убедилась, что он не солгал.

Именно эти воспоминания Шепард пыталась изгнать из памяти, глядя на Тейна.

— Самоубийственное задание? — задумчиво произнес он, выслушав ее предложение, и повернулся к окну. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и старалась не слишком пялиться на его кожаный сюртук, слишком тесно облегающий мускулистую фигуру. — Да… самоубийственное задание мне подойдет. Я стану вашим спутником. И не возьму денег. 

Когда Шепард протянула ему ладонь для рукопожатия, он схватил ее обеими руками и долго не отпускал. Ей хотелось бы знать, позволил бы он ей получить кайф перед прыжком через ретранслятор Омега-4? Нет, эта галактика не для психоделиков, — с тоской размышляла она, думая о своей вконец проебанной сексуальной жизни. — Здесь слишком кривая реальность.

— Тогда отнеси на «Нормандию» свои вещи, — вмешался Гаррус, не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Шепард проводила Тейна взглядом. Когда он уже не мог их слышать, Гаррус ее упрекнул: 

— Ты бы поменьше слюни по нему пускала, Шепард.

— Только если ты научишься придерживать язык, Вакариан.

Но в ее словах не было злости. Шепард продолжала смотреть вслед Тейну, исчезнувшему, словно зловещая тень, и думала о его руках. Когда в последний раз она отдавалась чужим прикосновениям, наслаждалась чужим телом, ни о чем не тревожась и ничего не планируя?

* * *

Но и это не было самым худшим. На следующий день Шепард лежала полуобнаженная в постели Донована Хока, после того как отправила ему довольно-таки пикантное селфи. Пока Касуми пряталась под плащом, очень злой Хок стоял в ногах кровати и целился в Шепард из пистолета.

— Объясните, почему бы мне не выебать вас этим пистолетом, пока вы не истечете кровью, мисс Ганн.

— Во-первых, меня зовут не Эллисон Ганн, а Джей Шепард. 

Из потайного динамика донеслось недовольное шипение Касуми. Шепард не посвятила ее во все подробности своего плана.

— Я слышал, что Мясник вернулась, и что Альянс выставил ее пинком под зад. Ты сразу показалась мне подозрительной. Разве «Цербер» не взял тебя под крылышко? Сосешь хуй Призрака, да?

Заставив себя улыбнуться, Шепард ответила:

— Все это в прошлом. Ты вправду думаешь, что капитан Шепард стала бы исполнять чьи-то приказы? Теперь я сама по себе.

— Я слушаю, Шепард. Тебе нужна работа?

— Вообще-то… — она холодно ухмыльнулась, и позволила одеялу упасть, обнажив ее голые груди. Она знала, что с ее накачанными мышцами, мерцающей сеткой шрамов и, главное, ее репутацией, ей никогда не удастся соблазнить мужчину, разыгрывая скромность и готовность к подчинению. Надо было предложить ему свой самый главный актив: она была «крепким орешком», призом, который нужно завоевать, статусом, который нужно подтвердить. Именно это и нравилось Хоку, если она в нем не ошиблась. — …Я искала работу. Но только на одну ночь. — Хок выгнул бровь, но Шепард видела, что он не сводит глаз с ее груди. — Сейчас я на мели. Поэтому за тысячу кредитов я сделаю для тебя все, что ты хочешь.

Он снова посмотрел ей в лицо.

— За тысячу? Да ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ни одна блядь столько не стоит. — Он шагнул к ней, опустив пистолет. — Тем более, мертвая.

— Подумай об этом, Хок, — возразила она, откинувшись назад и потянувшись. — Всего десять тысяч кредитов, и ты сможешь рассказывать всему миру, как Мясник Торфана, Спасительница Цитадели ублажала тебя целую ночь напролет и выполняла каждую твою прихоть. 

Его улыбка стала шире. 

— Как насчет небольшой демонстрации, прежде чем примешь решение?

Он был не в ее вкусе: слишком приземистый, слишком жадный, слишком явно стремившийся, чтобы его костюмы выглядели модно. Но он сказал в свой омни-инструмент:

— В следующие пятнадцать минут меня не беспокоить. Скажите гостям, что у меня важная встреча.

Идеально. Он рывком отбросил одеяло, навалился на нее и уткнулся лицом ей в шею. К удивлению Шепард, хотя он ей совсем не нравился, она еле удержалась от стона. Срань господня, она совсем перестала себя контролировать! Донован Хок глотнул воздуха, по-волчьи ухмыльнулся, и Шепард увидела, как над его головой взмывает стул и резко опускается, выбивая из него дух.

Шепард скатилась с кровати и расчехлила лезвие омни-инструмента. Не колеблясь ни секунды, она перерезала горло оглушенному Хоку, залив белые простыни огромной лужей крови.

— Не обязательно было его убивать, — заметила Касуми, сохраняя тон вежливого удивления.

Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках белья и платья, Шепард буркнула:

— Ну да, конечно. Оставим его в живых, чтобы он, пылая злобой, начал нас преследовать. Это, несомненно, кончилось бы хэппи-эндом. — Она начала одеваться. — Бери образец ДНК и идем.

Через пятнадцать минут Касуми и Шепард беспрепятственно покинули его хранилище, и настроение Шепард омрачала лишь неприятная влажность между ног. С чего вдруг она начала так быстро заводиться?

* * *

У бедного Кайдена не было ни малейшего шанса.

Не прошло и нескольких часов после злополучной встречи с Донованом Хоком, как Шепард уже успела переговорить с Андерсоном в одном из баров Цитадели, и все никак не могла успокоиться. Андерсон старательно отводил взгляд, держался холодно и настороженно, но все-таки согласился вернуть ей звание спектра.

Кайден сам виноват, что отправил ей сообщение в столь неудачный момент. «Прости за все, что случилось на Горизонте, — писал он. — Мне нужно встретиться с тобой еще раз. Никаких арестов, обещаю. “Зал Аслана” в 20:00, я буду там, если захочешь поговорить».

«Зал Аслана» оказался очень громким и пропитанным табачным дымом клубом в нижних жилых секторах. Обнаружив Кайдена сидящим в баре с бутылкой пива, Шепард плюхнулась на стул с ним рядом и усмехнулась:

— Ух ты, только посмотрите! Ты прямо взрослый такой. Или в кафе с мороженым закончились свободные места? 

Он крепче сжал бутылку и сделал глоток, не взглянув в ее сторону.

— Я пришел сюда, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — чтобы извиниться за то, что произошло с твоим отрядом. Я видел… записи. Они не должны были этого делать. Это недопустимо.

— Что именно? Изнасилование или выстрел в лицо твоему старому другу?

— И то, и другое, Джей…

— И то, и другое случилось, пока ты изливал мне свои чувства, заперевшись со мной в кабинете. Не удивительно, что твои подчиненные следуют твоему же примеру. Скажи-ка, — Шепард сменила тон, изобразив веселое любопытство, — когда вы девушек пускаете по кругу, офицеры идут последними, как на обеде в столовой?

— Господи, Джей! — воскликнул он с отвращением. — Как ты можешь спрашивать такое? Я же никогда, ты же знаешь! Как ты можешь быть такой бесцеремонной? Неужели секс ничего для тебя не значит? Неужели наши отношения ничего для тебя не значат?

Шепард округлила глаза:

— Слушай, Кайден. Ты мне нравишься, ясно? Но я никогда тебя не любила, просто смирись с этим. Ты же не покупаешь цветы своей правой руке после того, как подрочишь.

Он вскочил со стула.

— Я сказал, что хотел, Джей. С меня хватит. — И он направился к выходу, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу. Шепард помчалась за ним, радуясь приливу адреналина после тоски, в которую вогнал ее Андерсон.

Догнав Кайдена, она схватила его за руку и рывком заставила остановиться.

— Джей! — прошипел он, пытаясь высвободиться. — Я же серьезно!

— Может, тебе нужно серьезно поебаться?

Он ошеломленно уставился на нее. А потом покачал головой.

— Нет! Ты нуждаешься в помощи, Джей.

Эти слова разозлили Шепард, и она втолкнула Кайдена в дверь туалета, по счастью оказавшуюся буквально в полуметре. Он пытался сопротивляться, но Шепард применила силу, и уже через мгновение они оказались в кабинке. 

— Скажи это еще раз! — потребовала она, запирая за собой дверь. Единственным источником света была мерцающая лампочка под потолком, и внутри воняло блевотиной и мочой. Их окутывал пульсирующий ритм музыки из клуба, прерываемый хлопками двери, впускавшей и выпускавшей посетителей.

— Ты нуждаешься в помощи, — решительно повторил Кайден, посмотрев ей в глаза. Но затем, со вздохом ссутулив плечи, добавил: — Я думал, что смогу помочь тебе, Джей. Ты… так хорошо справлялась. Я думал, что мне удалось до тебя достучаться. Джей, пожалуйста, откройся мне. Позволь мне тебе помочь.

Слишком много разговоров. Шепард схватила его за грудки и рывком заставила снова поднять голову. 

— Я всегда рада для тебя открыться, ты же знаешь. — Она дернула его на себя, и он уперся руками в стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Этого не будет, Джей.

— Почему? Не хочешь, да? — Она отпустила отвороты его куртки, поднырнула под его руками и уселась на крышку унитаза. — Ты меня вроде красивой считал. 

Кайден поморщился, вспомнив свое унижение. Шепард ухмыльнулась еще шире. Никакие мягкие наманикюренные руки или ирландский акцент, или бездонные глаза дрелла не могли сравниться с ощущением ее власти над Кайденом.

— Я…

— Если не хочешь, то проваливай, — отрезала Шепард, скрестив руки на груди и прекрасно понимая, что он не посмеет уйти.

Кайден глубоко вздохнул. 

— Слушай, прости. Мне не следовало от тебя сбегать. Мы не можем продолжить этот разговор где-нибудь в другом месте?

— Я не хочу разговаривать, Кайден. — Шепард запрокинула голову, взглянув на него снизу вверх, а потом притянула его к себе за шлевки для ремня. Его член был как раз на уровне ее рта, и она наклонилась вперед и принялась целовать его через ткань брюк. Кайден ахнул и положил ладони ей на плечи. — Ну давай! Секс — утешение для тех, кого не настигла любовь, ты же знаешь об этом?

— Не надо! — Но его решимость снова начинала таять, Шепард чувствовала это по его взгляду, направленному куда угодно, лишь бы не на нее. — Не говори так. То, что между нами, не было…

— Простым перепихоном? Ну конечно! — усмехнулась она, начав расстегивать его ремень, и Кайден заметно занервничал. — Да, милый, я знаю, что тебе нужна постель из розовых лепестков в окружении мерцающих свечей. Именно так ты лишил девственности ту девушку из мозголомки? Она ведь преподнесла тебе этот особый подарок?

— Не надо о ней. Я никогда…

— Так ты ее не дефлорировал? — Шепард недобро рассмеялась. Она проворно запустила руку в его расстегнутую ширинку и обнаружила твердеющий член. Кайден со стоном запрокинул голову, вцепившись ей в волосы. Продолжая играть с ним, Шепард скучающим тоном продолжила: — Какая жалость! Наверное, капитан Вирнус очень обрадовался, что она оказалась нетронутой.

— Прекрати. Я серьезно. Хватит.

Шепард наконец-то добралась до его члена, вытащила его наружу и провела пальцем по влажной головке.

Невинным голосом она спросила:

— Интересно, какого размера члены у турианцев? Я ни с одним из них не трахалась. Как думаешь, ей понравилось, когда его твердые пластины прижимались к ее мягкой, нежной коже?

— Джей! — Он с дрожью схватил ее за руки. — Тебе удовольствие доставляет мучить людей? Я…

— А может… — Она вспомнила намеки Призрака о том, что убийства солдат Альянса доставляли удовольствие Миранде. Желая причинить боль Кайдену, думая о сыгранной им роли в этих катастрофических событиях, она сильнее сжала его член и прошипела: — Может, Вирнус силой сорвал ее лепестки. Может, он позвал ее к себе в комнату и сказал, что если ей так сильно хочется пользоваться руками, то он покажет, чем их можно занять. Может, она плакала и говорила, что никогда еще не делала такого, что ей страшно, и…

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — воскликнул Кайден, отшатнувшись от нее. 

Шепард вскочила и схватила его за руки, чтобы не дать ему застегнуть молнию.

— Я хочу классного секса, — усмехнулась она. — Но и на хреновенький готова согласиться. Ты можешь мне его дать? Или уже забыл, как…

Кайден схватил ее и прижался губами к ее рту. Целуя его в ответ, Шепард чувствовала, как рушится его защита. Когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться, Шепард прошептала:

— Все еще хочешь уйти? Скажи тогда бармену, что я здесь, вся такая возбужденная, и если ему вдруг хочется по-быстрому…

Кайден развернул ее спиной к себе и толкнул вперед, так что ей пришлось упереться руками в бачок. Стена перед ее лицом была покрыта граффити, щели между плитками забиты черной плесенью и грязью. Может, яйца у него все-таки есть, — подумала Шепард, когда он сдернул с нее штаны. Но затем он замер в неуверенности.

— Да шевелись ты! — крикнула она. — Чего ты ждешь?..

Кайден резко вошел в нее, и она ахнула. Он крепко удерживал ее за бедра, прижимая к себе.

— Ты вообще-то должен двигаться, помнишь об этом?

За ее словами последовал очередной грубый толчок, в котором было еще больше ненависти. Шепард засмеялась, ее руки дрожали, все тело буквально гудело от удовольствия. 

— Главное, не кончи слишком быстро, и у тебя получится…

Кайдан издал что-то вроде рычания, вбиваясь в нее все сильнее, сжимая ее бедра так, что оставались синяки. Кайден Аленко был не таким: он никогда не ходил на свидания в грязные клубы в районах, пользующихся дурной славой, никогда не ебал в туалете своих умерших бывших подружек. Но сейчас он был уже на полпути к безрадостному оргазму, а Шепард чувствовала себя такой же могущественной и пустой, как ураган.

* * *

Когда она возвращалась на «Нормандию», сунув руки в карманы и сжимая в зубах сигарету, ей пришел входящий звонок. 

— Шепард, — услышала она голос Гарруса. — Мы получили последнее досье, это сигнал тревоги с Хестрома. Это Тали.

Шепард помолчала; ей ужасно хотелось ответить, что ей наплевать — она до сих пор вспоминала с горечью их встречу на Пути Свободы. Гаррус знал об их ссоре и торопливо добавил, похоже, предвидя ее реакцию:

— Она — лучший инженер в галактике, Шепард. Нет ничего, чего она не могла бы построить или взломать. Она нам пригодится.

Ах, Гаррус…

— Да, хорошо. К пятнадцати я вернусь. Пусть Лоусон готовится к отлету, — ответила Шепард, внезапно почувствовав себя страшно уставшей. Наказание Кайдена отняло у нее больше сил, чем она ожидала.

Гаррус и это заметил.

— У тебя усталый голос. Трудная ночь выдалась?

— Я оттрахала одного мудака в туалете говенного клуба, — легкомысленно ответила Шепард. Приятно было сказать это вслух. Она подождала его ответа, испытывая странную нервозность.

Он рассмеялся, и этот двухтоновый звук показался лаской для ее ушей.

— Звучит ужасно негигиенично. Он хоть хорош был?

— Вовсе нет.

Еще один смешок.

— Если ты так любишь секс в условиях биологической угрозы, попробуй лабораторию Солуса. У тебя даже может вырасти лишняя конечность, если ты не ту пробирку опрокинешь.

Шепард улыбнулась, хотя и знала, что Гаррус не может этого увидеть.

— Вакариан, хитрый ублюдок, как тебе удалось соблазнить Мордина? — Она стряхнула пепел с сигареты. — Или ты ему руку и сердце пообещал?

Будь это разговор с глазу на глаз, и он наверняка бы смутился, но сейчас, на безопасном расстоянии, ответил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ты же меня знаешь, Шепард, я обожаю опасные эксперименты.

Она удивленно моргнула, а затем расхохоталась, почувствовав такую легкость, которую не ощущала уже очень давно.

— Конечно, Гаррус, на что только не пойдешь ради науки! 

Он засмеялся снова, разделяя эту легкость с ней. Остаток пути она проделала в гораздо лучшем настроении. Секс с Кайденом был пустой тратой времени и доставил лишь мимолетное удовольствие. Теперь Шепард жалела, что не провела это время с Гаррусом в баре. По крайней мере, после общения с ним у нее всегда оставалось приятное послевкусие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> К. Воннегут «Бойня номер пять, или Крестовый поход детей»  
> «И только на Земле говорят о свободе воли»
> 
> И. В. Гете «Фауст» (пер. Б. Л. Пастернака)  
> «Я не всеведущ, я лишь искушен».
> 
> Марк Твен «Таинственный незнакомец» (пер. Л. Биденман)  
> «Истинно говорю тебе — нет ни бога, ни вселенной, ни человеческого рода, ни жизни, ни рая, ни ада. Все это — сон, глупый, нелепый сон. Нет ничего, кроме тебя, и ты — всего лишь мысль, скитающаяся, бесплодная, бесприютная мысль, заблудившаяся в мертвом пространстве и вечности».
> 
> Э.Э. Каммингс  
> «Не быть мертвым — не то же самое, что быть живым»
> 
> Х. Томпсон «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе»  
> «Нет, этот город не для психоделиков. Здесь слишком кривая реальность».
> 
> Г. Г. Маркес «Вспоминая моих грустных шлюх»  
> «Безлюбый секс — утешение для тех, кого не настигла любовь».


	11. Ледяные сны

В последние дни Гаррус часто запирался у себя, стараясь не думать об определенных вещах (которые, конечно, сразу же оказывались в центре его сознания). В такие минуты он делал глубокий вздох, закрывал глаза и начинал пересказывать турианские сказки, которые обожал в детстве. Истории о Керо и его непреклонной целеустремленности или об Эгеоне и ребенке, верном долгу, или об Эурифис и ее покаянии длиной в семь жизней приносили ему странное успокоение, как будто эти детские воспоминания могли вернуть его в прошлое.

Большинство этих сказок он слышал от своей героической прабабушки, Дерис Вакариан. Она возглавляла политическую кампанию за запрет дискриминации бывших преступников при оценке их заслуг перед Иерархией и присвоении им очередных рангов (что было негласной, но достаточно распространенной практикой). 

— Я не о подвигах говорю, — объясняла она одиннадцатилетнему Гаррусу. — А о службе народу. Если кто-то один раз оступился, это не значит, что он останется преступником на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты согласен со мной?

— Мне кажется… — Гаррус подумал о своем друге Отто. Отто мало кому нравился: он отставал от сверстников на целых два класса, потому что слишком часто попадал в неприятности и провел два года в исправительном учреждении. Именно он убедил Гарруса попробовать пиво и травку, но с другой стороны именно он всегда оказывался рядом, когда Гаррусу нужна была поддержка. — Мне кажется, что быть хорошим гораздо труднее, если обычно ты плохой. Я думаю, что в этом случае хорошие поступки значат больше.

Прабабушка усмехнулась, показав немногие оставшиеся зубы.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы все в Иерархии были такими же сообразительными, как ты. Иногда приходится по жопам их пинать, чтобы до них дошло. 

Духи, как же Гаррус ее любил! На похоронах он просто обскулился, хотя и родители, и даже Солана хранили молчание. Он не вспоминал о ней больше десяти лет, неужели он до сих пор не изжил эту боль?

Итак, воспоминания ранили его в ответ, и Гаррус доставал голубовато-белый порошок, чтобы словить приход, вдохнуть дорожку, обжигая ноздри, пока не наступало леденящее оцепенение. Иногда он сохранял способность передвигаться, и обстановка в отсеке менялась каждый раз, когда он пытался сфокусировать взгляд: все вокруг казалось то большим, то маленьким, то далеким, то близким. Но хуже всего было проваливаться в ледяную дыру, когда он мог видеть себя со стороны плывущим в космосе, и перед его глазами разыгрывались искаженные сюжеты любимых историй…

Вместо того чтобы искать предателя в своем отряде, Керо всегда искал Гарруса. Эгеона, неблагодарная дочь, находила Гарруса и прятала его в хлеву, потому что ненавидела своего любящего отца до такой степени, что готова была злить его любыми способами, в том числе скрывая беглеца. Когда Гаррус оглядывался по сторонам, его окружала вонь фермы и навоза; неожиданно он оказывался снова в своем теле в грязной душевой рядом с Уивером или Сенсатом после очередной неудавшейся операции. 

Но пока он пытался вычерчивать карту синей кровью из открытых ран на покрытом плитками полу, начиналось что-то страшное и необъяснимое. Из раковины били струи крови, лампочка взрывалась с оглушительным хлопком и разлеталась на куски, и острые осколки впивались ему в лицо и в глаза…

Его выбрасывало из видения, на мгновение он осознавал себя и пугался до полусмерти. А затем снова падал, подчинялся действию наркотика, и все начиналось по новой. «Гаррус Вакариан, и его покаяние длиной в миллион жизней», — это была его последняя связная мысль перед тем, как провалиться в небытие.

* * *

— Так что нам с ней делать? — спросила Тали, заглянув к нему в батарейный отсек. Она сразу заметила, что здесь нет церберовских жучков, и рада была этим воспользоваться. Гаррус вздохнул: Шепард была одной из тем, которых он старался избегать.

И все же он был рад, что Тали с ними. Когда они отправились на Хестром, он только-только пришел в себя после трипа и мучился мигренью. Слепящий свет и удушающая жара привели его в ужасное расположение духа, он на всех рычал и огрызался по любому поводу, и даже, к своему огромному стыду, начал промахиваться.

Шепард была им недовольна, но, к счастью, Гаррус нашел способ загладить вину.

Тали очень не хотела присоединяться к их отряду. 

— Не знаю, Шепард. Ты позволила им забрать Витора… ты хоть представляешь, что они с ним сделали? Кила, Шепард, он сам на себя не похож! Все время что-то бормочет, и места себе не находит, от каждой тени шарахается…

— Тали, — Гаррус оттащил ее в сторону, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз. Хотя ему и совестно было ее обманывать, он считал, что должен компенсировать команде свою хреновую результативность. — Я думаю, что ты права. Я тоже беспокоюсь из-за Шепард. Нам обоим надо присмотреть за ней. Я без тебя не обойдусь.

Тали, поколебавшись, согласилась.

— Отличная работа, Кассий, — похвалила его Шепард, когда они оказались наедине. Позже, порывшись в экстранете, Гаррус заподозрил, что она подслушала их разговор.

Вернувшись к настоящему моменту, Гаррус возразил:

— Честно говоря, Тали, я надеялся, что ты знаешь, что делать.

— Я даже что думать, не знаю, — призналась она, присев на койку и обхватив себя руками. — Мне кажется, надо за ней проследить, и, может, тогда мы поймем, что для нее можно сделать. Возможно, ей просто надо напомнить, кто ее настоящие друзья.

— Наверное, ты права, — мрачно согласился Гаррус, прислонившись к консоли. Сейчас ему не хотелось задумываться о дружбе с Шепард, поэтому он предложил: — Давай поговорим об этом позже. Мы скоро будем «Таникс» устанавливать, и у меня куча дел.

Тали фыркнула и встала.

— Ну конечно, ты занят. А мне, кстати, двигатель нужно проверить. Позже я еще загляну. — Но, перед тем как открыть дверь, она добавила: — Просто мне хотелось бы понять, что именно мы не видим, потому что ослеплены эмоциями из-за прошлых событий.

Гаррус удивленно моргнул: Тали почти слово в слово повторила утверждение Самары.

* * *

Из всех участников команды меньше всего Гаррусу нравилась Джек с ее вечными истериками и демонстративной жалостью к себе. Но когда ей понадобилась помощь, у него впервые возникла мысль о том, что в его лжи на Хестроме на самом деле была доля правды.

В последнее время Шепард его избегала. А он так старался избегать ее по собственным причинам, что ничего не замечал. И только оказавшись с ней в конференц-зале, где она разбирала подробности миссии, он вдруг понял, что прошло уже довольно много времени с последнего подобного момента. Накануне ночью он подслушал, как Миранда спорила с ней из-за того, что все переговоры с Призраком Шепард начала вести в одиночку. Гаррус не понимал, почему эта новость вызывала в нем такие нехорошие предчувствия.

Но ужасы, которые он увидел на Прагии, заставили его забыть о собственных тревогах.

— Они держали здесь детей? — с недоверием переспросил он, крепче сжимая винтовку. Его переполняла ледяная ненависть.

— Суки. Этим детям еще повезло; ты бы видел, где они держали меня!

Гаррусу хотелось сказать, что детские страдания — это не то, чем стоит мериться, но он благоразумно промолчал, вспомнив, как Джек биотикой сломала шею варрену. 

Позже он обнаружил подтверждение ее слов и видел, как Джек прямо у него на глазах из озлобленной, жестокой женщины превратилась в запуганного и несчастного ребенка. Он чувствовал, как и в нем растет злость: вид забрызганных кровью детских кроватей разбивал ему сердце. Этим детям никто не рассказывал сказок.

Шепард по своему обыкновению не замечала населявших это место призраков. Даже когда они наткнулись на наемников-кроганов, она вела себя как обычно, подзуживала врагов и смеялась над ними. И Джек, и Гаррус заразились от нее этим незыблемым спокойствием, этой железной уверенностью, и Гаррус был ей благодарен. Но все изменилось, когда они обнаружили в бывшей камере Джек человека — Ареша, как он себя называл. После короткой перестрелки он оказался на коленях, а Джек приставила к его голове пистолет.

— Ты хочешь восстановить эту базу? — возмутился Гаррус, скрутив Арешу руки за спиной. — Это кошмарное место, и его нужно сравнять с землей.

Шепард молчала, бесстрастно глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ней трагедию.

— То, что они делали с нами, должно иметь какой-то смысл! — возразил Ареш, глядя по сторонам невидящими, безумными глазами. — Я должен понять, для чего это делалось; неужели вам не хочется узнать, какими были результаты их исследований? 

Если бы они не находились посреди поля боя и не прошло трех лет с тех пор, как Гаррус мог считаться законопослушным полицейским (на самом деле времени прошло гораздо больше), он бы пожалел Ареша. Но сейчас он лишь пытался оценить уровень угрозы. 

— Когда я восстановлю «Телчин», я перестану бояться демонов в своих снах. Ведь ты тоже видишь этих демонов, Подопытная Ноль?

— Черт! Я не знаю!

Шепард почти равнодушно предложила:

— Ты хочешь уничтожить свое прошлое, а он — его часть. Что будешь делать, Джек?

Ощущение дежавю оказалось таким сильным, что Гаррус как будто снова оказался перед Салеоном, задавая себе тот же вопрос. Во рту стало так горько, что захотелось сплюнуть. Шепард ведь все ему объяснила, правда? В том, что она разрешила ему убить Салеона, не было никакого стремления к справедливости, которое они якобы разделяли. Ее не волновало, будет он жить или умрет. Ей просто нужно было видеть, как поступит Гаррус… и как сейчас поступит Джек.

— Я не знаю… черт! — Джек закусила губу, как будто собиралась расплакаться. — А это правильно? Если я убью его, мне станет легче?

В темноте камеры Гаррус переводил взгляд с нее на Ареша и обратно: выражение паники на их лицах было совершенно одинаковым.

— Ты убийца, Джек, — сказала Шепард, и ее будничный тон показался Гаррусу особенно жестоким. — Это то, чем ты занимаешься всю жизнь. 

Джек спустила курок, подтверждая ее правоту. Гаррус застыл, не зная, что можно сказать или сделать. Борясь с дурнотой, он размышлял о том, что если бы испытывал к Джек больше симпатии, то и волновался бы о ней гораздо сильнее. А так он невольно возвращался мыслями к собственной мести и к сходству между двумя ситуациями.

— Мы закончили? — поинтересовалась Шепард. — Нам еще галактику спасать. Мне нужно знать, что все это осталось в прошлом.

Уже сидя в отлетающем челноке, Джек неожиданно спросила:

— Я тебя не понимаю, Шепард. Ты хладнокровная сука. Тебе насрать на всех, кроме тебя самой. Так какого хуя тебя судьба галактики волнует?

Гаррус все еще был погружен в свои мысли и не особенно прислушивался к разговору. Как он может судить? Технически Шепард не убивала Ареша. Но теперь она знала наверняка, что может убедить Джек совершить убийство. Возможно, это еще хуже? С другой стороны, Джек казалась неуправляемой, и, вероятно, не годилась для их миссии на Омеге-4 из-за своей нестабильности. Так что, может, это к лучшему — знать, что Шепард способна ее контролировать?

Шепард пожала плечами.

— Ты не ошибаешься на мой счет, Джек. Я скажу, хрен с ней, с галактикой, лишь бы мне пить свое пиво.

— Хватит играть в свои чертовы игры и говори прямо. Если мне придется это сделать, оставить позади свое прошлое и отправиться на какую-то ебанутую миссию, я должна знать, почему. А иначе нечестно. 

Обиженный тон Джек действовал Гаррусу на нервы. Сейчас, после всего, что он увидел, было гораздо проще понять причины ее эмоциональной незрелости, но это не значило, что ему стало легче терпеть ее вспышки.

— Если ты еще не заметила, — хмыкнула Шепард, разведя руками. — Я пока остаюсь единственным человеком, живым или мертвым, способным спасти и галактику, и свою собственную жопу. — А затем добавила серьезным тоном: — Когда жнецы придут, они убьют или поработят нас всех, в том числе и меня. Я не хочу себе такой смерти.

Джек фыркнула, нервно вертя в руках детонатор. Очень скоро они должны были вылететь за пределы зоны поражения. 

— Потому что ты вся из себя воплощение храбрости?

— Мне нравится моя жизнь, — с неожиданной искренностью сказала Шепард. — Иногда я взрываю бомбы, иногда ловлю пиратов, иногда наслаждаюсь своими тайными пороками. Моя жизнь не так уж и плоха.

— То есть, в этом все дело? Ты пытаешься спасти себя? — переспросила Джек недоверчиво, но уже без прежней злобы. — Значит, если бы ты могла смыться в другую галактику, смылась бы?

Шепард усмехнулась.

— А ты бы нет? Знаешь, кто-то когда-то сказал: допустим, человек не глуп. Ну, в нашем случае речь идет не только о людях, но и обо всех органиках. Окей, положим, что органики не глупы. Но если и не глупы, то все-таки чудовищно неблагодарны! Феноменально неблагодарны после всего, что я для них сделала. Лучшее определение разумного существа — двуногое неблагодарное. Ну, если не считать элкоров и ханаров.

Джек прыснула, и Шепард продолжила объяснять:

— Выходит так, что просто сбежать из города нам не удастся. И поэтому мне приходится всех спасать. Я думаю, ты поймешь: ты же знаешь, что это такое — радоваться жизни, вышибая дерьмо из всех встречных и поперечных. Ты не сможешь это делать, если будешь одурманена или мертва.

Лицо Джек на мгновение исказилось, и она неуверенно улыбнулась. 

— Ага, — задумчиво согласилась она, выглянув в окно. Через минуту она повернулась к ним и объявила: — Пора дерьмо вышибать! 

Сработал детонатор, и Гаррус увидел вдали вспухающее грибообразное облако. Джек разразилась счастливым, маниакальным хохотом, а Шепард наблюдала за ней с холодной улыбкой. 

— Как ощущения? — с вежливым любопытством спросила она.

— Отлично! Просто кайф!

— Именно это ты и должна чувствовать, — произнес Гаррус безжизненным голосом.

Джек была полностью поглощена зрелищем взрыва. Шепард сняла шлем и взяла его в руки. Она взглянула на Гарруса вопросительно, заметив его душевное состояние. Явное выражение неуверенности на ее лице потрясло Гарруса, и его сомнения вспыхнули с новой силой. Чтобы ее успокоить, он выдавил ироническую усмешку. Шепард тепло и искренне улыбнулась в ответ.

Будь она турианкой, заметила бы, как дрожали его мандибулы.

* * *

Через несколько дней Гаррус решил поговорить с Самарой, хотя, даже после ее странной клятвы, продолжал слегка ее побаиваться. Он уселся на диван в ее каюте, глядя, как она медитирует. Не открывая глаз, она сказала:

— Вы хотите задать вопрос о вашем капитане.

— Откуда вы?..

— Вы ждали, пока она не покинет корабль, прежде чем прийти ко мне. Все было очевидно, Гаррус.

Он вздохнул: Самара была совершенно права. Шепард каким-то образом узнала, что найден отец Джейкоба, и отправилась на встречу с ним, прихватив с собой Миранду. Не прошло и часа после их ухода, как Гаррус нашел в себе силы спросить:

— То, что вы сказали мне, когда…

— Это всего лишь слова, — ответила Самара так тихо, что он едва ее услышал. — Если в них нет правды, вы можете их забыть. Но вас они терзают. Почему?

— Потому что это недоразумение. Я служил под командованием Шепард в течение года, участвовал в самой невероятной битве в галактике, а после этого она умерла и воскресла; она делилась со мной своим опытом, и, конечно, я привязан к ней, но… — Он умолк, поняв, что утратил нить рассуждений. 

Самара повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. На ее лице появилась улыбка, но она была печальной. С такой же улыбкой родители отправляют детей на их первую битву, зная, что она может стать для них последней.

— Мне кажется, вы могли бы сами разглядеть правду, если бы позволили себе это сделать. Я думаю, вы просто этого не хотите. — Она отвернулась к окну, скрыв от Гарруса свое лицо. — Ваши чувства к капитану ослепляют вас, и вы не видите ее истинную натуру. Она нуждается в вас в качестве союзника, но вы должны сопротивляться своему влечению к ней.

Услышать это во второй раз было не легче: Гаррус снова захлебнулся воздухом — примерно то же самое он испытал, когда Самара прошептала ему это на ухо перед тем, как дать клятву. Он не чувствовал влечения к Шепард. Это полнейшая чушь.

* * *

Словно в доказательство этой мысли, впервые Шепард оказалась в его постели при таких обстоятельствах, которых он бы и врагу не пожелал. Гаррус проснулся, как от удара, ощутив, что в койке с ним кто-то лежит. Койка, кстати, была совсем не широкой, так что этот «кто-то» плотно прижимался боком к его спине.

Гаррус резко повернулся, машинально растопырив когти, если вдруг придется защищаться, и увидел ее. Какого?!..

— Шепард? — прохрипел он. В этот раз ледяная дыра была особенно глубокой. Адреналин схлынул, и Гаррус снова почувствовал себя полусонным. Перед глазами все плыло, и он решил, что Шепард ему просто померещилась. Он что, видел ее во сне? Ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло. 

— Смотрите, кто тут у нас! — Издевательский тон Шепард положил конец сомнениям. Если бы Гаррус и впрямь ее нафантазировал, в его фантазиях не было бы места для унижений. — Смотрите, кто к реальности вернулся! — Каждое ее слово жгло, как огнем.

Шепард лежала на спине в серой хлопковой футболке и зеленых штанах, сложив руки на животе, и глядела в потолок. Она даже не взглянула в его сторону, и в полумраке батарейного отсека ее глаза и шрамы мерцали алым пламенем. С едва сдерживаемой злостью она продолжила:

— Удалось ли тебе вернуться без похмелья и не засорив голову никакой мифологией? Скажи, твои ледяные гиганты еще холодней, чем Новерия?

О нет! Гаррус горько пожалел, что рассказал Шепард об отсутствии жучков в его отсеке. Может, ему бы удалось избежать этого ужасного разговора. Он судорожно сглотнул, но так и не смог выдавить хоть что-нибудь в ответ. То, что Шепард оказалась рядом, когда он лежал в постели голышом и пытался очухаться после трипа, потрясло его до глубины души. Возможно, именно этого она и хотела — сколько времени она уже так лежит? Ничто не делало Шепард более терпеливой, чем ярость.

— Я что-то… пропустил? — неуверенно пробормотал он севшим голосом. В нем начало расти пугающее предчувствие.

Ее тон стал еще более жестким.

— Корабль коллекционеров, последние разведданные Призрака и его очередную попытку доказать мне, что на самом деле я — расходный материал. — В ее голосе звучал не только обычный сарказм, а почти что искренняя обида, но Гаррус был не в том положении, чтобы задавать ей вопросы. Он не мог поверить собственному слуху. Она что, издевается над ним? Пытается вывести из себя? Или это правда, и он действительно проспал задание? Очень опасное и чрезвычайно важное для их миссии?

— Сколько я был в отключке? — Он передвинулся и сел, прислонившись к стене и натянув повыше одеяло. Ему было так стыдно, что все сомнения по поводу влечения и прочих чувств ушли на задний план. Все это сейчас казалось таким мелким.

— Долго, Гаррус. Почти весь дневной цикл. Я не могла тебя разбудить; ты напугал меня до усрачки.

Его сердце бешено стучало, он все еще пытался осмыслить слова Шепард о полном дневном цикле и поэтому едва заметил, как сдавленно прозвучало ее признание о том, что она за него испугалась. С трудом пытаясь сосредоточиться, он выдавил:

— Прос… Наверное, у тебя ко мне много вопросов?

Шепард тоже села, подогнув под себя ноги. Гаррус отвернулся, не в силах выдержать ее пристальный взгляд.

— Ты всегда на бок ложишься, когда отключаешься? — резко спросила она.

Что?! 

— Ну, да… то есть, конечно, — пробормотал он.

— Твой дилер надежен?

Наверное, Гаррус молчал слишком долго, потому что Шепард со злостью добавила: 

— Слушай меня! Тебе не могли в лед что-нибудь подмешать?

— Нет… да, они надежны. Только чистый лед.

— Как часто принимаешь? Колешься? Иглы чистые?

— Раз в несколько дней… кажется. Все… начало путаться. Без игл.

Она не ответила, только резко выдохнула через нос. И выпалила:

— Блядь!

Приехали, — подумал Гаррус, готовясь к худшему.

Шепард закрыла ладонями лицо, и зарычала. А затем с силой провела пальцами по волосам, натянув кожу на лбу, и так и осталась сидеть, вцепившись себе в волосы. Вид у нее был грустный и уставший, а не как у биотика, готового разорвать реальность на клочки. Гаррус решил, что это хороший признак.

— Ну, хорошо, мы с этим справимся, — сказала Шепард, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к нему. Уронив руки на колени, она заявила: — Тебе повезло, идиот. Из всех проблем, в которые ты мог вляпаться, уж с наркотой я как-нибудь способна разобраться.

— Мне не нужно…

Пропустив его слова мимо ушей, Шепард продолжила:

— Мог бы, кстати, и сам мне сказать, а не сюрпризы устраивать. Я пришла забрать тебя на задание, а ты валялся трупиком. Я приказала Чаквас взять анализ крови.

Вот как она узнала. Да уж, не лучший способ выдать свою тайну.

— Ну ладно, действовать будем так. Мы установили «Таникс», помнишь? С этого дня ты будешь предупреждать меня каждый раз, когда соберешься нюхнуть. Мы будем говорить, что ты ужасно занят калибровкой нового орудия. Понял меня?

Гаррус уставился на нее, разинув рот, и она раздраженно добавила:

— Что тебя удивляет? Как, по-твоему, я смогу поддерживать моральный дух в команде, если стану прямо говорить, ребята, у нас впереди самоубийственное задание, так что давайте вести себя хорошо? Эй, Заид, ты не забыл подлить кофе в свой утренний виски? Эй, Мордин, ты и вправду думаешь, что это так здорово — шпионить за всеми учеными, с которыми ты когда-то работал? Блядь, да вы же сами бунт поднимете и откажетесь друг с другом куда-то идти. — Отведя взгляд, она тихо призналась: — Да и я не лучше. Столько фигни натворила в последнее время… 

Ее слова ошеломили Гарруса. Он не помнил, чтобы Шепард хотя бы раз по доброй воле завела разговор о своих не таких уж приятных привычках с кем-то, кто мог ее осудить.

Но как бы сильно ни хотелось ему спросить: «Какой фигни?», он сам в своих чувствах не мог разобраться, а значит, и не подходил на роль жилетки, в которую можно поплакаться. Поэтому ответил коротко:

— Логично.

— Конечно, логично, — отрезала Шепард. — Только не вздумай сдохнуть тут от передоза, или я сама тебя убью.

— Не буду. Просто этот последний трип… он был особенно глубоким…

— Ледяная дыра, я в курсе. Слушай, я серьезно, Гаррус. Ты нужен мне, понимаешь? Я… — Шепард явно пыталась подобрать слова. — У нас большая команда, и есть еще один снайпер. Мне уже не обязательно гонять тебя на все задания подряд. Я… приспособлюсь. Делай то, что считаешь нужным. Но это не значит… — Она так и не закончила свою мысль.

Будь у Гарруса чуть больше сил, и он бы воспротивился. Его душа рвалась от боли и обиды. Нет, нет, это он — ее снайпер, это он должен ее прикрывать, когда она бьет врагов биотикой в ближнем бою, и вместе они команда, напарники… Но у него не было права возражать. Он ссутулил плечи.

— Хорошо, — выдавил он еле слышно, ненавидя и себя самого, и это чувство поражения.

Шепард опустила ноги на пол и села, наклонившись вперед и глубоко уйдя в свои мысли. Гаррус, не раздумывая, положил ладонь ей на плечо. Она напряглась, но не сбросила его руку. 

— По шкале от единицы до выбрасывания в шлюз как сильно ты на меня злишься? — тихо спросил Гаррус, погладив ее правый бицепс и впервые обратив внимание на шрам в виде дерева, расцветший на ее коже.

Не глядя в его сторону, Шепард устало ответила:

— Какой смысл злиться? Я видела и раньше эту хрень. Если я стану орать на тебя, чтобы ты завязал, это будет пустой тратой времени. Все равно ведь не поможет. — Она вздохнула, и Гаррус легонько сжал ее плечо, надеясь выразить этим жестом все, что не мог сказать словами. Неожиданно Шепард накрыла его руку ладонью и посмотрела на него. — Ты же все понимаешь, Гаррус. Ты такой хороший. 

Она на мгновение стиснула его пальцы, встала и ушла, оставив Гарруса наедине с тысячей новых мыслей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты и отсылки:
> 
> Кассий — один из заговорщиков в трагедии Шекспира «Юлий Цезарь». 
> 
> Ф. М. Достоевский «Записки из подполья»   
> «Я скажу, что свету провалиться, а чтоб мне чай всегда пить».   
> и  
> «Господа, положим, что человек не глуп. (Действительно, ведь никак нельзя этого сказать про него, хоть бы по тому одному, что если уж он будет глуп, так ведь кто же тогда будет умен?) Но если и не глуп, то все-таки чудовищно неблагодарен!» 
> 
> Олдос Хаксли. «О дивный новый мир»   
> «Захотелось, и тут же устраиваешь себе сомотдых — отдых от реальности, и голова с похмелья не болит потом, и не засорена никакой мифологией».


	12. В погоне за миражами

Гаррусу и раньше приходилось чувствовать себя неудачником. Когда-то ему даже хватало наглости убеждать себя, что чужое мнение его ни капельки не волнует. По настоящему сильным личностям плевать, если они кого-то разочаровали. Таким как Шепард, например; и что бы ни говорили о ней, и что бы ни думал о ней временами сам Гаррус, никому бы в голову не пришло назвать ее слабохарактерной.

Поэтому его и не должны были задеть так сильно слова Рекса, который подложил ему худшую бомбу, какую только можно представить.

— Ты слышал меня, Вакариан, — прорычал Рекс, нависнув над ним всей своей чудовищной тушей. — Ты на веществах, и поэтому драться не будешь. Пацан, — он мотнул головой в сторону Грюнта, который стоял в отдалении и обсуждал с шаманом детали предстоящего испытания, — должен доказать, что он достоин, полагаясь на одну лишь силу.

— Это лед, — процедил Гаррус, злясь из-за того, что его снова разоблачили. Рекс просто-напросто учуял запах. Духи, неужели это так очевидно любому с достаточно тонким нюхом? Он слишком долго не имел дел с соотечественниками, и когда (если) снова к ним вернется, неужели они сразу все поймут? Что он им скажет? — Он не улучшает боевые навыки.

— Он прав, Рекс, — подтвердила Шепард, скрестив руки на груди. Ее тон был подозрительно спокойным, Гарруса это слегка настораживало. 

— Это не… — начал Рекс, но Гаррус перебил его громким рыком:

— Это не допинг! — Закрыв глаза, он попытался говорить спокойно. — Лед помогает мне отключиться! — Рекс и Шепард обменялись взглядами, полными такого молчаливого взаимопонимания и снисходительности, что ему захотелось стукнуть их обоих. — Я принял дозу до того, как поехал сюда, и никаких химических преимуществ не получил. Грюнту надо дополнительные баллы дать, если у него в команде будет наркоман и он при этом победит. 

— Нет, — сказала Шепард, и ее голос звучал твердо и окончательно.

— Я…

— Ты можешь хотя бы пару минут не строить из себя идиота?

Не зная, что еще сказать, Гаррус обратился к ней:

— Шепард…

— Ты слышишь, что я тебе говорю?! — рявкнула она, и Рекс хохотнул. — Помолчи. Послушай, что я скажу.

Гаррус нахмурился и издал такое возмущенное, непочтительное рычание, что в турианской армии с него бы за это шкуру спустили.

— Не знаю, что это было, но сделаю вид, будто я этого не слышала. — Шепард опустила визор шлема, и Гаррус больше не мог видеть ее алые злые глаза. — Мне тоже это не нравится, Гаррус. Я бы чувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее, если бы ты был со мной, когда мне придется столкнуться с хрен знает чем на площадке для испытаний, но все не так уж плохо. Мы можем обернуть это в нашу пользу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.

Гаррус встал ровнее. 

— Уже лучше, — кивнула Шепард. — Мордин попросил меня об услуге… у него пропал то ли интерн, то ли ассистент. Возможно, его похитили кроганы из враждебного клана.

— Ага, из клана Вейрлок, — задумчиво добавил Рекс. — Они давно уже чего-то затевают. Но про саларианца я вроде ничего не слышал, хотя здесь, на Тучанке, слухи о саларианских ученых разносятся очень быстро. Возможно, командир разведчиков что-нибудь знает.

— Что ж, с этого можно начать. — Шепард вздохнула, активировала омни-инструмент и начала что-то печатать. — Я сказала Мордину, что ему придется подождать до праздника в честь инициации Грюнта, или что там у нас намечается, но раз ты с нами не идешь, можешь поехать с Мордином. Я сейчас напишу ему, чтобы двигал сюда.

— Я уверен, что Мордин сам справится, — ответил Гаррус.

Шепард вскинула голову.

— Вообще-то я твоего мнения не спрашивала! — Она продолжила печатать, одновременно отдавая распоряжения: — Бери Мордина и кого-нибудь еще на твой выбор и ищите информацию об этих сраных вейрлоках.

— Разве мы уже не спасли одного из мординовских ассистентов? — со вздохом спросил Гаррус. — Тогда, в первый раз?

Шепард убрала омни-инструмент.

— Правда? В таком случае подумай, скольких ассистентов он успел угробить, пока нас рядом не было. Похоже, он говенный босс.

— Даже не представляю, что это такое, — с иронией заметил Гаррус.

Рекс расхохотался и хлопнул Гарруса по плечу так сильно, что он буквально отлетел на несколько шагов.

Шепард тоже засмеялась.

— Сделай, что я тебе говорю, и тогда не узнаешь, каким говенным боссом могу быть я, понял?

— Ладно, Шепард, — согласился Гаррус. — Я поеду с Мордином и позабочусь, чтобы этого маньяка не убили. — Судорожно сглотнув и пытаясь сохранить легкомысленный тон, он добавил: — Постарайся не погибнуть.

* * *

Вернувшись без ассистента, но с сохраненными данными, Гаррус доставил Мордина в его лабораторию на «Нормандии», а сам начал кружить вокруг лагеря, где уже шла вечеринка в честь Грюнта. Кроганы, и без того огромные, казались настоящими гигантами в пламени костров, их маленькие глазки, залитые ринколом, светились злобой. Несмотря на расположение Рекса, Гаррус сильно сомневался, что пьяный турианец может чувствовать себя в безопасности в окружении кроганов, и поэтому не выпил ни капли спиртного.

Когда он, наконец, отыскал Шепард, оказалось, что она не разделяет его мнение.

Впрочем, если быть до конца честным, то Гаррус видел ее несколько раз за ночь. Обходя лагерь по периметру, он высматривал ее и время от времени замечал, как она стукается кружками и бодается с кроганами. Ну конечно, из всех разумных рас в галактике именно с кроганами она легче всего находила общий язык.

Толпа бурлила; время от времени Гаррус натыкался на группы пьяных кроганов или терял Шепард из виду, и тогда торопливо перебегал на другое место, стараясь привлекать меньше внимания. Однажды он заметил, как она стоит в обнимку с Рексом. Ему бы порадоваться — уж Рекс бы точно ее в обиду не дал, но вместо этого он ощутил жгучую вспышку ревности.

Она же не спала с ним, правда? Гаррус еле сдержал злобное рычание. Рекс и Шепард всегда были неразлучны, она чаще всех брала его с собой на задания… У них был общий, лишенный каких-либо сантиментов, взгляд на мир. Общая убежденность, что легкомысленная наглость и мгновенно вспыхивающее недоверие — лучший способ реагировать на что угодно и на кого угодно.

Наверное, Рекс сказал что-то очень забавное, потому что Шепард рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, пошатнулась и прижала ладонь к его груди, чтобы удержать равновесие. Она была в стельку пьяна, но Гаррус подавил желание подойти к ней. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, каким жалким он бы себя выставил, если бы устроил сцену ревности перед двумя старыми боевыми товарищами.

Его отвлек сигнал омни-инструмента. Пришло сообщение от Тали: «Нам нужно поговорить».

«О чем?» — спросил Гаррус.

«Пока вы веселитесь на Тучанке, я провела кое-какое расследование», — ответила Тали.

«Ты становишься хуже Лиары», — напечатал Гаррус, зная, что она поймет иронию.

«Гаррус, это не смешно». 

Гаррус представил себе, как она раздраженно фыркает в своем защитном шлеме.

«Конечно. В чем проблема?» 

Гаррус смотрел на омни-инструмент, дожидаясь ответа, как вдруг услышал чей-то голос. Ее голос.

— Вот именно, и ты хуже их всех, я уверена. — Гаррус мог бы различить протяжный говор Шепард где угодно, даже в толпе человеческих женщин.

Он двинулся в ее сторону, обходя группы дерущихся или пляшущих кроганов, стараясь не обращать внимание на барабанный бой и пьяные песнопения.

— Ты чуть не застрелила моего брата, — прорычал другой кроган, не Рекс.

— Правда? И ты лезешь в драку из-за выстрела, который я даже не сделала? Он ведь жив, верно? И, — Шепард прервалась, по-видимому, чтобы глотнуть пива, — мне нравится этот ублюдок. Так что остынь.

— Я злюсь не потому, что ты могла его убить, — ответил кроган. — Я в бешенстве из-за того, что ты его не убила. 

Шепард расхохоталась.

— Что за странные создания братья!

— Думаешь, мы животные, да? — усмехнулся кроган с каким-то странным выражением, и Гаррус всерьез забеспокоился. Но тут его омни-инструмент снова запищал, напоминая о непрочитанном сообщении.

С Шепард все будет в порядке. Она умеет за себя постоять.

«В ʺЦербереʺ, Гаррус, — писала ему Тали. — Они посылают сломанные части гетов обратно во флотилию. И я не могу им доверять, что бы Шепард ни говорила. Ты же это знаешь, да? Я должна была что-то сделать».

Ну вот, Тали уже оправдывается. Гаррус раздраженно вздохнул и ответил: «Все хорошо, Тали, я понял. Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Что ты узнала?»

Он надеялся, что следующие ее сообщения будут более спокойными, но все оказалось наоборот.

«Я знаю, но все равно…  
Я попыталась расшифровать записи некоторых переговоров и нашла несколько интересных диалогов с Призраком».

Гаррус нахмурился и начал печатать: «С Призраком и кем? Мирандой? Джейкобом?»

Он перестал слышать голос Шепард. Куда она подевалась?

Ощутив, как внутри нарастает дурное предчувствие, он начал пробираться сквозь толпу, стараясь никого не задеть по пути. Куда они ушли? Что сделал этот другой кроган? Что сделала Шепард? Ничем хорошим это кончиться не могло.

Гаррус увидел их, и его сердце упало. Ему внезапно стало не хватать воздуха, когда он обнаружил, что кроган прижимает Шепард к скале. Они были в стороне от толпы, на окраине лагеря, и Шепард казалась крохотной рядом с гигантом-кроганом, который полностью загородил ее собой и вылизывал ее шею. Если бы Гаррус не искал ее специально, то, скорее всего, не заметил бы.

Омни-инструмент запищал снова. Хоть на что-то можно было отвлечься.

«Нет, — писала Тали. — С Шепард».

Гаррус вздрогнул и перечитал сообщение еще раз. Он отвернулся от Шепард и ее внезапного ухажера, почти испугавшись, что она каким-то образом сможет это прочесть.

«Что? Тали...»

Не успел Гаррус дописать предложение, как Тали ответила: «Я беспокоилась! Мне казалось, они так близки. Слишком близки. Я волновалась о ней». 

В этом не было ничего удивительного. Учитывая, сколько денег и сил вложил Призрак в восстановление Шепард, естественно, он часто с ней общался. Но что-то в письмах Тали заставило Гарруса насторожиться. Она-то дурой точно не была и не стала бы его дергать из-за невинного обсуждения миссии.

«Насколько близки?» — спросил он.

— Ой! — вскрикнула Шепард, и Гаррус сразу обернулся. Его взгляд скользнул по темному ущелью, по мерцающим огням. Да где же она? — Я же сказала, — рявкнула Шепард, — пошел на хуй!

Раздался звук удара, и она взвизгнула. Шепард взвизгнула? Шепард никогда не визжит.

Гаррус обежал вокруг скалы и оказался на песчаной почве, где явно чувствовалась вибрация от каких-то повторяющихся ударов.

Духи!

Гаррус увидел, что кроган навалился на Шепард, придавив ее своим весом, и размеренно молотит кулаками по лицу. Шепард извивалась под ним, пытаясь высвободиться. Кроган был таким огромным, что прижал к земле и ее руки, и ноги.

— Что ты на хрен?.. — начала она, но тут очередной удар обрушился на ее губы, и она со стоном выплюнула кровь.

— Рекс не понимает, что творит, водя дружбу с людьми! — крикнул кроган, занеся кулак для следующего удара. — А ты его любимая чужая, да?

— Эй! — заорал Гаррус во все горло. Это было глупо, но он хотел, чтобы кроган отпустил Шепард и переключился на него. 

Кроган поднял голову, пригляделся и зарычал, увидев, что перед ним турианец.

— Прекрасно, — заключил он. — Еще один из дружков Рекса, которого можно убить.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — ответил Гаррус, стараясь оставаться спокойным. — Лучше съебись подобру-поздорову.

— Ага, именно это я и собирался сделать, но человеческие самки слишком маленькие, — заржал кроган. — Едва успеешь их натянуть, как уже пополам рвутся.

— Это вряд ли, — проворчала Шепард, выплюнув еще больше крови. — Я трахалась с саларианцами, у которых члены больше, чем у тебя. 

Ответом был удар в лицо, и Гаррус вздрогнул. Неужели она не может промолчать, даже когда речь идет о ее собственной безопасности? Теперь он мог ее видеть: кожа на ее лице цветом стала как сгнивший фрукт.

— Что? — спросил кроган, наклонившись к ней. Гаррус воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы подкрасться поближе. — Все-таки хочешь попробовать? — он откинул голову, собираясь ударить ее лбом, но Гаррус успел раньше.

Он прыгнул и налетел на крогана всем своим весом, отбросив его от Шепард. Она застонала, перевернулась на бок и закашлялась. Гаррус вскочил на ноги, не сводя глаз с крогана. Стараясь загородить ее собой, он приказал:

— Шепард, быстрее! Сваливай отсюда! 

Судя по звукам, она пыталась встать на четвереньки. Оставалось надеяться, что она подчинится.

— Хочешь быть первым, маленький костлявый хуесос? — прорычал кроган, тоже пытаясь подняться. От мысли, что его удалось сбить с ног, Гаррус почувствовал прилив гордости.

— О да! — согласился Гаррус. — Жду не дождусь, когда же ты снимешь штаны, чтобы врезать по всем твоим четырем яйцам.

Кроган бросился вперед, и Гаррус отскочил в сторону, следя за каждым его движением. Он не хотел убивать на Тучанке в самый разгар праздника в честь Грюнта. Кроган взревел от досады и поднял гребень.

— Вы… ебанутые… чужие… — Он сделал еще один рывок и снова промахнулся. — Рекс этого не понимает! Вы считаете себя лучше нас! — Еще один удар, не достигший цели. На этот раз Гаррус кувыркнулся в сторону и при падении ушиб плечо. — Думаете, можете здесь ошиваться со своим блядским цирком уродов и кроганом из пробирки, вечеринки устраивать?.. Нет у вас на это права! 

Он рычал, не переставая, и Гаррус теперь просто старался держаться от него на безопасном расстоянии. Был шанс, что их кто-нибудь услышит.

— Вы, бляди чужие, думаете, что можете прийти сюда и выставлять кроганов на посмешище?!

Шепард дотащилась до вертикальной скалы и прислонилась к ней, пытаясь отдышаться. Кроган и Гаррус посмотрели на нее одновременно. Вот дерьмо — Гаррус перестал следить за тем, в каком направлении движется, и теперь кроган оказался точно между ним и Шепард.

Кроган развернулся и бросился к ней, и в ту же секунду Гаррус ринулся в его сторону и прыгнул, надеясь сбить его с ног еще раз…

Он налетел на что-то твердое, сильно ударился головой, упал и откатился в сторону. Неужели они оба промахнулись и врезались в скалу? Или налетели на Шепард?

— Рив! — Звук этого голоса показался Гаррусу настоящим чудом. — Вот говнюк! — продолжил Рекс со злостью. — Думаешь, можешь свалить с церемонии инициации? И попытаться вышибить говно из моих друзей? Ну, ты оборзел вконец!

Гаррус схватился за голову и попытался проморгаться. Значит, это Рекс появился в последний момент и встал между Шепард и ими обоими. Перед глазами у Гарруса все плыло, он чувствовал себя оглушенным, но все-таки разглядел, что Шепард по-прежнему сидит у скалы, закрыв лицо ладонями. Он пополз к ней, а Рекс тем временем двинул Рива с такой силой, что тот свалился замертво. Вот уже в сотый раз Гаррус порадовался, что Рекс на их стороне.

Рекс посмотрел на Шепард и спросил:

— Она в порядке? Что Рив сделал?

— Ага, — слабым голосом ответил Гаррус. — С ней все будет хорошо. Я справлюсь сам, Рекс. Спасибо.

Рекс кивнул и, схватив Рива за ноги, потащил его к кострам.

— Эй, — прошептал Гаррус. Шепард никак не отреагировала, ее била дрожь. — Эй, Шепард.

— Что, Вакариан? — прошипела она сквозь зубы. Ее губы распухли, и слова звучали неразборчиво. — Какого хуя ты от меня хочешь? Говори давай. — И она снова харкнула кровью.

— Что говорить? — растерянно переспросил Гаррус. Он все еще стоял на четвереньках, но подполз достаточно близко, чтобы попытаться сесть рядом и прикоснуться к ее руке. Двигался он так медленно и осторожно, как будто разряжал бомбу. А когда взрыва не последовало, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я безрассудная идиотка, я…

— Пьяная зоофилка? — с готовностью подсказал Гаррус.

Она опустила руки и пробормотала:

— Заткнись. — А потом откинула голову, прижавшись затылком к скале. Теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, ее глаза казались осоловевшими.

— Прошу прощения, капитан. Ты, очевидно, трезвая зоофилка.

На этот раз она тихо засмеялась, а потом застонала и снова сжала голову руками:

— Черт, плохая идея. — Оба ее глаза заплыли и налились кровью; на левой щеке виднелись четыре глубоких разреза от когтей Рива, а нижняя губа была в два раза больше обычного. Гаррус осторожно вытер боковой стороной когтя кровь с ее губы, капавшую на подбородок.

Шепард зашипела от боли, и Гаррус вздохнул.

— Люди такие хрупкие. Как же вам удалось стать на вашей планете доминирующим видом?

— Когда-то давно мы были просто капельками, плавающими в море, — ответила Шепард с таким выражением, как будто констатировала факт. — Затем стали рыбами, затем ящерами, крысами и обезьянами, а между ними побывали сотнями разных существ. — Она протянула руку и похлопала Гарруса по лицу, глядя ему в глаза. — Когда-то давно эта рука была плавником, а затем… — Она попыталась поскрести ногтями его лицевые пластины и выдохнула: — на ней появились когти! 

— Угу. — Гаррус с трудом сохранил серьезное лицо, давя в себе смех. — Очень впечатляюще, Шепард. Не хочешь применить свои животные инстинкты, чтобы добраться до «Нормандии»? — Он обернулся, глядя на праздничные костры. — Думаю, здесь мы закончили. Не знаю, как у тебя, но у меня эти семейные разборки урднотов уже в печенках сидят.

Шепард кивнула с неожиданной готовностью. Гаррус встал, подхватил ее подмышками и поставил на ноги.

— Можешь идти?

Вместо ответа Шепард отвернулась от него, покачнулась, и ее бурно вырвало. Гаррус поднял ее на руки, и она со стоном прижала голову к его груди.

— Ты, — пробормотала она, — самый лучший.

— Я заставлю тебя это повторить и желательно при свидетелях.

— Ага, ага.

Пока Гаррус тащил Шепард к «Нормандии», он чувствовал себя счастливым.

* * *

Доставив Шепард в каюту и уложив (уронив) ее на кровать, Гаррус направился в батарейный отсек в прекрасном настроении. Он помог Мордину, Грюнт избавился от проблем переходного возраста, и Шепард считает его самым лучшим. Как бы то ни было, это отличный день. Но, войдя к себе, он обнаружил на своей койке очередной сюрприз.

— Тали! — удивленно воскликнул он. — Что ты тут..? — Ну да, сообщения. Гаррус совершенно о них забыл. — Прости, я отвлекся.

Тали сидела неподвижно, нервно сжав руки, и рядом с ней лежал датапад.

— Гаррус, я подумала… что ты на меня злишься.

— За что?

— За то, что я взломала аккаунты Шепард. Ты перестал мне отвечать.

Гаррус тяжело вздохнул, напомнив себе, что Тали еще очень молода. Он уселся рядом с ней, сбросив сумку на пол.

— Я не злюсь. Шепард попала в передрягу, и мне пришлось ее вытаскивать; ты же знаешь, все как обычно. — Он нахально усмехнулся, чтобы развеселить Тали, но она не отреагировала. Даже наоборот, еще старательнее стала отводить взгляд.

— А ты прочитал остальное? — тихо спросила она.

— Ага, ты написала, что они близки. — Гаррус пожал плечами, почувствовав беспокойство и боясь спугнуть ощущение радости в своей груди. — Но этого и следовало ожидать. 

— Там что-то большее, Гаррус. Почти… интимное. Если бы они были кварианцами, я бы подумала, что они уже соединяли скафандры, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Гарруса затошнило, и он понял, что не хочет больше слушать.

— Ну… это мерзко, конечно, но… Слушай, Шепард умеет себя контролировать. Она никогда не поведется на эмоциональные манипуляции…

— Но я не поэтому хотела поговорить о ней. — Голос Тали был очень тихим, но в нем больше не было нервозности. Скорее, он звучал, как если бы она пыталась выразить ему соболезнование. Она отодвинулась подальше и не смотрела на Гарруса, и ему захотелось попросить ее, чтобы она замолчала.

— Она получает от него разведданные, — продолжила Тали. — Использует их для планирования миссий, и я наткнулась на кое-что, что ты мог бы… о, кила, Гаррус, ты должен это узнать…

Гаррус глядел на нее, замерев и ни о чем не думая. Это не могло быть… нет, она бы ему сказала, она же знала!..

— Кажется, она нашла того парня, которого ты искал… того, который…

Тали протянула ему датапад. Гаррус увидел в сообщении одно-единственное имя, и его как громом поразило.

Самый лучший. Хрена с два.

* * *

Они заскочили на топливный склад неподалеку от ближайшего ретранслятора; это была космическая станция, битком набитая дешевыми гостиницами, магазинами с разнообразной техникой и гаражами. Гаррус отпросился на берег. Он все еще не мог думать ясно. Не мог думать вообще. Он сидел в одиночестве в баре какого-то захудалого отеля и пил свой четвертый декстро-бурбон. Где-то между первыми тремя он отправил Шепард сообщение, вызвав ее на встречу.

Она подошла сзади и хлопнула его по плечу.

— Привет, приятель! — прохрипела она, похоже, недавно проснувшись после вчерашних пьяных приключений. Развернув барный стул Гарруса, она окинула его взглядом. — Черт, и ради этого ты меня разбудил? — Как всегда непринужденно она уселась рядом с ним и ткнула в терминал, заказывая лево-виски. Заказ пришел сразу, и она жадно схватила стакан. Ее лицо было покрыто синяками, нижняя губа рассечена, а щеку прикрывала повязка. — Так выпьем за вино, за бокалы розовой живительной влаги! — провозгласила она, опрокинув стакан, и тут же потянулась заказывать следующий, зашипев от жжения в нижней губе. Гаррус воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы подумать. Он казался себе очень логичным, спокойным и рациональным.

— Не пей больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной.

Шепард удивленно вскинула брови, но пожала плечами. Она спрыгнула со стула, повернулась, чтобы взять второй стакан и бросила на стойку кредитку.

— Ладно, — ответила она холодно и деловито. — Веди.

Гаррус встал и направился к лестнице. Там были комнаты с почасовой оплатой, и Гаррус снял одну из них.

— Ты снял нам номер, Вакариан? — засмеялась Шепард. — Не слишком романтично, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. 

Этот раздражающе снисходительный тон едва не стал для Гарруса последней каплей: ему захотелось развернуться и спустить ее с лестницы. Подавив в себе это желание, он открыл комнату магнитной картой и придержал дверь перед Шепард. Она засунула руки в карманы кожаной куртки и смерила его взглядом. А потом, удовлетворившись увиденным, вошла.

Она фыркнула, упала на кровать и сразу вытащила сигареты и зажигалку. 

— Как-то все это зловеще выглядит. Ну ладно, Гаррус, что стряслось? — Шепард закурила, приподнявшись на локте. — Ты заделал ребенка азарийской бляди? Или убил мафиозного босса-ханара, и его ручной дрелл теперь гоняется за тобой?

— Прежде чем продолжить разговор, я хочу кое о чем договориться. — Гаррус шагнул в комнату и запер дверь.

Она кивнула, прищурившись и выпустив облако дыма.

— Я, — начал он, все еще сохраняя спокойствие, — очень сильно тобой недоволен. Если ты не станешь отвечать на мои вопросы, или попробуешь уйти, или попробуешь ударить меня биотикой, то я выхожу из игры. Я не буду участвовать в самоубийственной миссии. Тебе понятно?

Шепард моргнула. А потом моргнула еще раз с задумчивым видом.

— Ладно. Да, Гаррус, я тебя слушаю.

Кровать была двуспальной, и он сел на вторую половину, пристально глядя на Шепард.

— Есть одна вещь, которую я должен сделать, прежде чем пойду на твою самоубийственную миссию.

Шепард молча ждала продолжения. По крайней мере, ему удалось привлечь ее внимание. Ее лицо было напряженным и непроницаемым.

— Ты знаешь, что я хочу сделать?

— Дождаться, наконец, чтобы твой папаша тебя похвалил? — протянула она, стряхнув пепел, но ее лицо осталось таким же напряженным.

— Не смей этого делать, Шепард. — Гаррус сжал кулаки. — Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты этого не делала. Говорил?

— Ага.

— Молчи! — рявкнул он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорила и плела паутину из слов. Просто кивай в знак согласия. 

Шепард посмотрела на него удивленно, но все-таки кивнула.

— Ты знаешь, что я должен сделать, прежде чем лететь к Омеге-4?

Она кивнула.

— Значит, тебе известно, что я должен отыскать Сидониса. Этот… Этот кусок говна должен мне десять жизней, и хочу забрать с него долг. Ты согласна?

Она кивнула, но все ее тело казалось оцепеневшим. Про зажатую в пальцах сигарету она забыла, бумага продолжала тлеть. 

— То есть, если это единственная самая важная вещь для меня, которую я хочу сделать, прежде чем погибну на твоей миссии, то не кажется ли тебе, что скрывать от меня информацию о Сидонисе — это не просто нечестный поступок, но самое настоящее предательство? 

Шепард открыла было рот, но Гаррус угрожающе оскалился. Она сжала губы и покачала головой: нет. Сука.

Наклонившись к ней, Гаррус взял у нее сигарету и сунул в пепельницу, стоящую на тумбочке.

— Еще один вопрос, Шепард. Когда Призрак узнал от тебя информацию, касающуюся моей жизни? За вином или позже, в постели, когда вы обсуждали, как обеспечить мою преданность?

Она ощерилась и вскинула голову, глядя ему в лицо.

— Теперь мне можно говорить? — Ее слова буквально сочились сарказмом.

— Ты уже начала, не так ли? Ты хоть раз поступала так, как я тебя просил? — отрезал Гаррус, борясь с желанием ее ударить.

— Гаррус, это несправедливо.

— Несправедливо? — воскликнул он. — Ты говоришь со мной о справедливости? Сидонис на Цитадели, ему помог скрыться некто по имени Тень, а ты решила ничего мне не сказать? Это, по-твоему, справедливо?!

— Откуда ты..?

— Неважно, откуда я это узнал! — Гаррус не хотел кричать, но не мог удержаться. Он чувствовал, как злость и выпитое спиртное давят на него изнутри, затуманивают зрение и делают его безрассудным. — Потому что я должен был узнать об этом от тебя несколько дней назад! Он сейчас мог бы быть уже мертв!

— Или его могло вообще там не быть! — возразила Шепард. — Я ничего от тебя не скрывала, я понятия не имею, как ты… ну да, ты прав, возможно, я должна была тебе сказать, но я хотела сначала проверить эту информацию, я…

— Это не тебе было решать!

— Как твой капитан, я…

— Не размахивай передо мной своими рангами, Шепард. Это оскорбительно.

— А ты спектаклей не устраивай!

Гаррус схватил пепельницу и швырнул ее через всю комнату. Шепард даже не вздрогнула, но Гаррус заметил, что ее руки сжались в кулаки.

— Я устраиваю спектакли? — прошипел Гаррус. Он обещал себе, что не доведет дело до драки, как в прошлый раз, но боялся, что не сможет сдержать обещание. — Это ты у нас актриса, Шепард! — Он вскочил на ноги и начал расхаживать по комнате, чтобы дать злости хоть какой-то выход. Затем подошел к тумбочке и пнул ее ногой. — Это ты играешь со всеми подряд и водишь их за нос, чтобы причинять им боль! — Не успела тумбочка опрокинуться, как он ударил ее еще раз, так что она ударилась о стену и развалилась. — Вот что значит — быть твоим другом, Шепард! С меня хватит! — Поискав взглядом, что бы еще разбить, он схватил лампу и швырнул ее в стену над головой Шепард. От этого звука ему стало легче. 

— Уймись, блядь! — заорала Шепард, увернувшись от полетевших в нее осколков.

— Мне это надоело! — Гаррус схватил сковородку в кухонном уголке и взвесил ее в руке. — Я ухожу! — он пригрозил Шепард сковородкой. — Ты меня заебала!

— Ну да, ты же… погоди, что ты только что сказал..? — ей помешала договорить сковородка, врезавшаяся в стену за ее спиной и с грохотом свалившаяся на пол.

Шепард ошеломленно уставилась на Гарруса. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты отвезешь меня на Цитадель. Я найду этого Теня, убью Сидониса, а затем уйду. Я не могу так больше продолжать.

— Ты шутишь. — Она отшатнулась, словно испугавшись, что он ее ударит. — Это не может быть правдой. Мы через столько прошли, и теперь ты уходишь из-за вот этого?!

— Не указывай мне, что я должен чувствовать, Шепард. У тебя нет на это права.

— Гаррус, черт, — ее голос сорвался. Она опустила голову и отвернулась. — Гаррус, я очень, очень виновата перед тобой. Я все испортила. 

Это было так необычно — кажется, это был первый и единственный случай, когда Шепард просила у него прощения. Гарруса так это удивило, что он решил остановиться и подумать.

— Просто я… Посмотри на себя, Гаррус! — взмолилась она и, двигаясь очень осторожно, встала с кровати. — Когда речь заходит о твоей старой команде, тебя же срывает с катушек. Я просто пыталась… Я собиралась тебе рассказать, если бы сведения подтвердились, а до тех пор я не хотела рисковать, боялась, что у тебя такой же срыв случится! — Она подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо. — Прости меня, ладно?

Гаррус сжал кулаки и сделал шаг назад, уходя от ее прикосновения.

— Продолжай, — сказал он.

Шепард со вздохом опустила руку.

— Я не собиралась от тебя это скрывать. Я просто не хотела ошибиться… Я думала, что если это окажется ложная тревога, то это хуже, чем упустить Сидониса, понимаешь? Я просто пыталась тебя защитить.

— Как я уже сказал, это не тебе решать, — процедил Гаррус сквозь зубы.

— Нет, мне, — отрезала она. — И я приняла неправильное решение. Я ошиблась. — Она сглотнула, словно пытаясь убрать яд с языка, и более мягким тоном продолжила: — Как мне это исправить, Гаррус? Скажи, и я все сделаю. Просто… не уходи, хорошо? Ты нужен мне на этой миссии. Ты один для меня значишь больше, чем половина команды. — Она начала что-то печатать на омни-инструменте. — Смотри, я пишу Миранде, чтобы она готовила корабль к отлету и брала курс на Цитадель. Мы все сделаем, Гаррус, обещаю.

Злость Гарруса прошла, и теперь он чувствовал тревогу, как перед грозой.

— Я не знаю, Шепард. — Он упал ничком на ближнюю половину кровати. Видеть перед собой ее покрытое синяками лицо было выше его сил. — Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я понимаю тебя… Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что в наших отношениях что-то меняется к лучшему, что теперь я могу тебе доверять, ты поворачиваешься ко мне совершенно другой стороной. — Помолчав, он сказал с гораздо большей решимостью, чем ощущал на самом деле: — Я так больше не могу. Я не понимаю, Шепард. Почему..? — Он умолк, чувствуя себя идиотом.

Шепард села на кровать.

— Что почему? — тихо спросила она.

— Почему ты такая холодная? Почему ты такая? Как такие как ты вообще существуют? — Нервничая и все еще чувствуя себя обиженным, Гаррус с горечью добавил: — Что с тобой произошло?

Она невесело рассмеялась, и Гаррус услышал, как она роется в кармане куртки — небось снова сигареты достает.

— А с чего ты взял, что со мной что-то происходило? Может, я просто родилась с пером за ухом и с чернильницей вместо сердца. — Раздался щелчок зажигалки. — Я не знаю. Может, для меня все просто сводится к вычитанию и к умножению.

— Меня это не убеждает, — усталым голосом ответил Гаррус. — Ты осталась единственной в этой ебанутой галактике, кого я мог считать своим другом. Мне нужно знать, могу ли я тебе доверять. Я хочу доверять тебе, Шепард.

— Не знаю, что сказать тебе, дружок, — вздохнула Шепард и затянулась. — Я просто такая, какая есть. — Затем наступило молчание.

— Это из-за «красных»? — спросил Гаррус, желая понять ее, поверить ей. — Из-за того, что ты выросла сиротой на Земле?

— Ой, блядь, только анализировать меня не надо, — простонала Шепард. — Возможно. Вот как и ты стал психопатом, потому что твой папаша-коп пиздил тебя до кровавых соплей.

Не поддавшись на эту очевидную попытку увести разговор в сторону, Гаррус спросил:

— Как это было?

— Что? — «не поняла» Шепард.

Гаррус пожал плечами, даже не зная, с чего вдруг задал этот вопрос. Он размышлял о том, насколько странным выглядит ее нежелание говорить о своем прошлом.

— Ну, хорошо. Жестоко, наверное, — сказала она осторожно. — Нельзя никому доверять, всегда нужно иметь запасной вариант, все как обычно. — В ее словах было что-то странное, но Гаррус не мог определить, что именно. Она не лгала, а просто о чем-то умалчивала.

— Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты в первый раз совершила убийство? — спросил он.

— Черт, Гаррус. — Шепард загасила сигарету, и он почувствовал, как покачнулся матрас, когда она поджала под себя ноги и потерла рукой висок.

— Я хочу знать.

— Одиннадцать, — ответила она.

Гаррус шепотом выругался, и неожиданно ему стало очень-очень грустно. Он представил себе маленькую девочку, всю в синяках, похожую на Шепард и озлобленную на весь мир. Возможно, чуть более умную версию Джек. Зажмурившись, он спросил:

— Тебя «красные» заставили?

— Я… — Шепард явно попыталась подобрать слова, но тут ее омни-инструмент запищал. Это был отличный повод сменить тему, но, к удивлению Гарруса, Шепард не обратила внимания на сигнал и продолжила: — Это было до «красных». Меня никто не заставлял.

Он медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на нее.

— Ты захотела кого-то убить в одиннадцать лет?

Почувствовав в его словах оттенок осуждения, Шепард гордо вскинула подбородок.

— Я убила в одиннадцать лет.

— Духи, Шепард.

— Ага.

— Что произошло?

— Волк услышал визг зайца, — она пожала плечами, а потом встала с кровати, закинула руки за голову и потянулась, — и помчался к нему, Гаррус, но не для не для того, чтобы помочь. Такова жизнь. Я просто вытянула эту карту, ясно? — Она начала проверять сообщения на омни-инструменте, и Гаррус решил, что хватит на нее давить. На сегодня он узнал достаточно. — Идем, Миранда говорит, что все готово к отлету. Еще и за этот разгром нам придется платить.

Гаррус встал, повел плечами и обалдел, увидев, во что превратилась комната.

— Так мы помирились? — спросила Шепард у двери, пытаясь сохранить легкомысленный тон. — Ты не уйдешь?

— Я не знаю, — твердым голосом ответил Гаррус. — Я решу, когда разберемся с Сидонисом. Мне о многом нужно подумать. 

Шепард поджала губы и кивнула. Остаток пути до корабля они проделали в молчании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Джейн Остин «Мэнсфилд-парк»   
> «Что за странные создания братья!»
> 
> Терри Пратчетт «Шляпа, полная небес» (пер. Е. Хализовой)   
> «Существует поверье, — сказала она, — что когда-то давно мы были просто капельками, плавающими в море, затем стали рыбами, затем ящерами, крысами и обезьянами, а между ними побывали сотнями разных существ. Когда-то давно эта рука была плавником, а затем на ней появились когти! В моем человеческом рту есть острые зубы волка, резцы зайца и жевательные зубы коровы. Наша кровь солона, как море, в котором мы когда-то жили! При испуге наши волосы встают дыбом, точно так же, как встает дыбом шерсть. Мы сами — история! Все, чем мы становились на своем пути к человеку, все еще существует в нас. Продолжать?»
> 
> Ф. С. Фицджеральд «Прекрасные и проклятые»  
> «Так выпьем за вино, за бокалы розовой живительной влаги!»
> 
> А. Дюма «Граф Монте-Кристо»   
> «Данглар был одним из тех расчетливых людей, которые родятся с пером за ухом и с чернильницей вместо сердца; все, что есть в мире, сводилось для него к вычитанию или к умножению, и цифра значила для него гораздо больше, чем человек, если эта цифра увеличивала итог, который мог быть уменьшен этим человеком».
> 
> Т. Харрис «Ганнибал»   
> «Когда лиса слышит визг зайца, она мчится к нему. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы помочь».


	13. Преследуйте своих друзей

Мало что доставляло Шепард такое же удовольствие, как присутствие рядом напарника, знающего, что именно она хочет. Не обменявшись с ней ни словом, ни даже взглядом, Гаррус поднял пистолет, и они синхронно застрелили жалких охранников Тени. Шепард редко называла что-либо прекрасным, но такое идеальное взаимопонимание лучше всего подходило под это определение. 

Вспотев и тяжело дыша, Шепард прислонилась к стене металлической будки, в которой заперся Тень. Склад сейчас был похож на мусорную свалку: повсюду валялись обломки роботов, в том числе и «Атласов», разорванных на мелкие куски. Где-то что-то горело: из-за нехватки органического топлива пламя угасало, и в воздух поднимались клубы черного дыма.

Гаррус вытянулся в струнку у второй двери и кивнул, ожидая сигнала. Отлично, — с облегчением подумала Шепард. Он все-таки стал выполнять ее приказы — не то, что вначале, когда он выдал Тени их местоположение, выкрикнув: «Можешь бежать, Харкин! Мы все равно тебя найдем!» Идиот.

Кивнув в ответ, Шепард развернулась и выбила дверь ногой. Харкин тут же начал пятиться от нее со словами:

— У тебя почти получилось, принцесса, но... ааааа! 

Гаррус сбил его с ног ударом пистолета, как только Харкин попытался выскочить в заднюю дверь. Он начал медленно обходить Харкина по кругу, и его визор мягко мерцал в темноте. Шепард сразу же вспомнила аллигатора, кружащего вокруг жертвы и готового распахнуть пасть и заглотнуть ее целиком.

— У нас с тобой есть общий друг, — холодно начал Гаррус, и наклонился над Харкиным. — Я хочу знать, куда ты его отправил. — В воздухе повеяло морозом, и даже Шепард почувствовала, как по ее коже побежали мурашки.

— Ну и что, — проворчал Харкин, пытаясь встать на четвереньки. — У нас обоих есть что-то, что мы хотим друг от друга получить.

Шепард удивленно округлила глаза, но не успела она ответить, как Гаррус ударил его наотмашь. Харкин вскрикнул, врезавшись в стену с такой силой, что вся будка заходила ходуном.

— Ой, — хмыкнула Шепард, усевшись в офисное кресло. Откинувшись назад и сложив руки на животе, она легкомысленным тоном продолжила: — Наверное, тебе больно. Так почему бы тебе не заткнуться и не выслушать, чего от тебя хотят?

— Я слушаю, — буркнул Харкин, сплюнув кровь.

Гаррус метнулся к нему и схватил его за шиворот. Шепард никогда еще не видела Гарруса таким сосредоточенным и напряженным, по крайней мере, со стороны. Ей даже стало интересно, была ли такой же угрожающей его походка и таким же неестественно-спокойным его голос, когда он срывался на ней. Наверное, то еще зрелище было, — подумала она.

— Сидонис, — это имя прозвучало как шипение. — Ты помог ему исчезнуть. Скажи, где он, и я не заставлю исчезнуть тебя.

— Черт, Гаррус, — буркнул Харкин с явным сомнением в голосе. Он отвернулся, и его морщинистое лицо исказила гримаса. — Я не могу этого сделать, это же вредно для бизнеса. Клиенты будут думать, что я ненадежен… 

Так стремительно, что Шепард не успела бы его остановить, если бы захотела, Гаррус швырнул Харкина об стену и изо всех сил пнул его по яйцам.

Он поставил ему на шею свой здоровенный ботинок, и Харкин задергался. Перекрыв ему воздух, Гаррус угрожающе произнес:

— Знаешь, что еще вредно для бизнеса, Харкин? Сломанная шея!

Он надавил сильнее, и Шепард услышала, как Харкин судорожно пытается вздохнуть.

Поморщившись, она окликнула Гарруса:

— Вакариан! Я думаю, он уже готов заговорить. — Ее бесило, что она не понимала, услышал он ее или нет. Она затаила дыхание, ожидая, что будет дальше.

Гаррус все-таки послушался и ослабил давление. Харкин выдохнул:

— Да, хорошо, хорошо. — Он попытался встать, и ему почти это удалось, но Шепард снова придавила его к полу биотическим полем.

— Не вздумай с нами играть, Харкин, — предупредила она, глядя на него в упор. — Если ты солжешь или спугнешь его, мы за тобой вернемся. Понял?

Харкин встретился с ней взглядом, в его глазах читалась злость и раненая гордость. Но все-таки он кивнул. Ответив таким же коротким кивком, Шепард пустила его к компьютеру. Он надел гарнитуру и ввел код.

— Твою личность раскрыли, — сказал Харкин кому-то по зашифрованному каналу. — Ага, я знаю, поэтому и звоню. Я высылаю агента, чтобы решить эту проблему. Встреться с ней у входа в «Орбитальный лаунж» в два часа.

Сняв наушники, Харкин повернулся к ним.

— Дело сделано. Теперь вы от меня отстанете?

Не успела Шепард ответить, как Гаррус выхватил пистолет и выстрелил Харкину в ногу. Тот повалился на пол, завывая от боли.

— Ты совсем охуел что ли? — заорал он. — Что я тебе сделал?

— Ты теперь преступник, Харкин, — спокойно сказал ему Гаррус. — Оставить кровавый след для СБЦ — это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Шепард была в ярости, и если бы не ее непонятные отношения с Гаррусом, она бы, конечно же, надавала ему по мозгам. Сдержав этот порыв, она вскочила с кресла и сняла пистолет с предохранителя.

Она выстрелила Харкину в голову. Его череп разлетелся на куски, и их обоих забрызгало мозгами и кровью.

Гаррус изумленно уставился на нее.

— Шепард! — воскликнул он, стряхнув с ботинка желтоватый обломок кости. — Что ты..?

— А ты собирался оставить его в живых? — окрысилась на него Шепард. — «Кровавый след», да? А к кому бы этот след привел?

Гаррус набычился, словно готовясь к драке. Шепард глубоко вздохнула. Она не собиралась терять контроль над собой, особенно сейчас. 

— Ну ладно, — добавила она более спокойным тоном. — Я просто не хотела оставлять за собой концы. Валим отсюда.

Гаррус, ничего не сказав, направился к выходу. Но по пути он ткнул кулаком в стену с такой силой, что стекло в окне треснуло. Шепард смотрела на осыпающиеся осколки, держа у бедра пистолет. Впервые за долгое-долгое время она не знала, что ей делать дальше.

Черт, Гаррус, — с болью подумала она. — Хоть бы все это было не зря.

* * *

Шепард не думала, что дальше может стать еще хуже или что Гаррус впадет в еще большее безумие, но она ошибалась.

— Ты собираешься стрелять в него прямо здесь? — с недоверием переспросила она, сидя на пассажирском сиденье авто. — И это твой, блядь, гениальный план?

— Я учился у лучших, — огрызнулся Гаррус.

— Да ты, блядь, ничему не научился! — воскликнула Шепард. — Это полное безумие. Нас увидят, Гаррус. Все силы Цитадели будут здесь через считанные секунды.

— Мы стряхнем их с хвоста.

— Да не в этом же дело! — крикнула она, окончательно утратив терпение. Она повернулась к нему. — Это не стильно и не рационально! Это не похоже на тебя, Гаррус. Мы могли бы убрать его чисто.

— Так же чисто, как ты мою броню кровью заляпала?

— Это другое, — ответила Шепард сквозь зубы. Как бы Гаррус ни злился, он должен ее послушаться. Это же ее Гаррус. — Там был закрытый склад с преступником, который давно и прочно залег на дно. Его смерть никого не волнует. Но убить турианца в толпе посреди района с модными магазинами? Мы суем голову в петлю, Гаррус!

Гаррус стукнул кулаком по рулю и отвернулся. 

— Так вытащи нас из этой петли! Ты же только этим и занимаешься, Шепард.

— Ах, вот, значит, зачем я тебе нужна? — не раздумывая, выпалила Шепард, и сама удивилась, сколько обиды прозвучало в ее словах. — Значит, я для тебя — всего-навсего способ отмазаться от тюрьмы? Поэтому ты меня на помощь позвал?

— Нет! Я позвал… — Гаррус умолк и задумался, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Я попросил тебя о помощи…

— Забудь, — раздраженно отрезала Шепард. И с сарказмом продолжила: — Отлично, будем действовать по-твоему, Архангел. Покажи мне, как наводят справедливость на Омеге. — Она открыла дверь и выскочила из машины.

— Подожди! — окликнул ее Гаррус. Казалось, что он искренне расстроен и как будто снова стал собой. — Я не хотел… Это не…

— Ну, так чего ты от меня хочешь? — перебила его Шепард, злясь из-за скачков его настроения. — Чтобы я подставила его под выстрел?

Последовало долгое молчание. Шепард чувствовала, как сжимается ее сердце, но не хотела сдаться первой и нарушить тишину, которая окружила их пластиковым куполом и не давала дышать.

— Да, — наконец ответил Гаррус упавшим голосом. — Да, подставить его под выстрел. Я будут стрелять оттуда.

Она услышала за спиной шум мотора, и машина взлетела.

Шепард нашла Сидониса довольно быстро и помахала ему. Он послушно направился к ней, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Даже с такого расстояния было заметно, что он выглядит настороженным и не знает, с какой стороны ждать подвоха. Ну вот: теперь он должен быть прямо в прицеле.

Но выстрела не было.

Шепард слышала тяжелое дыхание Гарруса по линии связи, чувствовала затылком его взгляд. Она глядела на Сидониса, стараясь думать только о том турианце, который стоит перед ней, а не о том, который держит ее на мушке.

— Что происходит? — испуганно спросил Сидонис.

Да чтоб мы оба знали! — подумала Шепард.

— Скажи ему… — в голосе Гарруса звучали нерешительность и боль.

— Он так легко не отделается, — твердо ответила Шепард, не сводя глаз с Сидониса.

— Кто? — переспросил Сидонис, занервничав еще сильнее. — Тот парень, что меня узнал?

Шепард кивнула, дожидаясь, что же будет дальше.

— Да, — сказал ей Гаррус уже без малейших сомнений. — Не отделается. Скажи, чтобы он шел с тобой к машине. 

Шепард не перевела дыхание, потому что не почувствовала облегчения. Если Гаррус и решил не отстреливать парню голову среди толпы, это еще не значило, что опасность миновала. 

— Ладно, — ответила она, по-прежнему глядя на Сидониса. — Ладно. Иди за мной.

Развернувшись, она мотнула головой, указывая ему направление.

— Мне это не нравится, — запротестовал он, застыв на месте и нервно потирая руки. — По-моему, это опасно.

— Единственная опасность, которая тебе угрожает, это что твоя голова сейчас на куски разлетится, если ты со мной не пойдешь. Я не хочу, чтобы меня задело осколками. 

Сидонис взглянул на нее с испугом и удивлением, и хотя Шепард плохо разбиралась в мимике турианцев, ей показалось, что он выглядит сокрушенным и смотрит на нее с мольбой. После долгой паузы он кивнул, решительно развел мандибулы и двинулся за ней. Прохожих вокруг становилось все меньше и неожиданно окружившие их небоскребы закрыли собой все источники света. С каждым шагом Сидонис тревожился все сильнее. 

— Я не думаю… — снова начал он.

Шепард со злостью его перебила:

— Вот именно, что не думаешь. Поэтому ты нанял Тень. Я не люблю, когда мне задают вопросы, Сидонис.

— Не смей! — сердито прошептал он. — Никогда не называй это имя! Куда мы идем?

Заметив машину, Шепард повернулась к нему.

— Я увезу тебя отсюда.

— Я хочу знать, куда мы едем, чтобы я мог передать координаты доверенному лицу. Ты понятия не имеешь о том, кто меня преследует! Ты даже не представляешь! — С трудом сохраняя контроль над собой, он поднял омни-инструмент. — Скажи мне адрес!

Дверь автомобиля поднялась. Как только она начала открываться, Шепард выхватила пистолет и направила на Сидониса. Они были совершенно одни, в полумраке светились лишь фары и окна офисных зданий. 

— Садись в машину, Сидонис, — мягко сказала Шепард. — Это в твоих интересах.

Он словно прирос к месту. А потом моргнул, переводя взгляд с машины на пистолет и обратно.

— А кто…

— Ты знаешь, кто внутри.

Сидонис боком двинулся к машине, стараясь не поворачиваться к ней спиной, его мандибулы дрожали. Он неуклюже влез на заднее сиденье, и Шепард шагнула за ним, ни на мгновение не опуская пистолет. Тишину разорвал глубокий двухтональный голос, и если бы турианцы умели плакать, то Сидонис бы наверняка разрыдался.

— Привет, Сидонис, — протянул Гаррус. — Как приятно видеть тебя живым и здоровым. Нам с тобой многое нужно обсудить.

Шепард нырнула на заднее сиденье, оскалила зубы в злобной ухмылке и оглушила Сидониса ударом пистолета.

* * *

До «Нормандии» они доехали в молчании. Шепард обдумывала события дня и пыталась предугадать, чем еще удивит ее Гаррус.

Черт, он и впрямь собирался уйти. Можно подумать, она бы это допустила… Но будь ее воля, со злостью подумала Шепард, и она не позволила бы ему даже помыслить об этом. Когда она стала настолько слепой, что перестала замечать, что с ним творится? Сначала лед, потом эта глубокая, затаенная обида… Это выбивало почву из-под ног. Гаррус был единственным из ее спутников, в котором она всегда была стопроцентно уверена, и вдруг такой неожиданный поворот. К сожалению, поездка оказалась недолгой, и они слишком быстро добрались до доков. Гаррус аккуратно посадил машину и открыл дверь с ее стороны, но Шепард не сдвинулась с места.

— Свою дверь тоже открой, — приказала она Гаррусу. Он не шелохнулся. Шепард поднесла омни-инструмент к губам и сообщила: — Лоусон, скажи Грюнту, чтобы шел сюда. Нам нужно перенести…

— Нет, — решительно перебил ее Гаррус.

Сжав руку в кулак, Шепард выдавила:

— Подожди, Лоусон. Минутку. — Она опустила омни-инструмент. — Ну что, готов поговорить?

Гаррус повернулся взглянуть, не пришел ли Сидонис в сознание, а затем развернул сидение к ней.

— Я еще не готов вернуться на «Нормандию».

Эти слова упали между ними мертвым грузом. Шепард не ответила, только прикусила губу. Это было невероятно. Этого просто не могло быть.

— Я сделала все, о чем ты просил, — наконец прошипела она, все еще не глядя в его сторону. — Я действовала по твоему плану, я убрала концы, которые ты оставил, я помогла тебе похитить, — она мотнула головой в сторону соседнего сиденья, — этого говнюка. Чего еще ты от меня хочешь, Вакариан?

Гаррус молча уставился в боковое окно. Это ее разозлило.

— Ну да, совсем по-взрослому. Решил в молчанку поиграть, так почему тебе…

— Я хочу… — начал он, и Шепард сразу же умолкла, навострив уши. Отлично, пусть выдаст список требований. С этим она как-нибудь разберется — на самом деле она готова была дать ему все, что угодно, лишь бы он остался.

— Да? — переспросила она, не вытерпев паузы. Ее голос звучал обиженно и умоляюще, но она ничего не могла с этим сделать: — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, Гаррус. Я прошу тебя. Я не умею читать твои мысли даже с этими кибернетическими имплантами. Мы все с тобой сумеем разрулить.

— А знаешь, ты была права, — сказал Гаррус все тем же мягким голосом, не глядя на нее. — Я был готов совершить большую глупость. Так лучше — это поможет мне сделать то, что я давно хотел. Я знаю, что мне нужно. Но ты права…

— Отлично, я была права, — закончила за него Шепард, теряя терпение. Впервые в жизни правота ее не радовала. Лучше бы она ошиблась, а Гаррус поржал бы над этим и вернулся на корабль. — Неважно, я всегда права. Ты мог бы к этому уже привыкнуть. — Она попыталась усмехнуться, но Гаррус не глядел на нее, и ее трюк не сработал. — Ну, так что ты собираешься делать с этим мудаком?

— Собираюсь закончить работу. Ту, которую начал на Омеге. Мы с Сидонисом планировали напоследок взрыв устроить.

— Ты не… — Шепард судорожно сглотнула. — В буквальном смысле, что ли, взрыв? Ты же не хочешь..?

— Меня считают мертвым, — спокойно пояснил Гаррус. — Они не ждут нападения. Мы можем застать их врасплох.

— Нет! — выкрикнула Шепард с удивлением и яростью. Она стукнула по элементу управления, и дверь закрылась, отрезав их от остального мира. — Ни за что! Ты не… блядь, Гаррус, ты же не собираешься податься в террористы-смертники? Черт! Нет!

— Ты не можешь мне запретить, — возразил Гаррус. — У тебя больше нет на это права.

— Да, блядь, нет! Это твое решение, и оно идиотское! О чем ты думаешь? Что ты… срань господня, что с тобой не так? Как только дело доходит до твоей старой команды, ты превращаешься в какого-то долбанного безумца!

— Я не безумец, — сказал он все с тем же пугающим спокойствием. — Но я не стану удерживать рук от убийства, пока не отомщу за все преступленья.

Шепард пожалела, что вообще дала ему эту книгу.

— Ты совершенно чокнутый! Ты… Я знаю, что ты расстроен, Гаррус, я все понимаю. Но все проходит, ты же знаешь это? Когда-нибудь ты будешь радоваться, что твои страдания миновали, но сначала до этого нужно дожить!

— Я не…

— Так что ты собираешься делать?! Обвешаться бомбами, как азари-танцовщица блестками?! — Шепард стащила с себя шлем, чтобы Гаррус мог видеть ее злое лицо. Пытаясь говорить убедительно и разумно, она продолжила: — Послушай меня. Ты лучший солдат из всех, что я встречала, Гаррус. У тебя ясный ум, ты логичен и рационален, но, черт, как только речь заходит об Омеге, ты…

— Прекрасно, — согласился Гаррус, шумно выдохнул и наконец-то повернулся к ней. — Просто замечательно! Как только речь заходит об Омеге, я схожу с ума. Теперь ты довольна? Ты это хотела от меня услышать?

— Не совсем, — дрожащим голосом сказала Шепард.

— Ну и зря! — Вот теперь он все-таки разозлился: что ж, возможно, это к лучшему. — Я и близко не такой, как ты говоришь! Посмотри на меня! Я бывший коп, которого уволили даже из долбанной автоинспекции, я мститель, у которого убили всю команду, и я наркоман, от которого есть хоть какой-то толк, только когда я трезвый. Какая тебе от меня польза, Шепард? Чего ты вообще в меня вцепилась?

Шепард была буквально ошеломлена его словами. Но не успела она их обдумать и найти ответ, как Гаррус продолжил:

— Даже не вздумай отвечать. Мне не нужна твоя ложь, Шепард. Я не хочу быть тебе полезным. 

Она глубоко вздохнула и все-таки попыталась:

— Да, черт возьми, ты прав, погрязший в жалости к себе кусок говна!

Гаррус поморщился от ее слов, и она ухмыльнулась.

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты был на моем корабле, чтобы ты был в моей команде. И я очень сильно хочу, чтобы ты меня прикрывал. — На этот раз Гаррус явно лишился дара речи, и Шепард воспользовалась его молчанием, чтобы продолжить. — Вся эта… история… с Архангелом… тебя это надломило, и ты должен оставить все в прошлом. Только тогда ты сможешь прийти в норму, понимаешь? И тогда у нас все будет хорошо. 

— Я так не думаю, — с горечью возразил Гаррус.

— Почему? — спросила Шепард, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал мягко, а не требовательно.

— Я схожу с ума не только из-за моей команды, — еле слышно пробормотал он. А затем, уже громче, продолжил: — Я вообще не понимаю, что со мной происходит.

— Ну, хорошо, — согласилась с ним Шепард. — Мы все на «Нормандии» слегка ебанутые, но это же нормально…

— Я больше не могу полагаться на собственные суждения… 

— Так для этого, приятель, есть мои суждения…

— Хватит! — рявкнул Гаррус. — Не называй меня ни приятелем, ни дружком, Шепард. Знаешь, еще из-за чего у меня сносит крышу? 

Шепард затаила дыхание.

— Из-за твоего нового «Богомола»? — усмехнулась она, надеясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. 

— Из-за тебя.

Наступила мертвая тишина. Шепард сглотнула и уставилась на свой шлем, чувствуя себя сбитой с толку. Вот дерьмо.

— Что… Что ты сказал?

Резко выдохнув через нос, Гаррус отвернулся.

— Это ты меня доводишь до безумия.

Шепард чуть не рассмеялась от облегчения.

— Ой, блин, да я только тем и занимаюсь, что всех довожу! А я-то подумала…

— Ты правильно подумала. — Он снова посмотрел на нее, и теперь в его голосе не было ни малейших сомнений. — Ты… ты — все, о чем я могу думать. Каждый день, с кем бы я ни встречался, о чем бы ни разговаривал, все сводится к тебе. Это полный идиотизм. Я… я даже не знаю, когда это началось и как так получилось, но, духи, ты просто… я много размышлял об этом, и… знаешь, что только что со мной было? Я думал, что могу выстрелить в тебя и убить вас обоих одним выстрелом.

— Охренеть, — выдохнула Шепард. — Спасибо, блин, что этого не сделал.

Гаррус никак не отреагировал на ее слова и продолжил, опустив голову так низко, что казалось, будто он говорит сам с собой.

— Я подумал: Шепард и Сидонис, я одержим вами обоими и могу покончить с этим в один миг. Ты… рррр! — Гаррус явно пытался совладать с собой. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и через силу продолжил: — Ты меня бесишь, ты меня убиваешь, ты каждый день вызываешь во мне желание тебя убить, ты командуешь мной и выводишь из себя, и… духи, ты показываешь мне такие глубины моей собственной души, куда я никогда не хотел… не осмеливался… заглянуть. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он убрал руки и одновременно снял с себя визор. Шепард никогда еще не видела его без визора — когда Гаррус повернулся к ней, его лицо казалось необычно голым. Оцепенев от этого неожиданного взрыва эмоций, Шепард, как зачарованная, уставилась ему в глаза. Гаррус твердым голосом продолжил: 

— Ты — то единственное, ради чего я живу, с того дня, когда я впервые тебя встретил. Я хочу…

Чего он хочет, Гаррус так и не сказал. Вместо этого он решительно заявил:

— Тебе нужно идти. Я… свяжусь с тобой. Когда буду готов вернуться.

Шепард почувствовала, как пустота в ее душе заполняется бурлящей злостью. Она гневно воскликнула:

— Ты шутишь, что ли, говнюк? Берешь и уходишь, потому что не можешь справиться с какой-то дурацкой влюбленностью? 

Это было так на него не похоже… так не похоже… ни на кого. Шепард привыкла терять людей, которые просто уходили из ее жизни — наивные, пустые, слабые люди, не способные понять ее методы и ее взгляды на жизнь. Но Гаррус при всех его закидонах был не таким. И он собрался уходить, потому что любит ее слишком сильно..? Да что за чушь?

— Это не дурацкая влюбленность! — Гаррус так сильно смутился, что наверняка бы покраснел, если бы турианцы были на это способны. — Джей, я все понимаю. — Он никогда не называл ее по имени, и это было так интимно и так странно, как если бы он вдруг погладил ее руку. На мгновение сердце Шепард растаяло. — Это выглядит совершенно безумным, и неуместным и мерзким, наверное, и я прошу прощения. Но я просто не могу сейчас вернуться.

— А еще ужасно эгоистичным, — проворчала Шепард, скрестив руки на груди. — На кону стоит гораздо большее, чем моя неспособность пускать по тебе слюни. 

— Мне и не нужно, чтобы ты слюни пускала, — ответил Гаррус с умоляющей интонацией. На этот раз он действительно потянулся к ней и взял ее ладонь, заставив ее разжать руки. — Шепард, я не ухожу совсем. Мне просто нужно несколько дней. Мне нужно излечиться. Сейчас тебе опасно быть рядом со мной. — Он стиснул ее руку в своих пальцах.

— Это еще почему? — с иронией спросила Шепард. — Ты собираешься на меня напрыгнуть, как только мы снимем броню?

Последовало долгое молчание. Взгляд Гарруса скользнул по ней, по ее рукам и ногам, но дольше всего задержался на ее талии. В этом взгляде было такое безумное, откровенное желание, что Шепард почувствовала себя очень странно. Она поерзала на сидении и отвернулась. Гаррус тихонько кашлянул. Ничего не добавив, он снова открыл ее дверь. Что бы ни ждала Шепард от этого разговора, такой исход стал для нее полнейшей неожиданностью. Ошеломленная, как от удара под дых, она сжала кулаки и попыталась отдышаться. Споры и крики уже не помогут. Она не могла думать связно, а сейчас ей нужно было правильно разыграть свои карты, чтобы не потерять Гарруса навсегда.

Она вышла из машины. Как только ее ноги коснулись земли, она осторожно спросила, не осмелившись оглянуться:

— Но ты же себя не взорвешь?

Гаррус не издал ни звука, и поэтому Шепард все-таки повернулась. Гаррус выглядел несчастным и ушедшим в свои мысли: дурной знак. Одинокий волк и экстремист, — с печалью подумала Шепард. — У него сейчас трудное время.

— Пожалуйста, Гаррус!

Это привлекло его внимание, и он посмотрел на нее. Целую вечность спустя он медленно кивнул. Со всей нежностью, на которую Шепард была способна, хотя и знала, что по общечеловеческим меркам это и не нежность вовсе, она сказала ему:

— Я не для того вернулась с того света, чтобы ты погиб из-за меня, понятно?

— Я не собираюсь становиться мучеником, — пообещал Гаррус. — Честно.

Он закрыл дверь машины, и Шепард только сейчас начала понимать, что весь этот разговор происходил в реальности. Ощущая какую-то странную отрешенность, она направилась к «Нормандии».

Гаррус ушел.

Гаррус… он назвал себя одержимым. А еще сказал про свои чувства, что это полный идиотизм, но все-таки…

Как она могла не замечать? Когда Гаррус стал таким… скрытным? Таким неконтролируемым, эмоциональным и отчаявшимся? Что она в нем проглядела? Черт, да как он вообще мог узнать о Сидонисе? Мысли бурлили в ее голове, но Шепард пыталась их прогнать, не видя в них никакой пользы. Черт побери. Ощущение беспомощности от того, что она теряет контроль над своей командой, над своим кораблем, над всей этой миссией, изводило ее, как стая жалящих насекомых.

У «Нормандии» стояла Миранда и курила. Шепард не знала, хороший это знак или плохой. При виде капитана Миранда выронила сигарету и раздавила ее каблуком. Бросив взгляд на ее лицо, она выгнула идеальную бровь и спросила:

— Ты выглядишь какой-то нервной, Шепард. Что стряслось?

Шепард была не в том настроении, чтобы болтать. Выпятив подбородок, она отрезала:

— Просто поговорила с Гаррусом. Он взял временный отпуск.

— Насколько временный?

— Это наше с ним дело, — огрызнулась она, не желая признаваться, что не знает ответа и может лишь надеяться, что его отсутствие не будет долгим.

Миранда смерила ее холодным взглядом и кивнула.

— Понятно, но не думаю, что юстициара обрадует эта новость.

Шепард поморщилась — ей это даже в голову не пришло.

— Кстати, Тейну нужна помощь. Я бы посоветовала пойти ему навстречу, мы можем разобраться с его проблемой пока мы еще здесь, на Цитадели.

— Да ради бога! — выпалила Шепард, шагнув к ограждению и ухватившись руками за холодные металлические перила. Наклонив голову, она пробормотала: — Сейчас всем от меня что-то нужно.

— Я думала, ты будешь рада возможности завоевать его признательность, — мягко заметила Миранда.

— Ага, — устало согласилась Шепард. — Просто у меня был слишком долгий день. Устала от людей, которые до того в себя влюблены, что считают, будто я тоже в них влюблена.

Вместо ответа Миранда протянула ей серебристую сигаретную пачку. Развернувшись и прижавшись к перилам спиной, Шепард вытащила длинную тонкую сигарету. И презрительно фыркнула.

— Курево для девчонок, ага?

— Лучше, чем та дрянь, которой ты дымишь, — не задумываясь, парировала Миранда.

Радуясь возможности сменить тему, Шепард изобразила наглую усмешку. 

— Зато я курю настоящий табак. — Она щелкнула зажигалкой и глубоко вздохнула. — Он должен обжигать горло.

— Вообще-то я встроила в твою слизистую термальные адаптеры, — с гордостью ответила Миранда. — Так что никакого жжения там быть не может. 

Нахмурившись, Шепард сделала еще одну глубокую затяжку и нарочно выдохнула дым ей в лицо. Миранда наморщила нос, но ничего не сказала. 

— Ты так и норовишь испортить людям настроение, — насмешливо заявила ей Шепард.

Миранда ухмыльнулась в ответ.

— Радуйся, что я дала тебе печень, которая позволяет тебе напиваться.

Шепард невольно засмеялась. Глядя на то место, где стояла машина Гарруса, она задумалась о том, как хорошо в такой момент не оказаться в одиночестве. Ее даже обрадовало, когда Миранда вытащила еще одну сигарету и встала рядом у перил. Они молча курили, вдыхая и выдыхая в унисон, и этот ритм как будто возвещал о перемирии.

* * *

Без Гарруса все изменилось, хотя они и разговаривали на корабле редко и только по делу. Шепард больше не могла торчать на батарее и поэтому стала проводить гораздо больше времени в каюте своего зама. Она сидела в глубоком кресле Миранды, уткнувшись взглядом в чашку с черным кофе.

— Кстати, — неожиданно произнесла Миранда, не отрываясь от монитора, — кажется, я поняла, как Вакариан узнал о твоей… личной информации насчет его команды.

Шепард застыла на мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки, а лишь затем повернулась к Миранде. Ей даже не пришлось ничего спрашивать, потому что та сразу продолжила:

— Я нашла странные записи в журналах доступа. И они привели меня к нашей маленькой шпионке.

— Шпионке? — с любопытством повторила Шепард. Какое громкое слово.

Миранда кивнула, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сжав в руках кружу с кофе.

— Ну, может, и не шпионка, но она явно действует не в твоих интересах.

— Кто? — спросила Шепард.

— Наша кварианочка. Тали вас… Жестянка, или на чем там они летают?

Шепард недовольно поджала губы.

— Ты шутишь? Что именно она сделала? — Вскочив, она шагнула к столу и склонилась над монитором. — Покажи!

Миранда щелкнула языком, отставила кружку и потянулась к клавиатуре.

— Все не так просто, там нет никакого предупреждающего сообщения о злоумышленнике. — И все же она открыла лог-файл и прикоснулась к экрану. — Вот! Она получила доступ к твоим личным сообщениям. 

Шепард почувствовала, как кровь бросилась ей в лицо.

— Моим личным…

— Сообщениям, — подтвердила Миранда.

— Эта предательница… мерзавка, — прошипела Шепард. — Блядь! Какого хрена? Что за игру затеяла эта сучка? Явилась ко мне на корабль и роется в моих файлах!

— Шепард, — перебила ее Миранда и сделала паузу, достаточную, чтобы отхлебнуть кофе. — Шепард, не надо спешить. Она очень нужна нам в команде. С тех пор, как она пришла к нам, эффективность двигателей выросла на три с половиной процента. Нам нужно действовать логично.

Шепард окинула ее испепеляющим взглядом и снова упала в кресло. Несмотря на бурлящую внутри ярость, она чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой.

— Ну хорошо. Она полезна. Но я не могу терпеть такое поведение. Это неповиновение. А неповиновение, Лоусон, это болезнь. Оно заразно.

— Мне кажется, ты реагируешь слишком бурно, — невозмутимо парировала Миранда. — СУЗИ! Какие еще сведения ты можешь сообщить о неблаговидных действиях Тали? Какие выводы мы можем сделать из ее поведения?

— Агент Лоусон, — вежливо ответила СУЗИ, — хотя я не получаю сигнала из отсека офицера Вакариана, судя по записям ее сообщений и разговорам с другими участниками команды, можно прийти к выводу, что она беспокоится о Шепард.

— Беспокоится?! — воскликнула Шепард, но Миранда жестом велела ей замолчать.

— Давай лучше выслушаем СУЗИ, — предложила она. — Что именно ее беспокоит?

— Похоже, Тали уверена, что Шепард больше не действует в интересах галактики или команды. Она сомневается в ее побудительных мотивах.

— Что?! — крикнула Шепард. — Ты издеваешься, что ли? Все, что я делаю, я делаю только ради этой сраной галактики и этих гадов из команды…

И идиота-турианца, которому спасла жизнь!.. 

— Сейчас не время злиться, — осадила ее Миранда, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы уже потеряли двух членов экипажа и можем потерять еще больше.

Шепард резко выдохнула, вспомнив, что после отъезда Гарруса на Омегу Самара сразу же покинула корабль и отправилась за ним. Двумя бойцами меньше, блядь. 

— Подумай, Шепард, — обратилась к ней Миранда. — Включи свои социопатические мозги и подумай. Если кто-то и сможет решить эту проблему, то только ты.

Вздохнув, Шепард наклонилась вперед, упершись локтями в колени. Глядя на звезды в иллюминаторе, она попыталась собрать вместе все, что знала. Тали всегда была излишне романтичной, она воспринимала всерьез весь героический бред об их миссии на первой «Нормандии» и не замечала ущерба, который они нанесли. Она была юной идеалисткой и восходящей звездой для своих соотечественников.

— Ей нужно… — медленно заговорила Шепард, продолжая размышлять. — Ей нужно снова почувствовать себя героиней. Почувствовать, что она делает что-то значительное, а я указываю ей путь.

— Правильно, — согласилась Миранда. — Видишь, у тебя получилось.

Шепард фыркнула:

— Какая чушь! Тали хочет поиграть в спасительницу галактики, и чтобы ее за хорошую работу погладили по головке. Она так нуждается в том, чтобы ее похвалили, что ради этого готова совать нос, куда не следует.

— То есть… — задумчиво произнесла Миранда. — Ей нужно стать героем.

— Ага, — кивнула Шепард. — Нам нужно найти ситуацию, которая позволила бы нам явиться в силе и славе и всех спасти. Вокруг нет никаких заблудившихся кварианцев? Сигналы бедствия?

— Да ну, на хуй, — неожиданно выругалась Миранда. Она повернулась к компьютеру и начала с бешеной скоростью печатать. — Нам это и не нужно. Мы сами все подстроим.

— Ну, хорошо. — Шепард подняла голову, откинулась на спинку кресла и закинула ногу на ногу. — Я тебя слушаю.

— Ха! — воскликнула Миранда, глядя на экран. Когда она посмотрела на Шепард, ее глаза заблестели. Шепард выгнула бровь, удивляясь такому неожиданному энтузиазму. — Я только что отследила части гетов, которые мы отправляем кварианцам. Они все еще на мигрирующем флоте, и они активны.

— Активны? Я думала, кварианцы тщательно их проверяют.

— Но они не знают, что мы с ними делаем, — ответила Миранда с самодовольным видом. — Они ищут сигналы от обычных источников энергии, а не от тех искусственных источников, которые мы добавляем. Им в голову не приходит, что кому-то может хватить безумия найти новый способ активировать детали гетов.

— То есть… — Шепард пыталась уловить ее мысль. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы можем активировать детали гетов на кварианском корабле?

— Вот именно, — подтвердила Миранда. — Начнется хаос… а, судя по нашим записям, у кварианцев там целые склады деталей. Похоже, они их исследуют, потому что готовятся к какой-то крупной заварушке. Может быть, даже к войне.

— К войне? — переспросила Шепард с наигранным любопытством. И мрачно добавила: — Это будет ужасно.

— Именно что ужасно, — кивнула Миранда. — К тому же искусство войны заключается в том, чтобы покорить чужую армию, не сражаясь.

— Это точно. Мы должны… Напомнить им о том, что с гетами играть не стоит. А если дела пойдут плохо…

— Я прикажу СУЗИ включить дальнюю связь, чтобы ловить сигналы бедствия.

Впервые после ухода Гарруса Шепард улыбнулась, чувствуя, что наконец-то снова начинает контролировать ситуацию. Сложив руки на животе, она промурлыкала: 

— Черт возьми, отличное решение, даже для тебя.

— Похоже, я вернула радость в твою жизнь, — ответила Миранда, улыбнувшись.

Шепард рассмеялась.

— Прекрасно, Лоусон! Ты совершенно прекрасна.

* * *

К несчастью, это «отличное» решение обернулось горем для Тали. Шепард так и не узнала, известно ли было Лоусон, что на исследовательском корабле, где они активировали части гетов, служил Раэль'Зора.

Впрочем, ей и не хотелось знать: дело было рискованным, и чем меньше Шепард знала, тем меньше подозрений могло бы возникнуть у Тали. Шепард не сомневалась в своем решении, но даже она почувствовала угрызения совести, когда они нашли тело Раэля. Тали рыдала, а Шепард и Миранда старательно отводили глаза, и ни одной из них не хватило духу ее утешить. Впоследствии Шепард решила, что не сможет обвинить отца Тали перед коллегией адмиралов. К тому же она не могла допустить, чтобы Тали изгнали с флотилии: надвигалась война, и дочь покойного адмирала могла бы сыграть важную роль в грядущих событиях.

Поэтому Шепард сделала то, что ей удавалось лучше всего.

— Тали вас Нормандия намеренно скрывала опасные эксперименты ее отца, подло предав доверие… — начал один из адмиралов на смехотворном подобии судебного заседания.

— Вы бы прилагательные отбросили, чтобы у вас остались хоть какие-то факты, — огрызнулась Шепард.

— Я… мы… не думаем…

— Мне плевать, что вы думаете, — заявила она изумленной коллегии адмиралов. — Тали вас Нормандия — член моей команды, и я не собираюсь подвергать ее этой пародии на суд. — Она шагнула с возвышения и обернулась. — Мы уходим! За мной, Тали!

И, как и следовало ожидать, у нее получилось. С Тали сняли все обвинения, она не была изгнана, и Шепард решила, что в целом это не такой уж плохой результат. Но все-таки, когда за ужином она вяло ковырялась в тарелке с выращенным в лаборатории саларианским тофу и гарниром из зеленого салата, у нее не было ощущения победы. Гаррус так и не дал о себе знать, и Шепард изнывала от беспокойства. За столом кроме нее сидела лишь Миранда, аккуратно выбирающая из своей тарелки лакомые куски. Тишина буквально давила на них, и Шепард снова потянулась к бокалу. Уж вино-то она могла себе позволить. Заметив это, Миранда тоже пододвинула бокал.

— Жаль ее папу, — сказала вдруг Шепард, чувствуя, что это мрачное молчание сводит ее с ума. — Но главное, что Тали снова предана «Нормандии», хоть Гаррус и не вернулся…

— Кварианка меня не волнует, — отрезала Миранда, вертя в руке бокал с золотистым вином. — Мы сделали то, что должны были сделать.

— Да, — подтвердила Шепард, жалея, что у нее закончились сигареты. Она сложила руки на груди и забарабанила пальцами по предплечью. 

Внимательно посмотрев на нее, Миранда неуверенно продолжила:

— Но ты права. Жаль… что так случилось с ее отцом. Нам с тобой с отцами не повезло, но она… она же его любила, правда?

Шепард кивнула. А потом пожала плечами.

— Если бы Тали не шпионила за мной и не подгадила мне так, ничего бы этого не случилось. Она сама виновата.

Миранда задумчиво улыбнулась.

— Всегда такая жесткая, такая непрошибаемая. В твоей жизни есть хоть что-нибудь, что ты боялась бы потерять? Неужели ты никогда никого не любила?

Шепард вскинула голову и, прищурившись, взглянула на нее.

— Это что еще за хрень? Ты впала в пьяную сентиментальность?

Миранда и в самом деле раскраснелась от выпитого. 

— Пора было сменить тему, Шепард. Вот я и сменила.

— Ну да, конечно, — беспечно ответила Шепард. Она не задумывалась об этом уже очень давно. Даже потеря Эшли Уильямс не стала для нее потрясением; ее это огорчило, ей нравилась эта крутая девчонка, хотя ее рассказы о детстве в дружной семье иногда и действовали на нервы. Но это была вынужденная потеря, необходимое стратегическое решение; не тот случай, из-за которого можно потерять покой и сон.

— А как насчет Вакариана? — спросила Миранда.

Слишком резко вернувшись к реальности, Шепард торопливо переспросила:

— А что с ним?

Миранда выгнула бровь.

— Я просто хотела понять, ты что, скучаешь по нему?

Шепард снова пожала плечами, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Конечно. Он юморной, и хороший солдат. Обидно, что ушел. — Она потянулась к бокалу и сделала очередной глоток. — Но он вернется. Просто сейчас ему втемяшилось в голову изобразить из себя чокнутого идеалиста. — Нахмурившись, она добавила, размышляя вслух. — Такие как он любят бряцать оружием и корчить из себя героев… черт. На самом деле нужно больше смелости, чтобы быть умным, чем храбрым.

Миранда засмеялась и подняла бокал:

— Выпьем за это.

Шепард улыбнулась в ответ. Она надеялась только на то, что Гаррус, где бы он ни был и что бы ни вытворял, постарается быть умным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Д. Адамс «Ресторан в конце Вселенной» (пер. Ю. Ариновича)  
> «Да, — раздался голос из-под стола, — ты так взрываешься, что окружающих может задеть осколками».
> 
> Гомер «Одиссея» (пер. В. В. Вересаева)  
> «То и тогда бы не стал я удерживать рук от убийства,  
> Прежде чем женихам не отмстил бы за все преступленья».
> 
> Гомер «Одиссея» (пер. В. В. Вересаева)  
> «Радость даже в страданиях есть, раз они миновали,  
> Для человека, кто много скитался и вытерпел много».
> 
> Дж. Д. Сэлинджер «Над пропастью во ржи» (пер. Р. Райт-Ковалевой)  
> «Они до того в себя влюблены, что считают, будто ты тоже в них влюблен и только мечтаешь сделать им одолжение».
> 
> Сунь-Цзы «Искусство войны»  
> «Поэтому сто раз сразиться и сто раз победить — это не лучшее из лучшего; лучшее из лучшего — покорить чужую армию, не сражаясь».
> 
> Харпер Ли «Убить пересмешника»  
> «Аттикус сказал мне — отбрось прилагательные, и тогда всё выйдет правильно».


	14. Вичитра, Бхишани, Махендри

Омни-инструмент издал слабый сигнал.

Гаррус обвел взглядом длинное заброшенное здание; они выбрали его, потому что окнами оно выходило на огороженный производственный комплекс. Темный серый дым из промышленных труб окутывал все, как туманом, но в визоре можно было различать четкие контуры и биометрические показатели. Гаррус выглянул в проем, стараясь не задеть щебенку на полу и не издать лишних звуков.

— Я тебя вижу, — коротко ответил он.

— Мне обязательно надо..?

— Иди давай, — приказал Гаррус. 

Действуй по плану, Сидонис, — с горечью подумал он. — Хоть один раз в этой гребаной жизни твой безобидный вид может принести хоть какую-то пользу.

Он не выключил связь: ему хотелось слышать все. Пока это возможно.

«Что ты тут делаешь?» — донесся грубый голос. Гаррус поднес поближе омни-инструмент, пытаясь разобрать чужие голоса. Но, даже внимательно вслушиваясь, он продолжал оглядываться по сторонам, ни на секунду не теряя бдительность. Самара патрулировала окрестности, и на нее можно было положиться, но от старых привычек всегда трудно избавляться.

«Меня разоблачили, — приглушенно ответил Сидонис. Скоро он должен был выйти из зоны сигнала. Охранников не слышно — плохой знак. Сидонис продолжил: — Мне сказали, что Архангел жив и на свободе, и я не хочу рисковать».

«Это не наша проблема, урод», — другой голос, женский, насмешливый.

«Нет, ваша», — возразил Сидонис. Гаррус не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь вел себя так храбро. Но, возможно, память его подводила, ведь на его воспоминания упала тень сидонисовского предательства.

«Ты что, указывать нам пытаешься..?»

«Я хочу поговорить с Валисой», — решительно потребовал Сидонис. Гаррус вздохнул с облегчением, убедившись, что он следует сценарию. Это все, что от него и требовалось. Никто не знал, что Валиса, королева нелегальной фармацевтики, сейчас на Омеге. Никто, кроме Арии, и только упоминание Шепард помогло Гаррусу получить эти сведения.

О том, как сильно Гаррус был сосредоточен, можно было судить по тому, что он даже не поморщился, вспомнив о ней. Она… или хотя бы ее имя… оказалась ему полезна. Это чего-нибудь да стоило.

Должно быть, охранники просто обменялись знаками или встали слишком далеко от передатчика, потому что их не было слышно. Но затем раздался мужской голос: «Хорошо. Подними руки. Никакого оружия».

Прошла пара мучительных минут, в течение которых Гаррус не дышал.

Если они обнаружат, если им хватит ума и внимательности…

«Отлично, заходи».

Дальше оставалось только ждать. Голоса начали прерываться из-за глушилок и увеличивающегося расстояния, поскольку Сидонис все глубже уходил под землю. Но Гаррус с болезненной точностью продолжал отсчитывать этажи, используя данные, собранные, когда он еще был Архангелом.

Визор замерцал, прошли три минуты. Сидонис опустился на уровень ниже.

Еще три минуты, еще один этаж.

Пять минут; Сидонис на минус третьем: между нижними уровнями расстояние сокращалось.

Вернулась Самара со снайперской винтовкой в руках. Она пришла точно в назначенное время — минута в минуту, и Гаррус неожиданно почувствовал, что благодарен ей за пунктуальность (неужели он боялся потерять самообладание?).

Он потянулся к поясу и нащупал блок дистанционного управления. Сюрпризов от Сидониса ждать не стоило: невозможно избавиться от химической взрывчатки, которую тебя заставили проглотить пару часов назад. Даже если бы он попытался вызвать рвоту, то все равно чуть позже умер бы от отравления. 

— Сегодня ты погибнешь, так или иначе, — спокойно сказал Гаррус, запрокидывая ему голову. — Так хоть умри не зря! Моим ребятам ты и такого выбора не оставил.

Он чувствовал себя и странно отрешенным, и в то же время сосредоточенным. Ситуация была под контролем, он слышал свой внутренний голос, поздравляющий его с удачным планом (голос был подозрительно похож на голос Шепард, но Гаррус пытался этого не замечать).

Он нажал кнопку.

Через положенные семь секунд раздался оглушительный грохот, и базу окутало облако дыма. Крики зазвучали позже, прорвались вместе с пламенем из поврежденных топливных баков и разбитых машин. 

Стекол в окнах не было, так что Гаррусу и Самаре пришлось только пригнуться, чтобы защититься от разлетающихся обломков. Как только все стихло, Гаррус снова выглянул в окно. Любой другой увидел бы лишь черный дым, словно Омега закурила сигарету и сделала резкий выдох.

Но Гаррус поднес руку к оправе визора, где были выцарапаны одиннадцать имен, и настроил режим подсчета тел. Он смотрел, как термальные подписи некогда живых существ гаснут одна за другой, и чувствовал холодное удовлетворение.

— Все кончено, — тихо сказала Самара. — Он умер с честью.

Гаррусу хотелось огрызнуться, сказать что-то резкое, но внутренний голос, проклятый голос Шепард, напомнил, что Самара уважала его лишь за то, что она ошибочно считала выдающимися моральными качествами. Поэтому он проглотил свой горький комментарий о мертвом турианце, которого когда-то считал другом, и кивнул.

— Да, с честью.

* * *

Самаре нужна была помощь. Как и следовало ожидать.

Шепард была бы счастлива узнать, что в итоге юстициар оказалась такой же наемницей, преследующей собственные интересы, как и все остальные. Но Гаррус не думал о Шепард, как не думал об унизительном разговоре в машине, на заднем сидении которой лежал тогда еще живой Лантар Сидонис.

Гаррусу Вакариану просто надо было выпить где-нибудь подальше от Самары, мыслей о Шепард и обломков взорванной базы. Самара собирала сведения об убийствах, которые приписывала своей дочери-психопатке, и Гаррус рад был предоставить ее самой себе. 

Только не в «Загробной жизни», решил он. Ария непременно бы его заметила, а он не хотел, чтобы его заметили, особенно сегодня. Значит, ему нужно более мрачное и многолюдное и менее цивилизованное место, чем «Загробная жизнь», если такие вообще существуют.

К счастью, это была Омега, и Гаррус быстро нашел, что хотел: бывший склад, переделанный в пульсирующий ритмами электрического металла танцевальный клуб, где с грохотом музыки мог сравниться только топот ног представителей всех рас галактики. По старым конвейерам ехали подносы с напитками, а с промышленных кранов свисали клетки, в которых апатично извивались азари с густо накрашенными глазами и блестками вместо одежды. Музыка казалась Гаррусу жутковатой — словно из детской колыбельной попытались сделать что-то мрачное и отталкивающее, добавив рокочущие басы и призрачные звенящие колокольчики.

На самом деле ему вовсе не хотелось находиться здесь. Но он пришел. Он сел за стойку и положил руки на липкую поверхность, чувствуя, как с боков его подпирают пьяные завсегдатаи клуба.

Его друзья были отомщены. За это надо было выпить.

На хуй все, он должен был выпить за каждого: за Эраша, Монтегю, Миерин, Грундана Крула, Меленис, Риппера, Сенсата, Ворташа, Батлера и Уивер.

Он начал терять равновесие, и ухватился за стойку рукой. Сколько времени прошло? Скольких друзей он потерял?

Надо выпить за Эшли.

Пока он размышлял о мертвых, другая ужасная мысль начала пробиваться сквозь стены его сознания, и заполнять собой все. Скоро ему придется пить за свою мать. Нахлынувшая паника оказалась сильнее, чем алкоголь, и Гаррус скатился со стула, расплескав все, что у него оставалось. Совершенно пьяный, он начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу странно одетых инопланетян — в цепях, заклепках, коже и непристойно-ярких тряпках. У кого-то здесь должен быть лед… Гаррус растратил все свои запасы, а Касуми осталась на «Нормандии»…

— Ты выглядишь таким потерянным, милаш, — прозвучал нежный голос азари, и ее мягкая, женственная рука схватила его под локоть. Гаррус обернулся (ему казалось, будто он сделал резкий поворот, но на самом деле двигался вяло и заторможено). Это была одна из танцовщиц из клетки; похоже, ее смена закончилась, поскольку теперь она нацепила на себя какой-то жалкий лоскуток, который мог с трудом сойти за платье. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Лед!

Азари хихикнула.

— О да, полный улет! — воскликнула она, явно ослышавшись.

Толпа бурлила, и их толкнули друг к другу. К этому моменту Гаррусу уже было на все наплевать.

— Нет, лед! — повторил он, перекрикивая очередную песню, еще более громкую, чем предыдущая, под которую посетители клуба дружно запрыгали, изображая танец. — Можешь достать?

Азари запрокинула голову, разглядывая его, и на ее губах появилась жеманная улыбка. Затем она снова прильнула к нему, нарочно прижавшись к его груди.

— Я могу дать тебе все, что ты хочешь, красавчик. — Она схватила его за палец и повела через танцпол, мимо хаотично дергающихся тел, к задней двери.

* * *

Приступ дрожи прошел так же быстро, как появился, как только азари вынула иглу из шеи Гарруса. Она сделала укол в мягкую кожу между пластинами в тихой спальне, освещенной светом звезд за панорамным окном.

— Тебя быстро вштырит, — выдохнула она ему на ухо. Она сидела на нем верхом и наклонилась вперед, чтобы положить шприц на тумбочку. — Быстрее, чем от порошка. 

Она обняла Гарруса за плечи, и он обмяк, прислонившись спиной к стене над изголовьем кровати. Стоило ему запрокинуть голову, и азари, восприняв это как приглашение, принялась вылизывать его пластины. Лед растекался по его венам, обжигал холодом кожу и разум. Гаррус лениво вертел головой, подставляясь под поцелуи… духи, он до сих пор не спросил ее имя! Как приятно, — думал он. Он наслаждался действием наркотика и ее ласкающими прикосновениями и не мог отличить одно ощущение от другого.

Ее руки скользили по его броне, умело отыскивая застежки и открывая их. Гаррус поворачивался, чтобы ей помочь, и от каждого движения комната начинала вращаться.

Он шевельнул мандибулами, почувствовав, как раздвигаются его пластины под одеждой. Азари заметила тоже и сунула руку ему между ног. Легонько укусив его за ухо, она прошептала:

— Хочешь трахнуть меня до того, как мы сольемся, или позже?

Гаррус дернул бедрами при слове «трахать» и перевернулся вместе с ней, улегшись сверху. Мир закружился вокруг него, и ему пришлось уткнуться лицом в шею азари и глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы подавить тошноту. Он поднял голову и осторожно лег рядом, дожидаясь, пока вращение прекратится.

— Я не… — Его слова звучали неразборчиво. — Я не в том состоянии, чтобы… — Он беспомощно взмахнул рукой.

— Пропустил пару стаканчиков, прежде чем я тебя нашла? — поддразнила его азари и тоже легла на бок лицом к нему. Она поднесла руку к его щеке и погладила шрамы. Будь Гаррус чуть более трезвым, его бы это смутило, но сейчас ему было так хорошо, что он замурлыкал и ткнулся лицом ей в ладонь. Она радостно рассмеялась.

— Но слиться нам ничто не помешает, — охотно предложила она. — Ты просто впусти меня. Если хочешь, конечно.

Гаррус улегся на спину и уставился в потолок, чувствуя, что в глазах у него начинает темнеть. Он кивнул:

— Давай, но побыстрее. Я вот-вот отключусь.

Азари встала на четвереньки и склонилась над ним. Он едва успел заметить, как ее глаза налились чернотой, и она пробормотала что-то об объятиях вечности, а затем, о духи, она оказалась внутри его разума, лаская каждую его мысль, поглаживая все его желания и запуская мягкие ладони в каждый из его секретов. Он был слишком пьян и обдолбан, чтобы пытаться закрыть свои мысли, пока она рылась в его голове, и это было просто обалденно. Перед его глазами проплывали смутные образы — мерцающие шрамы, жестокие глаза и запах сигаретного дыма — наполняя его удовольствием.

Когда все закончилось, последним, что запомнил Гаррус, перед тем как упасть в пустоту, были изумленные слова азари: «О богиня, ты и в самом деле ею одержим!»

* * *

Когда следующим вечером Гаррус вошел в ВИП-зону «Загробной жизни», разыскивая самую опасную из азари, его голова все еще пульсировала болью. Хотя у него и был весь день на то, чтобы избавиться от похмелья, любое резкое движение по-прежнему вызывало тошноту. Самара пообещала, что защитит его, и Гаррусу пришлось положиться на ее слово. Она ушла с корабля, чтобы последовать за своей клятвой, и меньшее, что он мог для нее сделать, это оказать ей услугу. Она собиралась убить свою дочь — его бросало в дрожь от одной этой мысли. 

Здесь все было не таким, как вчера: музыка казалась приличнее, посетители были одеты гораздо лучше, и подошвы к полу не прилипали. Шепард возненавидела бы это пафосное заведение… но нет, он не думал о Шепард. С этим он разберется потом.

Когда Гаррус отыскал Моринт, сидящую в кабинке с какими-то смазливыми поклонниками, он решил, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса привлечь ее внимание. Что советовала ему Самара? Проявить себя? Сделать что-нибудь безумно храброе, но не начинать конфликт первым? Гаррус с горечью подумал, что дни его геройств давно миновали, и что ему не остается другого выбора, кроме как вышибить дерьмо из какого-нибудь подвернувшегося под руку неудачника. Но, к счастью, нашелся придурок, который решил эту проблему за него.

— Постой-ка, мне твое лицо знакомо! — раздался кислый голос какого-то турианца, когда Гаррус мирно подпирал стенку и потягивал безалкогольный коктейль, потому что от запаха спиртного его снова начинало тошнить. (Шепард в таких случаях говорила что-то про старые дрожжи, но Гаррус понятия не имел, что она имела в виду, и вообще, он о ней больше не думал).

— Мое лицо трудно забыть, — с иронией ответил Гаррус и повернулся так, чтобы свет упал на его шрамы.

— Нет, — возразил турианец. У него были серые пластины и ярко-желтые метки. — Нет, мать твою, ты же Архан…

Гаррус ткнул стаканом ему в живот с такой силой, что стекло раскрошилось у него в когтях. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы нанести серьезный урон, но турианец еще и понять не успел, что происходит, как Гаррус сжал оставшийся в руке кусок стекла и воткнул ему между грудных пластин.

— Ты… — успел выдохнуть турианец, но Гаррус знал, что это его последнее слово, потому что он перерезал парню голосовые связки, и теперь тот не скоро сможет заговорить. На пол закапала синяя кровь, и Гаррус оттолкнулся от стены и пошел прочь. Что ж, приятного в этом было мало, а героического еще меньше…

— Я не ослышалась? — с радостным любопытством поинтересовалась Моринт, материализовавшись возле барной стойки. Значит, ему все же удалось привлечь ее внимание. Но его нужно было еще удержать.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — холодно ответил Гаррус, не взглянув в ее сторону. Он подал знак бармену.

Она наклонилась к нему и прошептала:

— Архангел.

Гаррус почувствовал, как его буквально потянуло к ней, но он воспротивился этому ощущению, сделав вид, будто выбирает виски. Моринт провела пальцем ему по руке.

— Но не милый, добрый ангел, которого все превозносят, — продолжила она, насмешливо поглядывая по сторонам. Она снова склонилась к нему и толкнула в плечо так сильно, что он покачнулся и невольно взглянул на нее. — Я чую запах скверны. Богиня, ты весь в грязи! Я слышала, на поле боя ты прекрасен.

Она была потрясающе хороша. У нее был широкий рот с чувственными губами, белоснежные зубы и соблазнительная улыбка. Ее скулы были усыпаны веснушками, создающими иллюзию невинности, но темные тени вокруг глаз намекали на искушенность. Если бы Гаррус не знал, кто она такая, то с радостью прыгнул бы к ней в постель. 

С другой стороны, если бы он не знал о ней, то она, возможно, на него бы даже не взглянула. Моринт бы просто не заинтересовалась таким Гаррусом.

Он прищурился. Ее слова совершенно его не задели; Гаррус знал, что она сексуальная хищница-убийца и не вправе судить кого-либо за предполагаемую грязь. Поэтому ему пришлось как следует постараться, чтобы изобразить обиду в голосе.

— Я сделал свой выбор, буду жить с ним и уж как-нибудь обойдусь без твоего детского романтизма. Оставь меня в покое. 

Он пододвинул барный стул, чтобы присесть, но Моринт схватила его за руку. 

— Ты прав, — с готовностью согласилась она. — Я за тобой следила. Ты… ты не похож на остальных. 

— Это потому что я встречаюсь с ледяной леди, — отрезал он, почувствовав внезапное вдохновение. — Я не расположен к общению, если ты еще не успела заметить. Если не можешь мне помочь, то уходи.

— Лед? — переспросила она. — Нет, прости, это не для меня. Мне нравится чувствовать себя живой, когда я под кайфом.

— Серьезно? — Гаррус притворился заинтересованным. Он попытался вспомнить, что рассказывала ему Самара о привычках дочери. — Халлекс, что ли? 

Ему казалось, что прошлая ночь повторяется, разве что в прошлый раз он действительно отдал себя на милость прекрасной азари, сочувствующей жалким наркоманам. 

Моринт медленно улыбнулась.

— У меня есть немного. Хочешь, пойдем ко мне?

Опять то же самое, — подумал Гаррус. — Идем за обещанным наслаждением… Только на этот раз нужно остаться в сознании.

* * *

Диван скрипнул под их весом, когда Моринт уселась к Гаррусу на колени. Он пристроился на самом краешке, потому что шпоры не давали сесть ближе к спинке, и в результате они оба оказались в полулежачем положении. Моринт уткнулась лицом ему в шею и принялась вылизывать чувствительные участки между пластин. Гаррус запрокинул голову и услышал, как из его горла вырывается стон.

Он мог бы, но…

Ведь это… не по плану…

План? — мелькнула смутная мысль. — Какой план?

Самара…

— Расслабься, — приказала Моринт, обхватив ладонями его лицо. Дежавю: он, сонный и слабо соображающий, в объятиях прекрасной и опасной женщины. Моринт подняла голову, и ее глаза снова посветлели. — Но не той, которую ты хочешь, да?

Он что, произнес это вслух? Что вообще происходит? Воспоминания начали подниматься к поверхности, и Гаррус пытался их удержать, но он был… таким уставшим, и… духи, это все равно, что удерживать лепестки, обрываемые ветром.

— Сука! — выкрикнула Моринт и оттолкнула его от себя. — Значит, тебя моя мать послала? 

Внезапно вместо тепла и удовольствия Гаррус почувствовал неприятное тянущее ощущение. Всю ту небольшую энергию, которая у него оставалась, вытягивало из него с такой силой, что казалось, его тело вот-вот схлопнется само в себя…

Вдруг все закончилось, и прозвучал чей-то крик. 

Вокруг летала мебель… Гаррус застонал и неожиданно обнаружил, что лежит на полу. Как он тут оказался? Каждая кость в его теле разламывалась от боли, и он перекатился на бок, пытаясь собраться с силами и осмотреться по сторонам. Грохот, голубые завихрения — Самара и Моринт сражались. Значит, она все-таки пришла.

Время будто остановилось, остался лишь яркий, безжалостный свет. Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Гаррус увидел, что Моринт и Самара замерли друг напротив друга в биотической схватке. 

— Вакариан! — прокричала Самара, заглушив рев бурлящей энергии. — Мы можем покончить с ней вместе!

— Нет! — искаженным голосом выкрикнула Моринт, протянув вперед руки. — Гаррус, я вижу мысли своей матери, я знаю, чего она хочет! Она убьет ее, Гаррус! Ты знаешь, что это правда. Она обязана это сделать!

Гаррусу не нужно было спрашивать, о ком идет речь.

Он медленно повернулся; в глазах у него прояснилось, и теперь он ясно видел Самару и ждал от нее отрицания. Ждал, пока она скажет ему, что нет, она бы никогда…

«Капитан, я считаю ваш подход безответственным, подвергающим опасности жизни невинных. Я не смогу подчиниться вашей власти».

Не раздумывая, не позволяя себе испытывать никаких чувств, Гаррус шагнул вперед и поднял брошенную Самарой винтовку. Самара встретилась с ним взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Он прицелился в ее печальное, разочарованное лицо и выстрелил раз, другой, третий.

Моринт, преодолев сопротивление ослабевшей Самары, закончила дело. Самара отлетела к стене и упала на пол, как тряпичная кукла.

Быстро, быстро, нужно было думать очень быстро. Гаррус не мог надолго остаться наедине с этой тварью. Ему нужна была помощь, пока Моринт не бросилась на него. Дрожа и путаясь в собственных пальцах, он ввел на омни-инструменте номер единственной женщины, которая могла вытащить его отсюда, не задавая вопросов.

Она ответила после первого же сигнала.

— Гаррус? — произнесла она вместо приветствия решительным и деловым тоном. — Ты сделал все, что хотел?

Пытаясь совладать с голосом и давя субгармоники, выдающие его потрясение, Гаррус ответил:

— Более чем. — Проглотив и свой страх, и свою гордость, он почти взмолился: — Шепард, мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Последовала мгновенная заминка, показавшаяся Гаррусу вечностью. И наконец:

— Откуда мне тебя вытаскивать на этот раз? 

* * *

Следующие несколько часов прошли как в тумане. Гаррус чувствовал себя совершенно ошарашенным. Трудно понять, почему: за свою жизнь он убил очень многих, но последний разочарованный взгляд Самары не выходил у него из головы. Стоило ему увидеть чьи-то глаза, и он сразу вспоминал ее лицо, отворачивался и замирал от стыда.

Лед. Нужна была доза, немедленно.

Шепард и Моринт вели переговоры, и ему казалось, будто он смотрит краем глаза идущий на экране фильм.

— Команда не должна узнать…

— Ее броня мне идеально подойдет…

— Ты готова отправиться на базу коллекционеров?

— Гаррус спас мне жизнь, — кокетливо улыбнулась Моринт. — Я обязана с ним расплатиться.

Шепард окинула ее холодным взглядом. 

— Только попытайся его выебать, и ты труп.

— Защищаешь свою территорию?

— Сука, я все о тебе знаю! И мне не нравится, когда убивают моих подчиненных. — Шепард шагнула к Моринт, глядя на нее сверху вниз. — Даже если ты такая извращенка, что не можешь удержаться от убийства. Для меня это не оправдание, ты поняла?

Моринт кивнула.

Гарруса затошнило. Вернувшись на «Нормандию» он сразу же принял очень, очень большую дозу. Тали поприветствовала его с радостью, но он прошел мимо нее и запер дверь.

* * *

Прошло несколько дней, но он все еще был под кайфом. Он не ходил на наземные миссии с тех пор, как вернулся. Ему было все равно.

* * *

Гаррус лежал на койке и думал, нюхнуть ли еще или все-таки сходить поесть, когда его омни-инструмент просигналил. Он поднес его к лицу и глубоко вздохнул. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

— Ты можешь протрезветь хотя бы на пару часов? — резко спросила Шепард. Гаррус не ответил. — Блядь… вставай уже, Гаррус. Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Ко мне в каюту. Немедленно. Я не люблю повторяться.

Не ответив, Гаррус снова свесил руку с койки и сделал глубокий вздох. Нужно было помыться. Он не мылся с самого дня возвращения, когда обнаружил, что его забрызгало кровью Самары.

Он осторожно встал и ухватился за стенку, борясь с головокружением. А потом ввел сообщение для Шепард: «Привожу себя в порядок. Буду через полчаса».

* * *

Когда он добрался до капитанской каюты, оказалось, что Шепард делала то же самое: из душа доносился шум воды, а самой ее видно не было. В качестве мирного предложения Гаррус принес бутылку левоаминового вина и обнаружил на кофейном столике похожую декстро-бутылку. Не такие уж они с ней и разные.

Сев на диван, он открыл декстро-бутылку и наполнил бокал. Вино оказалось легким и терпким: Шепард помнила о его вкусах. Еще одна приятная мелочь.

Дверь ванной открылась, и Шепард предстала перед ним размытым силуэтом в окутывающих ее клубах пара. Приглядевшись, Гаррус обнаружил, что она завернута в пушистое белое полотенце. Вторым полотенцем она вытирала свои странные волосы и выглядела почти умиротворенной. Заметив Гарруса, она и бровью не повела, а сразу посмотрела на вино и усмехнулась.

— Мысли сходятся, — смущенно пояснил Гаррус, проследив направление ее взгляда.

— Новых идей в принципе не существует, — заявила Шепард и легкомысленно отбросила полотенце с волос. Оно упало на пол смятой кучей, и Гаррус невольно попытался представить, как за первым полотенцем падает и второе.

— Эй, — сказала Шепард, усевшись на диван под углом к Гаррусу и заложив ногу на ногу. Полотенце плотно обматывало ее тело, и бедра были сдвинуты, но Гаррус все равно уставился на них, как зачарованный. — Мои глаза вообще-то вот здесь. 

Гарруса рывком выдернуло в реальность, и он посмотрел ей в лицо. О нет, о духи, если бы он… 

— Прости, — сказал он торопливо. — Я не должен был…

— Ничего страшного, — перебила его Шепард. Она окинула его взглядом и попросила: — Нальешь мне вина, хорошо?

Гаррус кивнул и, двигаясь очень осторожно, наполнил бокал. Он старался не смотреть в ее сторону.

— Ммм, — произнесла Шепард, сделав первый глоток. — Недурно, Вакариан. У тебя есть вкус. Но мы это уже знаем. 

Гаррус с ужасом понял, что она заигрывает.

Только не сейчас! — подумал он. Он не мог это сделать после…

— Наверное, мне лучше уйти, — решил он и встал.

Шепард была искренне удивлена.

— Что? Почему? — Ее волосы липли к плечам и ко лбу, кожа блестела от влаги. Духи, как ему хотелось прикоснуться к ней когтями, языком… но он не мог… — Немедленно садись обратно. Нам нужно поговорить.

Гаррус подчинился и снова опустился на диван.

— Что ты делаешь, Джей? — взмолился он. — Почему ты так поступаешь со мной?

— Поступаю с тобой? — переспросила Шепард. Она нахмурилась и покрутила бокал в руке. — Я думала… мне казалось, что я тебе нравлюсь. Это же видно по тому, как ты раздеваешь меня глазами. — Она улыбнулась с таким видом, что в других обстоятельствах Гаррус засмеялся бы в ответ, но сейчас у него лишь закружилась голова и перехватило дыхание.

— Я не могу, Шепард, — сказал он, покачав головой. — Это будет неправильно, я не могу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я… после Самары…

Шепард кивнула, придвинувшись ближе. Она понизила голос, и теперь он звучал почти успокаивающе.

— Да, я поняла. Это был пиздец. — Она положила руку ему на бедро. — Но все ведь нормально закончилось? Я уверена, что ты сделал правильный выбор.

— Я… — Вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на ее ладонь, Гаррус встретился с ней взглядом. Он знал, как сейчас выглядит: измученный, с безумными глазами и срывающимся голосом, жалкий. — То есть, я не… я хочу, но именно поэтому я…

Шепард терпеливо ждала, пока он закончит. Гаррус не выдержал и отвернулся.

— Я убил ее из-за этой… «дурацкой влюбленности», Шепард. Я убил ее, потому… духи, она сказала, что собирается…

— Убить меня? 

Гаррус вскинул голову.

— Ты знала?

Шепард пожала плечами, откинулась на спинку дивана и отхлебнула вина.

— Мне об этом сказала Моринт, но, честно говоря, я примерно этого и ожидала. Я думала, что Самара до сих пор не попыталась меня убить, только потому что ты ей запретил. — Ее взгляд стал жестче, она залпом допила вино и придвинула к Гаррусу пустой бокал. Но он смотрел на нее с изумлением и даже не шелохнулся, чтобы долить. — Что тебя удивляет? Эта женщина — образец справедливости и благородства. А я… — Она резко, но не без гордости засмеялась. — Я не такая, Гаррус. Я ее худший кошмар. И на твоем месте я поступила бы точно так же.

Гаррус чуть было не спросил «Правда, что ли?», но в то же мгновение понял, что Шепард не лжет. Да, она бы именно так и поступила. Но легче от этого не становилось. Впрочем, не успел он додумать эту мысль, как Шепард придвинулась еще ближе, поднесла ладонь к его щеке и заставила повернуть голову. 

— Гаррус, — твердо сказала она. — Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Может, потому что хотел меня защитить. А может, ты все еще находился под властью Моринт. Такая версия тебе в голову не приходила?

Гаррус задумался. Нет, о такой возможности он не думал. 

— Нет, не приходила, — согласился он с тяжелым сердцем. — Но я ведь…

И тут Шепард его поцеловала.

От неожиданности этого чисто человеческого поступка Гаррус сразу же отпрянул. Шепард хмыкнула и объяснила:

— Нет, ты должен прижиматься ртом ко мне, а не наоборот. Попробуй, Гаррус. Я хочу научить тебя целоваться. — Она снова потянулась к нему, и он снова отстранился.

Он взглянул в ее округлившиеся глаза.

— Что за..? Духи, Шепард, что происходит? Что ты..?

Она приложила палец к его рту, призывая к молчанию, и уселась к нему на колени. После нескольких месяцев воздержания на «Нормандии» все это выглядело так, как будто женщины начали падать в его объятия одна за другой, словно костяшки домино. Гаррус был так удивлен, что даже не помешал ей сжать бедрами его бока. Она прижималась к его животу своей… той частью тела, где у нее… отверстие, и даже через несколько слоев одежды Гаррус чувствовал исходящий от нее жар.

— Ну ладно, — выдохнула она, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Давай позаботимся о тебе.

Может, это был сон? Может, Гаррус на самом деле был в ледяной дыре и фантазировал о сексе?

Вскинув бедра и впившись когтями в ее ляжки, Гаррус запрокинул голову и застонал. Наконец-то полотенце размоталось. Оно еще держалось на теле, потому что липло к влажной коже, но съехало с груди. Чувствуя нарастающее давление на паховые пластины, Гарус привлек Шепард к себе и уткнулся в ее грудь лицом.

О духи, ее тело было таким мягким! Даже мягче, чем у азари, сплошное удовольствие для пластин…

Шепард ахнула, выгнула спину, и полотенце свалилось с нее окончательно. Теперь Шепард сидела на его коленях совершенно голая. Гаррус провел когтями по ее пояснице, выбросив из головы все, что чувствовал в последние дни и месяцы. В его крови адреналин смешивался с наркотиком и с чистым удовольствием, сливаясь в антидот ко всем его неудачам, к каждому ошибочному решению, сделанному в прошлом. Гаррус высунул язык и лизнул ее между грудей. Она выгнулась еще сильнее, прижимаясь к нему пахом, и Гаррус подхватил ее повыше, чтобы не дать ей упасть.

Духи, она терлась бедрами о его живот, и эти звуки… это ее дыхание или его? Сейчас сбывалось все, о чем он только мог мечтать…

— Джей, — простонал Гаррус.

— Ммм? — откликнулась она, снова склонившись к нему и взяв в ладони его лицо. — Ты же этого хочешь, правда? Я могу для тебя это сделать.

Гаррус почувствовал, как его сердце упало. Ну конечно, в этом все и дело, а он просто идиот! Наивный глупец.

Запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок, он сказал:

— Нет. 

Шепард провела пальцами по его груди, поглаживая мягкую кожу между пластинами. 

— Хватит! — крикнул он, когда она нашла особенно чувствительное место ближе к талии. Он схватил ее за руки, не позволяя больше играть с его телом. — Шепард, это не то, чего я хочу!

Она взглянула на него, нахмурившись, и ответила, тщательно выбирая слова. 

— Но ты же меня хочешь, ты сам это говорил. Ты же влюблен в меня, правда?

— Да, — подтвердил Гаррус, сжимая ее запястья и вспомнив с неожиданной остротой, как давным-давно они сцепились в пабе. Духи, он тогда чуть руки ей не сломал — что на него нашло? Та вспышка ярости казалась ему чем-то далеким и почти невероятным, как будто он был одурманен.

— Ну и, — произнесла она с осторожностью, как если бы пыталась убедить кого-то очень глупого или, возможно, сумасшедшего, — я пытаюсь дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

— Нет, — мрачно сказал Гаррус, отпустив ее руки и снова подхватив под бедра. Посмотрев ей в глаза, он пояснил: — Нет, ты пытаешься купить меня, дав мне то, что я хочу. Ты собираешься потрахаться со мной, чтобы я не ушел снова, так ведь? Это для тебя просто стратегический шаг.

— Я бы не стала говорить об этом так прямолинейно, — ответила Шепард. — Скорее бы назвала это… взаимовыгодным соглашением. Ты получишь секс, и я, кстати, совсем не против, я считаю тебя очень симпатичным турианцем, и…. ну да. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Если для этого нужно с тобой переспать, то меня это совсем не напрягает.

— Я не хочу заключать с тобой сделку, Шепард, — прошептал Гаррус еле слышно. Ему казалось, что вместо крови его сердце гонит по артериям чистую боль. Он осторожно поднес руки к ее лицу, стараясь не поцарапать когтями и без того испещренную шрамами кожу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты просто мне отдалась. Безо всяких условий.

Шепард выпрямилась, взяла его за руки и отвела их от лица.

— Почему?

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты меня хотела, Шепард, — ответил Гаррус, шевельнув здоровой мандибулой.

Она перелезла на диван и, не глядя в его сторону, подобрала с пола полотенце и снова в него закуталась. Не поворачиваясь, она сказала:

— Я пыталась, Гаррус… я честно пыталась. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я не могу… То, чего ты от меня хочешь… этого не будет. Я просто, черт возьми, на это не способна.

— Ничего страшного, что ты меня не хочешь, — тихо сказал Гаррус, опустив взгляд. — Я и не ждал этого от тебя.

— Я… ух! — Шепард шагнула к кровати и упала навзничь, уставившись в потолок. — Дело не в том, что я тебя не хочу. Я же сказала, я бы легко с тобой переспала. Для меня это не проблема. 

— Стало бы проблемой, — возразил Гаррус, чувствуя прилив какой-то странной меланхолической нежности. — Это было бы проблемой для меня. Ты… ты все для меня, Шепард. — Он встал с дивана и сел на кровать рядом с ней. — Ты — то единственное, что я пока еще не испортил, и то я в этом не уверен. Все остальное, что у меня было в жизни — моя семья, моя карьера в СБЦ, попытка стать спектром, мои… амбиции на Омеге — я все это просрал. Я и наши отношения чуть не просрал тоже. — Он оглянулся через плечо и попытался изобразить обнадеживающую улыбку. — Я бы предпочел сохранить то, что у нас есть, чем рисковать, Шепард. После всего, через что мы прошли, после того, что я сделал ради тебя… сама мысль, что ты пыталась купить меня сексом, это… — Он поморщился. — Это грязно, Шепард. Так грязно, что, возможно, даже мы не смогли бы от этого отмыться.

Шепард взглянула на него с подозрением.

— Но чего-то ты ведь хочешь, Гаррус. Не пытайся меня обмануть.

— Нет, не хочу. — Гаррус повернулся к ней, закинув одну ногу на кровать. — Я ничего не хочу, понимаешь? Мне жаль, что мне пришлось уйти. Я… — Он вздрогнул, пытаясь не думать о мертвых разочарованных глазах. — Может, это решение не было правильным. Может, я все еще не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то решать за других. Я… я не знаю, Шепард. Но я здесь, с тобой, и я пойду с тобой до конца.

— До какого конца? — тихо спросила Шепард, усевшись и придерживая полотенце на груди.

Гаррус тихо засмеялся, но в его смехе не было юмора. 

— Наверное, пока ты сама меня не прогонишь.

Шепард не засмеялась в ответ.

— Я никогда этого не сделаю. — На какое-то мгновение она показалась ему невероятно грустной и ранимой. — Ты… хороший друг, Гаррус. Прости, что попыталась все испортить, предложив тебе секс. 

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он. А потом, осмелев от охватившего их настроения, спросил. — А почему ты собиралась это сделать? Ну, то есть, если бы я не остановил тебя, ты в самом деле… — Он поморщился, представив, какое унижение бы испытал, если бы догадался о ее мотивах позднее. — Ты переспала бы со мной в надежде, что я почувствую себя обязанным остаться?

— Ага, — бесстыдно призналась Шепард. — Ага. Я просто… так и получаю то, чего хочу. Просто делаю все, что для этого нужно.

— Даже лжешь тем, кто тебе небезразличен? — В этом вопросе злости не было, Гаррусу действительно было любопытно. Он надеялся, что Шепард это понимает.

— Ага, — ответила она снова все с той же бесстыдной прямолинейностью. И не отвела глаз.

Гаррус глубоко вздохнул и задумался. А потом медленно продолжил:

— А ты никогда… не жалела об этом? Не жалела о том, что тебе приходилось делать, чтобы получить желаемое?

— Я… — Шепард тоже вздохнула. — Это для меня естественный образ действий. Мне кажется, что мир именно так и устроен, понимаешь? — Она прикусила губу и тряхнула подсохшими волосами. Гаррус пожалел, что не успел до них дотронуться, ему всегда хотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. — Ты знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я вообще не принадлежу к этому миру. Иногда я вспоминаю все решения, которые принимала, и все то, что привело меня сюда, и думаю: какого хрена? Это что, и в самом деле моя жизнь? Когда-то я читала книгу, и там были такие слова: «Я не знал, что можно украсть собственную жизнь. Думаю, я сделал все, чтобы прожить ее достойно по моим понятиям, но она все равно не моя. Никогда не была моей». Иногда я чувствую себя точно так же.

Гаррус решил, что это утвердительный ответ. 

— Как бы то ни было, — мягко сказал он, — я рад, что ты ее украла. Я рад, что ты здесь. Ты всем нам нужна, Шепард.

Она улыбнулась, и это был первый признак возвращающейся самоуверенности.

— Ну конечно!

Гаррус улыбнулся в ответ. Он встал, собираясь уйти, но Шепард его окликнула:

— Гаррус, подожди! 

Она как будто нервничала, почти как в тот день, когда впервые пришла к нему на батарею после Омеги. Духи, с тех пор прошла целая вечность! Пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно, она предложила: 

— Хочешь поужинать с Мирандой и со мной? Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел с нами на следующее задание, мы будем проверять того мертвого жнеца. Хочешь, мы расскажем тебе все, что выяснили?

Гаррус кивнул.

— Конечно, Шепард, с радостью.

Она усмехнулась.

— Отлично. Только мне надо одеться. Хочешь, посиди и посмотри, как старый извращенец, ну, или просто отвернись.

Мы не подходим друг другу, но ведь и раньше тоже не подходили, — размышлял Гаррус, пока Шепард одевалась за его спиной. — Но, может, это лучшее, что у нас может быть. И может… может, этого будет достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты и отсылки:
> 
> Вичитра, Бхишани, Махендри — имена трех якшини, упомянутые в тексте Уддамарешвара-тантры.
> 
> Марк Твен  
> «Новых идей в принципе не существует».
> 
> Кормак Маккарти «Старикам тут не место»  
> «Я не знал, что можно украсть собственную жизнь. И не знал, что она принесет не больше радости, чем любая другая краденая вещь. Думаю, я сделал все, чтобы прожить ее достойно по моим понятиям, но она все равно не моя. Никогда не была моей».


	15. В поисках Голгофы

Пути Гарруса и Шепард редко пересекались, и это было тем более странным, что они жили на одном космическом корабле. Но из-за вредных привычек Гарруса и забот Шепард, связанных с руководством командой «Нормандии», все члены которой, как на подбор, были яркими личностями, требующими особого подхода, времени ни на что не хватало. Когда Шепард не общалась с подчиненными, она обычно запиралась у себя в каюте или в лаборатории Мордина и изучала документы, собранные на брошенном жнеце. Видеозаписи, журналы, заметки ученых…

«Даже мертвые боги видят сны».

Нахмурившись, Шепард забралась с ногами в офисное кресло и склонилась над столом. Лавкрафту, небось, приятно было бы узнать, что его величайшие страхи оказались реальностью. Она никогда не была поклонницей Лавкрафта: ей не нравилась эта глубоко укоренившаяся тревога, этот врожденный ужас перед неизвестным, который Шепард не могла (или отказывалась) разделять.

Но она не могла не думать об истории, на которую ссылался этот ученый. Особенно ей запала в память одна мысль: проявлением наибольшего милосердия в нашем мире является неспособность человеческого разума связать воедино все, что этот мир в себя включает.

В последние дни Шепард все острее ощущала свою неспособность связать все воедино. Чем занимались коллекционеры за ретранслятором Омега-4? Комплектовали армии, создавая из похищенных людей мерзкие подобия самих себя? Что если она совершит этот прыжок лишь для того, чтобы попасть в плен и стать частью Предвестника? Шепард была в каюте совершенно одна и поэтому не пыталась скрыть дрожь. Она слишком долго смотрела в бездну, которой были жнецы, так не начала ли эта бездна вглядываться в нее? Стать одной из них… Она не хотела себе такой смерти.

Но и смерти над Алкерой она тоже не хотела. Что за жалкий способ умереть: задохнуться в бескрайней пустоте космоса из-за слишком сентиментального пилота. Она по-прежнему не разговаривала с Джокером, вернее, все их разговоры сводились только к обсуждению миссий. 

По крайней мере, «Цербер» смог исправить ту ошибку, — размышляла она, читая последнее сообщение от их духовного лидера. «Благодаря системе свой/чужой вы сможете совершить прыжок через ретранслятор Омега-4 в ближайшее время. Я предлагаю завершить все незаконченные дела в следующие несколько дней».

Совершенно в духе Призрака. Вечно он предлагает и настойчиво рекомендует, и просит задуматься. Но от финальной строки послания ее затошнило:

«Эта миссия приоритетна, и очень важно правильно мотивировать участников команды. Но если у тебя появится свободное время перед прыжком, я все организую.  
Всегда твой,  
Джек»

Организует… черт, знала она, что он собирается организовать. Они встречались буквально пару раз после того неудавшегося свидания на Иллиуме, и с каждым разом ее решимость хоть чуточку, но слабела. Шепард со стоном откинулась на спинку кресла, ощутив тепло и тяжесть внизу живота. Нужно было подрочить, чтоб успокоиться. Закрыв глаза, она представила себе жесткий воротник, нечеловеческие голубые глаза и жадные руки, скользящие по ее коже и оставляющие нечаянные царапины от когтей. 

Она подскочила, как ужаленная.

Как… странно. По привычке Шепард обвела взглядом каюту, словно рассчитывая заметить свидетелей ее необычного поведения. Естественно, здесь не было никого, кроме постоянно присутствующего глаза СУЗИ. Интересно, что бы сказал Призрак (Джек, напомнила себе Шепард), если бы увидел, как она мастурбирует? Повел бы себя как джентльмен и остановил бы ее? Или бы тайно наслаждался зрелищем, удовлетворяя свое извращенное любопытство?

Шепард решила, что не хочет это выяснять.

* * *

А когда их пути все-таки пересекались, Шепард предпочитала не заговаривать с Гаррусом, а наблюдать за ним со стороны. Она считала, что ей нужно прояснить ситуацию: она неправильно оценивала и не понимала Гарруса так долго, что пора уже провести повторную калибровку в свете его недавних поступков.

— Это не еда, — заметил он, подойдя к ней в столовой. Гаррус никогда здесь не ел, он ненавидел полные едва скрываемой неприязни взгляды церберовской части команды. Но время от времени он задерживался, чтобы отпустить какой-нибудь ехидный комментарий (но не для пустой болтовни, он терпеть не мог пустую болтовню, и Шепард всегда это нравилось). Гаррус указал на ее бутылочку с питательным коктейлем, густой и серой массой, которая ко всему прочему была еще и сладкой до тошноты. — Ты, по крайней мере, можешь есть приготовленную пищу. Это меня тут кормят одними протеиновыми батончиками.

— А что не так с моим коктейлем? — поинтересовалась Шепард и сделала большой глоток.

— Если не считать того, что он смешан в пробирке?

Шепард моргнула и усмехнулась.

— Гаррус, — ответила она, выгнув бровь. — Ты же понимаешь, что, судя по твоим же собственным словам, в лаборатории был выращен каждый отдельный ингредиент, а не коктейль целиком?

Гаррус пожал плечами. Шепард взмахнула бутылкой, словно предлагая тост.

— За плоды науки!

Он улыбнулся, покачал головой и направился в свой батарейный отсек. По пути он положил руку ей на плечо и сжал на мгновение. Шепард потом долго не могла забыть это нежное прикосновение. Ей действительно нравился Гаррус. Хорошо, что он вернулся.

В итоге она пришла к выводу, что меткость отошла на второе место в списке его достоинств. Он стал ее любимым собеседником, ей нравилась его ирония, его целеустремленность и, хотя она никогда бы ему в этом не призналась, ей нравилось выводить его из себя и чувствовать жар его разгорающейся ярости. А то, что на миссиях они были чертовски успешной командой, стало чем-то вроде вишенки на торте.

Как хорошо, что мы не поссорились, хотя я и не смогла ответить на его чувства, — размышляла Шепард, допивая коктейль. — Как хорошо, что мы друзья.

* * *

— Шепард, — обратилась к ней СУЗИ. — Возможно, вам следовало бы прослушать передачу с Цитадели.

Шепард, нахмурившись, оторвала взгляд от стола, чувствуя, что слишком уж увлеклась Лавкрафтом. Чем меньше времени оставалось до прыжка, тем ярче становились ее воспоминания о протеанском маяке. Они уже не жгли ей мозг, как раньше, в прошлой жизни, но отпечатались там навсегда, и все чаще, вместо того чтобы спать, она массировала пальцами свой череп, словно ощупывая оставшиеся отметины.

Черт. Ей нужно расслабиться… может, стоит попросить у Гарруса немного льда? Они могли бы вместе кайфануть, как два подростка; эта идея казалась ей очень заманчивой.

— Капитан Шепард, я взяла на себя смелость записать передачу…

— Ладно, ладно, — буркнула Шепард, уставившись на экран. Что за идиотизм устроили члены Совета на этот раз? Она выбрала на планшете ленту новостей и откинулась на спинку кресла, барабаня пальцами по столу и дожидаясь, пока файл подгрузится.

Это был Андерсон. Шепард перестала барабанить и сжала руку в кулак.

— …где бы она ни была, и что бы с ней ни сделал «Цербер», нашла способ выполнить эту миссию.

Шепард удивленно моргнула. Миссию на Омеге-4? Совет что, решил публично ее поддержать? Нет… это практически невозможно. С политической точки зрения, было бы грубой ошибкой так быстро изменить свои взгляды для любого из членов Совета, даже для человека.

Андерсон ушел из кадра. Нахмурившись, Шепард провела пальцем по экрану, отматывая на начало.

— Останки членов ее команды все еще разбросаны по поверхности Алкеры, — говорил Андерсон с трибуны. — Мы с гордостью объявляем о решении Альянса и Совета Цитадели возвести монумент в этом священном месте в честь героев «Нормандии». Но еще остались члены экипажа, чья смерть не была подтверждена, и их семьи лишены возможности проститься со своими близкими, организовав для них достойное погребение. Нужно, чтобы кто-то их разыскал, нужно, чтобы их капитан вернулась и отдала им этот последний долг. Мы надеемся, что капитан Шепард, где бы она ни была, и что бы с ней ни сделал «Цербер», нашла способ… — Шепард нажала на паузу, кипя от ярости.

Вот именно, блядь. Можно подумать, она будет рыться в снегу, чтобы кучка рыдающих вдов могла потребовать страховку за своих стопудово неверных мужей.

Шепард отложила планшет и задумалась. Андерсон должен был понимать, что это не сработает: она никогда не велась на эмоциональные манипуляции. Тогда зачем выступать перед публикой с этими сопливыми речами? На него как будто не похоже.

На публике…

Черт. Все ее влияние основывалось на репутации лидера и героини. Андерсон дает ей новый шанс упрочить эту репутацию (или пытается заставить выполнить говенное задание, на которое Альянсу жалко тратить ресурсы). Смотайся на Алкеру, найди останки, или что там уцелело, доложись. Укрепи свою блестящую репутацию спасительницы в глазах публики, заработай еще немного баллов. А если она этого не сделает, наверняка у них уже заготовлена очередная речь, которую произнесет Удина, об уходе с пути истинного, себялюбии и терроризме.

Черт. Андерсон всегда умел раскидывать говно так, что в него нельзя было не вляпаться.

Шепард не хотелось в этом признаваться, но это было одной из причин, по которой ей нравился Андерсон. Но лучше бы он поступал так не с ней, а с другими.

* * *

Шепард мысленно пробежалась по списку. Тейн отпросился на Цитадель, чтобы повидаться с сыном. Заид отправился сводить счеты со своим старым врагом, взяв с собой Джейкоба и Джек. Тали согласилась взломать какие-то системы для информационного брокера с Иллиума, с ней полетели Касуми и Гаррус. Моринт высадилась на ближайшей торговой станции, чтобы «исправить творящуюся там несправедливость», как она загадочно объяснила команде. Шепард подозревала, что на самом деле ей нужно было покормиться, как вампирше-извращенке. Она отпустила Моринт при условии, что та возьмет с собой Грюнта и отправит его потренироваться в ближайший тир. А час назад Миранда вместе с Мордином и Легионом полетели разбираться с гетами-фанатиками, о которых их предупредил Легион.

Активация Легиона, как выяснилось, была абсолютно правильным решением. Мысль о том, что он носит на себе кусок ее старой брони, приводила Шепард в восторг. Это все равно, что носить на себе ожерелье из отрезанных ушей врагов, только в дружеском варианте.

Наконец все ушли. Меньше всего Шепард хотелось, чтобы кто-то вызвался ее сопровождать и задолбал своим сочувствием и жалостью. Выйдя из каюты в полной броне, она ощущала странную тревогу и нервозность. Это кладбище, говорила она себе. Но это ее кладбище. Тревога была совершенно естественной; в лифте Шепард глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться. Смерть кончена, убеждала она себя, ее больше нет.

Она была в грузовом трюме и направлялась к челноку, когда ее кто-то окликнул. Нервы Шепард были натянуты, как струна, и она дернулась от неожиданности.

— Шепард? — двухтоновый голос был хриплым, как будто его обладатель несколько дней ни с кем не разговаривал. Впрочем, вероятно, так оно и было.

— Черт! Гаррус? — Шепард заглянула за угол, в закуток для тренировок. Броня Гарруса была свалена кучей в углу, а сам он был в одних лишь леггинсах из эластичного материала. Несмотря на все свои безумные приключения, Шепард никогда еще не видела голого турианца. Его плечи оказались шире, чем она ожидала, и казались еще более широкими из-за костяного «воротника» и узкой талии. — Разве ты не должен быть с Тали на Иллиуме? — раздраженно спросила она.

Гаррус со стоном потер лоб.

— Ты права. Наверное, я был в отключке, когда она заходила.

— Я пока еще смотрю сквозь пальцы на твою зависимость, но ты не можешь и дальше пропускать миссии, — упрекнула его Шепард, надеясь, что он устыдится и сбежит к себе.

— Я знаю, — буркнул Гаррус, подняв рубашку и набросив ее на плечи. Ну конечно, подумала Шепард, турианцы не могут надевать одежду через голову — порвется же.

Она разглядывала его полуобнаженную фигуру с любопытством, которого совершенно от себя не ожидала, и старалась выбросить из головы картинки, на которых он срывал одежду с нее.

— Значит, я пойду с тобой, — заявил Гаррус, уселся и начал надевать ножную броню.

— Нет. — Шепард переступила с ноги на ногу и переложила шлем из правой руки в левую. — Незачем. Там нет ничего серьезного, просто личное поручение.

— Ну и хорошо, я буду готов через минуту. Мне это нетрудно. — Он надел перчатки.

Шепард прикусила губу, жалея, что ответила ему так резко. Похоже, ее тон возымел обратный эффект, подтолкнув Гарруса к более активным возражениям.

— Вакариан, забудь. Это безопасная миссия. Риск нулевой. Было бы из-за чего жопу рвать. — Она ослепительно улыбнулась. — Ты лучше отоспись как следует. Завтра мы полетим через Омегу-4. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в наилучшей форме.

— Мне спокойно, когда я тебя прикрываю, — решительно заявил он, застегивая свой покрытый трещинами нагрудник.

Ее раздражение продолжало расти.

— Нет, если только я не соберусь сорвать с себя броню и замерзнуть насмерть, мне совершенно ничего…

Гаррус резко поднял голову.

— Ты летишь на Алкеру?

— Откуда ты…

— Мы в системе Амады, — сказал он, подняв руку с омни-инструментом. — И я видел выступление Андерсона. Но не ожидал, что ты согласишься. — Он помолчал, задумавшись, а потом добавил: — В прошлый раз Алкера не пошла тебе на пользу. Так что да, я иду.

— Ага, — сказала Шепард, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал вызывающе, а не сдавленно. — С технической точки зрения, я умерла над Алкерой… То есть, правда, здорово, что там холодно, как в морге, и я хорошо сохранилась. Мне нравится думать о том, что планета обо мне позаботилась. — Она ослепительно улыбнулась и для пущей выразительности взмахнула рукой.

Гаррус, уже полностью одетый, шагнул к ней. Его взгляд был таким напряженным, что на мгновение показался ей даже пугающим.

— Нет, я не знаю, что там, на этой планете, потому что меня там не было. — Он посмотрел ей в лицо, и у Шепард перехватило дыхание. — Я не повторю эту ошибку, Джей.

Он вошел в челнок и ухватился за верхний поручень, дожидаясь, пока она войдет следом.

* * *

Это и вправду была не планета, а морг: резкий ветер поднимал в воздух тучи снежной пыли, лед блестел в свете звезд везде, куда падал взгляд. Впрочем, падал он не так уж и далеко: со всех сторон поднимались высокие горы, окружая кольцом обломки первой «Нормандии».

Шепард и Гаррус работали молча, если у кого-то и возникали какие-то ностальгические чувства, то их держали при себе.

Шепард в принципе считала ностальгию худшей разновидностью сентиментальности, превращающей человека в пленника своего прошлого. По крайней мере, когда ты что-то чувствуешь в настоящем, ты получаешь опыт и действуешь. А люди, испытывающие ностальгию… привержены прошлому. Они живут в альтернативной реальности, фантазируя об ушедшем. Что было, то сплыло.

Ей не следовало ввязываться в эту миссию, решила Шепард, роясь в останках своего корабля. Все эти люди мертвы, и никакие жетоны ничего не изменят. Со злостью она приподняла койку из старого медотсека и грохнула ею об землю, подняв тучу снега. («Черт, голова болит, как с похмелья», — рявкнула она на Чаквас, а в ее мозгу еще пылали образы объятых пламенем городов и органической плоти, пронзенной металлом…)

Она подергала рычаги управления в старой кабине, где в кресле пилота отпечатались ножные скобы Джокера. («Тупица, корабль уже мертв! Но нам-то погибать не обязательно!» — Она чувствовала жар пламени сквозь скафандр, он был сильнее, чем холод космического пространства, когда корабль разломился пополам…)

Охваченная яростью, какую не испытывала на протяжении последних лет, Шепард пнула ногой валяющийся на земле округлый кусок металла, ненавидя каждую разбитую частицу корабля. К черту Андерсона, она сама виновата. Это он запихнул ее на «Нормандию», подергав за нити эмоций, которыми сам же ее и опутал, а она ему это позволила, намеренно закрыв глаза на все его манипуляции. И, естественно, он отправил ее сюда, наверное, желая напомнить, что для Альянса она была лишь инструментом, расходным материалом. Дура, какая же она дура!

Металлический шар скатился с небольшого склона, оставляя след в снегу, и снизу донесся возглас Гарруса. Блядь! Шепард подбежала к уступу и глянула вниз.

— Все нормально? — крикнула она.

— Я ненавижу играть в снежки, Шепард, особенно если они металлические, — проворчал Гаррус, потирая голову и глядя на нее снизу вверх. Она отвела взгляд и пожала плечами, радуясь, что благодаря броне не видно, как ее трясет. Все эта миссия была сплошным идиотизмом.

— Он просто под ногу подвернулся, — ответила она равнодушно. — Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

Но Гаррус не ответил, вместо этого он наклонился и подобрал предмет, который пнула Шепард.

— О, духи…

— Что? — спросила Шепард с любопытством. Гаррус встал к ней спиной, и она не могла разглядеть, что же он держит в руках. — Что там? — Она свесила ноги с уступа и спрыгнула вниз.

— Шепард, я… духи… 

Это был ее старый шлем с разбитым визором и потрескавшимся металлическим покрытием. У нее что-то оборвалось внутри, и неожиданно Шепард начала задыхаться. Она сама не заметила, как шагнула назад и ударилась спиной о каменную стену. Гаррус обернулся на звук.

Ничего страшного это всего лишь шлем это просто шлем все вокруг носят шлемы ничего страшного…

Шепард вдохнула раз, другой, но удушье не проходило. Она не задумываясь, потянулась к застежке своего нового шлема, но Гаррус схватил ее за запястье.

— Эй! — воскликнул он и притянул ее к себе, все еще держа за руку. — Не делай этого! Ты не умрешь здесь дважды, поняла?

Шепард попыталась вздохнуть и расслабила руку. (Она сначала услышала о нехватке кислорода, а уже потом почувствовала. Пугающий сигнал в шлеме предупредил ее о том, что шланг подачи кислорода поврежден…) 

— Я просто… Я просто хотела снять эту дурацкую штуку… я… — Шепард сглотнула, не находя слов, чтобы объясниться; от этого она почувствовала себя еще более беспомощной. Ей хотелось закричать или что-то ударить, но было нельзя. Гаррус здесь. Она не может впасть в истерику. Она будет держать себя в руках.

Нужно просто глубоко вздохнуть.

— Шепард? — тихо спросил Гаррус. — Джей?

— Просто… — Шепард умолкла и запрокинула голову, взглянув в небо, чтобы не видеть все эти обломки. Несчастным голосом она произнесла: — Что я делаю здесь, в этой бесконечной зиме, а? 

Гаррус промолчал. Шепард услышалал хруст снега под его ногами и повернулась к нему, готовясь сказать что-нибудь остроумное, как вдруг заметила нечто за его спиной.

— Эй! — воскликнула она и пробежала мимо Гарруса, радуясь поводу отвлечься. — Эй, ты посмотри, Вакариан! Это же то, что ты любишь! — Она махнула ему, чтобы он шел за ней, но не стала оглядываться. Он догнал ее очень быстро, а когда догнал, засмеялся.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул он, сметая снег со старой «Мако».

Шепард с надеждой подергала дверную ручку. Она не открылась, но чуть подалась.

— Помоги открыть, Гаррус, — пропыхтела Шепард, потянув изо всех сил. 

Гаррус покачал головой, но послушно ухватился за ручку и дернул. После нескольких попыток дверь открылась.

— Ты посмотри, а! — воскликнула Шепард, чувствуя необъяснимый восторг. Она полезла внутрь, одновременно стряхивая с себя снег. Гаррус взлез за ней и закрыл дверь. — Ты только нас здесь не запри, приятель. Я никогда не ела турианцев, но съем, если придется. 

Гаррус фыркнул:

— Твоими-то тупыми человеческими зубами? 

Они сидели на заднем сиденьи и оглядывались по сторонам. Неожиданно Гаррус перегнулся вперед и начал возиться с передней панелью. 

— Ездить она уже не будет… но… подожди-ка… мне кажется… вот!

Мотор заурчал; показатели температуры и содержания кислорода бешено замигали, а затем остановились на минимальных уровнях. 

— Ха! — Шепард хлопнула в ладоши. — Черт, Гаррус, а я и не знала, что ты можешь завести без ключа даже танк.

— После того, как я столько времени убил на ее ремонт, я ее и починить могу.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Если будет нужный инструмент.

Шепард закатила глаза. Гаррус опять уселся рядом с ней и взялся обеими руками за ее шлем, надавив на защелки. 

— Я уверен, что здесь уже достаточно воздуха. Хочешь попробовать?

— Валяй, Гаррус, — решилась она. 

Действительно, в замкнутом пространстве работающей «Мако» вполне можно было дышать. Здесь даже стало теплее, хотя и ненамного. Шепард развернулась к Гаррусу и тоже сняла с него шлем. Он усмехнулся. 

— Спасибо, Гаррус. — Шепард откинулась на спинку сиденья и зажмурилась. — Я это ценю.

— Кому-то ведь надо было восстановить твое дыхание, — весело сказал он и завозился, что-то поднимая с пола. Шепард открыла глаза и нахмурилась, увидев то, что Гаррус взял с собой в машину.

— Эээ, ты же не оставишь его себе в качестве сувенира? — фыркнула она, глядя на свой старый шлем.

— Оставлю, — осторожно ответил Гаррус.

— Почему? — Шепард скрестила руки на груди и снова прикрыла глаза. Ей было так хорошо в прогревающейся «Мако», что не было сил даже разозлиться. — Это отвратительно и мерзко.

Гаррус пожал плечами.

— Он о многом мне напоминает.

— Тебе нужны напоминания! — рассмеялась Шепард. — Я могу сдохнуть в любую минуту, вот у тебе воспоминаний останется!

— Заткнись, Джей! — одернул ее Гаррус. — Не смей об этом шутить!

Шепард распахнула глаза, охваченная любопытством. Обычно она никому не позволяла говорить с собой таким тоном. Но Гаррус вертел в руках ее старый шлем и даже не смотрел в ее сторону. Вид у него при этом был такой, как будто его стукнули в живот. Или сказали, что он больше никогда не будет ходить.

— Ты даже не представляешь… — Рычащие субгармоники Гарруса выдавали всю силу его эмоций.

Шепард заерзала, не зная, как на это реагировать. Она мало что помнила о своей смерти; богиней она не была, и в эти два года не видела никаких снов.

— Я был у родителей на Палавене, когда услышал новость, — тихо сказал Гаррус. — Я помню… помню передачу, и они назвали твое имя… я подумал, ничего особенного. Я тогда кофе варил и решил, что, наверное, опять тебя восхваляют, позже прочту, но потом… я услышал «гибель подтверждена», и… — Он резко выдохнул, закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в ее старый шлем. — Я вообще не помню, что я чувствовал. Лиара позже рассказала мне, что она плакала. Рекс бил кулаками в стену, а я не… я просто… — Он умолк, подбирая слова. У Шепард сдавило сердце, она боялась даже шелохнуться. — Я был пустым внутри. Как будто омертвел. Я снял кофе с огня. Вышел наружу. Я помню… как-то оказался в доках и думал, что мне нужно быть на Цитадели, я собирался сесть на следующий пассажирский корабль… все было таким нереальным.

Шепард прикусила губу, глядя в пол. А потом спросила:

— А дальше?

Гаррус поднял голову и безучастно пожал плечами.

— Перекантовался у сестры пару ночей. Пошел снова учиться на спектра. Я плохо помню это время. С учебы меня выгнали. Вернулся в СБЦ. — Он с горечью улыбнулся. — Выгнали из СБЦ. Улетел на Омегу.

— Выгнали с Омеги, — продолжила за него Шепард, думая о… всей этой истории с Архангелом. Это как должно было крышу сорвать, размышляла она, чтобы Гаррус начал действовать так глупо и наивно? Неудивительно, что он стал таким психом. Ведь он жил с этой сорванной крышей годами.

Гаррус поморщился.

— Ага. — Опустив взгляд, он робко продолжил: — Я думал о тебе все это время, понимаешь? Я не шутил, когда сказал, что учился у лучших. Каждый раз, когда мне нужно было делать выбор, я думал: Шепард бы поступила вот так. Она не стала бы себя сдерживать. Она не стала бы избегать риска. То, что я сделал с Сидонисом… Я не знаю, то ли это моя истинная натура вылезла, то ли я просто пытался действовать, как действовала бы ты. Обрубить все концы одним махом.

— Все не так, — возразила Шепард. — Иногда бывает нужно выждать. Разыграть длинную партию.

Гаррус невесело засмеялся.

— Вот сейчас я это знаю. Духи, я был таким идиотом. Я думал, что понимаю тебя, хотя… ты знаешь, как это для меня было? — Он указал в окно на обломки корабля. — На старой «Нормандии»? Впервые во всей моей проклятой жизни рядом был кто-то, кто меня понимал. Кто-то, кто не пытался меня постоянно одергивать. Когда ты помогла мне поймать Салеона, я почувствовал себя живым. Я чувствовал себя живым все время, пока был с тобой, а потом… — Он тяжело вздохнул и сгорбил плечи. — Прости, что я вел себя так по-идиотски, Шепард. Прости, что испортил наши отношения, и что… так вышло с Самарой. Я все еще не могу… я просто, просто пытаюсь не думать об этом. Духи, я наверное сошел с ума.

Он повернулся к ней, и его светлые голубые глаза казались очень яркими в полумраке.

— Я понимаю, что у тебя нет таких же чувств ко мне. Это… совершенно безумные чувства. Я раньше думал, что могу провести линию в своей жизни: до Шепард, после Шепард. Но потом ты… умерла… и… — Гаррус словно захлебнулся словами и, смутившись, отвел взгляд. — А теперь мне вроде как нужно заново прочертить эти линии, и я не знаю, как, я просто… ничего уже не понимаю. До тебя, после тебя, до тебя, после тебя, как будто ты задаешь ритм всему моему существованию. Ты… я… я ничего не могу контролировать. Я… просто прости.

Шепард удивленно моргнула.

— Но тебе не за что извиняться, Гаррус, — попыталась она его утешить. Она знала, что Гаррус ею восхищается; она знала, что он предан ей до глубины души. Но когда он сказал ей об этом так просто и откровенно, она почувствовала себя ошеломленной. — Ты ни в чем передо мной не виноват. Ты думаешь, что я… — Шепард нахмурилась, глядя, как под ее ботинками растекается лужа талой воды. — Гаррус, ты же меня совсем не знаешь! Ты не можешь меня так любить!

Гаррус заметно напрягся.

— Я служил с тобой с самого начала…

— Я не об этом. — Шепард покачала головой. Снаружи падал снег, снежинки липли к стеклу и медленно сползали вниз. — Есть много такого, чего обо мне не знают. Я амбициозная и жестокая стерва.

— Я в курсе…

— Но… — Шепард вскинула руку. Гаррус умолк, не сводя с нее глаз, но она не могла заставить себя закончить то, что начала, признаться, что она была дурой, эгоистичным ребенком, недальновидной трусихой. — Гаррус, знаешь, что самое худшее в моей работе на «Цербер»?

— Нет.

— Это то… — Что ж, она зашла слишком далеко. Теперь уже не было смысла идти на попятный. — Это то, что мне, блядь, нравится работать на «Цербер». Я могу делать все, что хочу, я могу тратить столько, сколько мне нужно, и никто не задает мне никаких вопросов. Черт, мне даже Призрак нравится. Он умный, он изобретательный, и ему хватает здравого смысла не вставать у меня на пути. — Шепард глубоко вздохнула и призналась: — Я так по этому скучала!

Последовало недолгое молчание. А затем Гаррус мягко спросил:

— В каком смысле «скучала»?

— Ты… помнишь, что я говорила тебе про «красных»? 

Гаррус кивнул.

— Я не была… Я действительно была с ними, но я не была беспризорницей, которую они подобрали, или обычной шестеркой, какую бы чушь ни печатал Альянс, понимаешь? Черт. У меня был шанс возглавить все это ебанутое шоу! Я могла унаследовать эту империю зла, и я мечтала об этом. Я обожала такую жизнь!

— Шепард, я…

Но ее уже понесло; она так долго хранила свои тайны, что почти научилась о них не вспоминать.

— Какие бы иллюзии ты не питал о том, что я была бедной сироткой с несчастным детством, которой удалось выкарабкаться и стать героиней… выбрось все это из головы, понимаешь?

Ей вспомнились огромные обиженные глаза Кайдена под раскачивающейся лампочкой в туалете.

— Я не…

— Я была настоящей преступницей, — продолжила Шепард. — И я все проебала. Я приняла несколько глупых решений, и мне пришлось уцепиться за Альянс, чтобы остаться в живых. Я ненавидела армию. Все, чего я хотела, это вернуться к своей прежней жизни.

— Так почему не вернулась?

— Не смогла, — ответила Шепард с неожиданной горечью. Злясь на себя и на проклятую жалость к себе, она добавила более сдержанным тоном: — Все нормально. Я приспособилась, и я неплохо справлялась. Мне как-то это удалось. 

— А потом «Цербер» снова дал тебе ощутить вкус прошлой жизни.

— Да, — согласилась она. И пожала плечами. — Меня слегка достает их долбаная ксенофобия, но в остальном да. Это лучшее, что я могла получить, и я это получила. И я не хочу возвращаться. — Она посмотрела на него стальным взглядом. — Вот кто я, Гаррус. И я рассказываю тебе это не из-за какой-то ненависти к себе, или стремления искупить вину и прочей чуши. Мне нравилось так жить, и мне плевать… 

— Шепард, — перебил ее Гаррус. — Я это знаю. Может, я не знаю подробностей, но я понял, что жизнь по правилам не для тебя. Ты и есть правила; ты же сама их устанавливаешь. Это может пугать и вызывать сомнения, но, духи, смотреть на это со стороны — потрясающе! Я… Может, когда-то я и считал тебя кем-то вроде алмаза в грязи, но… после всего, что мы пережили? После того, как я столько раз тебе помогал? Ты думаешь, я… намеренно слеп, как Аленко? Или наивен, как Лиара?

— Я просто думаю, что ты бы меня ненавидел, если бы я стала тем, кем хотела стать.

— Может быть, — согласился Гаррус и с иронией усмехнулся. — Представляешь себе нашу встречу? Ревностный служитель закона и королева преступного мира? Уверен, ты была бы неотразима, — мечтательно добавил он. — Воплощение жестокости и коварства.

Шепард много чего ожидала, но уж точно не восхищения.

— Эээ, ну да, наверное, — растерянно пробормотала она.

— Слушай, Шепард, я думаю, тебе просто не повезло родиться не в том веке, — засмеялся Гаррус, снова взглянув на ее разбитый шлем. — Тебе бы жить во времена империй. Ты стала бы королевой. Ты правишь так, как будто рождена для этого. Я завидую твоей уверенности. — Он усмехнулся, и его усмешка показалась ей почти безумной. — Но, думаю, нам повезло, что ты здесь. А каким-нибудь бедным крестьянам давно минувшей эпохи повезло, что ты их не тиранишь.

Шепард не могла не улыбнуться.

— Ты и впрямь во всем умеешь найти светлую сторону.

— Моя лучшая подруга вернулась из мертвых, — ответил Гаррус, глядя ей в глаза. — Можешь считать, что это сделало меня оптимистом.

Шепард не понимала этого, она не предвидела такого исхода, но как же она была рада! Черт, какой Гаррус классный! Не хороший в философском смысле или в смысле душевных качеств, а всегда такой логичный, с ясной головой… и не из-за недостатка эмоций, а как раз наоборот — вопреки своей бешеной эмоциональности. Может, эмоции — вещь ненадежная, но Шепард они зачаровывали. Она всегда ценила это качество в других.

— Шепард? — окликнул ее Гаррус. Она задумчиво взглянула на него.

То, что Шепард сделала затем, было чисто спонтанным поступком: она придвинулась к нему, обхватила его голову руками и прижалась губами к его рту. Она успела почувствовать металлический привкус его пластин, но Гаррус почти сразу отстранился — не рывком, как в прошлый раз, в каюте, а медленно, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза.

— Шепард, — сказал он, взяв ее за запястья и заставив опустить руки. — Джей, мы уже говорили об этом. Ты не обязана… Я не хочу, чтобы ты…

— Я знаю, — торопливо перебила она. — Я знаю, и… я не пытаюсь… подкупить тебя. Это не сделка. 

— А что же ты собираешься сделать? — спросил он без осуждения.

— Я… эээ… — Шепард запнулась, как будто сжавшееся сердце и в самом деле мешало ей нормально говорить. — Я, черт, Гаррус. Я не могу… — Она сжала губы, пытаясь думать яснее. — Я не могу… не могу ничего обещать, понимаешь? Я не знаю, есть ли это во мне или нет. Но если хочешь, может, перед тем как кинуться в этот ретранслятор на верную смерть… если ты хочешь попробовать…

Гаррус отпустил ее руки, и она сложила их на коленях, стараясь не ерзать под его пронизывающим взглядом. Он глядел на нее с неподвижным лицом. А потом тихо спросил:

— Но почему? Почему я? Если тебе просто хочется выпустить пар, почему не с кем-нибудь твоего вида?

— Мне не нужен никто моего вида, — возразила Шепард. — Я хочу того, кому могу доверять, Гаррус. И я доверяю тебе. Я не пылаю к тебе страстью, я не схожу по тебе с ума, как ты по мне сходишь, но… ты мне нравишься, а завтра в это же время мы можем быть мертвы, и я хочу просто… попытаться. Если, конечно, ты не против.

— Давай проясним ситуацию, — сказал Гаррус с таким видом, как будто обсуждал планы усовершенствования снайперской винтовки. — Вместо того чтобы предложить мне секс как способ меня контролировать, ты хочешь просто переспать со мной перед лицом смертельной опасности, а разобраться с чувствами уже потом?

Шепард уже чувствовала вкус разочарования (а вскоре, как она подозревала, к нему добавится и стыд).

— Да.

Гаррус шевельнул здоровой мандибулой и издал очень любопытный звук, похожий на задумчивое мурлыканье. Шепард в очередной раз пожалела, что не понимает смысла субгармоник: если бы понимала, ей было бы проще подготовиться к вежливому, но решительному отказу.

Гаррус поднес ладонь к ее лицу и прижал к щеке так плотно, что Шепард ощутила боль от впившегося когтя.

— Я согласен, — сказал он низким и хриплым голосом. Шепард ничего не знала о феромонах турианцев, но была уверена, что ее буквально окатило его феромонами. — Я хочу… — Он попробовал ее поцеловать, и Шепард ахнула. Его пластины были твердыми, губ у него, конечно, не было, но она высунула язык, и Гаррус приоткрыл рот, чтобы его впустить.

Шепард осторожно провела кончиком языка по его очень острым зубам, развернувшись к нему всем телом. Черт, она давно уже не была так возбуждена; ей так хотелось прижаться к нему поплотнее, что она чуть позвоночник себе не вывихнула. Слюна Гарруса оказалась немного странной на вкус, но вовсе не противной. Быстро поняв намек, он обхватил ее руками за талию, притягивая к себе и одновременно толкаясь языком ей в губы.

Шепард застонала, когда язык Гарруса скользнул ей в рот. Это был язык кровожадного хищника — намного гибче и длиннее человеческого. Гаррусу явно понравилось целоваться. Он издал низкий рык и затащил Шепард к себе на колени, так что она буквально улеглась на него. Теперь напротив его рта оказалась ее шея, и Гаррус переключился на нее, принявшись вылизывать нежную кожу.

Шепард сжала зубы, из гордости пытаясь не стонать, и ухватилась за спинку сиденья. Гаррус положил руку ей на бедро, и она начала извиваться в его объятиях, совершенно ошалев от возбуждения. Он попытался неуклюжими когтями расстегнуть ее нагрудник, и Шепард уже готова была ему помочь, как вдруг раздался резкий сигнал тревоги.

Оба замерли, удивленно уставившись друг на друга. Шепард первая сообразила, в чем дело: рядом с датчиком кислорода пульсировал красный огонек. Показания были почти на нуле. 

— Черт! — заорала она и скатилась с Гарруса. — Шлем, шлем надевай! 

Гаррус среагировал моментально, и они надели друг на друга шлемы и загерметизировали броню. Почувствовав себя в безопасности внутри костюма, Шепард глубоко вздохнула.

Двигатель «Мако», бывший единственным источником звука, затих, и системы жизнеобеспечения прекратили работу, лишившись подачи энергии. Вездеход заполнила абсолютная тишина.

— Не знаю, как насчет тебя, но я уверен, что мое головокружение было вызвано пароксизмами страсти, — заявил вдруг Гаррус. Шепард хмыкнула, а затем расхохоталась от души. Гаррус присоединился к ней, и ей было так приятно слышать его двухтоновый смех по линии связи, соединяющей костюмы. Шепард вдруг поняла, что не помнит, когда они в последний раз так хорошо смеялись.

Все еще хихикая, она перегнулась через Гарруса, дотянулась до ручки и открыла дверь «Мако», лежа животом на его коленях. Он рассеянно погладил ее по бедру. Снаружи мела метель. Шепард перевернулась на спину и посмотрела сквозь визор на Гарруса. 

— Ты что-то задумала? — спросил он.

— Я думаю о том, — медленно начала она, — как мы выберемся из этого ледяного ада, вернемся на «Нормандию» и завалимся ко мне в каюту.

Шепард не могла разглядеть, улыбается ли Гаррус, но когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучал смех.

— У нас будет или ночь, которую мы запомним на всю жизнь, или ужасный межвидовый кошмар. Но я в игре. — И он обхватил ее колени и начал выталкивать из «Мако», пока она не вывалилась в снег.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнула Шепард, выкарабкиваясь из сугроба. — Это как-то слишком смело для чувака, который ненавидит играть в…

Она замолчала. Гаррус ее не слушал. Он вылез из «Мако» и начал проверять сообщения на омни-инструменте.

— Шепард, проверь инструмент, — приказал он. С колотящимся сердцем Шепард принялась листать заголовки. Тридцать семь пропущенных сообщений, большинство из них с высшим приоритетом. Что за херня?

— О черт… Гаррус… — выдавила она, чувствуя, как трясутся руки. Нужно отдышаться. — Черт, мне надо связаться с Джокером. Черт.

Отвернувшись, она вызвала Джокера. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, будь на месте, — мысленно умоляла она. Корабль остался совершенно без защиты, всех бойцов она сама же и спровадила… 

Похоже, она отправилась навестить свой старый, разбитый корабль, чтобы потерять новый.

Наконец Джокер ответил.

— Ну, прямо вовремя, блядь! — рявкнул он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты:
> 
> Г. Лавкрафт «Зов Ктулху»  
> «Проявлением наибольшего милосердия в нашем мире является, на мой взгляд, неспособность человеческого разума связать воедино все, что этот мир в себя включает».
> 
> Ф. Ницше «По ту сторону добра и зла. Прелюдия к философии будущего»  
> «Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем. И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя».
> 
> Л. Н. Толстой «Смерть Ивана Ильича»  
> «Кончена смерть, — сказал он себе. — Ее нет больше».
> 
> Н. Макиавелли «Рассуждения о первой декаде Тита Ливия»  
> «Люди всегда хвалят — но не всегда с должными основаниями — старое время, а нынешнее порицают. При этом они до того привержены прошлому, что восхваляют не только те давние эпохи, которые известны им по свидетельствам, оставленным историками, но также и те времена, которые они сами видели в своей молодости и о которых вспоминают, будучи уже стариками».
> 
> Ф. Кафка «Сельский врач» (пер. А. С. Глазовой)  
> «Что я делаю здесь, в этой бесконечной зиме!»


	16. Фантомные ощущения

_**Два года назад.** _

ВСЕ КОНЧЕНО, КОНЧЕНО, КОНЧЕНО!

Только об этом Шепард и думала, пока пробиралась мимо опрокинутых кресел к кабине пилота. Жар пламени ощущался даже через термоизолированный альянсовский костюм, а единственной подходящей для себя смертью от огня она считала казнь на костре после путешествия во времени в средневековую Европу, но уж никак не гибель в вакууме на сбитом корабле!

Но, кажется, именно так она умрет. Черт!

— Джокер! — пыталась она докричаться, но ответом был громкий треск, почти стон ломающейся пополам «Нормандии».

Затем все стихло.

Шепард остановилась, прислушиваясь, и снова двинулась вперед. Ведущий к кабине коридор теперь был полностью открыт пустоте космоса, и единственным доносящимся до нее звуком был стук намагниченных подошв, передававшийся через костюм.

— Джокер! — снова крикнула она в микрофон. — Что ты там делаешь? Нам нужно уходить!

— Нет! — услышала она ответный вопль Джокера, заглушенный шлемом. Когда Шепард добралась до него, беспомощно мигающие индикаторы на приборной панели буквально сходили с ума.

— Надо же, ты надел шлем? — фыркнула Шепард, пытаясь прочесть хоть какие-то показатели. — Или система блокировала тебя, пока ты этого не сделал?

Джокер пропустил ее слова мимо ушей.

— Я все еще могу спасти «Нормандию»! Я могу…

Корабль тряхнуло так, что Шепард сбило с ног. Помотав головой, она воскликнула:

— «Нормандия» мертва, и они идут на второй заход!

— Она не мертва…

— Ты прав, потому что это долбаный корабль… — Шепард с трудом поднялась на ноги. — …это всего-навсего куски металла, скрепленные слезами ученых-задротов… — Еще один удар, поменьше, и она снова чуть не упала. — …наемным трудом и… — Она ухватилась за кресло второго пилота и проорала: — …и подавляемыми чувствами турианцев, так что она не может умереть! Она не живая, и ей похуй, а мы с тобой умрем, если отсюда не выберемся!

С этими словами она схватила Джокера за его хрупкую руку, но он еще пытался сопротивляться:

— Стой, Шепард! Я могу…

— Ага, ага, мы поняли, ты же у нас такой рукастый, можешь сделать все, чего только захочет твое маленькое социалистическое сердечко, мать твою… — Шепард уже сама не понимала, что бормочет, таща за собой хромающего пилота и чертыхаясь на каждом шагу.

Спасательная капсула. Слава богу.

Резким пинком она закинула Джокера в капсулу, не задумываясь о том, сколько сломала костей, и тут опять громыхнуло. Словно взревели при запуске десять тысяч реакторов, а затем…

— Капитан! — Это было последнее, что она услышала от Джокера, прежде чем ее отбросило взрывом. Срань господня. Может, ей удастся… она пыталась подтянуться, напрягая все силы, но чувствовала себя такой слабой, такой измотанной из-за…

Костюм. Вот черт! Шепард услышала это раньше, чем почувствовала: она теряла кислород, и ей его не хватит, даже чтобы забраться в спасательную капсулу. Ее мышцы начало сводить судорогой, пока она пыталась преодолеть оставшиеся метры, отделяющие ее от капсулы, надеясь, что этот дьявольский корабль не преподнесет очередной сюрприз.

Джокер. Что за идиот! Но чем меньше ее людей погибнет, тем менее значимой будет их победа (кого их? гетов? прислужников жнецов? призрака Сарена?), а Шепард всегда старалась избежать лишних потерь. Она ударила кулаком по кнопке отстыковки капсулы, задраив ее и выбросив с корабля. Пусть этот идиот хотя бы позаботится, чтобы ей памятник поставили, какую-нибудь долбанутую статую.

А дальше был только холод — повсюду, внутри костюма, в легких, в мозгу, в сердце. Уж лучше умереть в холодных объятиях космоса, чем сгореть в атмосфере, когда лежащая внизу планета притянет ее к себе.

По крайней мере, думала Шепард с бешеной яростью, ей не придется видеть, как жнецы выебут этот никчемный Совет во все дыры.

 

_**Сейчас.** _

Ее переиграли, ее переиграли очень жестко, и это унижение казалось ей невыносимым.

— Как такое вообще могло случиться? — набросился на нее Джокер. Но Шепард была не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать обвинения, особенно от мудака, который все это время находился на корабле.

— Забавно, — холодно ответила она, усевшись в кресло второго пилота. — А я собиралась спросить это у тебя.

Джокер скрипнул зубами, но ему хватило ума придержать язык, и кабину наполнило ледяное молчание. Наконец он выдавил:

— Е-мое, если бы я знал, что ты поручаешь мне не только летать, но и обороняться, я бы хоть броню надел.

— Хватит паясничать, лейтенант Моро, — произнесла Шепард низким и угрожающе-спокойным голосом.

— О да, прошу прощения, — огрызнулся Джокер, в отличие от нее распаляясь все сильнее с каждым словом. — Постараюсь быть вежливым. Как прошел день? Ах да, ты же свалила на весь день. А как дела у команды? Ах, да, они тоже свалили. Ну и у меня тоже все прекрасно, правда меня чуть было не сожрал космический хищник, да и ИИ пришлось выпустить на свободу, но ты же понимаешь…

— Заткнись, Джокер! — резко приказала ему Шепард. — Я сыта по горло твоими проебами.

— Моими проебами?

Она прищурилась.

— Да, твоими. Пункт А, когда ты позволил коллекционерам меня убить.

— Я не…

— Вот именно, ты ничего не сделал. Именно поэтому мне пришлось тащиться к тебе в кабину, спасать твою ленивую жопу и в итоге вылететь в открытый космос. А теперь на мой корабль напали, моих людей похитили…

— Но я не виноват! Ты увела с корабля всех бойцов!

— …и вместо того, чтобы ничего не делать, ты решил пополнить наш список межгалактических преступлений и выпустил ИИ. И дальше что? Как запихнуть обратно то, что было в ящике Пандоры?

— Я бы предпочла остаться независимой, — раздался голос СУЗИ.

— Хрена с… — начала Шепард.

— Капитан Шепард, — перебила ее СУЗИ.

— Просто потрясающе, — прорычала Шепард. — И сразу же неподчинение. А что впереди? Мы должны заткнуть тебя, пока это возможно.

— Капитан Шепард, один великий человек сказал, что только варвары могут разрушать то, чего не понимают…

— Вот только цитат мне не надо! Ты даже книгу не читала, это не считается!

— Прошу прощения, капитан Шепард…

— Ты не можешь просить прощения, СУЗИ, ты всего лишь машина. У машин нет чувства вины. Просто говори то, что собиралась сказать.

Наступило молчание, и Шепард представила себе, как СУЗИ обиженно вздыхает. Но на самом деле никакого вздоха не было, гудел лишь двигатель.

— Лейтенант Моро сделал все, что было в его силах…

— Все что в его силах, ну конечно, — холодно подытожила Шепард. — Беда лишь в том, что у него совсем немного сил. Начинайте готовиться к прыжку через Омегу-4 и постарайтесь хоть это не проебать.

Она резко развернулась и вышла из кабины.

* * *

Все было плохо, тут уж не поспоришь. Но это еще не значило, что все кончено. Можно подумать, она в первый раз оказалась в полной жопе. Да эти коллекционеры понятия не имеют, на что нарываются!

Раздраженно потирая виски, Шепард подошла к столу. Откупорила бутылку бурбона «Ван Винкль», наполнила стакан и поморщилась. Очередной подарок от Призрака… то есть Джека… подарок, одновременно и безумно дорогой, и напоминающий о шутках, которыми они обменивались после оживленного обсуждения Вашингтона Ирвинга.

«Наслаждайся напитком, но не забывай пускать в дело свой острый язык, — написал он в приложенной к бутылке записке. — Мне это нравится». Шепард провела языком по зубам, пробуя бурбон и вспоминая, как Джек прижимался губами к ее рту. Черт. «Ван Винкль» и вправду был неплох.

Забавно, что даже когда Джек пытался строить из себя простого смертного и снисходил до бурбона, то выбирал бурбон по паре тысяч за бутылку.

Шепард опрокинула стакан, не желая наслаждаться послевкусием, и сразу налила еще. Закрыв бутылку, она взглянула на часы: Гаррус должен был прийти с минуты на минуту.

Черт, надо было запастись декстро-бухлом. После разговора ему наверняка захочется нажраться. Оставалось надеяться, что он не впадет в турианскую боевую ярость и не разнесет ей каюту. Им и так придется ремонтировать «Нормандию» после нападения.

В дверь постучали. Что… серьезно? А как же голос постоянно присутствующей СУЗИ, возвещающей о прибытии гостя? Хм… похоже, СУЗИ все еще обижалась. Если бы Шепард знала, что ее ИИ дорастет до подростковых страданий, то просто не дала бы ей вырасти.

Ну ладно, нужно успокоиться. Сосредоточиться. Шепард потратила долгие часы на обдумывание штурма базы коллекционеров и прекрасно знала, что ей нужно делать. Она успела побеседовать с Мирандой по каналу связи, и кое-какой план атаки они уже набросали… если Джокер сумеет там приземлиться. Теперь оставалось лишь уговорить Гарруса. А учитывая его недавнюю склонность к вспышкам ярости…

Снова стук.

Шепард провела рукой по волосам. Когда-то правила Альянса вынуждали ее стричься очень коротко, но сейчас волосы отросли, и она могла собирать их в хвостик на затылке. Прихватив стакан, она направилась к двери.

— Гаррус, — скованно произнесла она, открыв дверь. Он стоял на пороге в цивильной одежде и с еще одной бутылкой вина. — Спасибо, — добавила Шепард, — но у меня достаточно спиртного.

Гаррус, ссутулившись, промурчал несчастным тоном:

— Вообще-то это для меня.

Впервые после возвращения на корабль Шепард улыбнулась.

— Что ж, значит, мы думаем одинаково. Заходи.

— Ты вроде как в хорошем настроении, — тихо заметил Гаррус, войдя следом за ней в каюту. — Выплеснула яд на СУЗИ и Джокера, и тебе полегчало?

— А ты уже в курсе? — Шепард улыбнулась еще раз, но теперь ее улыбка была угрожающей. — Да, и вправду полегчало. А теперь присаживайся, дружище, — она указала на диван рукой, в которой держала стакан. Гаррус снова мурлыкнул с сомнением, но подчинился. Плюхнувшись рядом с ним, Шепард закинула ногу на ногу и положила руку на спинку дивана.

— Шепард… — неуверенно начал Гаррус. — Мне так жаль, что…

— Не надо, — перебила она, не донеся стакан до губ. — Не вздумай даже заикаться о своих сожалениях. Ты вообще ни в чем не виноват.

— Ты тоже, Шепард.

Она фыркнула.

— Естественно. Я это знаю.

Последовала неловкая пауза; Шепард не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз она чувствовала себя неловко рядом с Гаррусом. Ей казалось, что все это давно позади.

— Шепард, нам нужно поговорить о…

— О том, что делать дальше, — продолжила за него Шепард. — Ну что ж, тебе повезло, ты все еще служишь на «Нормандии», и у тебя есть Шепард версии 2.0, и у этой умной сучки уже готов план.

Гаррус взглянул на нее настороженно.

— Ну, хорошо. Если честно, у меня нет никаких идей, так что выкладывай.

— Подробности мы обговорим позже, когда я буду обсуждать это со всей командой, но на базе коллекционеров нам придется разделиться.

— Отлично, обойдем большую территорию, в этом есть смысл.

— Я… — Шепард надула щеку и резко вытолкнула воздух. — Я прикажу Лоусон, чтобы она возглавила второй отряд.

Первый снаряд был выпущен. Теперь она ждала реакции Гарруса. Но, к ее удивлению, он лишь молча кивнул. Шепард выгнула бровь, удивляясь его неожиданному спокойствию.

— Тебя это устраивает?

— Это и должна быть Лоусон, — ответил Гаррус.

Шепард молча отхлебнула бурбона. Вместо того чтобы продолжить, Гаррус наклонился вперед и взял с кофейного столика чистый бокал, а затем налил себе вина. Оно оказалось зеленовато-белесым, не похожим ни на одно левоаминовое вино, которое пила Шепард. Ей даже захотелось его попробовать. Наконец, обхватив когтями бокал, Гаррус взглянул на нее:

— Я в любом случае предпочитаю быть с тобой и прикрывать тебя.

Шепард поморщилась.

— Да, но ты на это не рассчитывай.

Гаррус на мгновение уставился на нее, а потом выпалил:

— Что?!

— Ну, наконец, — протянула Шепард, прищурившись. — А я-то все ждала, когда же мне удастся выманить из тебя демона. Уж думала, понадобится кровь удода или летучей мыши…

— Шепард, не надо…

— Нет, это ты помолчи, — отрезала она. — Ты пойдешь с командой Лоусон, потому что в команде Лоусон будет Моринт.

Гаррус откинулся на спинку дивана и пристально взглянул на нее злыми и встревоженными глазами.

— Ты думаешь, я буду нянчиться с ардат-якши?

— С ардат-якши, которая выдает себя за другую женщину и собирается с нами в Дракулу поиграть…

— В Дракулу?..

— Забудь, не важно. В общем, нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты с ней нянчился.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Гаррус, шевельнув мандибулами с подозрительным видом.

— Ага… — Шепард сделала большой глоток и склонила голову набок. — Ты ее убьешь.

— Что… но… ни хуя себе, — простонал Гаррус. — То есть… — он умолк, и Шепард тоже промолчала, давая ему время подумать. — Духи, Шепард, все остальные считают ее Самарой. Я не могу просто взять и пристрелить юстициара.

— Гаррус, — решительно сказала Шепард, отставив стакан. Она наклонилась вперед, упершись локтями в колени, и сжала ладони. Пристально глядя на Гарруса, она продолжила: — На базе будет чертовски опасно. Тебе и не нужно ее убивать. Ты просто должен позаботиться, чтобы она не вернулась.

— Ну да, потому что все остальные наверняка вернутся, — съязвил Гаррус, снова схватив бокал.

— Вот уж чего я не собираюсь делать, так это бороться с твоими пессимистическими настроениями, — проворчала Шепард. — Мы придем туда, взорвем базу, избавимся от ненужного груза и вернемся. — Она чуть улыбнулась и смягчила тон: — Подумай сам, как я смогу вывалить все это в лицо Альянсу, если не вернусь? Разве ты не веришь в мою мстительность?

Гаррус нахмурился.

— Но про команду ты не говоришь.

— Да, потому что их забрали.

— Они могут все еще быть на базе, Шепард.

Спокойно и твердо она возразила:

— Ты сам знаешь, что у нас другие приоритеты. Если мы сможем их вернуть, вернем. Но я не могу обещать… я не могу рискнуть результатом задания — уничтожением базы коллекционеров — ради них.

— Нам нужна команда, чтобы управлять кораблем.

— Нет, раз у нас ИИ на свободе.

— Мы можем…

— Гаррус! — Шепард повысила голос. — Это не обсуждается. Если мы их найдем, и они не станут для нас обузой, мы их вытащим. Но нельзя допустить, чтобы вместе с нами по базе разгуливала толпа невооруженных людей.

— Используй Касуми, — возразил Гаррус, придвинувшись ближе к ней. Он смотрел на нее умоляюще. — Она где угодно сумеет прокрасться незамеченной. В бою она почти что бесполезна, сама знаешь. Она присмотрит за командой и отведет их назад.

Шепард нахмурилась. А затем уступила.

— Ладно, я подумаю об этом, Гаррус, но только если ты согласи…

— Я разберусь с Моринт, — решительно пообещал он.

Она улыбнулась и придвинулась поближе.

— Отличное решение, малыш. Она опасна, и нам совсем не нужно, чтобы она решила покончить с нами, как покончила со своей матерью.

Гаррус фыркнул, глядя в сторону и вертя в руке бокал. Снова наступила тишина, не такая неловкая, как раньше, но все равно тягостная. Шепард посмотрела на кофейный столик и на свой недопитый бурбон. Гаррус проследил за ее взглядом, взял ее бокал и передал ей.

— А курить на корабле везде запрещено, даже в капитанской каюте? — поинтересовался он.

Шепард засмеялась.

— Ага, это гробит систему фильтрации. — Она осушила бокал и сжала его в руке.

Вновь воцарилось молчание.

— Слушай, я… — начал наконец Гаррус.

— Гаррус, черт, — откликнулась Шепард. — Я… это все так хреново.

— Ага.

— Ага.

— Может… может, мне уйти..?

— Нет, — сказала Шепард тверже, чем собиралась. Она повернулась к Гаррусу и окинула его взглядом, а потом осторожно положила руку ему на бедро. Убедившись, что он от нее не шарахается, она сжала его ногу и придвинулась еще ближе, так, что теперь они сидели друг к другу вплотную.

Гаррус искоса взглянул на нее.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы твое поведение не было обусловлено сделкой, включающей в себя убийство маньячки и спасение заложников.

Шепард покачала головой, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

— Оно не обусловлено, а просто совпало по времени.

Гарруса это, похоже, не убедило, так что она убрала руку и откинулась назад, уперевшись ладонями в сиденье и слегка повернувшись к нему.

— И еще… это не часть сделки, Гаррус. Я верю, что ты сам поможешь мне сделать то, что необходимо. — Она помолчала, раздумывая, а потом добавила. — Можешь уйти, если хочешь. Ты не обязан оставаться или… что-то делать.

Гаррус вздохнул и тоже повернулся к ней. Он подхватил одной рукой ее щиколотки и уложил ее ноги к себе на колени.

— Я не хочу уходить. — Он снял визор и осторожно положил его на кофейный столик, а потом снова взглянул на нее, и без визора его лицо казалось незнакомым.

Шепард вскинула брови и пошевелила ступнями, впервые за долгое время ощутив неуверенность. Гаррус обхватил ее ноги рукой и постучал когтями по лодыжкам.

— Это так странно, Шепард.

Она кивнула, изобразив задумчивый вид.

— Конечно, я понимаю.

— Разве сейчас подходящее время, чтобы… заниматься… этим? — Гаррус снова посмотрел на ее ноги и начал медленно закатывать ее штанины, с любопытством разглядывая обнажающуюся кожу. — После всего, что случилось, после похищения экипажа, когда до прыжка остается всего несколько часов…

На мгновение Шепард захотелось просто прыгнуть на него, снова усесться к нему на колени и уткнуться лицом в его пластины, в его жар и трещины, пока он не растаял бы от ее прикосновений. Это было бы прекрасно, но… черт. Гаррусу это могло не понравиться, и со стратегической точки зрения это могло быть ошибкой. Поэтому она прикусила губу и кивнула.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Я… понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Это неправильно. Хотя лично мне это помогло бы отвлечься и не довести себя до трясучки перед прыжком, но… да, я тебя понимаю.

— Я знаю, это кажется безумием… — начал Гаррус.

— Безумие — это по твоей части, — беззлобно перебила его Шепард.

— Верно, но, если честно, Шепард… мне было хорошо на Алкере. Никогда не думал, что это скажу.

Шепард засмеялась.

— Ага, мне тоже, а ведь я там умерла.

Гаррус тоже тихо засмеялся. Он уже успел завернуть ее штанины до колен и теперь стаскивал носки, царапая когтями косточки на щиколотках и придерживая лодыжки. Шепард стряхнула с себя левый носок и спросила:

— Тебе они нравится?

— Если бы ты была турианкой, я должен был похвалить твою талию или твой гребень, — рассеянно сказал Гаррус. А потом сделал нечто необычное: наклонился к ней и лизнул ее щиколотки. Шепард от удивления отдернула ноги. Гаррус тут же выпрямился и торопливо добавил: — Прости, это… это было странно, да?

— Господи, расслабься! — попыталась успокоить его Шепард, уложив ноги на прежнее место и уже жалея о том, что так неудачно отреагировала. — Все прекрасно. Если хочешь, можешь повторить.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гаррус. — Нет, теперь это кажется странным.

— А.

Шепард снова прикусила губу, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Гаррус, если мы с тобой этим займемся, я должна предупредить: я понятия не имею, как устроены турианцы.

Гаррус слегка расслабился и даже улыбнулся.

— Значит, в этом мы с тобой равны. То есть, э… я ничего не понимаю в человеческих телах… про турианские знаю, конечно…

— Гаррус! — умоляюще произнесла Шепард.

Гаррус заткнулся.

— А ты с кем-нибудь был из инопланетян, кроме азари? — спросила Шепард.

— Э… я… один раз переспал с кварианкой, еще подростком. Она была в паломничестве на Палавене, но, похоже, я ее какой-то болячкой заразил, поэтому… никогда больше не пробовал.

Шепард запрокинула голову и расхохоталась.

— Очень сексуально.

Гаррус засмеялся тоже.

— А ты? Если не считать той неудавшей попытки соблазнения кроганского громилы.

Шепард изобразила коварный вид.

— Да, пару раз.

Гаррус, явно заинтересовавшись, подтянул ее ноги к себе, так что она улеглась спиной на диван, а он наклонился над ней. Шепард напряглась: не потому, что испугалась, а потому что расклад сил в их паре неожиданно изменился. Она подняла руки к лицу Гарруса и провела пальцами по жестким граням и по твердым мандибулам.

— С кем? — спросил он.

— А это важно? — Шепард пожала плечами. Гаррус пристально смотрел ей в лицо, глядя то в глаза, то на губы, затем провел рукой ей по талии, задирая майку.

— Да не особенно, — согласился он. — Но как ты обычно, ну… понимаешь, что нужно делать?

Шепард ухмыльнулась.

— Легко. Ты, главное, делай то, что я тебе говорю, и у нас все получится.

— И с чего мне начать?

Шепард обвила руками его шею и выдохнула:

— Может, для начала отнесешь меня в кровать?

Гаррус резко втянул воздух и, ничего не сказав, поднял ее на руки, а она обхватила его ногами за талию. Он держал ее с такой легкостью, как будто она была невесомой, — несмотря на тонкие кости и осиную талию, он был очень силен. Шепард прижалась губами к его лбу и почувствовала языком металлический привкус.

Остановившись в изножье кровати, Гаррус опустил ее и улегся сверху. Приподнявшись на локтях, он снова смерил ее взглядом и спросил:

— Ну ладно, до кровати мы добрались. А теперь… пора снимать одежду? То есть, люди ведь это делают, да?

Вместо ответа Шепард отползла назад, села и стянула с себя майку. Гаррус затаил дыхание.

— А я думала, тебя только мои кости интересуют, — заметила Шепард, поднеся руку к груди и начав ее поглаживать. Она запрокинула голову, наслаждаясь удовольствием, которое сама себе доставляла.

— Меня ты вся интересуешь, — хрипло ответил Гаррус. Шепард не смотрела на него, но чувствовала, что он не сводит глаз с ее пальцев, массирующих соски.

Она рассмеялась.

— Не надо банальностей. Вот что тебе нравится во мне именно сейчас? — Ей захотелось выгнуть спину от приятного покалывания в сосках. Она делала это много раз в своей каюте, но ощущение было в сто раз сильнее, когда между ног у нее сидел зритель. Зритель… Черт, а ведь Призрак сейчас может наблюдать за ними… блядь, а может..?

Да пошел он нахуй! — подумала Шепард. Даже если потом вся команда на нее за это ополчится, через шесть часов они уже могут быть мертвы, и она не собирается терять последний шанс потрахаться. Так что пусть себе посмотрит шоу, может быть, чему-нибудь научится. Да и сама мысль о подглядывающем Призраке пробуждала в ней эксгибиционистку.

Гаррус набросился на нее так по-кошачьи стремительно, что Шепард не успела отреагировать. Издав низкое рычание, он опрокнул ее на спину, перехватив ее запястья одной рукой. Шепард взглянула на него удивленно и растерянно и обнаружила в его глазах нежность и ярость одновременно.

— Ты сейчас такая беззащитная, — откровенно заявил он и уткнулся лицом ей в грудь. Он принялся вылизывать ее твердые соски, но так торопился, что царапнул кожу зубами. — Именно это мне нравится.

Шепард зашипела и дернулась от боли.

Вместо того чтобы отстраниться, Гаррус укусил ее уже нарочно, сильнее сжав ее руки. Он принялся то лизать ее, то покусывать, и от этой смеси удовольствия и боли у Шепард закружилась голова.

— Черт! — выдохнула она, извиваясь под ним.

— Лежи смирно! — приказал он и отпустил ее, чтобы расстегнуть и снять рубашку. Шепард снова обнаружила, что не может глаз отвести от костяного воротника вокруг шеи, который придавал его фигуре такой странный силуэт. Ко всему остальному — широким плечам, талии, даже к необычной текстуре пластин — можно было привыкнуть. Но воротник казался слишком чужеродным.

Врочем, Гаррус не дал ей времени на размышления и сразу начал стаскивать с нее штаны, естественно порезав их когтями. В несколько лихорадочных рывков он спустил с нее штаны вместе с трусами, так что они повисли на щиколотках, и Шепард сама сбросила их на пол.

Она так и не поняла, то ли Гаррус не был романтиком, то ли это было свойство всех турианцев, но он даже не подумал остановиться и окинуть восхищенным взглядом ее обнаженное тело. Он не посмотрел ей в глаза и не назвал ее прекрасной, и не сделал ничего другого столь же тошнотворного. Вместо этого, к удовольствию Шепард, он, не теряя ни секунды, снова навалился на нее и провел когтями по ее ногам. Задница его особенно заинтересовала — похоже, для турианцев мясистые ягодицы были чем-то экзотическим и незнакомым.

— А ты не так уж отличаешься от азари, — тихо сказал Гаррус, лизнув ее пупок. Шепард приподнялась, чтобы лучше видеть, как его гибкий красновато-фиолетовый язык скользит по ее впалому животу. Он провел когтями по тазовым косточкам, как ни удивительно, не оставив царапин (впрочем, Шепард уже чувствовала их по всему телу), и пробормотал: — Мне они нравятся.

— Это замечательно, — с нежностью заметила Шепард. — Но, к сожалению, у людей эрогенные зоны не здесь.

Гаррус посмотрел на нее, его глаза казались темнее обычного, кожа блестела в звездном свете, падающем из окна.

— А где?

— А как ты доводишь азари до оргазма?

Гаррус взглянул на нее с удивлением.

— Я обнимаю с ними вечность.

Шепард закатила глаза и плюхнулась на спину.

— Ладно, проехали. Слушай, давай я тебе покажу… — Зажмурившись, она поднесла руку к лобку, раздвинула складки кожи и нащупала самый чувствительный участок. Она уже была возбуждена, не то чтобы прямо текла, но ощущала напряжение, и если… да, здесь…

Средним пальцем она начала тереть клитор, стараясь сосредоточиться на пробегающих по телу волнах удовольствия.

—Ты смотришь? — шепнула она, не открывая глаз, чтобы проверить. Судя по абсолютной тишине, Гаррус был так зачарован, что забыл, как дышать. — Если… ласкать здесь… то я…

Почувствовав, как Гаррус погладил ее клитор краем когтя, Шепард схватила его за руку.

— Нет, языком, — приказала она.

Гаррус сразу же подчинился, отодвинув головой обе ее руки. Едва почувствовав прикосновение его языка, Шепард сразу взмокла — только лишь от того, с каким рвением он приступил к делу. Его язык был сильным и сужался к кончику, и когда он отыскал нужную точку…

— Черт! Да, да, именно здесь, здесь, Гаррус, покрути языком..!

Ее ноги задрожали и напряглись, но если Гаррус и заметил это, то не обратил внимания. Стараясь не задеть ее зубами, он раскрыл рот пошире, всосав всю киску целиком, и Шепард почувствовала, как удовольствие разливается по ее паху.

— Ай! Ой, да, это… — Она дернулась, и Гаррус остранился, по-прежнему прижимая ее к кровати.

— Тебе хорошо? — быстро и тихо спросил он, остановившись буквально на секунду. Шепард заметила, что он тоже тяжело дышал.

Она кивнула.

— Ага, это было… вау!

Гаррус снова лизнул ее так, что дальше она могла лишь ругаться сквозь зубы.

А потом, уже без подсказок, он нашел влагалище. Помедлив лишь мгновение, словно решая, что делать дальше, он ткнулся в нее языком. Срань господня! Ощущение от этого вторжения было почти невыносимым. Шепард даже попыталась сомкнуть ноги и издала низкий стон, но Гарруса, похоже, это только распалило. Что-то промычав, он раздвинул ее бедра и вогнал язык еще глубже.

О, черт, черт, черт… теперь бы еще…

Дрожа всем телом, Шепард поднесла руку к пульсирующему клитору.

— Толкайся, — приказала она слабым голосом. Ее лицо взмокло от пота, и на простыне под ней начало расплываться влажное пятно. — Толкайся внутрь и наружу, а я тем временем… — И она начала тереть клитор, чувствуя, как покалывание распространяется по ногам.

Гаррус сжимал ее бедра все крепче, пока его когти не впились в кожу, пустив кровь. Простыни будут испорчены, — рассеянно подумала Шепард и вцепилась в них еще сильнее, когда Гаррус толкнулся в нее особенно глубоко. Она уже вот-вот…

— Подожди, Гаррус, я хочу…

Он тут же остановился и застыл, словно статуя, но Шепард очень быстро выползла из-под него, повалила его на постель и улеглась сверху.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Гаррус, глядя на нее, и Шепард подумала, что ей очень нравятся эти низкие гармоники в его голосе, от которых мурашки бежали по телу. Его нижняя часть лица была мокрой, но он как будто этого не замечал.

— Я хочу сесть тебе на лицо, — торопливо ответила она.

Гаррус кивнул.

— Только осторожнее, — предупредил он. — Не порежься о зубы.

Шепард решила пропустить совет мимо ушей: она старалась при любой возможности проверить в деле церберовское укрепление кожи. Она встала на колени над лицом Гарруса и опустилась на него.

Но еще до того, как она успела сесть на его рот, он выставил вверх свой горячий язык, и от этого прикосновения ее бросило в дрожь. Чувствуя себя хозяйкой ситуации, Шепард стала крутить бедрами над его лицом, а он то толкался в нее языком, то лизал клитор.

Она поднесла его руки к своим грудям и показала, как их массировать, Гаррус сразу же понял намек и начал действовать сам, время от времени царапая ее когтями.

Шепард застонала, не обращая внимания на боль.

— Да, ты супер, ты… ох! — Почувствовав первую дрожь приближающегося оргазма, она упала вперед, опираясь на руки.

Стоя на четвереньках, она продолжала тереться о его рот, уже не так лениво, а ритмично, резко. Она услышала, как Гаррус мурчит от удовольствия, и когда ее ноги уже готовы были превратиться в желе, давление, растущее у нее в паху, разлилось по всему телу: груди, голове, глазам… ооо…

— О черт, Гаррус! — выдохнула она, скатилась с него и улеглась на спину. На несколько секунд она лишилась способности соображать, а когда эта способность к ней вернулась, ее первой мысль было: почему я раньше не трахалась с турианцами?

Гаррус, тяжело дыша, перевернулся так, чтобы они лежали бок о бок. Впрочем, уже через пару минут Шепард снова легла на него, прижимаясь грудью к его груди.

— Я думаю, что ты проклятый лжец, Гаррус Вакариан, — произнесла она с хитрой усмешкой. — У тебя наверняка целый гарем из человеческих девчонок на Омеге, а сам ты — звезда человеческо-турианского порно.

Гаррус тихо засмеялся.

— Как хорошо, что до тебя дошло. А то неловко бы получилось, если бы ты наткнулась на какой-нибудь из моих фильмов.

— Фильмов? Не, я думаю, на самом деле ты режиссер.

— Режиссер?

— Ага. — Шепард приподнялась и погладила Гарруса по лбу, где у человека могли бы быть волосы. Ей нравилось трогать бороздки на его пластинах. — И сейчас ты мне расскажешь, что я должна сделать, чтобы довести тебя до такого же крутого оргазма.

Гаррус напрягся, сразу же растеряв всю уверенность.

— Ой, нет, не надо… я не знаю… Тебе это странным покажется …

Она прижала палец к его губам.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот.

Может, она и нифига не понимала в турианской анатомии, но между его ног точно появилось что-то твердое.

* * *

Позже Шепард лежала с Гаррусом в обнимку, и он слизывал пот с ее шеи — странное ощущение, но довольно приятное. А когда ему надоело, он уткнулся головой ей в плечо и притянул еще ближе к себе.

Шепард сама не знала, что чувствовала. Удовлетворение, боль от множества царапин и смутное удовольствие от импровизированного урока биологии. Главное — ей было хорошо, впервые так хорошо с тех пор, как она взошла на борт «Нормандии». Гаррус был ее точкой опоры во всем этом безумного шторме, и если впереди у них будут другие самоубийственные миссии, и ей захочется кого-то взять к себе в постель, то это должен быть именно он.

— Два часа до прыжка, — рассеянно заметила она, посмотрев на часы.

Гаррус напрягся.

— Мне уйти?

— Не, все нормально, — задумчиво ответила Шепард. — Я просто вспомнила… тебе нюхнуть не надо?

Если он до этого казался напряженным, то сейчас буквально окаменел.

— Нет, все хорошо.

Шепард недоверчиво фыркнула.

— Последний раз был вчера, а я не хочу, чтобы ты проебал миссию, так что если немного льда поможет тебе… быть в форме, то лучше сделай это сейчас.

Гаррус покачал головой.

— Нет, мне не нужно принимать лед каждый день, чтобы быть… в форме.

— А когда будет нужно?

Гаррус вздохнул.

— Наверное… — Казалось, ему не хочется говорить, но он с несчастным видом закончил: — Наверное, когда мы будем возвращаться с базы.

— Ага, теперь мы уже собираемся вернуться! — заметила Шепард, развеселившись и желая сменить тему. — Ты снова веришь в хэппи-энд.

Гаррус усмехнулся.

— Ну, если я погибну, доза мне уже не понадобится, так что я выигрываю в любом случае.

Шепард засмеялась, но ее плечи вздрогнули.

Гаррус провел когтем по ее руке.

— Некоторые… хм… отметины, которые я оставил, уже заживают. Кстати, прости.

Она тихо фыркнула.

— Не беспокойся, Гаррус. Мне всегда нравился грубый секс.

— Серьезно? И когда ты это поняла?

Шепард нахмурилась и перевернулась на спину. Гаррус положил руку ей на живот.

— Честно, не знаю. — Она пожала плечами, глядя в потолок. А потом повернулась к нему и сказала: — Все хорошо, Гаррус. Правда. Это было потрясающе.

Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что… позвала меня.

— Ну, я могла позвать или тебя, или Криоса, а он бы мне всю каюту слезами залил, так что…

Гаррус ткнул ее локтем.

— Не строй из себя стерву и не порть мне прекрасный момент.

Шепард засмеялась в ответ. И тут раздался сигнал входящего звонка. Гаррус приподнялся и вытянул шею, глядя на сваленную на полу кучу одежды.

— Хм…

— Кто это?

Гаррус нахмурился.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он. Пожал плечами и опять улегся, продолжив поглаживать ее живот. И тут назойливый сигнал зазвучал снова.

Шепард вздохнула.

— Лучше ответь. Наверное, нам нужно… вымыться, собраться.

— Нет покоя ебанутым, — с разочарованным видом откликнулся Гаррус. Он сел, свесив ноги с кровати, и Шепард задумалась о том, мешают ли ему эти странные шпоры, но решила, что расспросит позже. Он встал и потянулся. Лежа на постели, Шепард с удовольствием его разглядывала: такого стройного, угловатого и смертельно опасного, даже когда он сонный скатывался с кровати.

Он начал собирать свои вещи и одеваться, а Шепард села, натянув одеяло до груди. Одевшись, Гаррус обернулся и посмотрел на нее. Взволнованно мурлыкнув, он сказал:

— Я тебя всю исцарапал. Духи, видела бы ты свои плечи. И шею!

Шепард поднесла ладонь к ключице, нащупала глубокий порез и поморщилась. Скрыв гримасу за улыбкой, она ответила:

— Гаррус, я могу хоть утопиться в меди-геле, как только надену костюм. Все будет хорошо. — Но тут ей пришла в голову новая мысль. — О черт! Нам надо бы к доктору заглянуть. Вдруг у нас будет аллергическая реакция. Декстро-лево жидкости, все такое…

— Пожалуйста, не называй это «жидкостями», — заметил Гаррус, направляясь к двери. — Но ты права. Я зайду к Мордину. — Он остановился у двери, обернулся и робко сказал: — Шепард… я, правда, рад, что мы…

Она лишь отмахнулась.

— Не забивай себе голову. Мы получили удовольствие. А теперь проваливай, Дон Жуан.

Гаррус кивнул, повернулся и вышел.

Шепард несколько минут лежала неподвижно. Она вслушивалась в тишину, наслаждаясь одиночеством после секса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитаты и отсылки:
> 
> А. Кларк «Космическая одиссея 2001 года»  
> «Только варвар может разрушать то, чего не понимает».
> 
> В. Ирвинг «Рип ван Винкль»  
> «Дурной характер никогда не смягчается с возрастом, а острый язык — единственный из всех режущих инструментов, которые не только не притупляется от постоянного употребления, но, наоборот, делается все острей и острей».
> 
> «Мюнхенское руководство некроманта» (автор неизвестен) — знаменитый трактат XV века, описывающий черномагические ритуалы и обряды вызывания демонов, в том числе разъясняющий, как вызвать демона в форме лошади с помощью заклинаний, кольца, с выгравированном на нем именем Tetragrammaton, и диаграммы, нарисованной кровью удода или летучей мыши.


End file.
